Four Brothers
by minlatte
Summary: [CHAP 15 UP!] Luhan hanya seorang pemuda 22 tahun yang sedang mengejar kelulusan. Dan suatu hari, orangtuanya dengan tega menghancurkan langkahnya menuju kelulusan itu. Ia, yang awalnya berpikir bekerja menjadi babysitter, dijebak kontrak sepihak dan malah dijadikan pembantu di rumah aneh yang dihuni oleh 4 bersaudara yang sama anehnya. Apa yang akan terjadi pada Luhan? Hunhan!
1. One more step!

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo, boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 1: One more step!**

A,A,A,B,A,A,B.

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali setelah membaca deret tujuh huruf pada buku agendanya. Ia mengucek mata, lalu membacanya dari jarak dekat, hanya untuk meyakinkan ia tak salah baca. Tetapi, tulisan itu tetap A,A,A,B,A,A,B.

A,A,A,B,A,A,B?

Punggung Luhan menegak. Jantungnya berdetak kencang. Kakinya tiba-tiba gemetar. Luhan langsung berlari menuju sederet komputer yang disediakan perpustakaan fakultasnya.

Dengan jari gemetar, ia mengetik alamat _website_ kampus dan memasukkan _user ID_ nya, mengakses laman pribadinya. Nilai-nilai yang sepuluh menit lalu ia catat dengan malas-malasan dan tanpa ekspektasi, seperti biasanya.

Begitu selesai menyamakan nilai semua mata kuliah itu dengan catatan pada agendanya dan Luhan tidak salah catat, Luhan tepekur. Luhan menatap tak percaya angka indeks prestasi semester ini yang tadi luput Luhan perhatikan. Sebelumnya, nilai indeks prestasinya tidak pernah enak dilihat, jadi Luhan tidak pernah repot-repot melakukannya. Indeks prestasinya semester ini 3,7, sodara sekalian.

Luhan tidak bisa menghentikan dirinya sendiri untuk memuji diri dalam hati.

" _Xi Luhan! Kau hebat juga!"_ –batinnya bahagia.

Luhan berdiri dan mendorong kursi yang tadi didudukinya 'agak' kasar, dan itu menimbulkan bunyi mendecit ngilu (alhasil dia ditatap sengit oleh penjaga perpus) dan berjalan keluar perpustakaan sambil melempar senyum manis kepada semua orang (yang ditanggapi dengan orang-orang dengan dahi berkerut), lalu menuruni tangga dengan riang.

Begitu keluar gedung perpustakaan, Luhan tidak tahan untuk tidak kembali membuka agendanya lebar-lebar dan menatap nilai-nilai menakjubkan itu dengan rasa haru.

Luhan masih mengagumi nilai-nilai itu ketika ia merasakan ponselnya bergetar di saku _jeans_ -nya. Luhan mengeluarkan ponsel nya lalu nyengir melihat nama yang muncul disana.

" _Mama*!_ " Luhan menyambut sambungan itu dengan ceria, bermaksud langsung memberinya kejutan ini. "Tebak apa?"

" _Saozhou*! Jimaodanzi*! Yi Quan*!"_ Ibu Luhan, Xi Meili, tiba-tiba mencerocos. Fyi, Luhan sebenarnya tinggal di Cina, tetapi karena dia ikut pertukaran pelajar ke Korea, jadi dia kuliah di Korea. Dia bisa berbahasa korea karena ayahnya lahir di Korea dan ayahnya mengajari bahasa korea dari sejak ia 5 tahun.

Luhan mengernyit sejenak. Ibunya ini memang aneh. Sepertinya ia kebanyakan nonton acara kuis atau apa.

" _Ta keneng shi!*"_ Entah kenapa Luhan malah menanggapi celotehan ibunya. Ia lalu berdeham. "Bukan itu. IP-ku, _ma!_ IP-ku semester ini 3,7 _ma!"_

"Itu..harusnya bagus?" tanya ibuku (sekarang dalam bahasa korea, tadi kan cina heuhue) dengan nada tak yakin, membuat bahu Luhan merosot. Sudah berapa kali sih Luhan menjelaskan padanya kalau IP itu tidak bisa lebih dari 4 dan tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan nilai ujian Haowen?

Haowen itu adik Luhan, ngomong-ngomong. Datar, dingin, bandel, dan sebagainya.

" _Ma,_ 3,7 itu udah bagus BANGET," jelasnya, dongkol. "Ingat, _ma,_ 3,7 itu dari 4 bukan dari 10."

" _Ne, ne.."_ timpal Meili, tapi tidak terdengar mengerti.

Luhan menghela napas, menyerah untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Luhan hanya harus mengenakan toga di akhir tahun dan berfoto dengannya di studio foto, baru ia akan paham kalau anaknya lulus dengan nilai memuaskan untuk masuk ke perusahaan manapun. _Yeah, right._

"Jadi? _Wae geurae, eomma?"_ tanya Luhan sambil menuruni undakan, bermaksud kembali ke fakultasnya. Tidak biasanya _eomma_ nya menelponnya duluan, sepagi ini pula. Ia tidak akan menelepon kalau tidak penting-penting amat. Sayang pulsa.

"Ng...Lu, liburan ini...kamu nggak usah pulang dulu ya," kata Meili, berhasil membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Suara klakson yang panjang dan memekakkan telinga tahu-tahu terdengar dari arah kiri Luhan. Luhan berjengit dan segera melipir ke trotoar.

" _Waeyo, eomma?"_ tanya Luhan, curiga.

Luhan menengok kanan-kiri, tidak ada mobil ataupun motor. Luhan menyebrang lalu berjalan cepat memasuki fakultasnya.

"Mm...pokoknya liburan ini nggak usah pulang dulu," suara Meili kembali terdengar. "Kamu konsentrasi aja sama kuliah kamu dulu, _ne?"_

Langkah Luhan kembali terhenti, kali ini di selasar bawah gedung baru—entah ini gedung apa. Biasanya selasar ini digunakan untuk tempat kumpul-kumpul mahasiswa, tapi hari ini sepertinya semua orang sedang sibuk menikmati liburan antarsemester. Yep.

" _Eomma,_ aku sudah tidak ada perkuliahan lagi," kataku, tidak berminat menghabiskan waktu di kos sendirian sambil bertapa. "Aku mau pulang, ngapain liburan disini!"

" _Andwae!_ Jangan dulu, Lu! Percaya sama eomma!" sahut Meili lagi, membuat Luhan menganga. Luhan harus percaya padanya, ia bilang? Kepada seorang ibu yang melarang anaknya untuk pulang tanpa alasan yang jelas?

" _Eomma,_ sebenarnya ada apa sih?" desak Luhan, tapi tahu-tahu suara Meili menghilang. Luhan menatap layar ponsel yang sudah kosong, lalu mendesah pasrah.

Luhan sepertinya bisa menebak apa yang sedang terjadi di rumah. Mereka pasti benar-benar tidak mempunyai uang untuk membayar ongkos Luhan, maka mereka melarang Luhan pulang. Sedih memang, tapi apa boleh buat.

Sebenarnya, mereka tidak benar-benar miskin. Mereka cukup berada, sampai mereka memutuskan untuk terjun bebas ke dunia investasi idiot-plus-sialan itu.

Beberapa bulan lalu, kedua orangtua Luhan termakan bujuk rayu teman SHS mereka. Mereka tertipu habis-habisan setelah disuruh menanamkan modal dalam jumlah besar disebuah perusahaan _trader_ emas. Modal itu lenyap tak berbekas sebelum _Appa_ nya mengecap untung.

Sebagai akibat, sekarang keluarga Luhan hidup pas-pasan. Toko mainan anak-anak warisan kakeknya ditutup untuk membayar utang. Semua perhiasan dan barang-barang harga digadaikan. Untuk membayar kuliah Luhan semester ini pun, mereka tak sanggup. Makannya mereka menyerahkan semua kepada anak sulung nya yang manis—Luhan dengan segala doa 'semoga cepat lulus' dan menyuruhnya cepat-cepat menyusun skripsi.

Luhan mengangkat agendanya, kembali menatap deretan nilai yang masih terhias disana. Luhan HARUS lulus dengan cepat, mengingat kedua orangtuanya masih harus membayar biaya sekolah Haowen—yang baru kelas 5 SD. Setelah lulus, Luhan akan segera mencari kerja di perusahaan besar untuk menghidupi ia sendiri. Masa bodoh tentang keluarganya. Ia tidak mau tenggelam dalam kemiskinan mereka.

Setelah Luhan meneriaki ' _Hwaiting, Lu!'_ di dalam hatinya, ia melangkah mantap menuju kantin. Perutnya masih kosong karena ia tidak punya persediaan makanan lagi di kos.

* * *

Kantin terlihat penuh dengan anak-anak dari berbagai jurusan, tapi Luhan dengan mudah mengenali sesosok lelaki rambut berwarna cokelat susu dan bertubuh mungil mengantri didepan kasir. Luhan menghampiri lelaki dengan roti di tangan itu, lalu menutup matanya dari belakang.

"Luhan!" seru Baekhyun—nama lelaki itu, membuat Luhan melepasnya. Baekhyun menoleh dengan wajah masam. "Aku tahu itu kau, Lu." Katanya dengan dialek yang khas. "Dari suara langkah kakimu yang kayak Hagrid."

"Sialan," umpat Luhan. Luhan membiarkan Baekhyun membayar rotinya, lalu mengikutinya ke arah salah satu bangku panjang yang mengelilingi meja panjang dengan warna senada yang tersebar di mana-mana di kantin ini. Setelah duduk di depannya, Luhan memasang cengiran lebar. Baekhyun pasti kena serangan jantung kalau ia memberitahunya tentang nilainya.

" _Mwoya?"_ semprot Baekhyun yang rupanya risih dengan ekspresi konyol Luhan. "Perasaanku jadi nggak enak..."

"Baek!" sahut Luhan akhirnya, tidak tahan lagi untuk memberitahunya. Luhan mengacungkan agendanya, tapi sebelum Luhan sempat bicara, Baekhyun sudah menepuk bahu Luhan dengan wajah paham.

"Aku tahu," katanya penuh simpati. "Kau pasti girang karena akhirnya dapet B di pengantar ilmu Hubungan Internasional yang kau ulang. Aku paham perasaanmu. Aku juga kok."

" _Aniya!_ Bukan itu!" sambar Luhan, lalu menunjuk catatan kartu hasil studinya tadi. "Baca dulu!"

Baekhyun mengamati deretan nilai Luhan dengan dahi mengernyit. "Nilai siapa tuh?"

"Nilaiku, Baek!" sahut Luhan gemas, membuat kerutan dahi Baekhyun melonggar. Detik berikutnya, ia terbahak.

" _Maldo andwae, maldo andwae_ ," komentarnya geli. Tapi karena Luhan tak kunjung bilang 'tapi bohong!', dia merebut agenda yang Luhan pegang dan membacanya dengan seksama. Wajahnya sekarang berubah takjub.

Luhan sendiri menatapnya geli. Dari awal kuliah, Baekhyun—sering ia panggil bacon sebenarnya, memang _partner-in-crime_ nya. Mereka mengambil minat topik dan kawasan yang sama, mendapat D di mata kuliah yang sama dan mengulangnya bersama. Bagi mereka, nilai A adalah hal yang hampir mustahil dan patut dirayakan jika berhasil mendapatkannya. Sekarang, Baekhyun sudah menatapku tak percaya, bibir tipisnya menganga lebar.

"Kau serius?" serunya. Luhan mengangguk imut. "Kok bisa?"

Luhan mengedikkan bahunya. "Kayaknya kemiskinan keluargaku ada hikmahnya juga," katanya, tapi lantas mendelik Baekhyun. "Kok reaksimu gitu banget si?"

"Kau mau reaksiku gimana? Senang?" semprot Baekhyun sadis.

"Ya iya dong!" Luhan balas menyahut, gemas.

"Kau mau lulus duluan, terus kau ngarep aku senang, gitu?" sahut Baekhyun dengan mata menyala-nyala, kedua alisnya terangkat tinggi-tinggi. "Aku kan jadi nggak ada temen ngulang lagi, Lu!"

"Baek..nakutin," kata Luhan, sekarang benar-benar ngeri melihat tampang Baekhyun yang mirip nenek sihir. Tanpa menyadarinya, Luhan sudah mencondongkan badan ke belakang, menghindarinya.

Baekhyun mendesah, tampak benar-benar depresi. " _Mianhae_ ," sesalnya. Saat Luhan menghembuskan napas lega, Baekhyun meraih tangan kanan Luhan dan menggenggamnya erat. "Lu, kampus bakalan sepi tanpa kau.."

Luhan menarik tangannya sambil menyipitkan mata. "Baek, aku bukannya mau mati," katanya, membuat Baekhyun terkekeh. "Lagian aku belum dapet ide buat judul skipsi."

Baekhyun berlagak serius. "Hm..gimana kalo judulnya Pengaruh Kegantengan Baekhyun Terhadap Minat Belajar Mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional Universitas Seoul 2008?"

"Oh, _geurae!"_ Luhan pura-pura semangat soal ide bego Baekhyun, lalu menatapnya sinis. "Bisa langsung dibuang ke tempat sampah deh _outline_ -ku. Dan, kau itu cantik, bukan ganteng."

Baekhyun tertawa lepas. "Cantikan juga kamu Lu," Luhan mendelik sejenak, lalu ikut-ikutan tertawa lepas. Mendadak, ia jadi ingin seperti Baekhyun yang masih bisa santai berkuliah dan tidak dikejar-kejar jerat kemiskinan seperti dirinya.

Mata sipit Baekhyun tiba-tiba tertancap kepada sesuatu, jadi Luhan mengikuti arah pandangannya. Beberapa mahasiswi angkatan baru dari berbagai jurusan lewat di depan mereka, bau parfum mereka yang tidak mengenakkan dan beberapa dari mereka melirik Luhan dan Baekhyun sinis membuat Luhan risih.

"Teganya kau meninggalkanku di antara makhluk-makhluk itu," keluh Baekhyun sambil tetap mengamati gadis-gadis itu. "Liat deh, mau ngampus apa ngeceng, coba?"

"Sirik sama kecantikan mereka Baek?" tanya Luhan sarkastik, walaupun dalam hati ia menyetujui perkataan Baekhyun. Para mahasiswi itu mungkin salah menganggap kampus sebagai mal atau bagaimana. Luhan yang manly-tapi-gagal-soalnya-mukanya-cantik ini sangat tidak suka dengan gadis-gadis seperti itu. _Menjijikkan,_ pikirnya.

"Orangtuamu gimana kabarnya?" tanya Baekhyun, mengabaikan pertanyaan Luhan. Luhan jadi teringat akan telepon _eomma_ nya tadi.

"Saking miskinnya sekarang mereka melarangku pulang," jawab Luhan, membuat Baekhyun melongo.

"Kau serius?" sahutnya dan Luhan mengangguk pelan. " _Wae?"_

"Nggak ada uang buat ongkos pulang." Luhan tersenyum miris, tapi segera menggelengkan kepala, mengumpulkan semangatnya. "Tapi aku bakal secepatnya selesain ini skripsi, terus cari kerja."

Baekhyun menatap Luhan simpati. "Mereka masih ikutan investasi itu?"

"Kayaknya sih masih," Luhan mendesah. "Tau deh itu berdua, kapan mau berhentinya."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk pelan. "Lu, kapan pun kau butuh bantuan.."

"Aku tahu," Luhan menyela Baekhyun. Luhan tidak pernah meragukan kebaikan Baekhyun, tapi ia juga tidak mau meminjam uang darinya karena ia pasti tidak akan mengembalikannya. Luhan sudah sering mengalami kejadian ini (seperti dibelikan makan-minum). Sampai sekarang Baekhyun selalu menolak walaupun Luhan hanya bermaksud mentraktirnya es teh.

Dan itu menyakitkan.

"Jangan ngerasa nggak enak," kata Baekhyun lagi. "Kita kan _chingu."_

Walaupun kadang sinis, sebenarnya Baekhyun _chingu_ yang cukup oke. Dia juga sangat ganteng (read: cantik) dengan mata sipit—yang biasanya dihiasi eyeliner (walaupun ia tidak mau dibilang cantik tapi ia memakai eyeliner,seperti perempuan lol), hidung mancung, dan bibir pink tipisnya.

"Maksudku, kan aku malu saja kalau aku melihat kau minta-minta di perempatan," sambungnya, membuat pikiran Luhan tentangnya buyar. Lelaki ini memang ganteng (read:cantik) dan sebagainya, tapi ia tetap menyebalkan. Sekarang Luhan sadar kenapa ia tidak punya teman dekat selain Luhan di kampus ini. Hanya Luhan yang tahan menghadapi segala komentar pedasnya.

Saking dekatnya, sampai-sampai mereka mendapatkan julukan 'Little Sharp Beauty' (karena wajah mereka berdua cantik—dan tubuh mereka mungil, dan sharp untuk Baekhyun, 'tajam') yang tidak terpisahkan.

"Bercanda," dia menyenggol Luhan dengan sikunya.

"Harus bercanda," Luhan balas menyikutnya, lalu nyengir. Bagaimanapun, Baekhyun adalah temannya. Mereka hanya harus saling memahami dan semuanya akan baik-baik saja.

Baekhyun ikut nyengir, lalu merangkul bahu Luhan. "Serius, Lu, kalau kau ada kesulitan, bilang aja sama aku. Kalau aku bisa, pasti aku bantu kok."

"Oke," kata Luhan, menganggapnya serius. "Kalau gitu, kau bisa mulai membantuku mencari judul skripsi."

"Oh, kalau yang itu aku lewat," tolaknya secepat kilat hingga membuat Luhan melongo. "Aku lupa bilang, kalau bantuanku tadi cuma bantuan finansial."

Mereka terkekeh selama beberapa saat, lalu mengobrol tentang topik-topik skripsi yang menarik.

Luhan hanya punya satu semester lagi.

Satu langkah lagi keluar dari kampus ini. Satu langkah lagi.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued..**

 **Ann's note:**

*Mama: panggilan ibu di China.

*Saozhou: Sapu

*Jimaodanzi: Kemoceng

*Yi Qian: Lap

*Ta keneng shi: Bisa jadi (ini ceritanya ibunya Luhan lagi nonton eat bulaga di cina, pake tv saya dari indo :v #manaada)

 **So...RnR?** **:3**


	2. Babysitter? Not bad

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 2: Babysitter? Not bad.**

"LUHAN!"

Tangan Luhan baru menyentuh pintu pagar kos saat Luhan mendengar suara itu. Luhan celingak-celinguk mencari sumber suara, tapi tidak melihat siapa pun.

Sejurus kemudian, sesosok kuning ngejreng muncul dari balik semak-semak. Ternyata hanya Ibu kos yang mengenakan daster norak di siang bolong. Rambutnya yang berwarna cokelat kemerahan dipasangi _roll_ rambut dimana-mana. Satu kata, _norak._

Setelah Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali dengan kesilauan yang dibuat oleh bajunya, ia mengangguk sopan.

"Kemari sebentar," katanya sementara Luhan meringis di tempat. Sepertinya Luhan bisa menebak apa yang mau dia bicarakan. Maksud Luhan, ia tidak pernah mengobrol dengannya kecuali tentang masalah _itu._

Luhan mendekati Ibu kosnya yang tampak sumringah. " _Wae geuraeyo, ahjumma?"_ tanya Luhan, berlagak polos.

"Duduklah." Dia melambaikan tangan ke sepasang kursi rotan di teras depan. Luhan duduk disana dengan perasaan khawatir. "Ehem. Sudah mau skripsi belum, nak Luhan?"

"Sudah, _ahjumma,"_ jawab Luhan, mencoba mengingat apa ia pernah dipanggil 'nak' oleh Ibu kos sebelumnya. Luhan lantas teringat kalau sebutan itu hanya dia gunakan saat menagih biaya listrik atau jatuh tempo pembayaran kos.

"Kalau sudah mau skripsi berarti sudah mau lulus, _ne?"_ tanya ibu kos lagi.

Sudut bibir Luhan tertarik ke atas. Memikirkan kemungkinan kebahagiaan itu. "Saya maunya sih gitu, _ahjumma,"_ jawabnya. "Doakan saya, _ne."_

"Soal itu sih gampang," Ibu kos ikut tersenyum—yang jelas bukan senyum ibu peri. " _Hajiman,_ sebelum lulus uang kos harus lunas, _ne.."_

Kata-katanya membuat senyum Luhan digantikan seringai. Harusnya Luhan tahu arah pembicaraan ini. Walaupun intronya tentang kelulusan, pada akhirnya ibu kos akan menyinggung uang kos yang sudah tiga bulan ia tunggak.

" _Ne, ahjumma,_ mudah-mudahan saya bisa bayar sebelum saya lulus," kata Luhan, membuat ibu kosnya melotot.

"Mudah-mudahan?" ulang ibu kos dengan nada tinggi. Begitu sadar kalau pemuda cantik di hadapannya ini menciut dikursinya, ibu kos berdeham. " _Ahjumma_ harap sebelum akhir bulan ini kamu bisa bayar uang kosmu yang tiga bulan, atau kamu terpaksa harus mencari kos lain."

Luhan memijat-mijat telapak tangannya, gelisah. Kalau harus memilih, sebenarnya Luhan juga tidak ingin berlama-lama disini.

" _Ne, ahjumma,"_ kata Luhan, berharap ibu kosnya bisa sedikit terhibur dengan kata-kata manisnya.

"Begini, nak Lu. Banyak sekali yang mau kos disini," lanjut ibu kos, jelas-jelas tidak terhibur. " _Ahjumma_ membiarkan kamu disini karna _ahjumma_ kasihan sama kamu. Tapi _ahjumma_ juga tidak bisa terus menerus membiarkan kamu tinggal gratis disini. Kamu tahu kan, tarif listrik sudah naik..."

Ibu kos masih terus berbicara, namun Luhan sudah tak begitu mendengarkan. Luhan hanya memandang kosong vas bunga dihadapannya dengan pikiran kemana-mana.

 _Bagaimanapun aku harus cepat lulus. Harus._

* * *

Luhan melangkah gontai ke dalam kamarnya dengan handuk terlilit di kepala. Pagi ini ia sengaja mencuci rambut, berharap dengan demikian kepalanya menjadi dingin dan bisa berpikir jernih. Luhan duduk didepan seperangkat komputer yang sudah berkarat, lalu mencomot sepotong roti sisa kemarin dan melahapnya. Semoga ia tidak sakit perut.

Sambil mengunyah roti, Luhan membuka _file_ silabus perkuliahannya di semester-semester awal dan membacanya. Baru lima menit membaca Teori Politik Luar Negeri, mata Luhan sudah terasa pedas. Luhan kemudian sampai pada sebuah kesimpulan, entah itu buku atau layar komputer, selama itu tentang pelajaran pasti akan membuatnya mengantuk seketika.

Kenapa dia tidak pernah memperhatikan dosen saat di kelas? Kenapa dari perkuliahannya yang ia ingat hanya obrolan-obrolan tidak bermutunya dengan Baekhyun? Dan kenapa juga ia harus menghabiskan waktu empat setengah tahun dengan membaca _webtoon_ Cheese in the Trap hanya karena ia penasaran dengan sifatnya Jung yang asli? (plus itu menghabiskan kuotanya juga), dan bukannya koran untuk mengetahui perkembangan dunia?

Luhan membaringkan tubuh dilantai, sadar kalau ia mungkin mahasiswa Hubungan Internasional yang paling tidak terhubung dengan dunia Internasional yang pernah ada. Bagaimana ia bisa cepat lulus kalau begini caranya?

Luhan terduduk, baru akan memikirkan bagaimana caranya bertahan hidup ketika nada dering panggilan bersuara dari ponselnya. Luhan meraih ponsel itu, lalu mengamati nama yang muncul di layarnya. Seketika jantungnya terasa berhenti berdetak. Dua kali dalam sehari menelepon, pastilah terjadi sesuatu.

Benar saja. Begitu Luhan mengangkatnya, sebelum Luhan sempat mengucap ' _Yeoboseyo'_ , lengkingan ibunya sudah lebih dulu terdengar. Telinga Luhan langsung berdenging parah dan rasanya jantung malangnya nyaris copot saat ibunya memekik, "LUUUU!"

" _Wae geurayo, eomma?"_ tanya Luhan panik.

"Luuu...huhuhu..."

Memang sedari awal ia tahu teleponnya ini bukan pertanda baik, tapi rasanya ia tak pernah siap untuk mendengar kabar apapun yang akan disampaikan ibunya yang menangis seperti ini.

" _Yeoboseyo_? Luhan?" sahut ayahnya yang ternyata merebut ponsel ibunya. "Lu, yang tabah ya..."

Perut Luhan serasa dipenuhi es batu saat mendengar kata-kata itu. Apa maksudnya menyuruhnya tabah? Apa Haowen, adiknya, meninggal atau bagaimana? Ya Tuhan, dia memang bukan adik yang baik, dia imut saat bayi tapi tumbuh jadi anak menyebalkan. Walaupun begitu, Luhan tetap tidak mau dia meninggal!

" _Appa_!" Luhan menjerit kalut. " _Wae, appa_? Haowen kenapa?"

"Haowen?" Ayah Luhan terdengar heran. "Cuma pilek sedikit," tambahnya, membuat perasaan tulus Luhan tadi sia-sia.

"Terus kenapa nyuruh tabah?" sahut Luhan, mulai kesal atas kehebohan tidak jelas ini.

"Oh, itu...Oh iya, Lu!" Ayah Luhan kembali gempar. "Luhan, maafkan _appa_ dan _eomma, ne_..."

Tidak. Jangan bilang... **TIDAK.**

" _Appa_ dan _eomma_ ditipu orang yang menawarkan investasi di perkebunan jagung..." lanjut ayah Luhan, membuat rahang Luhan jatuh bebas. "Uang kami habis tidak bersisa. Termasuk..uang kuliah dan kos kamu..."

Selama beberapa saat, Luhan hanya bisa melongo, masih belum bisa mencerna kata-kata ayahnya. Atau sudah bisa, tapi belum bisa menerimanya. Entahlah. Yang jelas Luhan dalam keadaan _shock_ berat. Luhan sampai lupa bernapas, dan baru sadar saat dadanya terasa sakit. Luhan rasa tadi Luhan sempat kejang juga karena handuknya sudah lepas dari kepala.

"Lu..? Lu, kamu nggak marah kan?" sahut ayah Luhan, Xi Hangeng, dari seberang. "Lu?"

"Mau nggak marah gimana?!" seru Luhan, lepas kendali. "Kenapa sih kalian masih juga percaya sama yang begituan? Terus kenapa kalian memakai uang kuliahku?"

"Lu, kata dia, uang itu bisa kembali berkali lipat dalam satu minggu, jadi kami percaya. Lumayan, kan, untuk bayar kos kamu juga ke depannya...tapi ternyata.."

Luhan memijat dahinya yang berdenyut menyakitkan. Kenapa orangtuanya bisa sebodoh ini? Keledai saja tidak jatuh ke lubang yang sama dua kali, kenapa orangtuanya bisa? Luhan tidak mau menyimpulkannya. Pasti.

" _Appa_! Hari gini masih aja percaya sama yang begituan! _Appa_ sama _eomma_ nggak pernah belajar, ya?" sahut Luhan tanpa ampun, walaupun ia tahu ia sedang berbicara dengan orang-orang yang melahirkannya dan membesarkannya.

"Pernah, sih, pas SMA..." kata Hangeng lagi dengan nada pasrah, membuat Luhan sakit kepala. Sekarang, Luhan percaya kepada adik-adik orangtuanya yang mengatakan kalau semasa sekolah, kedua orang tuanya dikenal sebagai pasangan lemot. Seharusnya dulu ada yang mencegah mereka menikah!

"Lu, _eomma_ mu sekarang masih nangis. Dia bener-bener merasa bersalah karena udah make uang kuliah kamu.."

 _She should be_! _Appa_ nya tidak tahu ya kalau disini ia juga nyaris pingsan? Kuliahnya yang tinggal skripsi, bagaimana ia harus membayarnya?

" _Appa_ , janji satu hal ya," kata Luhan setelah bisa menenangkan diri.

"Apa, Lu?"

"Tolong berhenti ikutan investasi-investasi kayak gitu," perintah Luhan serius. "Jangan cepat percaya sama orang yang nawar-nawarin begituan."

"Lu..."

"Janji dulu," desak Luhan.

" _Ne, appa_ janji," kata Hangeng akhirnya.

Tapi, Luhan belum puas. " _Jeongmal, ne_? Mulai besok _appa_ harus berhenti, terus cari pekerjaan baru dan uangnya ditabungin. Oke, _appa_?"

"Oke."

"Terus, soal Luhan...nggak usah dipikirin."

"Lu, _mianhae_ ," kata Hangeng lagi. " _Appa_ pasti akan mencari cara untuk mendapatkan uang kuliah kamu lagi."

"Udahlah, _appa_." Luhan berkata lelah. Cara yang ayahnya maksud pasti tidak akan jauh-jauh dari investasi bodoh lainnya. "Cari kerja dulu aja yang bener. Luhan masih punya tabungan kok."

Luhan langsung menutup ponselnya tanpa mengucapkan kata-kata penutup yang lebih baik. Luhan menatap layar ponselnya, lalu melemparnya ke kasur. Berikutnya, ia merebahkan diri ke sana, dengan wajah terlebih dahulu membentur kapuk.

Sebisa mungkin ia menahan diri agar tidak menangis, namun air matanya tetap jatuh. Luhan baru 22 puluh tahun. Luhan tidak tahu kalau hidupnya akan seberat ini. Ini semua gara-gara orangtuanya. Atau mungkin... ini semua salahnya?

Dadanya sesak memikirkan gelar bergengsi yang tinggal didepan mata dan sekarang nyaris musnah. Ia memang punya sedikit tabungan, tapi kalau ia menggunakannya untuk biaya skripsi, ia tidak akan punya uang untuk hidup. Tapi kalau Luhan menggunakan tabungannya untuk hidup...apa gunanya hidup disini kalau tidak bisa skripsi?

Apa ia harus meminjam uang dari Baekhyun?

Luhan segera menggeleng. Tidak. Luhan tidak boleh meminjam uang dalam jumlah besar dari Baekhyun, karena ia tak tahu kapan akan mengembalikannya. Baekhyun teman satu-satunya dan ia tidak mau kehilangan teman juga.

Luhan lantas teringat tunggakan kos yang harus dibayar. Kalaupun Luhan punya uang untuk hidup dan skripsi, ia harus tinggal dimana jika tidak bisa bayar kos?

"ARRRGHHHH!" Luhan berteriak ( _manly_ ) emosi dan melempar bantal ke seberang ruangan, mengenai tumpukan silabus kuliah di meja reyot yang tak pernah ia gunakan lagi.

Luhan menatap nyalang kertas-kertas silabusnya yang berserakan di lantai, lalu sadar kalau ia sudah kelepasan. Luhan harus bisa menjaga emosinya agar bisa berpikir. Jadi, ia menarik napas lewat hidung, lalu mengembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut. Setelah beberapa kali melakukannya dan merasa sedikit tenang, ia melangkah ke arah serakan itu.

Luhan sedang membereskan silabusnya saat tahu-tahu sebuah koran dengan Lee Min Ho menghiasi salah satu kolomnya. Luhan meraih koran yang ia dapat dari acara kampus itu, pandangannya tahu-tahu tertumbuk pada lowongan pramusaji sebuah kelab malam. Hampir saja ia tertarik saking putus asanya, sampai ia melihat sebuah iklan baris yang tampak tidak kentara di pojok bawah halaman itu.

 _Dicari segera. Babysitter. Full time. Hub: 010xxxxxxx._

Luhan mengelus dagu. _Babysitter_ tidak membutuhkan keahlian khusus, kan? Hanya menjaga bayi saja, kan? Yah, walaupun _babysitter_ kebanyakan yang wanita...tapi mungkin Luhan bisa melakukannya. Memberi makan, mengganti popok..tidak terlalu sulit, kan?

Dulu ia pernah menjaga Haowen. Memang sih, hasilnya tidak begitu memuaskan, tapi sedikit banyak, ia pernah memegang bayi.

Memiliki bekal 'memegang Haowen' sebagai portofolio, Luhan segera meraih ponsel dan menyalakannya. Luhan memanggil nomor telepon yang tertera pada iklan tadi. Luhan melakukan terapi pernapasan sembari menunggu telepon tersambung. Detak jantungnya sekarang tidak beraturan.

Belum sampai dua detik, terdengar ada yang mengangkat.

" _Yeoboseyo?_ " Terdengar suara berat seorang laki-laki, membuat jantungnya berdetak semakin cepat.

" _Yeoboseyo,"_ balasnya dengan suara manis untuk memberi kesan baik. "Apa benar ini nomor yang memasang lowongan di koran?"

Hening begitu lama, sampai Luhan menyangka baterai ponselku kembali _drop_. Ketika ia baru mau membantingnya, suara tadi terdengar lagi.

"Lowongan?" tanyanya, membuat Luhan merasa bodoh. Apa ia salah tekan nomor?

"Ah, _jeosonghamnida,_ sepertinya saya salah sambung ya? _Jeosonghamnida,_ saya pikir ini yang pasang lowongan _babysitter_ di koran," kata Luhan buru-buru.

Hening lagi sampai ingin rasanya Luhan memutus sambungan itu begitu saja. Maksudnya, kan sayang pulsa kalau ternyata ini cuma telepon salah sambung!

Baiklah. Ia terdengar seperti ibunya.

"Mungkin kakak saya yang pasang," kata suara itu setelah beberapa lama, nyaris tanpa aksen. "Ponsel kakak saya ketinggalan."

"Oh," ucap Luhan setelah berdeham kecil. "Kalau begitu, boleh saya minta alamat rumahnya?"

"Untuk apa?" tanya suara itu lagi.

Luhan berusaha untuk tidak teriak. "Untuk...yah, saya mau melamar..."

"Melamar kakak saya?" sambarnya, membuat mulut Luhan terbuka lebar. Tapi sebelum Luhan sempat berkomentar, dia sudah lebih dulu berkata dengan nada datar, "Bercanda."

Luhan tak suka nada dan intonasi suara orang ini. Rasanya seperti sedang berbicara dengan robot korslet yang untuk menjawab telepon tapi malah mengeluarkan lelucon garing.

"Alamatnya di Seodaemun-gu, Sinchon-dong, Jalan XOXO no. 21. Kalau mau datang, sore saja," kata suara itu lagi. Luhan tidak sempat mencatat alamatnya. Tapi karena daerah itu dekat dari sini, ia sudah mengingatnya.

"Oh, oke. Saya akan datang har—"

Sambungan sudah terputus sebelum ia selesai bicara. Luhan cuma bisa melongo mendengar nada 'tut' pendek-pendek itu, lalu dalam hati mengumpat siapapun yang menerima telepon tadi. Apa sih maksudnya?

Luhan menatap ponselnya yang sudah gelap, lalu mendesah. Luhan punya firasat aneh tentang ini, tapi ia tidak bisa mundur. Ia harus mendapatkan pekerjaan ini, bagaimana pun caranya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued..**

* * *

 **So...mind to RnR? :3  
**


	3. Introducing: Four Brothers

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Drama, Family, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 3: Introducing: Four brothers: Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun and Ziyu.**

Sebelah kaki Luhan baru saja menjejak aspal depan kos ketika terdengar suara, "Nak Luhan!"

Hal itu langsung membuat Luhan kena serangan jantung mini, jadi ia buru-buru mengelus dada. Ibu kos bangkit dari kursi warung sebelah dan bergegas menghampirinya. Dari bibirnya yang terlihat mengilap, sepertinya dia baru makan gorengan. Bukannya Luhan peduli, sih. Hanya saja ia selalu terlihat berkilauan—walaupun tidak pernah dalam artian baik.

" _Ne, ahjumma,_ " kata Luhan cepat-cepat begitu dia terlihat akan membuka mulut. " Akan saya lunasi secepatnya. Ini saya lagi mau ngelamar kerja."

Ibu kos mengatupkan mulut, lalu menatap Luhan penuh selidik. "Kerja?"

" _Ne, ahjumma_ ," Luhan buru-buru menutup pintu pagar, tidak ingin berlama-lama ngobrol dengannya. "Saya pergi dulu ya, _ahjumma_."

Sebelum ibu kos sempat bereaksi, Luhan berjalan cepat ke belokan, lalu mengembuskan napas lega begitu dia tidak terlihat lagi. Luhan terus melangkah menyusuri gang-gang kecil yang dipadati kos-kosan di daerah Sinchon-dong. Bagaimana kalau ia tidak mendapatkan pekerjaan ini? Apa ia akan berakhir di kota tempat keluarganya berada, dan tua disana tanpa bisa meraih cita-citanya?

Setelah sepuluh menit berjalan sambil melamun, Luhan sampai di Jalan XOXO. Di kanan dan kiri, tampak rumah-rumah mungil yang asri. Setiap rumah memiliki pekarangan yang sedap dipandang, dengan rerimbunan semak teh-tehan sebagai pagar dan kebun warna-warni di baliknya.

Langkah Luhan mendadak terhenti di depan sebuah pagar kayu berwarna merah pudar. Di balik pagar itu, tidak seperti kebanyakan rumah di jalan ini, tampak alang-alang lebat setinggi orang dewasa. Rumah disebelah bernomor 19. Rumah diseberangnya bernomor 20. Harusnya, rumah inilah yang memasang lowongan.

Luhan memanjangkan leher, berusaha untuk memastikan nomor rumahnya. Karena alang-alangnya terlalu tinggi (Luhan bertubuh mungil, dan ia benci itu), ia menyusuri sepanjang tepi pagar dan menemukan jalan setapak untuk masuk.

Walaupun demikian, ia tak yakin apa ia ingin masuk.

Begitu melihat tampak depan rumah itu, bulu roma Luhan langsung berdiri. Catnya yang kelabu tua sebagian sudah mengelupas dan digantikan lumut, terasnya dipenuhi daun kering yang berserakan, jendelanya ditutupi debu tebal...Singkatnya, rumah ini mirip rumah hantu.

Luhan mundur teratur. Rasa ngeri merayapi tubuhnya, memikirkan kemungkinan yang bisa terjadi kalau ia nekat bekerja di rumah ini. Apakah akan terjadi kekerasan rumah tangga? _Trafficking? Paranormal Activity?_

Luhan sedang bermaksud pergi saat melihat sebuah kotak pos berkarat tepat disamping pintu pagar. Di luar kesadaran, ia menghampiri kotak pos yang juga berwarna merah pudar itu dan mengamatinya. Kotak pos itu memiliki bendera penanda surat masuk yang berdiri disisi kanan. Di sisi kirinya, terdapat sebuah tulisan tangan dari cat putih yang terlihat samar: EXO.

Luhan mengernyit heran. Bukannya nomor rumah, kotak pos ini malah ditulisi sesuatu yang tidak jelas artinya. Luhan kembali melirik rumah itu. Entah mengapa, sekarang muncul perasaan aneh yang seperti mendorongnya maju dan mengetuk pintunya.

Insting bego Luhan menyuruhnya membuka pintu pagarnya, jadi ia melakukannya. Pintu itu segera mengeluarkan bunyi derit keras yang membuat Luhan seketika merasa ngilu sekaligus ciut. Luhan sudah hampir berlari pulang, tapi ia teringat nasib gelarnya.

Jadi, ia menyeret kakinya di sepanjang jalan setapak menuju pintu rumah itu. Sepatunya membuat suara meresak nyaring saat menginjak dedaunan kering di teras. Setelah akhirnya sampai di depan pintu, Luhan mengetuknya dengan tangan gemetar. Ia mematung di depan pintu itu selama beberapa detik,mendengarkan baik-baik suara dari dalam rumah. Tak terdengar apa pun.

"Sekali lagi. Kalau nggak ada orang, berarti aku pulang." monolog Luhan.

Pemuda manis itu mengangguk yakin, lalu mengetuk pintu itu sekali lagi. Setelah beberapa detik dan tak ada jawaban, Luhan sampai pada kesimpulan kalau menjadi _babysitter_ mungkin bukan takdirnya. Ia berbalik dengan perasaan lega.

Luhan baru mau melangkah dari teras ketika terdengar suara-suara dari lubang kunci. Luhan segera membeku di tempat, jantungnya serasa melorot ke ujung kaki. Saat ia memasang ancang-ancang untuk lari, pintu berderak terbuka.

" _Ne_?" Suara laki-laki di belakang Luhan membuat darahnya mengalir jutaan kali lebih deras dari biasanya. Ia tak berani menengok apalagi menjawabnya. "Siapa, ya?"

Tangan dan kaki Luhan langsung terasa dingin. Bagaimana kalau lowongan di koran itu tipuan belaka? Bagaimana kalau ternyata rumah ini adalah sejenis rumah bordil, dan mereka merekrut wanita (read: pria) dengan modus _babysitter_? Yah, walaupun ia lelaki, tapi ia tetap saja tidak mau!

Luhan menggeleng cepat, lalu berderap ke arah pagar. Kenapa jalan setapak menuju pagar ini tiba-tiba memanjang, padahal tadinya tak sampai lima meter? Apanya yang setapak? Ini sih, bertapak-tapak!

Pagar sudah tinggal satu jengkal lagi, tapi pemuda manis bersurai cokelat madu itu malah menginjak sebuah botol kosong. Luhan terpeleset jatuh dengan lutut mencium tanah terlebih dahulu. _Botol sialan_!

Belum sempat ia berdiri, orang itu berhasil menyusulnya. Suara langkahnya berhenti tepat di samping Luhan.

" _Neo gwaenchana_?" tanyanya. Dari sudut mata, Luhan bisa melihat sebuah tangan terulur.

" _ANDWAE_!" Luhan melindungi kepalanya dengan ransel. Ia tak mau menjadi pria atau wanita penghibur! Ia tak seputus asa itu!

"Hei, tenang, tenang!" sahut orang itu sementara Luhan terus berteriak ' _andwae_ '. Seorang pria paruh baya tahu-tahu melintas, membuatnya lega bukan kepalang.

"Tolong saya, _ahjussi_!" seru Luhan, membuat bapak itu berhenti di depan pintu pagar. Tapi bukannya menolong, dia malah memperhatikan mereka dengan tatapan bingung. Bapak itu kenapa sih? Selamat tinggal, kemanusiaan!

"Maaf, Sooman- _ssi,"_ kata orang di sebelah Luhan kepadanya. Bapak itu tersenyum maklum, lalu meneruskan perjalanan setelah melempar pandangan kasihan pada Luhan.

Luhan akhirnya berhenti berteriak—dengan asumsi tetangga tidak akan melempar senyum kepada penjahat—lalu mengintip takut-takut orang itu dari balik ransel. Detik berikutnya, ia terpana.

Seorang _namja_ dengan wajah luar biasa _angelic_ sedang berdiri di sampingnya, menatapnya dengan kedua alis bertaut.

"Sh-Shinhyuk...?" Luhan tergagap, menganggap _namja_ dalam setelan jas hitam dan kemeja putih di depannya ini adalah Choi Siwon yang berperan sebagai Kim Shin-hyuk di drama _She was pretty_ (ngakunya manly, tapi dia nonton drama roman yang gitu deh wakakak), ia baru nonton drama itu di TV kabel kos Baekhyun. Luhan ingat betapa ia sangat mengagumi sosok itu (read: fanboy), dan sekarang ia sedang terduduk di depan titisannya.

 _Namja_ berwajah _angelic_ itu bengong beberapa saat, lalu akhirnya berjongkok di depan Luhan sambil menatapnya simpati.

"Kamu yakin kamu nggak apa-apa?" tanyanya, membuat Luhan tersadar. Barusan pasti ia terlihat bodoh. Tapi bukan salah Luhan, pesonanya yang menyihirnya.

Luhan menggeleng pelan, apa yang ia tadi lakukan pasti sangat memalukan. Soal Shinhyuk itu, maksudnya. Ah, dan kepeleset botol dan sebagainya.

"Sebenarnya ada apa?" tanyanya ramah tanpa aksen. "Kamu mau ketemu siapa?"

Pertanyaannya membuat Luhan teringat kepada tujuan semulanya datang ke rumah ini. Tapi sebelum ia sempat menjawab, si Siwon KW tahu-tahu menunjukkan wajah paham.

"Ah, _arraseo_. Pasti Chanyeol. Iya, kan?" tanyanya tiba-tiba.

Luhan tak mengerti pertanyaannya, tapi mungkin ini karena ia masih berada di bawah sihirnya. (lol :v)

Siwon KW menghela napas ke arah alang-alang. "Kamu pasti mau minta pertanggung-jawaban Chanyeol, kan?" Siwon KW bertanya lagi, kali ini dengan nada tegas sehingga berhasil membuat Luhan berhenti berkhayal.

"Chanyeol...siapa, ya?" Luhan balas bertanya, tapi si Siwon KW tidak menghiraukannya.

"Dasar anak itu..aku tahu ini bakal terjadi, tapi aku nggak nyangka bakal secepat ini," gerutunya membuat Luhan tambah bingung. Dia kembali menatap Luhan. "Ya udah, sekarang kamu masuk dulu, lututmu berdarah tuh."

Luhan menatap lututnya yang ternyata memang sudah mengeluarkan darah, lalu mengumpat hati. Seharusnya ia tidak datang dengan celana pendek!

* * *

Begitu menginjakkan kaki di lantai rumahnya, seketika Luhan kembali ke akal sehat. Aroma tidak sedap segera menyambutnya, mengganti parfum maskulin si Siwon KW tadi di indra penciuman Luhan, membuatnya langsung mual.

Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke ruang yang seharusnya ruang tamu-kalau saja-tidak-dipenuhi-oleh-benda-benda-tidak-relevan-seperti-bungkus-lays-atau-kaus-oblong-putih-kehijauan ini. Ia cukup yakin, saat ini ia memasang tampang bego di luar kendalinya.

Maksudnya, serius, siapa coba yang tahan hidup di rumah seperti ini? Bahkan pesona si Siwon KW pun luntur saat Luhan melihatnya begitu terbiasa di rumah, oh bukan, penampungan sampah ini!

Dia mengambil kotak P3K dari dalam sebuah lemari pajang (isinya berhamburan keluar saat dibuka tapi dia segera menutupnya seolah memang itulah yang seharusnya terjadi), lalu mengempaskan diri kelewat kasual di sebuah gundukan yang Luhan pikir semacam sofa.

"Duduk dulu," katanya sementara Luhan hanya bisa meringis. Mau duduk dimana? Semacam-sofa itu penuh akan majalah, kaus, kotak-kotak susu bekas, dan Tuhan-tahu-apa-lagi. Tapi berhubung ini Siwon (KW), Luhan mau saja menggeser beberapa majalah untuk duduk.

Luhan membiarkan si Siwon KW mengobati lukanya. Ia asyik mengamati wajahnya yang dibingkai dengan rambut halus yang sedikit menutupi tengkuk. Tebakan Luhan, dia berusia sekitar 25-27 tahun. Dan kalau dilihat dari jas dan dasinya—dia bisa menjadi seorang eksekutif muda. Tapi kalau dilihat dari keadaan rumahnya, Luhan rasa ia hanya seorang _sales_ asuransi.

"Kamu kenal Chanyeol di mana?" tanyanya, yang membuat Luhan tersadar. Lagi-lagi ia menyebutkan nama asing itu.

"Chanyeol itu siapa, sih?" Luhan balas bertanya. Siwon (KW) menatapnya sebentar, lalu menggeleng-gelengkan kepala.

"Saking stresnya kamu sampe lupa, _ne_?" tanyanya dengan nada kasihan. Sebelum Luhan sempat merespons, dia sudah kembali berkata, "Bener-bener itu anak... Chanyeol!"

Luhan tersentak saat dia memanggil nama yang dari tadi jadi permasalahan itu. Chanyeol itu sebenarnya siapa sih?

"CHAN-YE-OL!" sahut Siwon (KW) lagi.

Tak lama berselang, seorang _namja_ yang tak kalah keren—tapi tingginya seperti tiang listrik, muncul dari ruang tengah. Rambutnya hitam—tidak seperti Siwon (KW) yang agak kecoklatan, _headphone_ terkalung di lehernya. Di bibirnya terselip Pocky.

Luhan dan _namja_ yang semestinya bernama Chanyeol itu saling pandang sesaat, tapi dia sendiri tidak tampak mengenalinya. Dia melirik si Siwon KW kesal.

" _Mwoya_?" tanyanya sambil menggaruk kepala. "Lagi asyik main Halo, nih."

"Kamu ini bener-bener... Pura-pura lupa sama _yeoja_ yang udah kamu hamilin?" tuduh Siwon (KW), membuat Luhan dan Chanyeol melotot bersamaan. Luhan malah sudah bangkit mendadak, melupakan lututnya yang segera terasa nyeri.

"Siapa juga yang hamil?! Dan aku ini _namja_!" sahut Luhan sambil memijat area sekitar lututnya.

"Kenal juga nggak!" Chanyeol menimpali, membuat Luhan mengangguk setuju. Ya Tuhan, mengapa ia selalu dikira _yeoja_ oleh semua orang hanya karena ia memiliki wajah cantik dan tubuh mungil? Ia itu _manly_!

Siwon (KW) menatap kami bingung bergantian. "Lho, bukannya kamu ke sini untuk minta pertanggung-jawaban?" tanya Siwon (KW) kepada Luhan, membuat Luhan merasa harus memberi penjelasan.

" _Aniyeyo_ , aku cuma mau melamar pekerjaan," jelas Luhan sementara Siwon (KW) menatap Luhan seolah ia orang gila.

"Tapi...kenapa tadi kamu histeris?" tanyanya heran. Luhan sendiri langsung gelagapan, tak siap dengan pertanyaan itu. Apa yang harus ia jawab, kalau tadi ia mengira rumah ini rumah bordil?

"Ng...tadi aku pikir...aku salah rumah," jawab Luhan akhirnya, sebisa mungkin menghindari tatapan kedua _namja_ itu.

"Tapi..ngapain melamar pekerjaan disini?" tanya Chanyeol heran.

"Aku lihat lowongan pekerjaan di koran, terus tadi pagi aku sempat telepon ke sini dan dapet alamat ini," jawab Luhan, walaupun bingung kenapa dia tidak tahu. Harusnya orang yang di telepon tadi pagi itu si Chanyeol ini kan? Karena si Siwon KW ini sudah pasti kakaknya...

"Oh, itu!" Siwon (KW) menepuk tangan, seolah teringat sesuatu. " _Ne_ , memang aku pasang lowongan _babysitter_ di koran, tapi itu sudah berbulan-bulan lalu. Aku heran kenapa belum ada yang datang sampe sekarang..."

Luhan tidak heran. Mungkin saja banyak orang yang datang, tapi semuanya mundur teratur begitu melihat penampakan rumah ini. Ia hampir saja melakukannya.

"Jadi kamu mau melamar?" tanya Siwon (KW) kemudian, membuat Luhan mengangguk.

"Kami punya adik, dan dia sangat butuh dijaga karena kami nggak sempat. Yah, sebenarnya ada sih yang sempat, tapi nggak niat." Siwon (KW) melirik galak ke arah Chanyeol yang masuk kembali ke ruang tengah sambil mengunyah pocky-nya seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa. "Hm..soal kesalahpahaman tadi, _mianhae_. Aku nggak tahu kalau kamu itu _namja_."

"Nggak apa-apa kok," kata Luhan cepat, lalu kembali duduk disampingnya.

"Ngomong-ngomong, namaku Suho," katanya sambil mengulurkan tangan. Luhan menyambutnya dengan senang hati. Jadi, namanya Suho. Tidak kalah keren dengan Siwon. Atau Shinhyuk. (Kok awalannya 'S' semua? :v)

"Luhan," kata Luhan.

"Jadi, Luhan. Aku akan sangat terbantu kalau kamu mau kerja disini," kata Suho kemudian, membuat Luhan menganga.

"Aku..langsung diterima?" sahut Luhan tak percaya. Suho mengangguk santai. "Nggak ada wawancara atau gimana?"

"Ini kan sudah wawancara," Suho tersenyum—membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan haru. "Lagipula ini sebagai permintaan maafku soal tadi."

Luhan benar-benar tidak mempercayai keberuntungannya. _Skripsi_ , _i'm coming~!_ —batinnya haru.

"Sebentar ya, aku mau ngambil sesuatu dulu," katanya lalu bangkit dan melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah sementara Luhan berusaha menahan cengiran. Luhan rasa semua masalah kemiskinannya membuat kesehatan mentalnya terganggu.

Tak berapa lama, Suho muncul membawa sebuah map. Dia kembali duduk, lalu menyerahkan map itu pada Luhan.

"Apa ini?" tanya Luhan, lalu membukanya. Baginya, isi map itu terlihat seperti silabus perkuliahan anak Fakultas Hukum.

"Itu kontrak kerja kamu," jawab Suho, membuat Luhan bengong. Cuma jadi _babysitter_ harus pakai kontrak kerja?

" _Mianhae_ , aku bekerja di _law firm_ ," Suho rupanya menangkap raut bingung di wajah Luhan. "Tapi isinya menjamin hak-hak kamu kok."

Luhan mencoba untuk membaca berkas kontrak itu, tapi langsung pusing di detik pertama. Saat ia membolak-baliknya (cuma supaya kelihatan intelek), mata rusanya menangkap sebuah pasal. Isinya: 'Gaji per bulan dapat dibayarkan secara tunai di muka oleh Pihak pertama dan Pihak kedua, atau dapat dibayarkan di akhir bulan sesuai keinginan Pihak kedua.'

"Pasal empat ini...serius?" serunya tak percaya. "Aku boleh minta gaji di muka?"

"Boleh," jawab Suho, senyum menawan masih tersungging di bibirnya. "Tapi, pelanggaran atas pasal itu, yang mana jika kamu tidak memenuhi kontrak atau melalaikan pekerjaan kamu setelah menerima gaji, akan dianggap sebagai masalah pidana yang harus diselesaikan di pengadilan. Kamu bisa kena denda atau masuk penjara."

Selama Suho bicara dengan nada pendek-pendek dan tegas tadi, Luhan cuma mematung. Walaupun demikian, omongannya tidak membuat Luhan gentar. Luhan tidak akan pernah punya pikiran untuk kabur setelah menerika gaji, apalagi dengan tuan rumah seganteng dan sebaik Suho.

"Mm...kalau gajiku sebulan berapa?" tanya Luhan kemudian.

"Sesuai pasal empat ayat satu, dengan jam kerja dari pukul tujuh pagi sampai sembilan malam tiap harinya, aku akan menggaji kamu 80.000 _won_ sebulan," kata Suho lagi, membuat Luhan menganga. "Gimana?"

80.000 _won_! Itu pasti akan cukup untuk melunasi tunggakan kos. Ibu kos akan tetap mengizinkan Luhan tinggal di sana dan ia tak perlu lagi diserbu setiap keluar-masuk pagar!

"Aku setuju," kata Luhan, nyaris tak perlu waktu untuk berpikir. Ia meraih bolpoin di tangan Suho, lalu segera menanda-tangani kontrak itu tepat materai 500 _won._

"Oh, cepat juga," komentar Suho, tampak heran dengan kecepatan Luhan mengambil keputusan. Tapi, peduli amat Luhan, kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali!

"Sudah." Ia menyodorkan kontrak itu untuk ditanda tangani Suho. Suho membubuhkan tanda tangannya, lalu menatap Luhan.

"Kamu bener-bener lagi butuh uang, ya?" tanyanya.

" _Ne_ ," jawab Luhan. "Aku bener-bener bersyukur bisa menemukan pekerjaan ini."

Suho mengangguk-angguk. "Hm...kalau gitu, aku harap kamu bisa mempersiapkan diri untuk menghadapi adikku," kata Suho kemudian, membuat Luhan bingung. Apa yang harus ia persiapkan untuk menghadapi seorang bayi? Maksudnya, kenakalan bayi kan standar, antara menangis dan mengompol...tak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan.

" _Museun soriya?_ " tanya Luhan.

"Adikku agak...ehem. Apa ya. Sedikit lebih dewasa untuk umurnya." Sekilas Suho tampak salah tingkah, tapi mungkin cuma perasaan Luhan saja. "Yah, untuk perkenalan, sebentar aku panggilin. Zi! Ziyu!"

Luhan menatapnya tak habis pikir. Bagaimana mungkin seorang bayi bisa dipanggil? Ah, tapi siapa tahu Chanyeol akan membawanya.

Baru ketika ia sampai pada kesimpulan itu, seorang anak kecil dengan pipi tercoreng spidol hitam muncul membawa sesuatu yang terlihat seperti senapan. Begitu melihat Luhan, dia langsung tiarap dengan sigapnya. Luhan masih menatapnya bingung saat dia tiba-tiba berteriak, "TERORIIISS!" sambil mengarahkan senapannya kepada Luhan dan menembak Luhan dengan air.

Luhan terenyak beberapa saat, mencoba mencerna apa yang baru saja terjadi kepadanya. Saat ia bersin, barulah ia tersadar. Sekarang, wajah dan bajunya sudah basah kuyup.

"Aduh, maaf ya!" Suho buru-buru menyodorkan segulung tisu yang secara ajaib dia temukan dari belakang bantalan sofa. "Maafin adikku, kalau sama orang baru dia agak nakal..."

Adik? ADIK? Ini adiknya? Luhan pikir dia bilang kalau dia punya adik bayi, bukan bocah berandalan seperti ini! Dan agak nakal, katanya? Ini sih, kurang ajar!

"Jadi ini ya, bayinya..." Luhan berusaha menahan rasa dongkol sambil mengeringkan wajahnya dengan sapu tangannya sendiri. Tisu tidak higienis tadi bisa saja membuat mukanya kena panu.

"Siapa yang kamu sebut bayi?" seru bocah itu, dan sebelum Luhan sempat menghindar, dia sudah menyemprotnya lagi.

Kali ini, Luhan berteriak emosi. Suho segera menangkap adiknya yang masih berusaha membuat Luhan seperti kecebur sumur, lalu merampas senapannya.

"Ziyu!" tegur Suho. "Ini Luhan, mulai sekarang dia yang akan jadi pengasuh kamu!"

"Pengasuh? Buat apa?" tanya Ziyu, yang jelas-jelas bukan bayi.

Luhan menatapnya sengit sementara dia meminta penjelasan kakaknya. Ia jadi tidak kepingin lagi mengasuh anak itu walau dibayar sepuluh juta sekalipun.

"Ya buat jagain kamu kalau _hyung_ kerja," Suho dengan sabar menjelaskan. "Jadi, kamu harus bersikap sopan sama dia."

Ziyu melirikku dengan mulut mengerucut. Sebenarnya, dia anak yang imut dengan mata bulat dan bibir merah muda, tapi sikapnya jauh dari kata imut. Dia tak tampak punya niat untuk menuruti perkataan kakaknya—setidaknya memberi Luhan salam atau apa—karena selanjutnya dia malah melengos masuk ke ruang tengah. Luhan sendiri sedang sibuk menahan keinginan untuk menjitaknya.

Suho tersenyum lagi, kali ini tampak sebersit rasa bersalah di sana. "Aku sudah bilang kan, kamu butuh persiapan."

"Aku pikir yang akan aku asuh itu bayi," kata Luhan keki, sambil berusaha mengeringkan kemeja dengan saputangan yang sama kuyupnya.

"Yah, dia memang masih balita. Umurnya baru 4,5 tahun," kata Suho, berhasil membuat Luhan tercengang. "Dia memang nggak seperti kebanyakan anak umurnya. Bisa dibilang, dia...agak istimewa."

Dia _sangat_ istimewa. Maksud Luhan, dia memilih membawa senjata laras panjang dan menembak tamu daripada minuman yang dibuatnya sendiri dengan mengotori dapur.

Luhan rasa ia terlalu banyak menonton iklan susu formula.

"Yah, sepertinya kamu mulai bekerja besok saja, karena ini udah sore. Besok uangnya aku siapkan," kata Suho lagi, lalu mengamati Luhan yang masih terguncang—selain basah. "Ng...kamu nggak berniat untuk mengundurkan diri kan? Karena kamu sudah teken kontrak..."

Luhan curiga Suho punya bakat jadi peramal, karena tepat pada saat ini, ia sedang berpikir untuk melakukannya. Luhan tidak bisa membayangkan harus mengasuh bocah bengal itu selama empat belas jam sehari untuk entah berapa bulan! Ada alasannya kenapa ia memilih berkuliah di negara yang (agak) jauh dari rumah!

Tapi, Luhan tidak mengatakannya dan hanya melirik kontrak itu sambil menghela napas pasrah, lalu mengerling Suho yang masih memasang senyum sejuta dolarnya. Luhan tidak ada pilihan lain. Dia mengusap wajahnya lalu menatap Suho lagi dengan yakin.

"Aku nggak akan mundur," kata Luhan, kembali menemukan semangat yang tadi sempat padam tersiram air. Suho tampaknya puas dengan dengan keputusannya.

"Oke kalau gitu," Suho bangkit, jadi Luhan ikut bangkit walaupun dengan dengkul nyut-nyutan. "Jadi kita _deal_ kan? Mulai besok kamu bekerja disini, jam tujuh pagi."

Ketika Luhan baru mengangguk, pintu depan tiba-tiba menjeblak terbuka. Seorang _namja_ tinggi—dan tampan berseragam SHS muncul dari sana. Mulutnya terpasang masker sekali pakai berwarna hijau muda. Sambil berjalan masuk, dia memperhatikan Luhan dengan tatapan datar. Melihat orang ini, entah kenapa firasat Luhan menjadi tidak enak.

"Bukannya kemarin kita baru beli * _Cyperkiller_?" tanyanya pada Suho, membuat Luhan ingin membunuhnya, siapapun dia. Memang ia tampak seperti penjual _Cyperkiller_? Lagipula, bukannya _Cyperkiller_ sekarang gratis?

Sadar betul terhadap perubahan raut wajah Luhan, Suho melirikku sambil nyengir bersalah. "Dia yang bakal jadi pengasuhnya Ziyu," Suho cepat-cepat memberitahu _namja_ itu.

 _Namja_ itu bergumam sambil memindai Luhan dari ujung rambut hingga ujung kaki dengan sorot mata meremehkan.

"Ah, yang di telepon tadi pagi," katanya dengan suara rendah tanpa nada, membuat Luhan seperti tersetrum. Dia si robot korslet tadi pagi!

Tapi kalau dia yang menerima teleponnya tadi pagi...itu artinya...

"Maaf ya," ucap Suho sementara _namja_ tadi dengan cuek melengos masuk ke ruang tengah setelah menyalakan api permusuhan. "Dia adikku yang kedua, namanya Sehun."

Informasi tadi membuat Luhan terperangah. Ada apa sih dengan anak-anak muda di keluarga ini? Semuanya punya masalah kepribadian, sampai-sampai kakaknya harus selalu minta maaf?

 _Well,_ yang penting Luhan sudah mendapatkan pekerjaan. Dia harus menerima resiko ini, apa adanya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

* **Cyperkiller:** inteksidisida di korea.

 **Yang nunggu hunhan momentnya yang sabar ya...soalnya masih luama banget ^^'**

 **So...mind to RnR? :3**


	4. Welcome to Wonderland

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 4: Welcome to Wonderland.**

Luhan tahu kalau hari ini adalah hari pertamanya bekerja. Ia juga tahu kalau ia sangat membutuhkan pekerjaan ini. Tapi, ia tetap saja kesiangan!

Ia bahkan tidak sempat mandi karena takut Suho akan menggunakan alasan keterlambatannya sebagai pelanggaran kontrak dan menyeretnya ke penjara. Yang benar saja, ia masih dua puluh dua tahun! Ia masih belum lulus kuliah! Ia masih miskin!

Sambil berdoa Suho sudah berangkat ke kantor sehingga Luhan tidak perlu bertemu dengannya, ia bergegas keluar kamar dan menguncinya, lalu setengah berlari ke pagar sambil memakai jaket. Ia tidak sadar kalau Ibu kos ada di pekarangan, tapi ia benar-benar sedang tidak punya waktu untuk kuliah subuhnya.

Mm...itu pun kalau jam setengah delapan masih bisa dibilang subuh, sih.

"Nak..."

"Nanti saja, _ahjumma_! Pulang kerja pasti saya bayar!" sahut Luhan sambil lalu. Sekilas, ia melihat wajah bingung Ibu kos berubah berang.

"LUHAN!" seru ibu kos lagi, tapi Luhan sudah melesat ke belokan. Saat ini, ia harus menggunakan seluruh energinya untuk bisa sampai di rumah EXO sesegera mungkin.

 **...**

"Telat tiga puluh enam menit."

Lutut Luhan segera terasa lemas (selain nyeri), jadi ia terduduk di depan Suho yang baru membuka pintu. Perutnya sakit dan dadanya terasa mau meledak setelah berlari tanpa henti dari kos. Wajahnya pun pasti sudah tidak karuan dengan peluh membanjiri pelipis, ditambah surai cokelat madunya yang awut-awutan karena tidak sempat disisir.

"Aku..tadi—"

"Potong gaji tiga puluh enam ribu," tukas Suho pendek, membuat mata Luhan melebar.

"HAAAH?" serunya, tak merasa pernah mendengar ini.

"Ada didalam kontrak, pasal empat ayat lima. Setiap keterlambatan satu menit, dikali seribu," Suho berkata secara sistematis tanpa memedulikan ekspresi Luhan yang berubah bego. "Kamu belum baca?"

Luhan mencoba mengingat lagi seperti apa isi kontak kemarin, tapi yang ia ingat hanya bagian 'gaji dibayar dimuka'. Luhan tertunduk pasrah sambil memijat pelipis, sadar kalau kebodohannya ini tak akan membawanya kemanapun.

Sambil terduduk di lantai, Luhan memandang ruang tamu yang masih sama berantakan seperti kemarin, lalu melirik Suho yang masih menatapnya lekat. Sosok Siwon yang ia puja-puja kemarin ternyata hanya seorang _namja_ kejam.

Saat Luhan berpikir telah salah menilai orang, orang itu berlutut di sebelahnya dan menatapnya lembut.

" _Gwaenchana_?" tanyanya sambil memamerkan senyum sejuta dolarnya. Secara refleks, Luhan menggeleng. "Kamu haus? Aku ambilin minum, _ne_?"

Saking lelahnya, Luhan hanya bisa mengangguk. Suho bangkit dan menghilang ke ruang tengah, lalu kembali dengan segelas air. Luhan meminumnya dengan penuh sukacita. Rupanya soal _namja_ kejam tadi itu hanya halusinasinya. Mungkin ia terlalu lelah karena baru berusaha memecahkan rekor olimpiade lari.

"Anu... _mian_ , aku terlambat. Besok aku nggak akan terlambat lagi kok," Luhan mengeluarkan senyum manisnya. Suho tampak mendengarkan. "Boleh nggak kalau gajiku tetap—"

"Itu lain soal," potong Suho, membuat senyuman Luhan lenyap. "Kamu udah baikan, kan? Kalau gitu, silakan mulai kerja."

Luhan menatap tak percaya Suho yang sudah bangkit dan masuk ke ruang tengah. Ternyata sosok Siwon yang kemarin itu hanya ada di kepalanya saja!

Kepala Suho tahu-tahu menyembul dari sekat ruang tengah. "Lu?"

Luhan menatapnya sebal. Ia harus kembali kepada rasionya. Dia memang baik dan sebagainya, tapi bukan berarti dia sempurna. Luhan bangkit perlahan, lalu melangkah masuk ke ruang tengah. Detik berikutnya, ia terperanjat.

Kalau ruang tamu kemarin seperti tempat penampungan sampah, maka ruangan ini bisa dibilang tempat pembuangan akhir. Di suatu tempat di ruangan ini, mungkin ada ujung lubang hitam yang menyedot seluruh sampah dari distrik Seodaemun. Maksud Luhan, ini harusnya ruang apa?

" _Wae_ , Lu?" tanya Suho, membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya dengan mulut ternganga. Apa tidak semestinya orang waras tampak bingung saat melihat isi rumahnya? Luhan mengatupkan mulut lalu menggeleng, memutuskan untuk tidak mengatakan itu.

Suho manggut-manggut. "Kamu mau mulai dari mana dulu?"

"Mulai?" tanya Luhan bingung. "Mulai apa?"

"Ya mulai membereskan," jawab Suho, membuat Luhan kembali melongo. "Kamu mau mulai dari mana, dari sini? Atau ruang tamu yang sedikit lebih rapi?"

" _Changkkaman, changkkaman,"_ sambar Luhan, mencoba untuk meluruskan sesuatu. "Seingatku, aku melamar jadi _babysitter_. Kenapa harus ada beres-beres segala?"

"Ada di kontrak, pasal dua ayat dua," Suho berkata tegas, segera membuat Luhan seperti menghadiri sidang sebagai terdakwa. "Selain mengasuh Ziyu, kamu juga bertanggung jawab atas segala pekerjaan rumah tangga, termasuk di dalamnya adalah beres-beres."

Luhan langsung pening dan lututnya terasa lemas setelah dia selesai bicara. Luhan harus segera mencari sesuatu untuk menopang tubuhnya supaya tidak terjatuh karena _shock_ tingkat tinggi.

Apa-apaan ini, Luhan tidak pernah dengar! Ini penipuan!

"Kamu bener-bener belum baca ya?" tanya Suho dengan dahi berkerut. Luhan mendelik kepadanya.

Ya, ia memang belum baca, ia terlalu girang dengan gaji 80.000 _won_ sebulan dibayar dimuka! Ia memang bodoh, kebodohan ternyata menurun secara genetik. Sepertinya Luhan kena karma karena sudah memarahi kedua orangtuanya...

"Lu, _wae geurae_?" Suara Suho menyadarkannya. Luhan menggeleng pelan, belum sanggup berkata-kata. Suho mengangguk-angguk, lalu melirik jam tangannya dan terkesiap. " _Aigoo,_ aku udah telat! Kamu mulai aja ya? Oh iya, uangnya aku taruh di meja telepon."

Suho menyambar tas dan memakai sepatu—yang dia temukan secara ajaib di antara tumpukan sampah di pojok ruangan. Dia menoleh sebelum mencapai pintu depan. "Lu, kalau ada apa-apa, kamu hubungi aku di nomor yang kemarin, _ne_ ," katanya, lalu melesat keluar dan menghilang di balik pintu.

Setelah Suho pergi, Luhan menghela napas dan menatap sekeliling, benar-benar tak tahu harus mulai dari mana. Ia melangkah ke arah ruang tamu yang menurut Suho sedikit lebih rapi, tapi menurutnya Suho harus memeriksakan matanya.

Pandangannya lalu tertumbuk ke sebuah meja kecil di sudut, satu-satunya hal yang tidak tertutupi apa-apa. Sebuah pigura yang terpajang disana menarik perhatian Luhan. Ia melangkah sampai di depan meja itu dan membungkuk untuk melihat foto didalam pigura itu lebih jelas. Di sana, tampak kakak beradik itu berdiri mengapit kedua orangtua mereka. Ziyu yang masih bayi digendong oleh ibunya.

 _Orangtua mereka sekarang ada dimana, ya? Kenapa mereka hanya tinggal berempat seperti ini?_ —pikir Luhan.

"HUAAA!"

Luhan terlonjak—kepalanya hampir membentur kap lampu—saat mendengar teriakan itu. Ia segera menoleh dan mendapati Chanyeol menempel di dinding dengan wajah ngeri. Dia mengerjap beberapa kali dan memicingkan mata ke arah Luhan.

" _Gwinshin aniya_? (Bukan hantu?)" tanyanya bego.

Luhan mendengus begitu paham maksudnya. Keadaan ruang tamu yang seperti baru kedatangan _poltergeist_ dan kurang pencahayaan ini mungkin membuat siluetnya jadi mirip Sadako atau apa. Jadi, ia melangkah ke arah jendela dan menyibak gordennya. Detik berikutnya, ia menyesali keputusan dungu itu karena debu tebal yang bertebaran dari sana membuatnya terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"Ini aku," kata Luhan susah payah setelah berhasil berhenti batuk. "Yang kemarin melamar pekerjaan."

"Oh," Chanyeol melepaskan diri dari dinding begitu melihat Luhan dengan jelas. Sambil mengangguk-angguk pelan, dia melangkah masuk ke ruang-yang-seharusnya-ruang-keluarga. Luhan mengikutinya dan melihat punggungnya—yang terbalut kaus hitam, sekilas seperti melihat serpihan kulit kepala di pundaknya. Tapi mungkin itu cuma debu yang tadi.

"Orangtua kalian..?" Luhan membiarkan pertanyaannya menggantung, karena entah kenapa ia seperti punya teori sendiri.

"Mereka meninggal dua tahun yang lalu," jawab Chanyeol kalem, nyaris seperti tak merasa kehilangan. Atau mungkin dia sudah ikhlas.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk saat mengetahui teorinya benar. " _Mian._ "

Chanyeol bergumam tak jelas, lalu mengempaskan diri di sebuah gundukan lain—yang sepertinya juga semacam-sofa. Luhan sedang mengasihani nasib-nasib sofa di rumah ini saat dia berkata, "Jadi mulai sekarang kamu kerja disini?"

" _Ne,_ " jawab Luhan singkat. Chanyeol manggut-manggut sambil menggaruk kepala yang seperti belum dicuci selama seminggu. Luhan jadi yakin yang tadi ia lihat itu memang ketombe.

"Nama?" tanya Chanyeol tak kalah singkat.

"Luhan," jawab Luhan. Chanyeol bengong sesaat, lalu mendengus. Luhan sendiri mengerutkan dahi. "Apanya yang lucu?"

" _Mian, mian,"_ kata Chanyeol, terlihat menahan geli. "Aku nggak berpikiran nama kamu bakal 'Soojung' atau 'Bongcha', tapi 'Luhan'...Terlalu keren untuk ukuran pembantu."

Luhan tahu mulutnya sudah menganga lebar, tapi makhluk menyebalkan didepannya ini malah berlagak pilon. Nama yang ia sebut tadi itu kan untuk _yeoja_! Luhan ini _namja_ tulen! Dan ia bukan pembantu!

Tanpa memedulikan perasaan Luhan, si pemuda tiang listrik—sekarang Luhan menjulukinya itu, dia menarik _remote_ TV dari bawah pantatnya, lalu menyetel TV dengan santai. Luhan tidak bisa membiarkan ini. Jadi, ia bergerak ke depan TV untuk menghalangi pandangannya. Chanyeol menatapnya bingung.

"Dengar!" semprot Luhan. "Aku memang kerja disini, tapi bukan sebagai pembantu!"

Chanyeol bengong sejenak. "Terus?"

"Terus...mm...jangan panggil aku pembantu! Dan aku ini _namja_!" seru Luhan dengan napas memburu. Chanyeol terdiam, tapi detik berikutnya ia tergelak.

"Kamu serius amat sih!" Dia menyahut geli. "Tenang aja, aku nggak bakal panggil kamu pembantu dan aku tahu kalau kamu itu _namja_..." Luhan baru akan menghela napas lega saat dia menambahkan, "...karena 'Luhan _ahjussi_ ' atau 'Luhan _ahjumma'_ nggak enak didenger."

Lagi-lagi, Luhan melongo sementara Chanyeol kembali menertawakan lelucon garing tadi. Luhan sedang berpikir untuk menyambitnya dengan sepatu ketika salah satu pintu di depannya terbuka. Ziyu muncul dari sana sambil mengucek mata.

"Ada apa sih ribut-ribut?" tanyanya. Wajah bantalnya segera berubah sinis begitu melihat Luhan. " _Nuguya_?"

Dia lupa sama orang yang kemarin ditembak dan disebutnya teroris? Ada apa sih dengan keluarga ini, punya gen bagus tapi tidak disertai kepribadian baik?

"Luhan _ahjussi,_ pembantu baru kita," kata Chanyeol, membuat Luhan segera mendeliknya bengis. Siapa juga yang minta dikenalkan, lagian dia sendiri yang bilang 'Luhan _ahjussi'_ atau 'Luhan _ahjumma'_ tidak enak didengar!

Chanyeol tenggelam dalam tawa sementara Ziyu masih menatap Luhan tajam. Pasti ada yang salah. Tidak mungkin bocah berumur empat setengah tahun bisa bertingkah seperti ini. Jadi Luhan menghampirinya, bermaksud untuk mengambil hatinya. Siapa tahu Ziyu bisa jadi manis kalau Luhan kasih cilukba.

"Teroris yang kemarin kan?" tanya Ziyu, membuat Luhan harus melupakan cilukba.

Luhan mengusahakan senyum. "Aku Luhan, mulai sekarang akan jadi pengasuh kamu," kata Luhan, lalu berjongkok di depannya dan mengulurkan tangan. Bagaimanapun dia tetap anak-anak dan Luhan harus menjaganya berdasarkan kontrak kemarin. Ia harus bersabar kalau tidak ingin mengenakan seragam penjara alih-alih toga.

Ziyu mengamati Luhan secara menyeluruh selama beberapa saat, lalu melengos dan duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Tangan Luhan dibiarkannya mengembang di udara. Chanyeol cekikikan melihat ekspresi konyol yang dibuat Luhan.

Sambil menahan emosi, Luhan menghampiri mereka. "Dengar, ya.." katanya dengan rahang terkatup rapat, tapi kedua makhluk itu sudah asyik mengobrolkan pertandingan bola.

Luhan meniup poninya, lalu mencoba untuk mengatur napas sambil memantrai dirinya sendiri untuk menahan diri. Ia butuh uang itu. Berdebat dengan mereka membuatnya semakin capek—juga sinting. Jadi, ia mengedarkan pandangan sekeliling, mencari tahu apa yang bisa ia perbuat dengan rumah ini.

Namun, semakin ia lihat, semakin ia merasa seperti sedang berperan dalam _Alice in Wonderland_ versi bujet minimalis. Seperti _Alice_ , ia dibawa masuk ke dunia gila oleh kelinci, tapi bedanya, _Alice_ tidak menginjak gombal berlendir hijau.

 _EW!_

Bergidik membayangkan hal menjijikkan itu, Luhan memutuskan untuk mulai bekerja. Ia menyisir surai cokelat madunya dengan jari-jari, lalu melangkah ke ruang tamu, bermaksud memisahkan sampah dan benda yang masih dipakai. Namun, berhubung semuanya terlihat seperti sampah baginya, Luhan memutuskan untuk memasukkan semuanya ke satu kantung plastik besar.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak membuang piguranya. Ia hanya mengelapnya dan mengembalikannya ke tempat semula.

Setelah kurang lebih setengah jam, akhirnya Luhan berhasil menampakkan satu set sofa dengan satu meja panjang dan satu meja persegi di sudut. Setidaknya, sekarang ruangan ini terlihat lebih mendekati ruang tamu. Luhan kembali masuk ke ruang keluarga, lalu mendapati Chanyeol dan Ziyu sudah asyik bermain _playstation_.

"Anu..sapu dimana ya?" tanya Luhan, tapi kedua makhluk itu bergeming. Ia bahkan yakin mereka tidak berkedip."Ooii...sapu dimana ya?"

"Ahhh! Jangan rebut nyawaku!" sahut Ziyu, sama sekali tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

"Nggak sengaja!" balas Chanyeol, yang juga tidak menjawab pertanyaan Luhan.

Luhan menatap mereka kesal, lalu melangkah ke depan TV dan berdiri tepat diantara TV dan mereka. Chanyeol dan Ziyu melongo sejenak.

"Kamu ngapain, minggir!" sahut Ziyu gusar.

Tentu saja Luhan tidak mau kalah. "Aku tanya sapu!"

"Sapu?" sahut Chanyeol, walaupun Luhan tak mengerti kenapa dia harus menyahut.

" _Ne,_ kalian simpen sapu dimana? Aku mau menyapu," kata Luhan lagi, membuat Chanyeol dan Ziyu saling pandang.

" _Eodie_ (dimana) _,_ Zi?" tanya Chanyeol, yang dijawab kedikan bahu Ziyu. Luhan tak paham kenapa pria dewasa bertanya tempat penyimpanan sapu pada balita. Chanyeol lalu menatapnya. "Emang kita punya sapu?"

"Mana aku tahu!" seru Luhan, dongkol. Ia baru menginjak rumah ini tak sampai sejam lalu!

"Hm...nanti biasanya ada tukang sapu yang lewat. Ditungguin aja," jawab Chanyeol santai. Dia bangkit, menghampiri Luhan, lalu mendorongnya ke pinggir. Menit berikutnya, dia sudah kembali asyik bermain.

Luhan benar-benar tak mengerti. Bagaimana mungkin tidak ada sapu di dalam sebuah rumah? Dan ia disuruh menunggu tukang sapu lewat, katanya? Memang dia pikir Luhan mau beli es krim?

Luhan mendesah, lalu memutuskan untuk mengumpulkan sampah yang ada di ruangan ini sekalian mencari sapu. Siapa tahu terselip di bawah sofa, misalnya...walaupun ia tak yakin untuk mencarinya di sana.

Dalam waktu satu jam, lantai ruangan ini berhasil memunculkan diri. Sekarang, Luhan bingung harus membawa kemana semua baju kotor dan sampah ini. Berhubung bertanya kepada dua makhluk sinting-bin-idiot-yang-tidak-bertanggung-jawab yang sedang di depan TV tidak membantu, jadi ia memutuskan untuk mencari tempat sampah sendiri.

Luhan membuka sebuah pintu yang ternyata menembus langsung ke halaman belakang rumah. Ia membukanya lebar-lebar agar ada udara segar masuk. Rumah ini terlalu sumpek dan lembap.

Sambil melangkah keluar, ia memperhatikan halaman gersang yang hanya dihiasi jemuran berkarat disisi kanan. Sebenarnya, halaman ini bisa saja indah kalau ada yang merawat. Tapi melihat keempat bersaudara itu, Luhan sih, sangsi. Bagian dalam rumah yang digunakan setiap hari saja tidak terurus, apalagi di bagian luar.

Mata rusa Luhan teralih ke sisi kiri halaman, ke arah sebuah bangunan yang terpisah dari rumah utama. Tadinya ia menyangka itu gudang, tapi kalau diperhatikan lebih lanjut, itu lebih mirip paviliun. Kaki Luhan membawanya ke sana, tapi sebelum mencapai terasnya, langkah Luhan terhenti.

 _Bagaimana kalau ternyata di dalamnya ada orang? Bagaimana kalau keempat bersaudara itu menyembunyikan penjahat berwajah rusak_?—batin Luhan, parno sekaligus merinding. Ia menggeleng cepat, lalu memutuskan untuk meninggalkan bangunan itu. Ia sedang tidak punya waktu untuk memulai petualangan. Ia harus cepat-cepat menyelesaikan pekerjaannya, agar bisa cepat pulang.

Ah, Luhan lupa. Secepat-cepatnya ia pulang, tetap pukul sembilan malam juga.

* * *

Pukul dua belas siang. Chanyeol dan Ziyu masih asyik didepan TV, sementara Luhan berjibaku dengan tumpukan piring kotor di bak cuci. Ruang tamu dan ruang keluarga sudah kembali ke fungsi awalnya, setelah lantainya ia gosok dengan pembersih keramik paling keras yang pernah dijual. Dan oh, akhirnya ia membeli sapu di minimarket terdekat, karena Luhan bisa gila kalau harus menunggu tukang sapu lewat.

Saat sedang mengeringkan piring, mata Luhan menangkap belasan bungkus _ramyeon_ instan menyembul dari kantung plastik besar dibawah bak cuci. _Mereka makan ramyeon instan setiap hari? Apa perut mereka tidak sakit?_ , pikir Luhan.

Ia menoleh ke arah Chanyeol dan Ziyu yang masih heboh menggerak-gerakkan _stick playstation_ sambil sesekali mengumpat. Kalau hanya Chanyeol yang makan _ramyeon_ instan, mungkin Luhan tidak usah repot-repot peduli. Tapi kalau anak-anak seperti Ziyu dijejali _ramyeon_ instan terus setiap hari...

"Ayo _hyung_ , dikejar _yeoja_ nya, nanti kabur!"

Atau mungkin dia memang bukan anak-anak. Lagian, permainan macam apa sih yang sedang mereka mainkan?

"Eh Lu, ambilin minum dong," suara Ziyu terdengar. Luhan bergeming beberapa saat, tak yakin dia bicara dengan siapa karena matanya terpancang ke TV. Tak lama kemudian, dia melirik Luhan. "Kamu nggak denger, ya? Ambilin minum."

"Tadi kamu manggil aku?" tanya Luhan bingung.

"Ya iyalah, siapa lagi?" kata Ziyu tak acuh, membuat Luhan jengkel sampai ubun-ubun. Maksudnya, siapa sih yang tidak jengkel dipanggil hanya dengan namanya tanpa embel-embel ' _ssi_ ' atau _'Hyung_ ' oleh bocah berumur 4,5 tahun? Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan! Ini terlalu kurang ajar!

"Maaf ya, seumur-umur bocah seperti kamu nggak ada yang pernah manggil aku dengan 'Lu' atau 'Luhan' saja tanpa embel-embel ' _ssi'_ atau apa, dan, kalau mau minum, ambil sendiri!" cerocos Luhan panjang lebar. Dua makhluk di depannya hanya memberinya pandangan kosong.

" _Mwoya,_ nggak ngerti," kata Ziyu, membuat Luhan berdecak.

"Saat-saat kayak begini, kamu baru nggak ngerti," gerutu Luhan sambil beranjak ke dapur untuk mengambilkan Ziyu segelas air.

"Lu, aku juga mau dong, kopi!" seru Chanyeol. Memang Luhan ini apa, pembantu?

Tapi, saat ini ia memang persis seperti pembantu. Luhan langsung kehilangan semangat mengingat titel tambahan yang ia dapat dari kontrak sialan itu. Ia menuang serbuk kopi ke dalam _mug_ tanpa minat, lalu menyeduhnya dengan air panas dari dispenser. Setelah itu, Luhan membawa dan meletakkannya beserta air minum Ziyu ke meja.

Jangankan berterima kasih, _namja-namja_ itu bahkan tak tampak sadar kalau minuman mereka sudah datang.

Luhan mendesah, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke arah beberapa pintu kamar di rumah ini. Satu pintu kelihatan bersih tanpa noda, satu lagi tertempel plat 'Suho's Workroom', yang terakhir penuh dengan stiker hingga warna asli daun pintunya tidak terlihat lagi. Sepertinya Luhan tahu itu kamar siapa dan demi Tuhan, ia tidak mau masuk ke sana.

"Kamar-kamarnya nggak perlu diberesin juga kan?" tanya Luhan pada Chanyeol, setengah mati berharap dia tidak mendengar sehingga kalau Suho pulang nanti dan bertanya-tanya kenapa kamar-kamar masih berantakan, ia punya alasan.

"Oh, _geurae_ , tapi kamar yang pintunya bersih nggak usah ikut dibersihin," jawab Chanyeol tanpa melepaskan pandangan dari TV. Luhan menatapnya sejenak, lalu menengok ke arah pintu yang dimaksudnya.

Karena tadi dia sudah menertawai Luhan dan menyuruhnya ini-itu, Luhan tak menuruti perkatannya. Jadi, ia melangkah ke arah pintu itu. Kalau ia tidak salah tebak, ini kamar anak ketiga, Sehun. Luhan meraih kenop dan perlahan membuka pintunya, yang ternyata tidak dikunci. Seketika, wangi _peppermint_ menguar dari sana.

Aroma menyenangkan itu membawa kaki Luhan selangkah lebih jauh ke dalam. Seakan wangi _peppermint_ itu belum mengejutkan, kamar itu ternyata sangat bersih tanpa setitik noda pun di dinding dan lantainya. Perabotan dan buku-buku pun tertata rapi di sekeliling ruangan.

"Uwaaaaaah!" Luhan berseru sambil melangkah mundur, tak percaya ada tempat seperti ini di rumah seperti ini.

"Kamu ngapain buka-buka kamar Sehun?"

Ziyu ternyata sudah di belakang Luhan dengan tangan terlipat didepan dada, menatap Luhan curiga. Dia segera menutup pintu kamar itu. Sinar yang tadi redup sudah.

"Kamarnya rapi banget!" sahut Luhan, masih takjub. Ziyu tak menghiraukannya dan kembali duduk disebelah Chanyeol. Luhan menghampiri mereka. "Eh, kalau Sehun orangnya rapi, kenapa dia nggak ngebersihin rumah ini?"

"Dia sibuk belajar, tahu," jawab Ziyu judes.

"Lagipula dia punya asma, nggak bisa kena debu," timpal Chanyeol, membuat Luhan mengernyit. Kalau tahu adiknya punya asma, kenapa tidak dia saja yang membersihkan rumah ini?

"Kamarku aja yang dibersihin, itu tuh yang banyak stikernya," Chanyeol menunjuk pintu berstiker dengan dagu. Luhan berani bertaruh, dibalik pintu itu, pasti ada banyak hal yang belum pernah ia lihat sebelumnya. _Obviously._

Sambil mengelus lengan atasnya yang merinding, Luhan bangkit, berniat mempersenjatai diri dengan sarung tangan karet hadiah pembersih keramik sebelum masuk ke kamar itu. Saat ia sedang memakainya, terdengar suara berisik dari arah pagar. Luhan melangkah ke ruang tamu untuk melihat siapa yang datang.

Pintu rumah mengayun terbuka sebelum Luhan sempat mencapainya. Sehun muncul dari sana, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu satu kakinya menapaki ruang tamu. Setelah beberapa detik termangu, Sehun mundur dan menutup pintu dari luar. Luhan bergegas membuka pintu dan menatap Sehun yang malah berjalan ke arah pagar.

"Sehun!" sahut Luhan, membuat pemuda bersurai kelam itu menengok. "Mau ke mana?"

Dari balik maskernya, Sehun menatap Luhan bingung. Dia lalu melirik kotak pos bertuliskan EXO yang berdiri di sampingnya.

Mendadak, Luhan paham. Sepertinya, barusan dia tidak percaya kalau yang tadi dia masuki adalah ruang tamu rumahnya. Setelah bertahun-tahun terbiasa menginjak pakaian kotor setiap kali masuk rumah, dia pasti bingung begitu sol sepatunya berdecit kena keramik tadi.

Anak yang malang.

* * *

Setelah Luhan berhasil meyakinkannya untuk masuk, Sehun mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling ruang tamu dengan tampang tidak percaya. Dia membuka masker sehingga Luhan melihat wajah –tampan- nya untuk yang pertama kalinya. Mungkin dia punya hidung mancung yang sama seperti saudaranya, tapi anak ini punya aura yang jelas-jelas berbeda. Bibir tipisnya tertutup rapat, mengerucut seperti selalu mencium bau tidak sedap. Dua alis tebalnya terus bertaut, seolah otaknya tidak pernah berhenti bekerja.

Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, Sehun melangkah masuk ke ruang keluarga dan menemukan Chanyeol dan Ziyu yang masih asyik bermain _playstation_. Dia mengerem mendadak, lalu memandang kedua saudaranya dengan tatapan heran.

"Udah pulang?" sapa Chanyeol yang menyadari kehadirannya. Sehun tak menjawabnya karena sekarang, perhatiannya sudah teralihkan oleh piring-piring berkilauan di rak dapur. Akhirnya, Sehun menoleh ke arah Luhan yang tak bisa menahan cengiran puas.

"Kamu yang melakukan semua ini?" tanyanya membuat Luhan mengangguk—walaupun sedikit kesal karena dipanggil 'kamu' oleh bocah yang masih memakai seragam SHS.

Chanyeol dan Ziyu berhenti main, lalu memperhatikan Luhan dan Sehun, ingin tahu apa yang dibicarakan Sehun.

"Wooow!" Chanyeol bangkit dan melihat takjub sekeliling. "Rumah siapa ini?"

Luhan tertawa garing melihat reaksinya. Dari mana saja dia, sibuk ngejar _yeoja_ tiga dimensi?

"Ternyata kamu berguna juga, Lu," komentar Ziyu, membuat Luhan mendeliknya. Dipanggil 'kamu' oleh balita rasanya lebih jauh menyakitkan.

Sehun menatap Luhan, bingung. "Lu?"

"Ah, namaku Luhan," kata Luhan cepat-cepat, sebelum terjadi kesalahpahaman. "Semua orang yang lebih muda dariku memanggilku dengan ' _hyung'._ " Luhan menegaskan, yakin kalau makhluk di depannya ini—tidak seperti kedua saudaranya—cukup cerdas untuk menangkap maksudnya.

"Oh," katanya setelah terdiam beberapa saat. Sehun lantas berpaling menuju pintu belakang dan membukanya. Baju-baju yang berhasil Luhan cuci tampak terjemur indah di halaman belakang. Sehun menoleh sedikit. "Ini kamu juga yang ngerjain, Lu?"

Dia juga tidak mengerti!

" _Ne,_ aku yang kerjain," jawab Luhan, keki. Sehun hanya mengangguk-angguk kecil, lalu kembali ke dalam rumah diikuti Chanyeol. Luhan mengamati mereka. "Selama ini kalian gimana sih kalau mau pakai baju, beli baru?"

"Kami _laundry_ sebulan sekali," jawab Chanyeol, membuat Luhan menyeringai. Kasihan sekali tukang _laundry_ -nya.

Sehun masuk ke kamarnya tanpa banyak bicara lagi. Chanyeol sudah kembali duduk disofa bersama Ziyu, tapi tidak lanjut bermain.

"Aduh, _baegopa,_ " keluh Chanyeol, membuat Luhan teringat kepada perutnya sendiri yang belum diisi dari tadi pagi. Sepertinya, ia lupa makan karena tenggelam dalam pekerjaan rumah ini.

Tahu-tahu, telepon rumah berdering. Luhan melirik Chanyeol dan Ziyu yang masih melekat di sofa, tapi tak satupun dari mereka yang bergerak untuk mengangkatnya. Bahkan, mereka tidak terlihat mendengar apapun dan sok sibuk berdiskusi.

" _Ya,_ telepon tuh," kata Luhan, tapi mereka malah membongkar Tamiya yang entah datang dari mana dan membahas soal suspensi.

Luhan mendesah tak habis pikir, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke pintu kamar Sehun yang tak kunjung terbuka. Sementara itu, telepon terus berdering. Sekarang apa, ia jadi operator juga?

Sambil melempar tatapan iblis ke arah Chanyeol dan Ziyu, Luhan menghampiri telepon dan mengangkatnya.

" _Yeoboseyo?"_

" _Yeoboseyo_? _Ah, Luhan ya_?" sahut suara di seberang. Luhan terpaku sejenak, lalu sadar itu suara Suho. Tak ada yang tahu ia ada di tempat ini selain dirinya. " _Gimana, Lu? Nggak ada masalah kan_?"

Luhan cuma bisa menjawab pertanyaannya dengan tawa sumbang. Tak ada masalah, katanya? Selain rumahnya berantakan minta ampun dan ketiga adiknya menyebalkan? _Yeah, right_. Tak ada masalah sama sekali.

" _Lu? Kamu udah makan_?" tanya Suho lagi. Walaupun kadang saklek, ternyata dia perhatian juga kepada Luhan.

"Belum," jawab Luhan.

" _Anak-anak itu belum makan juga kan? Sebentar lagi aku pulang, buat makan siang,"_ Suho memberi tahu. " _Oh, ne, kita semua suka sayur sup."_

"Mmhm...aku juga suka..terus?" tanya Luhan, bingung kenapa Suho repot-repot memberitahu kalau ia dan ketiga adiknya menyukai sayur sup.

" _Oh, ya? Bagus kalau begitu. Kalau mau beli sayuran, di belakang rumah ada warung,"_ kata Suho lagi, membuat Luhan melongo. " _Oh, sayur sup nya jangan manis-manis, ne."_

Sebentar, sebentar. Sepertinya ada yang salah disini...

" _Lu? Kamu masih disana kan? Kalau bisa, bikin sambal juga ya, kita suka pedas. Udah dulu, ne,"_ kata Suho, lalu selanjutnya yang Luhan dengar hanya tut-tut-tut.

Selama beberapa saat, Luhan tercenung menatap tembok dengan gagang telepon masih menempel di telinga. Ketika pintu kamar Sehun mengayun terbuka dan dia keluar sambil menatap Luhan dengan dahi mengerut, barulah Luhan menyadari beberapa hal.

Kalau ia adalah objek penipuan dan penindasan dari sosok intelektual bernama Suho.

Kalau ternyata, ia jauh lebih bodoh dari yang ia duga.

* * *

Akhirnya, Luhan melakukannya juga. Memasak, maksudnya. Seumur-umur, ia tidak pernah memasak. Ia hanya pernah membantu ibunya mencuci cabai saat ibunya menyuruhnya, selebihnya ia hanya pernah memasak air.

"Lu, udah belom? Laper nih!" Ziyu berseru dari sofa.

Luhan melirik ganas ke arahnya, tapi yang bersangkutan masih sibuk dengan Tamiya yang terlihat semakin mengenaskan. Di sebelahnya, Chanyeol tampak tertidur dengan mulut terbuka lebar. Sehun tentu saja berada di dalam kamarnya yang seperti surga itu.

Ia menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya. Luhan harus bersabar. Tidak ada yang bilang kalau hidup itu mudah.

Setelah berhasil memotivasi diri dengan membayangkan topi wisuda di puncak kepalanya, Luhan mengangguk mantap dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada ikan yang sedang ia goreng.

Kalau dipikir-pikir, hari ini ia membuat banyak rekor. Pergi ke supermarket dua kali sehari. Mengerjakan lebih dari lima pekerjaan rumah tangga dalam beberapa jam. Mencuci setidaknya 30 helai pakaian dalam sekali cuci. Menghela napas setidaknya 20 kali selama melakukan itu semua, atau mungkin lebih.

Bau hangus dari wajan membuat Luhan tersadar dari lamunannya. Ia segera mematikan kompor, lalu mengangkat ikan itu dan meniriskannya. Selesai sudah. Pekerjaan ini membuatnya merasa seperti baru pulang dari perang.

Luhan sedang memijit bahunya yang terasa pegal saat mendengar suara pagar terbuka. Itu pasti Suho. Luhan tidak akan memaafkannya karena sudah memperalatnya. Ia akan memberinya pelajaran karena sudah berani-berani menipu _namja_ polos sepertinya.

Tak lama, Suho muncul di ruang keluarga. Luhan membanting lap ke meja, bermaksud memberinya tatapan sengit. Tapi mendadak ia teringat akan peraturan yang ada di kontrak sialan itu, jadi tatapannya melunak dan berharap dalam hati kalau ia tidak akan dipecat.

Saat Suho menoleh ke arah Luhan dan tatapan mereka bertemu, Luhan jadi gelagapan tak jelas. "Oh..ng..udah pulang?" tanya Luhan dengan nada manis, tapi segera menyesal di detik berikutnya. _Aku ini kenapa? Kau itu manly, Lu! Apa-apaan dengan nada manis itu?!_ —rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Tapi Luhan rasa, ia tidak perlu menyesal, karena sekarang Suho memberinya senyuman hangat.

" _Ne,_ tapi nanti ke kantor lagi. Aku hanya ingin makan di rumah dan lihat gimana keadaan kamu," Suho menatap sekeliling, tampak terkesan. "Aku bener-bener senang kamu datang ke sini." katanya, membuat Luhan menatapnya haru. Baru kali ini, ia diperhatikan oleh seseorang. Bahkan orangtuanya tidak seperhatian ini...

Tunggu dulu. Apa yang spesial dari seorang pembantu membereskan rumah? Apa dia selalu mengatakan hal seperti ini kepada pembantu?

Tatapan haru Luhan kepada Suho berubah menjadi tatapan selidik. Dia sedang tidak memperalatnya lagi, kan?

Suho sekarang bergerak ke halaman belakang rumah untuk melihat jemuran. Tak berapa lama, dia kembali dengan wajah berseri-seri.

"Ah Luhan! Kamu memang keren!" sahutnya, membuat Luhan merasa bangga. "Dengan begini, kita bisa hemat uang _laundry_!"

 _Sial. Ternyata! Dia memang memperalatku!_ —batin Luhan kesal.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya, geram. Tangannya menggenggam botol kecap keras-keras. Suho sama sekali tak menyadari perubahan hati Luhan dan malah sibuk membangunkan adik-adiknya untuk makan.

Tahu-tahu, penglihatannya menjadi putih. Apa ini, apa ia pingsan karena kebanyakan menahan amarah?

Luhan mendongak dan dan bertemu pandang dengan Sehun yang menatapnya datar. Mata rusa Luhan mengerjap-ngerjap, lalu bergeser begitu sadar kalau ia sudah mengahalangi jalannya ke arah dispenser. Sehun melewati Luhan tanpa suara, mengambil minum, lalu duduk di meja makan. Sebenarnya semua orang sekarang sudah duduk dengan rapi mengelilingi meja makan.

Luhan menghela napas, lagi-lagi tidak jadi marah. Wajah empat _namja_ di depannya ini begitu manis saat mau makan. Luhan jadi tidak tega.

Sambil menyumpahi hati lembeknya, Luhan menyiapkan piring dan sendok ke meja makan.

"Akhirnya kita makan juga," kata Ziyu. "Hampir aja kena busung lapar."

"Terus makanannya mana?" celetuk Chanyeol.

Sambil menahan diri untuk tak menyumpal mulutnya dengan lap, Luhan melangkah ke dapur dan kembali membawa nasi, sayur sup, ikan goreng, beserta sambal pesanan Suho.

Keempat _namja_ itu menatap menu yang Luhan sajikan dengan ekspresi sulit ditebak. Sehun bahkan mengalihkan perhatiannya dari buku yang sedang dibacanya untuk memberi perhatian lebih ke ikan goreng Luhan.

"Ini...bisa dimakan?" tanya Chanyeol setelah beberapa detik keheningan. Luhan menatapnya sebal. Memang sih, warna dan bentuknya tidak seindah masakan Raymond Kim, tapi ini sudah usaha terbaiknya!

Ziyu mengetuk-ngetuk ikan goreng dengan garpu. Ikan itu tiba-tiba terbelah menjadi dua, bagian kepalanya terbang dan mendarat di buku Sehun.

"Hua!" seru Luhan, lalu menekap mulutnya sendiri.

Sehun mengambil ikan itu dengan dua jari, menatap nanar halaman bukunya yang basah terkena minyak, lalu perlahan menoleh ke arah Luhan. Luhan buru-buru menyeringai begitu melihat raut wajahnya yang seperti baru mengunyah jeruk nipis.

" _Ige mwoya_? Arang?" tanya Sehun sedingin es, membuat tulang-tulang Luhan terasa linu. Dia lalu menatap ikan itu dari dekat, dan kembali menatap Luhan tak percaya. "Kamu nggak buang sisiknya?"

"Buang apanya?" tanya Luhan, tak yakin dengan pendengarannya. Keempat _namja_ di depannya serempak ternganga. Jadi, Luhan terkekeh, pura-pura polos. "Ah, emang harus dibuang ya?"

Sambil mendesah, Sehun mengembalikan belahan ikan itu dengan pasangannya.

"Yah, yah, _kajja_ kita makan seadanya saja. Masih ada sayur sup nya kan?" Suho berusaha menghibur hati adik-adiknya yang tampak berbahaya saat lapar.

Luhan menghembuskan napas lega, lalu membuka tutup mangkuk sayur sup, walaupun punya firasat buruk tentang hal ini.

Benar saja. Ekspresi mereka tidak jauh berbeda dengan saat melihat ikan tadi. Bahkan, mungkin lebih buruk.

"Luhan?" tanya Suho, matanya masih terpaku pada isi mangkuk. "Apa tadi aku bilang sayur sup?"

" _Ne,"_ jawab Luhan pelan, tahu persis arah pembicaraan ini.

"Terus...ini apa?" tanyanya lagi sambil menatap Luhan bingung.

"Sayur sup?" jawab Luhan, coba-coba.

"Asal kamu dari mana sih?" Chanyeol ikut bertanya.

"Dari Cina."

"Sayur sup di Cina pakai kecap?" tanya Chanyeol lagi, membuat Luhan meringis. Memangnya untuk membuat kuahnya berwarna kehitaman pakai apa lagi?

"Dan bungkus penyedap?" timpal Ziyu, yang sudah menyendok bungkus penyedap rasa yang tadi Luhan pakai. _Kenapa bisa ada disitu sih?,_ pikir Luhan, panik.

"Sejak kapan sayur sup pakai penyedap?" sambar Sehun sinis.

Diserang dari berbagai sudut seperti ini membuat dada Luhan sesak. Rasanya seperti ospek, saat _sunbae-sunbae_ memarahinya hanya karena ia _dongsaeng_ mereka. Jadi, Luhan cuma terdiam, menerima suratan takdir, sambil menahan keinginan mewek di tempat. Tidak. Ia tidak boleh cengeng hanya karena ini, ia _manly_!

Tahu-tahu, Sehun menutup bukunya kasar dan bangkit, membuat semua orang menatapnya. Luhan benar-benar ketakutan, menyangka Sehun akan marah, saat Suho menepuk pundaknya pelan.

"Kamu nggak bisa masak ya?" tanyanya lembut. "Kok nggak bilang?"

Kali ini, Luhan tak terpukau kelembutannya dan menatapnya sebal. Tadi ia mau bilang, tapi tidak sempat karena dia sibuk menyuruhnya membuat ini-itu dan memberi info mahapenting kalau mereka suka pedas! Lagipula, ia tidak mau masuk penjara!

Suara berkelontang dari dapur membuat Luhan berpaling dari Suho. Ia membelalakkan mata saat mendapati Sehun sedang menyiapkan wajan.

"Yah...lama lagi, deh," keluh Ziyu, lalu kembali menggelosor ke sofa diikuti oleh Chanyeol.

Luhan sendiri yang bingung oleh perilaku Sehun yang ganjil ini, menoleh ke arah Suho, meminta penjelasan.

"Dia masak cuma kalau lagi ada _mood_ ," jelas Suho. "Tapi untuk kasus ini, kayaknya dia terpaksa."

Terserah apa alasannya, tapi ini benar-benar _daebak_! Maksud Luhan, jarang kan, ada _namja_ yang mau berurusan dengan dapur?

Penasaran, Luhan mendekati Sehun yang sedang mengupas bawang dengan cekatan. Ia nyaris tak berkedip saat melihat Sehun melakukan itu. Setelah bumbu jadi, dia memasukkannya ke wajan panas, lalu menambahkan telur dan nasi dan kimchi.

Sehun memasak nasi goreng kimchi seperti seorang pro. Dia bahkan bisa menggoyang-goyangkan wajan sampai nasinya terbang!

Luhan sedang bertepuk tangan ala anjing laut saat dia tahu-tahu melirik sinis ke arahnya. "Kamu ganggu, duduk aja sana," perintahnya, membuat Luhan buru-buru mengangguk dan menyingkir.

 **...**

Pandangan Luhan tahu-tahu tertutup uap tebal. Ia mengangkat kepala dan menatap Sehun yang datang membawa semangkuk besar nasi goreng. Sambil melempar tatapan jengkel, dia meletakkan mangkuk itu di meja. Luhan langsung pura-pura tertarik kepada nasi goreng yang tampak sedap itu.

Chanyeol dan Ziyu bergabung beberapa detik kemudian dan langsung menyendok nasi. Luhan membiarkan mereka semua melakukannya dan menatap sisa nasi di mangkuk, lalu melirik keempat _namja_ yang sudah sibuk melahap makan siangnya itu. Setelah yakin tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang menunjukkan tanda-tanda akan nambah, ia mulai menyendok nasi ke piringnya, lalu menyuapnya ke dalam mulut.

"HUA!" serunya, membuat keempat _namja_ itu menatap Luhan kaget. Sendok yang dipegang Ziyu bahkan sudah terlempar.

" _Mwoya_! Ngagetin!" amuknya, lalu memungut sendoknya dari lantai sambil menggerutu.

Suho menatap Luhan khawatir. " _Wae,_ Lu? Panas?"

"Makannya tiup dulu!" timpal Chanyeol. Luhan menggeleng seperti orang kerasukan.

" _Neooomu mashitdaaaa_!" sahut Luhan akhirnya. Keempat _namja_ itu bengong sejenak, lalu saling pandang. Luhan sendiri sudah meneruskan makan, tidak ingin kehilangan citarasa nasi goreng ini selagi masih panas.

Mungkin Luhan berlebihan, tapi belum pernah sekalipun dalam hidupnya ia makan nasi goreng kimchi seenak ini. Selama empat setengah tahun tinggal di Korea, ia hanya bisa merasakan nasi goreng kimchi di warung-warung yang dimasak dengan modal mepet. Mana pernah ia punya kesempatan untuk makan masakan rumah selezat ini. Dan yang membuatnya masih memakai seragam SHS!

Luhan tahu keempat bersaudara itu masih menatapnya seolah-olah ia pengungsi yang sudah berhari-hari tidak makan, tapi ia tak ambil pusing.

"Dari semua orang yang pernah aku temuin, belum ada yang kayak kamu," kata Chanyeol, membuat semua orang menatapnya. "Mulai sekarang, aku akan nambahin satu lagi tipe orang di kamusku."

" _Ne?"_ Luhan tiba-tiba tertarik. "Aku tipe seperti apa?"

"Absurd," jawab Chanyeol singkat, disambut gelak tawa semua orang di meja itu kecuali ia dan Sehun (tapi Luhan bisa bersumpah bisa melihat sudut bibirnya naik). Si kecil Ziyu bahkan ikut tertawa, padahal belum tentu dia mengerti apa arti 'absurd'. Tapi bukan itu permasalahannya.

Luhan tak mau dikatai absurd oleh orang yang bahkan lebih absurd darinya! Dan siapa peduli kamus _namja_ superabsurd seperti si tiang listrik bermuka idiot itu! Bagusnya dibakar saja!

Kepala Luhan jadi sakit. Hari pertamanya bekerja bahkan lebih menyakitkan dari hari pertamanya ia ospek.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued..**

* * *

 **Haah...*narik napas panjang* the longest chapter ever ;;w;; padahal saya besok ulangan PKN #peduliamat**

 **Oh, and thanks for the review everyone! Satu review itu sangat berharga bagi saya hiks *tiba-tiba bavher* #abaikan**

 **So...mind to RnR? :3**


	5. Crazier by the Day

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 5: Crazier by the day.**

"Luhan! Nak!"

Luhan berusaha membuka kedua kelopak matanya yang menempel satu sama lain. Tadi rasanya ada yang memanggil, tapi mungkin ia hanya bermimpi buruk karena kemarin terlalu lelah.

"LUHAN!"

Suara itu terdengar semakin keras dan membuat telinga Luhan berdenging. Jadi, ia tahu itu bukan mimpi. Luhan menggeliat malas, lalu berguling ke samping. Sambil mengerjap-ngerjap ngantuk, ia memperhatikan sesosok siluet di balik gorden. Besar, dengan kepala penuh benjolan.

"Hm?" gumamnya pelan. Ia membuka mata lebih lebar untuk mengidentifikasi bayangan itu. Sepertinya bayangan itu familier...

"LUHAN!"

Teriakan itu membuat Luhan terlonjak dan segera terduduk, melupakan segala rasa kantuknya. Ia berderap cepat ke arah pintu sebelum ibu kos mendobraknya.

" _Ne, ahjumma_?" tanyanya serak sambil membuka pintu.

Ibu kos berdiri di hadapannya dengan dua tangan berkacak pinggang dan wajah murka. Luhan cuma bisa menyeringai sambil berusaha tidak memandangi kepalanya yang penuh rol rambut.

" _Otte_? Uang kos?" tanya Ibu kos dengan suara melengking, melupakan segala basa-basi yang dulu pernah dimilikinya. Luhan jadi rindu masa-masa awal kos disini, saat semuanya masih baik-baik saja. Walaupun saat ini dia persis Medusa, ibu di depannya ini pernah ramah dan memberinya senyum setiap pagi.

"LUHAN!" bentak Ibu kos, membuatnya tersadar.

" _Ne, ahjumma_! Akan saya bayar sekarang!" Luhan buru-buru melangkah ke meja dan menyambar ransel. "Kemarin saya udah dapet pekerjaan, _ahjumma_..."

Ibu kos mengawasinya dari ambang pintu dengan mata menyipit. "Pekerjaan?"

" _Ne,_ orangnya ngasih gaji di muka," Luhan mengorek ransel, mencari amplop berisi gaji dari Suho kemarin. Tapi ia tak bisa menemukannya.

"Baguslah kalau begitu," kata ibu kos, terdengar lega sementara Luhan mengaduk ransel lebih dalam dengan perasaan waswas. _Dimana sih amplop sialan itu?_ —tanyanya kesal dalam hati.

Karena tak kunjung menemukannya, Luhan mengeluarkan seluruh isi ransel hingga berserakan di lantai. Tapi, hasilnya nihil.

Ia bisa merasakan tatapan curiga ibu kos dari balik punggungnya. Jadi, ia segera berderap ke gantungan baju dan mengecek seluruh kantung _jeans_ dan jaketnya. Tapi amplop itu tetap tak ada dimanapun.

Luhan berusaha mengingat-ingat di mana terakhir ia memegangnya. Ia mengelus dagu dengan dahi berkerut. Setelah ia pikir-pikir, kemarin ia benar-benar lelah dan tak merasa memegang amplop itu. _Berarti...amplopnya belum kuambil? Masih di meja telepon?_ —batinnya.

" _Ahjumma..."_ Luhan menoleh, bermaksud menjelaskan semuanya, tapi kata-katanya tersekat di tenggorokan begitu melihat mata ibu kos yang berapi-api. Luhan meneguk ludah. "Kayaknya...amplopnya ketinggalan."

Karena ibu kos tidak segera menjawab, Luhan mulai panik. Setelah dua menit keheningan dan tak ada tanda-tanda ibu kos akan mengampuninya, ia menyambar jaket dan berderap pergi.

" _YA!_ Mau ke mana _?"_ sahut ibu kos saat Luhan melewatinya.

"Tunggu sebentar ya, _ahjumma_! Sebentar aja kok, sumpah!" Luhan balas menyahut sambil melesat keluar kos, menuju rumah keluarga EXO.

Sayup-sayup, Luhan bisa mendengar umpatan ibu kos. Ia tak menyalahkannya. Ia memang bodoh.

 **...**

"HUA."

Luhan menatap Sehun sebal. Kenapa harus dia sih yang membuka pintu?

"Apa maksudnya, 'hua'?" semprot Luhan, tak suka melihat raut terkejut-tapi-datar-nya. Wajah Luhan sehabis bangun tidur memang tidak begitu enak dilihat, tapi kan tidak perlu berlebihan begitu.

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab ataupun menyuruhnya masuk. Pemuda tak sopan-bermuka-datar-tapi-tampan itu malah mengamati Luhan dari ujung rambut sampai ujung kaki. Luhan ikut menatap dirinya sendiri, dan sadar kalau sekarang ia hanya memakai celana pendek, kaus jingga usang dan jaket angkatannya yang norak. Peduli amatlah, ini kan situasi darurat.

"Rajin sekali, hari gini sudah datang," komentar Sehun, dari sekian banyak kalimat yang bisa dia katakan—seperti 'selamat pagi', misalnya.

Luhan baru mau mencibirnya saat sadar kalau Sehun belum berangkat sekolah. Berarti hari memang masih pagi sekali. Tadi, ia tak sempat melihat jam.

"Minggir ah," kata Luhan akhirnya, tak merasa punya waktu untuk berbincang-bincang. Ibu kosnya sedang menunggu dalam keadaan siaga tiga. Ia tak akan heran kalau sepulangnya nanti, ia akan menemukan dua buah tanduk tumbuh dari sela-sela rol rambutnya.

Luhan mendorong Sehun, lalu melangkah masuk. Sesampainya di depan meja telepon, ia menghela napas lega melihat amplop itu masih disana. Sekarang, ia hanya perlu menyerahkannya pada Ibu kos, dan sisa hari ini akan ia jalani dengan baik.

Atau setidaknya itu yang Luhan pikirkan sampai ia mengangkat amplop itu dan merasa ada yang salah dengannya. Amplop itu terasa tipis dan tidak bermassa...Luhan segera membukanya, lalu melotot saat tidak melihat selembar uang pun disana.

"KE MANA DUITKU?!" serunya, membuat Sehun tersedak minumannya. Sehun mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangan, lalu melirik Luhan sewot. Luhan menghampirinya. "KE MANA?"

"Ke mana apanya?" tanya Sehun bingung.

Luhan mengibas-ngibas amplop kosong tadi. "DUIT YANG ADA DI DALAM AMPLOP INI!"

"Nggak usah jerit-jerit," Sehun mengorek telinganya yang mungkin pengang. "Aku nggak tahu apa-apa soal amplop itu."

Luhan menatap Sehun nanar, mendadak merasa pusing. Ia terhuyung ke meja makan dan duduk dikursinya sambil memijat dahi. Sepetinya vertigonya kumat.

"Ada apa sih?"

Pintu kamar Suho terbuka, dan Suho muncul dari balik pintu itu dengan kaus oblong berwarna putih dan celana panjang yang juga putih, rambutnya acak-acakan dan mukanya tampak mengantuk.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. " _Molla_ , pagi-pagi udah sibuk nyari duit."

Luhan segera berderap ke arah Suho dan mengacungkan amplop kosong itu didepan wajahnya. "Kamu lihat duitku, nggak? Duit yang di amplop ini! Duit gaji di muka!"

Suho mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Luhan, lalu memperhatikannya, seolah mengingat-ingat.

" _Mollaseo_ ," jawabnya kemudian, membuat tubuh Luhan merosot ke lantai.

"Ke mana sih, duitku..." ratap Luhan, dan tepat pada saat itu, pintu penuh stiker terbuka. Chanyeol muncul sambil menggaruk-garuk kepala dengan mata panda.

"Pagi-pagi berisik bener," gumamnya serak sambil melangkah tersaruk ke dispenser. Dia sempat melirik Luhan sekilas, tapi tak mengambil pusing. Dia sama sekali tak penasaran kenapa Luhan terduduk di lantai rumahnya pagi-pagi begini.

"Yeol, kamu liat gajinya Luhan?" Suho membantunya bertanya. Chanyeol meneguk segelas air, lalu menatap kakaknya bingung.

"Gaji?" ulangnya, lalu menelengkan kepala. "Nggak, tuh."

Mendengar jawabannya, air mata Luhan merebak. Persetan dengan pertahanan _'manly'_ nya, ia tidak peduli. Sehun sepertinya tak mau tahu suasana hati Luhan, karena sekarang dia malah membawa cangkir serealnya ke depan TV dan menyetel berita. Luhan baru mau mengutuknya dalam hati saat dia bergumam, "Hm?"

Gumamannya membuat perhatian semua orang teralih padanya. Setelah menaruh cangkir di meja, Sehun bergerak ke rak dibawah televisi dan berjongkok di depannya. "Sejak kapan kita punya Wii?"

Wajah Chanyeol tahu-tahu berubah cerah. Dia menatap Suho sambil nyengir. "Sejak Suho _hyung_ beliin, dong."

Sehun segera menoleh judes ke arah Suho yang tampak kebingungan. " _Hyung_?"

"Kapan aku beliin?" tanya Suho, tak merasa.

"Aaah..kemarin _hyung_ kan ninggalin duit disitu," Chanyeol menunjuk meja telepon. "Padahal malem sebelumnya, _hyung_ nolak setengah mati pas aku sama Ziyu minta.."

Luhan, Suho, dan Sehun sekarang melongo, sama parahnya. Chanyeol sendiri tidak menyadari apapun dan menyobek bungkus sereal bubuk.

"Jangan sok _cool_ gitu lah _hyung,_ lain kali kasih aja langsung sama kita," Chanyeol lantas terkekeh. "Tau Chen _hyung_ kan, kenalanku yang punya toko _game_? Dia baik banget mau nganterin Wii-nya malem-malem, bisa dituker tambah sama PS—"

"CHANYEOL!" sahut Suho, membuat Chanyeol terlonjak. Serealnya berhamburan di meja dapur. "ITU GAJINYA LUHAN!"

Chanyeol mengerjapkan mata beberapa kali, sebelum akhirnya melirik Luhan ngeri. Di saat yang bersamaaan, Luhan bisa mendengar desahan Sehun dan Suho. Luhan sendiri sudah tidak tahu harus melakukan apa; apakah bernapas dulu, atau pingsan lebih dulu.

"Serius?!" seru Chanyeol.

Sekarang ia tahu harus melakukan apa. Ia harus membunuh Chanyeol lebih dulu. Luhan bangkit untuk menyerbunya, tapi Suho buru-buru meraih bahu Luhan dan menahannya.

"Tenang, Lu," katanya, secara ajaib bisa membuat Luhan kembali tenang. Luhan lantas menatapnya memohon.

"Ho, kamu bisa kasih aku duit penggantinya?" tanya Luhan penuh harap. Ini cara satu-satunya. Lagipula, semua ini kan gara-gara adik bodohnya?

Suho menatap Luhan penuh penyesalan. " _Mianhae_ Lu, aku belum gajian lagi."

Luhan kembali terduduk lemas. Sepertinya ia harus melupakan soal bisa menjalani sisa hari dengan baik.

Hari ini mungkin hari tersialnya. Dan ini bahkan belum pukul tujuh pagi.

 **...**

Luhan berjalan gontai menuju kos, memikirkan alasan apa yang sebaiknya ia berikan kepada ibu kos. Kalau ia mengatakan yang sebenarnya, ceritanya akan sangat panjang dan ia tak yakin dia mau repot-repot mendengarkan sampai akhir. Tapi jika harus mengarang cerita, Luhan tak tahu harus mengarang apa. Mungkin ia bisa mengatakan amplop itu terjatuh disuatu tempat, tapi kecil kemungkinan ibu kos akan percaya.

Luhan memijat dahi, meratapi nasibnya yang begitu buruk, saat melihat mobil bak terbuka parkir didepan kos. Mobil itu tampak penuh dengan perabotan.

"Wah, ada yang pindahan.." gumamnya sambil melewati mobil itu. Detik berikutnya, langkahnya terhenti. Luhan memutar kepala dan menatap isi bak mobil itu, kali ini lebih seksama.

Di dalam sana, komputernya tampak tergeletak menyedihkan diantara rak-rak plastik. Di sebelahnya, isi lemari Luhan sudah berantakan di dalam koper besar yang terbuka lebar, tercampur aduk dengan buku-buku kuliahnya.

 _IGE MWOYA?_ —tanya Luhan panik dalam hati.

"Ah, kamu datang."

Luhan menoleh dan mendapati Ibu kos sedang berjalan ke arahnya sambil membawa ember berisi alat mandinya. Setelah melemparnya sembarangan ke dalam bak mobil, dia menepuk-nepuk tangan.

"Kamu bisa pindah sekarang," katanya ketus, membuat Luhan menatapnya tak percaya.

" _Ahjumma_ kok tega sih?" tanya Luhan dengan suara bergetar, tapi ibu kos tampak tak peduli.

"Memang kamu bawa uangnya?" Ibu kos balas bertanya sambil menadahkan tangan. Tentu saja Luhan tak bisa memberinya apa-apa. Tak mungkin kan, kalau ia memberinya Wii?

"Saya..."

"Enggak, kan?" sambar Ibu kos sebelum Luhan sempat menjelaskan. Luhan menunduk sambil mengigit bibir bawahnya. Kalau tak berbuat begitu, bisa-bisa ia menangis didepannya.

Ibu kos sepertinya menyadari hal ini, karena Luhan bisa mendengar desahannya.

" _Mian_ Lu, tapi Ibu juga sedang kesulitan. Ada anak baru yang mau kos disini dan sudah DP untuk enam bulan. _Arraseo_?" katanya kemudian, nadanya sudah tak setinggi tadi.

Luhan harus memahami situasi ini. Ibu kos tidak bersalah. Sebaliknya, dia sudah berbaik hati membiarkannya menumpang gratis selama tiga bulan. Memang haknya untuk mengusir Luhan, jadi tak seharusnya Luhan merasa kesal.

" _Arraseo, ahjumma,_ " jawab Luhan, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan suara.

Ibu kos mendesah lagi. "Kamu nggak usah khawatir soal jasa angkut, sudah ibu bayar. Kamu tinggal cari tempat."

Tinggal cari tempat. Memangnya ada yang mau menampung orang, lengkap dengan perabotannya, pagi-pagi begini?

Setelah menarik napas untuk melapangkan dada, Luhan mengangkat kepala, bermaksud minta diri. Tapi ibu kos sudah tidak terlihat lagi. Luhan termangu sejenak menatap pintu pagar kosnya yang tertutup rapat, lalu mengembuskan napas—sangat putus asa.

Luhan bersandar di bak mobil, tak tahu harus bagaimana. Otaknya menolak untuk diajak berpikir, belum lagi perutnya tak mau diajak kompromi. Ia rasa penelitian yang menyatakan perut lapar berpengaruh terhadap ketidakmampuan berpikir itu benar adanya.

"Mas," panggil seseorang, membuat Luhan menengok. Seorang pria paruh baya dengan topi terpasang terbalik menatapnya penasaran. "Jadi pindahnya?"

"Ah," Luhan segera sadar kalau dia adalah sopir jasa angkutan ini. Ia jadi malu membiarkannya menonton semua peristiwa tadi. " _Ne, ahjussi._ "

"Ke mana?" tanyanya lagi. Luhan terdiam, tak bisa langsung menjawab pertanyaan itu. Ia sendiri tidak tahu harus pindah ke mana.

"Ke..Cina?" kata Luhan, coba-coba.

"Ha?" Sang sopir menyahut.

"Bercanda, _ahjussi._ Ahaha," Luhan tertawa sumbang sementara sang sopir tak menganggapnya lucu dan malah masuk ke mobil.

Setelah itu, Luhan jadi merasa seperti orang paling bodoh sedunia. Sambil mengetuk-ngetuk dahi, ia mengikutinya masuk ke mobil dan duduk di bangku penumpang. Sopir tadi melirik Luhan dengan wajah masam.

"Jadi kita ke mana, mas?" tanyanya lagi, nadanya terdengar putus asa.

"Sebentar ya, _ahjussi._ " Luhan meraba saku jaketnya. Ternyata, ponselnya belum ia keluarkan sejak kemarin dan masih ada disana. Luhan menyerah. Ia akan menelepon Baekhyun dan menumpang sebentar di kosnya sampai ia dapat ide lain yang lebih bagus.

Luhan baru akan memanggil nomor Baekhyun ketika membaca sebuah nama dibawah namanya: Suho.

Seketika, punggungnya menegak. Otaknya serasa kembali berputar. _Suho. Ya, Suho! Kenapa aku tidak ke rumah itu saja? Toh mereka juga punya andil dalam acara pengusiranku ini! Mereka harus mencarikanku jalan keluar!_ —batin Luhan semangat.

" _AHJUSSI_!" sahutnya, kelewat bersemangat hingga sang sopir terlonjak kaget. "Kita ke jalan XOXO!"

Sang sopir menatap Luhan dengan wajah sangsi. "Yakin, mas?"

"Yakin!" seru Luhan, tapi dia tak kunjung menyalakan mobil. Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Masnya nggak asal ngomong, kan ya?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Luhan meringis. "Mas yakin ada tempat yang dituju, kan ya?"

Luhan mengangguk, berusaha untuk menelan sumpah serapah yang sudah ada di ujung lidah. Kalau melihatnya yang sudah kesal pagi-pagi begini, Luhan jadi mengira-ngira berapa uang yang diberikan ibu kos kepadanya.

Saat ini, mobil sudah perlahan menyusuri Jalan XOXO. Luhan baru menyuruh sang sopir untuk berbelok saat tahu-tahu Sehun muncul dari belokan itu. Refleks, Luhan merunduk hingga dengkulnya terantuk dasbor.

 _Kenapa Sehun harus baru berangkat ke sekolah, sih? Kan bisa repot kalau dia tahu?_ —batin Luhan.

Ia mengintip sedikit ke luar. Sehun sepertinya sempat melirik mobil ini saat kami berpapasan, tapi dia segera memandang lurus lagi. Begitu mobil sukses melewatinya, Luhan melongokkan kepala dari jendela dan mengamati punggungnya. Ia menghembuskan napas lega, tapi Sehun tahu-tahu berbalik dengan tampang curiga. Luhan sampai harus menarik kepalanya dan merunduk lebih rendah, padahal Sehun sudah tidak mungkin melihatnya.

"Ehem."

Luhan menoleh ke kanan, ke arah sopir yang sudah menatapnya datar. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu buru-buru membetulkan posisi duduk. Dengkulnya yang kemarin terluka terasa perih, jadi ia mengusap plesternya.

"Kita nggak akan dobrak rumah orang kan, mas?" tanyanya, yang hanya Luhan balas dengan seringai.

Tak lama kemudian, mereka sampai didepan rumah EXO. Sepanjang jalan, sang sopir terus-terusan memasang tampang tak percaya. Tapi begitu melihat rumah EXO, ekspresinya berubah horor. Luhan tak memedulikannya dan berderap ke pintu, lalu menggedornya tak sabar.

Suho membuka pintu di gedoran yang ketiga. Sebelum Luhan mengatakan apa pun, dia sudah mengalihkan pandangan ke belakang Luhan, ke arah mobil bak terbuka penuh dengan perabot yang mengintip di antara alang-alang, lalu ternganga.

Sesaat kemudian, Chanyeol muncul dan mengintip dari atas kepala kakaknya—dia lebih tinggi dari Suho—dengan ekspresi yang kurang lebih sama. Sebelum siapapun sempat berbuat apapun, dia menarik Suho masuk dan berusaha menutup pintunya dari dalam.

"Maaf salah alamat, kita nggak pesan perabotan!" teriaknya, membuat Luhan segera menyelipkan sebelah sepatunya untuk mengganjal pintu. Dengan segenap tenaga yang ia miliki, Luhan mendorong pintu itu keras-keras dengan bahu. Chanyeol tampaknya serius menahannya karena pintunya terasa luar biasa berat.

"Aku diusir ibu kos gara-gara nggak bisa bayar!" seru Luhan, membuat pertahanan di dalam mengendur. Ia berhasil mendorong pintunya hingga terbuka lebar-lebar. "Sekarang tanggung jawab!"

Suho dan Chanyeol bertukar pandang ngeri, lalu serentak menatap Luhan tak percaya. Luhan sendiri balas menatap mereka dengan tatapan paling sadis yang ia punya.

Mereka tak punya pilihan lain selain membantunya. Luhan tahu itu.

* * *

Sekarang, gantian Sehun yang menatap Luhan sadis. Luhan tak berani membalasnya dan pura-pura sibuk mengamati sol sepatunya yang lecet karena pintu tadi. Luhan tahu dia yang paling tak punya sangkut paut dengan semua ini, maka dari itu dia ketakutan saat melihatnya di jalan tadi pagi.

Sehun baru saja pulang sekolah dan mendengar semuanya dari Suho yang juga pulang untuk makan siang. Saat ini, mereka berlima sudah berkumpul di halaman belakang, di depan segala perabotan Luhan yang teronggok pasrah di tanah gersang. Luhan masih tak tahu harus ke mana. Suho belum memberi saran apa-apa karena tadi pagi dia harus berangkat kerja.

Sehun melipat kedua tangannya didepan dada, masih menatap Luhan tajam. "Ternyata yang tadi pagi itu memang kamu." Suaranya yang berat, kering, dan tanpa nada membuat Luhan bergidik. Sehun lantas menoleh ke arah kedua kakaknya yang tampak salah tingkah. "Kenapa dia dibolehin ke sini?"

"Kasihan, Hun. Dia nggak tahu harus ke mana," jawab Suho. "Lagipula, salah Chanyeol dia nggak bisa bayar uang kosnya."

Sehun melempar tatapan lasernya ke arah Chanyeol yang hanya garuk-garuk kepala.

"Aku kan nggak sengaja," Chanyeol berusaha membela diri. Tapi dari tatapan Sehun yang semakin panas, jelas-jelas Sehun tidak menerima alasan itu.

Setelah beberapa saat, Sehun akhirnya menghela napas. "Terus, sekarang semua ini mau ditaruh dimana?"

"Di loak aja," sambar Ziyu, membuat semua orang menatapnya. Bocah itu sedang berjongkok di depan komputer Luhan, mengamatinya seolah benda itu peninggalan peradaban prasejarah. "Eh, tapi nggak bakal laku juga sih.."

Luhan hampir menyambit bocah itu dengan _hanger_ kalau Suho tidak segera menegurnya. Ziyu sendiri malah menatapnya tanpa ekspresi. Kalau seperti ini, dia persis Sehun versi mini, tapi jauh lebih menyebalkan karena umurnya jauh lebih muda darinya.

"Untuk sementara waktu, Luhan bisa tinggal di paviliun dulu," kata Suho membuat Luhan menoleh ke arah paviliun mungil yang dulu ia anggap mengerikan. Sekarang, paviliun itu kelihatan seperti ide bagus. Luhan tidak perlu tinggal dalam satu bangunan dengan keempat bersaudara itu, tapi ia punya tempat tinggal yang sangat dekat dengan tempat kerjanya.

Sehun menatap Suho, tampak tak percaya. "Paviliun?"

Sekilas, raut wajah Suho berubah keruh. Tapi, detik berikutnya, dia kembali memasang senyum. "Nggak apa-apa," katanya kemudian. Mungkin tadi Luhan salah lihat.

"Ya terserah _hyung_ aja." Sehun mengangkat bahu, lalu bergerak masuk ke rumah diikuti Ziyu. Chanyeol beranjak untuk mengikuti mereka, tapi Suho menyambar kausnya.

"Kamu bantuin dia beres-beres," perintah Suho, membuat Chanyeol lemas seketika.

Luhan menatap Suho penuh rasa sukacita. Kalau tidak ada dia, Luhan pasti sudah luntang-lantung di jalanan.

Suho benar-benar seperti malaikat baginya.

 **...**

Luhan menatap puas tempat tinggal barunya. Sebelumnya, paviliun ini lebih pantas disebut gudang karena dipenuhi perabot dan kardus-kardus yang menumpuk dan berdebu. Tapi, berkat tangan Midas Suho, paviliun ini disulap menjadi kamarnya.

Luhan mengempaskan pantat ke atas kasur yang empuk (sebenarnya kelewat empuk, sepertinya King Koil atau apa), lalu mengenang kembali acara kerja bakti bersama Suho tadi siang. Sebenarnya ada Chanyeol juga, tapi alih-alih membantu, _namja_ itu malah asyik membaca saat menemukan komik-komiknya.

Suho benar-benar sosok pria yang sempurna. Yah, mungkin terlalu sempurna—dia berlari ke minimarket terdekat hanya untuk membeli kaitan gorden yang hilang sebiji. Tidak seperti Chanyeol, Suho sangat dewasa dan benar-benar bisa diandalkan. Luhan tidak perlu membandingkan kedua adiknya yang lain, berhubung Sehun masih ABG dan Ziyu masih balita.

Luhan berbaring, meluruskan punggung sambil menatap langit-langit paviliun yang—tidak seperti kosnya dulu—putih bersih. Setelah semua yang terjadi, hari ini tidak terasa buruk lagi. Selain tidak harus mencari kos baru dan memikirkan biayanya, ia tidak akan kesiangan lagi mencapai tempat kerjanya.

 _Appa, eomma, lihat saja nanti. Aku akan membawa segudang kesuksesan._

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

 **APDET KILAT YEHETT *TEBAR CONFETTI***

 **Walaupun saya setengah mati menahan baper karena gabisa nonton exo luxion kemaren...ya udahlah yang penting mereka bahagia :'''))) eh tapi readers-nim ada yang kesana ga kemaren? Pertunjukan basah-basahannya sehun kek gimana kekeke *senyum mesum* #dibuang**

 **Btw disini luhan cuma fanboy nya suho loh ya ^^**

 **So...mind to RnR? :3**


	6. Do i have to worry?

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 6: Do i have to worry?**

" _Mwo? Sekarang kamu tinggal dengan empat namja? EMPAT?!"_

Telinga Luhan segera berdenging begitu mendengar jeritan Baekhyun di ponsel. Ia memang baru memberitahunya sekarang karena takut dia khawatir berlebihan. Ternyata, dia memang khawatir berlebihan.

" _Kamu gila ya, Lu? Kalau kamu diapa-apain, gimana?"_

Luhan cuma mendengus mendengar kecemasan tak beralasan Baekhyun. Apa dia lupa kalau ia ini _namja_ tulen? Dan tidak mungkin empat _namja_ itu _gay_ kan? Luhan itu normal! Ia tak perlu repot-repot curiga mereka akan melakukan apa-apa kepadanya. Kecuali menyuruh ini-itu, tentunya.

"Baek, aku ini juga _namja,_ seperti mereka...dan, satu diantaranya masih balita kok.." kata Luhan, tapi Baekhyun sepertinya tidak bisa menerima begitu saja.

" _Ya tetep aja! Tiga yang lainnya udah akil baligh kan? Gimana kalau salah satu dari mereka lupa kalau kamu itu namja karena wajahmu yang cantik dan tubuh mungilmu itu terus melakukan yang 'itu-itu' kepadamu?!"_ seru Baekhyun lagi, membuat Luhan heran dengan pilihan katanya. " _Pokoknya aku nggak peduli, aku mau kamu keluar dari rumah itu dan tinggal bareng aku!"_

Inilah tepatnya kenapa Luhan enggan memberitahu Baekhyun. Sejak pertama bertemu dengannya, ia cuma bisa menjadi parasit yang menyusahkannya. Kalau Luhan setuju pindah ke kosnya, itu artinya Luhan setuju dia membayar kosnya, kebutuhan sehari-harinya juga makannya. Dan Luhan tidak mau itu terjadi. Ia mau hubungannya dengan Baekhyun tetap baik seperti saat ini.

"Aku nggak apa-apa kok Baek, beneran deh," Luhan berusaha meyakinkan Baekhyun.

" _Tapi Lu.."_

Suara Baekhyun tidak terdengar lagi. Luhan menatap layar ponselnya yang sudah redup, lalu mendesah—antara lega dan pasrah. Lega karena ia tidak harus mendengar omelan Baekhyun lagi, dan pasrah karena.., yah, perasaan apalagi yang harusnya ia miliki terhadap ponsel payah seperti ini?

Luhan meraih ujung _charger_ yang tertancap di stop kontak samping tempat tidur, lalu menancapkannya ke ponsel. Layarnya mengerjap nyala, lalu detik berikutnya ' _Eomma'_ muncul disana. Jantungnya seperti berhenti berdetak.

Walaupun sedikit panik, Luhan menerima sambungan itu. " _Yeoboseyo?"_

"Luhan?" Suara _eomma_ nya segera menyambutnya. "Lagi dimana?"

"Mm.." Luhan mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. "Di kamar."

 _Tuhan, aku sedang tidak berbohong kan, ya?_ , sahutnya dalam hati. Luhan memang sedang berada di kamar, walaupun tentunya bukan kamar kosnya yang dulu.

"Oh gitu," Meili jelas-jelas percaya. "Lu, kamu tahan sebentar lagi ya. Cerita aja sama ibu kosmu, dia pasti mau ngerti..."

Pastinya.

" _Eomma_ tenang aja," kata Luhan, berusaha untuk tidak memberi info lebih. " _Eomma_ nggak usah sering-sering telepon Luhan, kan sayang pulsa."

"Iya sih, tapi.." Suara Meili menghilang. Luhan pikir ponselnya berulah lagi, tapi tahu-tahu dia melanjutkan, " _Eomma_ khawatir aja sama kamu."

Luhan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Kedua orangtuanya memang kadang bodoh, tapi tetap saja mereka orangtua. Mendadak, Luhan jadi merasa tidak enak hati karena tidak memberitahu mereka soal pekerjaannya dan kepindahannya ke rumah ini. Tapi kalau ia beritahu, ia tidak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi. Sekarang, Luhan hanya harus membiarkan mereka percaya kalau ia baik-baik saja, supaya mereka bisa berkonsentrasi untuk mencari pekerjaan baru.

" _Eomma,_ Luhan baik-baik aja," kata Luhan kemudian, berhasil menahan getaran di suaranya. " _Eomma_ bantuin _appa_ aja cari kerja."

" _Ne,_ Lu, ini _appa_ juga sedang nyari-nyari," kata Meili, terdengar sedikit lebih bersemangat. "Semoga cepat dapat ya, supaya bisa bayar kuliah sama kos kamu."

Luhan sedang mengangguk-angguk kecil saat tanpa sengaja melihat sepasang mata mengintip dari sela pintu paviliun yang terbuka. Sebagian sel otak Luhan menyuruhnya untuk tidak menjerit supaya _eomma_ nya tidak khawatir.

Sehun mengetuk pintu seadanya, lalu mendorongnya hingga terbuka lebar. Luhan sendiri cuma bisa membeku.

"Ng... _eomma_ , udahan dulu ya. Aku..mau ke toilet," Luhan buru-buru mengakhiri sambungan telepon _eomma_ nya, lalu bangkit sambil menatap cemas Sehun yang sedang berdiri dengan wajah terganggu di ambang pintu. _Apa aku bicara terlalu keras sampai menganggunya belajar_?, pikir Luhan. Maksud Luhan, dia kan punya otak secerdas Einstein, bukan tidak mungkin dia juga punya pendengaran setajam anjing...

"Ada apa, Hun?" tanya Luhan.

"Liga Inggris," kata Sehun pendek, membuat Luhan mengernyit. Liga Inggris. Oke. Lalu?

"Ng...aku nggak suka bola," jawab Luhan hati-hati, takut menyakiti perasaan remaja sensitif yang sudah berbaik hati memberitahunya ini.

"Sama. Makannya aku mau belajar disini," katanya, lalu tanpa menunggu persetujuan Luhan, dia melangkah masuk, membuka meja lipat yang dibawanya dan duduk di lantai sambil bersandar ke tempat tidur Luhan.

Luhan menatap Sehun tak percaya, lalu mendadak teringat kata-kata Baekhyun. Sehun sudah tujuh belas tahun, kan? Dia sudah akil baligh kan? Bagaimana kalau dia berniat untuk melakukan sesuatu terhadap Luhan? walaupun tidak ada perasaan cinta tapi kalau situasi dan kondisi mendukung, bisa terjadi sesuatu kan?

"Tenang aja, aku ke sini buat belajar."

Suara Sehun yang dingin membuat Luhan kembali ke akal sehat. Tanpa ia sadari, ternyata ia sudah merapat ke meja komputer sambil mencengkram erat kancing piama.

Luhan berdeham, lalu mengangguk-angguk, sebisa mungkin terlihat santai. Ia kan lebih tua darinya, harusnya ia bisa menjaga diri sambil tetap terlihat _cool._

Perlahan, Luhan menengok ke arah Sehun yang tampak sudah sibuk dengan bukunya. Selama beberapa saat, terjadi keheningan yang membuat Luhan merasa risih. Saking heningnya, ia sampai bisa mendengar suara-suara janggal, mungkin serangga di halaman belakang.

"Belajar apa?" tanya Luhan, untuk memecah keheningan ini.

Sehun menghela napas, lalu menoleh kepada Luhan. "Fisika. Dan tolong, jangan ngajak aku ngobrol. Aku ke sini untuk mencari ketenangan."

Okee...yang tadi itu salah Luhan. Masa bodoh kalau suasana terasa canggung, yang penting ia sudah berusaha. Luhan tidak akan bertanya apapun lagi.

Setelah mencibir tanpa kentara, Luhan membalik badan menghadap komputer untuk membuat _outline_ skripsi. Begitu ia menyalakannya, komputer tua itu mengeluarkan suara gerungan serupa mesin pesawat jet. Jadi, Luhan buru-buru menyambar _bedcover_ dan menutup CPU-nya untuk meredam raungan mengerikan itu.

Luhan tertawa kaku ke arah Sehun yang menatapnya tidak suka. " _Mian,_ komputer lama."

Sehun berdecak pelan, lalu kembali memijat dahi. Luhan menatapnya tak enak hati. _Komputer sialan. Kenapa bunyinya jadi menyeramkan begini? Mungkinkah Ibu kos membantingnya saat memindahkan barang-barangku kemarin?_ , rutuk Luhan dalam hati.

Takut akan kemungkinan itu, Luhan segera mengecek isi komputernya. Sepertinya semua masih baik-baik saja. Data-data kuliahnya masih lengkap. Luhan mengembuskan napas lega. Di saat-saat seperti ini, ia tidak butuh rencana lain.

Luhan mengarahkan kursor ke folder skripsinya, lalu membuka satu-satunya dokumen yang terdapat disana. Formulir _outline_ skripsi masih menunggu untuk diisi.

"Kamu udah mau skripsi?"

Luhan menoleh, lalu terlonjak saat menemukan wajah –tampan- Sehun tepat disampingnya. Sial! Selain belajar, hobinya bikin orang jantungan ya?!

"U-Udah," Luhan terbata, berusaha meredam degup jantungnya yang jadi tak karuan.

Sehun manggut-manggut dengan mata terpancang ke layar. "Kamu kuliah di jurusan Hubungan Internasional?"

Luhan mengangguk, lantas mengernyit. Tadi rasa-rasanya ada yang tidak mau diajak ngobrol...

Sehun beringsut mundur sambil terus menatap Luhan. Luhan balas menatapnya dengan pipi yang terasa panas. Memang sih, orang yang dia sukai plus dia idolakan adalah Suho, tapi kalau diperhatikan seperti ini, Luhan jadi—

"Apa komputermu memang biasa berasap?" tanya Sehun, membuyarkan lamunan Luhan.

"Hm?" gumam Luhan, lalu mengalihkan pandangan ke arah yang ditatap Sehun. Bola kembar rusanya segera membulat begitu melihat asap yang mengepul dari balik _bedcover_. Sebelum ia sempat berbuat apapun, terdengar bunyi berkeretak yang membuat ngilu dari dalam CPU, disusul suara letupan dari bagian belakang monitor. Selanjutnya, _outline_ berharga Luhan hilang dari pandangan.

Luhan tak bisa langsung bereaksi. Ia hanya bisa terlongong, hingga Sehun bangkit menarik _bedcover_ dan asap yang lebih tebal mengepul keluar dari sana.

"AAAARGHH!" Luhan berseru kalap dan refleks memegang monitor, tapi monitor sialan itu menyetrumnya. Ketika ia sedang meniup tangannya (ia panik, oke?), listrik pun padam.

 _Selamat tinggal skripsi. Selamat tinggal gelar. Selamat tinggal dunia._

 _Aku tamat disini._

 **...**

"Ini, diminum dulu."

Luhan menatap tanpa minat secangkir teh mengepul yang disodorkan Suho, tapi menerimanya juga. Saat ini, ia sedang dalam keadaan _shock_ berat. Komputernya baru saja meledak. Komputernya yang sudah tujuh tahun ia miliki. Komputernya yang berisi formulir _outline_ skripsinya. Oh bukan, berisi EMPAT SETENGAH TAHUN perkuliahannya.

"Lagian ditutupin _bedcover,_ memang komputer nggak mutu," kata Ziyu, sama sekali tak menghibur. _Aku melakukannya karena takut menganggu kakakmu belajar, tahu_!—balas Luhan kesal dalam hati.

"Isinya penting?" tanya Chanyeol, membuatnya berhak mendapat delikan ganas—dan siraman teh panas kalau Suho tak ada disana. "Oke, Penting. Sori."

"Isinya semua berkas-berkas kuliahku selama ini," adu Luhan, teramat sangat ingin menangis. Ia tak tahu mengapa musibah sepertinya terjadi berturut-turut setelah kesuksesan indeks prestasi terakhirnya. Seharusnya ia tahu IP itu bukan suatu kebetulan. Seharusnya ia tahu IP itu memakan tumbal.

"Kamu bisa pakai laptopku dulu kalau kamu mau," usul Chanyeol, membuat Luhan mengangkat kepala. "Sementara itu, aku liat apa ada yang bisa diselametin dari komputer lama kamu. Tapi aku nggak janji lho, ya."

Luhan menatap Chanyeol penuh rasa terima kasih, lalu mengangguk. Luhan harus tetap bersyukur ada yang mau membantunya—walaupun tak ia menyangka bantuan itu datang dari seorang Chanyeol.

"Udah belum nih? Ayo nonton bola lagi," celetuk Ziyu yang sudah siap memegang _remote_. Dari keempat bersaudara ini, hanya dia yang empatinya nol besar! Setidaknya Sehun terlihat tidak sabar!

Atau itu karena dia memang tidak suka bola.

"Sebentar, Zi," tegur Suho yang disambut desahan. Ziyu adalah balita yang paling pandai mendesah yang pernah Luhan lihat.

Suho menatap Luhan dengan mata besorot teduhnya, membuat Luhan sejenak bisa melupakan masalah komputer meledak ini. Dia menepuk pelan bahu Luhan. "Sabar ya," katanya, dengan tangan masih menempel di bahu Luhan. Luhan bersumpah bisa merasakan semacam suntikan energi yang mengalir hangat ke dalam tubuhnya. "Ini cuma musibah kecil, musibah sebenarnya itu baru datang pas skripsi."

Hm? Kata-katanya ini harusnya menghibur? Ah, tapi masa bodoh. Yang penting, Luhan sedang ditransfer energi oleh seorang Suho. Sepertinya dia punya kekuatan semacam itu.

Tangan Suho terangkat dari pundak Luhan ketika Chanyeol muncul dari kamarnya dengan sebuah laptop berwarna hitam metalik. Dia menyerahkannya pada Luhan.

Luhan menerima laptop itu. " _Thanks_ ya."

Chanyeol mengangguk, lalu melesat ke sofa dan menyambar _remote_ dari tangan Ziyu. TV dinyalakan dan langsung disambut meriah oleh kedua saudaranya. Luhan rasa inilah akhir dari tragedi komputer meledaknya. Ia tak bisa merusak malam Liga Inggris lebih jauh lagi.

Suho, Chanyeol, dan Ziyu sekarang sudah berkonsentrasi penuh menonton puluhan laki-laki yang berlari-lari ke lapangan. Luhan tak pernah mengerti dimana menariknya olahraga itu. Ia senang Sehun si genius tidak menyukainya juga. Setidaknya, mereka punya persamaaan.

Luhan menoleh untuk mencari satu-satunya harapannya itu, tetapi Sehun sudah tak ada dimanapun di ruangan ini. Sial. Dia meninggalkannya sendiri di tengah para penggila bola ini.

Karena tak ada lagi yang tampak peduli, Luhan akhirnya bangkit dan tersaruk ke pintu belakang sambil menenteng laptop Chanyeol.

"Oh iya, Lu!" sahut Chanyeol sebelum Luhan mencapai pintu. Luhan menoleh. "Itu, ada _password_ nya."

" _Password_?" tanya Luhan, tapi segera paham. Chanyeol kan seorang _hacker_ (dia mengumbar itu saat kemarin makan siang, Luhan menanyakannya), pasti laptopnya sudah diproteksi dengan kata kunci yang rumit, berupa sandi-sandi yang harus dibuka dengan program tertentu. Bagaimana Luhan bisa melakukannya? Ia bahkan belum mahir menggunakan Microsoft!

" _Password_ nya Megan Fox," kata Chanyeol kemudian, membuat Luhan tak berkedip selama beberapa detik.

"Megan Fox?" ulang Luhan, takut salah dengar.

" _Ne,_ Megan Fox. M-E-G-A-N-F-O-X. Disambung," jelas Chanyeol, lalu asyik meniup terompet yang datang entah dari mana.

Megan Fox. Seharusnya Luhan tak perlu susah-susah berpikir.

* * *

"Selesai juga."

Luhan mengelap tangannya yang basah, lalu menatap puas dapur yang bersih. Setelah mencuci baju, menyapu, mengepel, dan mencuci piring, sekarang akhirnya ia bebas tugas. Yah, tugas yang sesungguhnya memang masih ada, tapi bocah itu sepertinya tidak perlu dijaga siapapun.

Luhan melirik Ziyu yang tampak serius bermain Wii. Dulu, Luhan memang sempat heran kenapa ada anak seperti dia, tapi Luhan sudah mencari tahu di internet. Selain Ziyu, di dunia ini ternyata ada anak-anak usia dini dengan IQ lebih dari 140.

"Kenapa liat-liat?" tanya Ziyu, membuat Luhan tersentak.

Luhan menggeleng sambil menyeringai, lalu membalik badan dan pura-pura mengelap dispenser. Ziyu benar-benar bocah yang mengerikan. Dia membuat Luhan berharap supaya calon anaknya kelak punya IQ yang biasa-biasa saja asal berkepribadian baik.

Luhan berdeham, lalu menghampiri Ziyu dan duduk di sampingnya. Anak itu tampaknya tidak terganggu dan serius bermain Resident Evil. Luhan menatap Jill Valentine yang sedang membabat habis _zombie_ di layar TV, tapi sebentar saja ia sudah merasa pusing.

"Kamu kan udah empat setengah tahun, Zi," Luhan mencoba memulai obrolan. "Kamu nggak sekolah?"

"Kenapa harus sekolah?" Ziyu balas bertanya.

"Ya..supaya.." Luhan berpikir sebentar. Tadinya ia mau menjawab 'supaya pintar' tapi Taman Kanak-kanak tak akan membuatnya lebih pintar lagi. "Supaya...punya banyak teman?"

"Kenapa harus punya banyak teman?" tanya Ziyu lagi.

Kenapa pertanyaan selalu dijawab pertanyaan, sih?

"Kamu nggak mau punya banyak teman?" Luhan mengikuti mode Ziyu, mau tau sampai kapan situasi ini akan berlanjut.

"Kenapa aku mau punya banyak teman?" Ziyu menjawab lagi, membuat Luhan nyaris pingsan.

"Ya...manusia nggak bisa hidup sendiri, Zi. Mereka harus banyak berteman supaya ya...punya banyak teman."

Luhan tahu IQ nya memang tidak seberapa, tapi mungkin ia harus ikut psikotes setelah ini. Siapa tahu tak sampai 50...

Ziyu sekarang menatap Luhan seakan baru saja membuang waktu untuk bicara dengan orang bodoh. Luhan sendiri menerimanya dengan lapang dada.

"Aku punya kakak-kakakku," kata Ziyu kemudian. "Jadi aku nggak butuh teman."

Luhan menatapnya lama sementara dia sudah kembali fokus bermain. Luhan mendesah, lalu menyandarkan punggung. Memang sih, dia punya tiga orang kakak. Tapi apa dia tak ingin teman sebaya?

Kenyataan ini sungguh menyedihkan. Kakak-kakaknya mungkin telah mengubah seorang bocah polos menjadi bocah yang dewasa sebelum waktunya. Entah mengapa, Luhan merasa seperti harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap ini, tapi ia lantas teringat kepada hal yang jauh lebih penting untuk ia urusi: skripsi.

Tubuh Luhan langsung lunglai kalau mengingat satu kata itu. Ia bahkan belum menyentuh laptop yang dipinjamkan Chanyeol, karena melakukannya hanya membuat Luhan ingat kalau disana tidak ada data-data yang ia butuhkan.

Untungnya, Baekhyun berbaik hati menawarkan _soft file_ perkuliahan. Saat ini, Luhan sedang menunggunya datang. Mungkin sekitar sepuluh menit lagi dia akan sampai. Sambil menunggunya, Luhan akan bermain _game_ di laptop Chanyeol. Siapa tahu dia punya _game_ yang tidak terlalu rumit untuk dimainkan.

Luhan menekan tombol _power_ untuk menyalakan laptop itu. Sejurus kemudian, layar biru muncul, menanyakan _password_. Luhan mengetik malas 'MEGANFOX' dengan satu jari. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Chanyeol adalah seorang _namja_ misterius karena hobinya, tapi ternyata dia _namja_ normal seperti _namja-namja_ kebanyakan.

Sedetik setelah Luhan menekan tombol _enter,_ Megan Fox dalam balutan bikini hitam dengan pose menggoda di pinggir pantai menyambutnya. Luhan menekuri _background_ laptop itu selama beberapa detik, lalu menutup layarnya secepat kilat begitu sadar.

Chanyeol bukan _namja_ normal! Dia abnormal! Sesat! Walaupun Luhan sama-sama _namja_ , tapi ia menentang sekali hal-hal seperti ini!

Luhan melirik hati-hati ke arah Ziyu, berharap dia masih asyik bermain, tapi bocah itu sedang menatap Luhan. Luhan meneguk ludah.

 _Dia melihatnya? Dia melihat gambar sesat tadi? Tidak, kan? Tadi itu cuma beberapa detik!_ —batin Luhan berpanik ria.

"Ada yang lebih seksi lagi, lho," kata Ziyu, membuat Luhan benar-benar ingin menangis. Kenapa inteligensianya tidak digunakan untuk menemukan vaksin flu burung, sih?

"Mm..kamu laper, kan?" Luhan buru-buru mengalihkan pembicaraan. "Aku bikinin telur mata sapi yah! Atau..telur dadar?"

Ziyu menatap Luhan kosong, tidak tampak tertarik dengan pilihan menu yang Luhan tawarkan. Luhan sendiri tidak bisa menawarkan lebih karena memang cuma itu yang bisa ia masak. Kecuali kalau Ziyu mau sayur sup bungkus penyedap kemarin...

Ziyu membuka mulut, "Bikinin _ramyeon_ instan aja."

"Nggak baik lho, makan _ramyeon_ instan terus-terusan," kata Luhan, tapi yang bersangkutan kelihatannya tidak mendengar—atau lebih tepatnya, pura-pura tidak mendengar. Dia pintar melakukannya di saat-saat tertentu.

Luhan mendesah, tapi akhirnya mengalah. Lebih baik makan _ramyeon_ instan daripada tidak makan sama sekali. Setidaknya Suho tidak bisa menjebloskannya ke penjara dengan tuduhan membiarkan balita kelaparan.

 **...**

Saat ini, Baekhyun sudah berada di paviliun Luhan, duduk di tempat tidur dengan tampang tak percaya karena baru makan siang bersama EXO.

"Serius Lu, buyutmu pasti veteran perang zaman kemerdekaan," dia meracau sambil menerawang. "Pasti dia yang berhasil mengusir penjajah dari negeri ini."

"Setahuku kakakku bukan *Ahn Chang-ho," kata Luhan, mengerti benar arah pembicaraan Baekhyun.

"Intinya, kamu beruntung banget bisa ketemu dan tinggal bareng empat _namja_ ganteng!" seru Baekhyun bersemangat, wajahnya berseri-seri. _Fyi,_ sahabat Luhan yang satu ini juga terkenal ganjen dengan wanita maupun pria, jadi maklum saja. Kemana 'Kamu gila ya Lu'-nya yang kemarin?

Luhan mendengus. " _Satu namja_ ganteng, sisanya..."

"Sisanya kenapa?" sambar Baekhyun, tampak tak terima.

"Satu nggak pernah mandi, satu sinisnya setengah mati, satu lagi masih bocah," kata Luhan, tapi Baekhyun malah mengernyit.

"Tapi ganteng-ganteng, kan?" Baekhyun memutar bola mata. "Kamu nggak nyimak, deh."

Memang sih, soal wajah, keempatnya ganteng karena berasal dari orangtua yang sama. Walau demikian, kepribadian mereka entah kenapa bisa berbeda jauh. Dan dari keempatnya, secara kepribadian—maupun bukan kepribadian—Luhan menganggap Suho yang paling menarik. Yah, diluar masalah penjara sih.

Eh, tunggu dulu. Sepertinya ada hal yang lebih penting disini.

"Jadi...kamu ngizinin aku tinggal disini?" tanya Luhan.

" _Aigoo,_ Lu!" pekik Baekhyun sambil merangkul bahu sahabatnya yang manis itu. "Kalau bisa, aku juga mau tinggal disini!"

Luhan nyering garing ke arah Baekhyun yang juga sudah terjeblos ke dalam Dunia Ajaib versi bujet minimalis ini.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 ***Ahn Chang-ho: pahlawan nasional Korea Selatan.**

 **Kependekan ga sih? #ha. Anw, Say hello kepada mz Baekhyun (?)**

 **Baidewei, kok saya ga tega juga ya luhan saya siksa (?) disini :'''vv maafkan daku nyonya oh, saya tidak bermaksud *nangis pelangi*  
**

 **Dan maaf yang review nya belum saya jawab di chap 5 kemarin! .' saking niatnya ngebahas konser-exo-loh-kok-saya-baper-lagi-tai jadi yaaa gitu :'''')))**

 **Ini balesannya ya. Plus yang kemarin review di chapter 5.**

 **egatoti: ng...mungkin ga terlalu besar ya? Ga bertingkat, tapi rumahnya lumayan luas ^^'**

 **bijin YJS: hunhan momentnya mungkin masih lama...mungkin ada 'sedikit' hint nya, seperti di chapter ini, jadi yang sabar ya^^ dan soal kapan luhan bakal diterima baik2 sama 4 bersaudaranya, itu rahasia~ (ga boleh ngumbar spoiler, oke)**

 **SebutLuhan3x: masih lama...sabar ya hiks sang author ini juga ga sabar nulis hunhan momentnya tp apa daya harus ngikutin alur novel nya juga :''''**

 **hellukiky: wkwkwk ini kan ceritanya bahasa korea yang dijawain plus diindonesian (?)**

 **Makasih buat reviewnya ya, kalian semua~~**

 **So..mind to RnR? :3**


	7. The Other Part of the Family

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 7: The Other Part of the Family.**

"Eh, temenmu yang cantik dan imut kemaren itu bakal ke sini lagi, nggak?"

Luhan berhenti menyapu, lalu menatap Chanyeol yang baru keluar kamarnya dan sedang melangkah ke kamar mandi. Hari ini, tak seperti biasanya, dia bangun agak pagi. Harusnya Luhan menyambutnya dengan tepuk tangan, tetapi pertanyaan Chanyeol mengusiknya.

"Maksud kamu Baekhyun?" tanya Luhan. Begitu Chanyeol mengangguk, Luhan bergidik. "Kalaupun dia mau, aku nggak bakal ngizinin."

" _Wae_?" Chanyeol melongokkan kepala di pintu kamar mandi sambil menyikat gigi. Satu tangannya yang bebas menggaruk rambutnya. Sekilas dia seperti idola yang digilai gadis-gadis remaja, minus tubuh wangi tentunya.

" _Wae_? Ya karena..." Belum selesai Luhan bicara, Chanyeol sudah berkumur dan melenggang keluar dari kamar mandi. "Karena ini tepatnya! Kamu bisa nggak sih sekalian mandi?"

Chanyeol mengernyit dari dapur. "Kenapa harus mandi?"

Luhan menganga. "Chanyeol, kucing aja mandi!"

"Jadi?" kata Chanyeol tak acuh sambil membawa sekotak besar sereal ke depan televisi.

Amit-amit. Sampai kapanpun, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan Baekhyun dekat-dekat makhluk langka seperti ini (walaupun Luhan yakin dia akan sangat senang dibilang cantik dan imut dan tak keberatan ditaksir Chanyeol).

Luhan baru akan lanjut menyapu saat terdengar suara berisik dari arah pagar. Sehun muncul dari pintu depan dalam setelan _training_.

"Habis dari mana?" tanya Luhan. Ia tidak melihatnya keluar, ia pikir Sehun masih tidur.

Ah, tunggu. Sehun tidak pernah bangun siang. Kehidupannya kan sudah terjadwal sempurna.

"Olahraga," jawab Sehun singkat, seperti menjaga tiap perkataannya agar tak ada yang terbuang percuma.

Luhan mengamati Sehun yang melangkah ke dispenser dan minum banyak-banyak. Tubuhnya sangat kurus, kenapa dia berolahraga? Sementara yang agak berlemak di sofa sana, tidak melakukannya?

Luhan tersentak saat menyadari Sehun sudah menatapnya tajam. Kenapa sih ia selalu tertangkap basah saat sedang melamun? Sehun punya sensor orang melamun atau bagaimana?

Luhan berdeham, lalu lanjut menyapu. Beberapa saat kemudian, pintu kamar Suho terbuka. Luhan menoleh. Suho muncul dari sana dengan rambut kusut menutupi sebagian dahi, wajah kotak-kotak...

Kotak-kotak? Apa ini?

Luhan menyingkirkan lap dapur yang menutupi wajahnya, lalu melotot ke arah Sehun yang melewatinya sambil menggeleng-geleng pelan. Dia menunjuk sudut bibirnya sendiri sebelum bergabung di sofa bersama Chanyeol. _Apaan sih, memangnya aku berliur?,_ tanya Luhan dalam hati.

Tapi, diluar kesadaran, Luhan menyeka mulutnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Pagi, Lu," sapa Suho yang sedang menghampiri Luhan—lebih tepatnya menghampiri dispenser.

"Pa-Pagi," jawab Luhan tergagap. Ia lantas melirik ke arah Sehun, dan benar saja, dia kembali mengamati Luhan. Sekarang apa, dia punya sensor orang gugup juga?

Luhan segera berbalik dan pura-pura menyapu lantai dapur, tidak mau tahu soal ABG labil itu. "Gimana kerjaan kamu?" tanya Luhan kepada Suho, dengan nada manis.

"Hm, klien kemarin minta banding, permintannya diterima. Sekarang ribet ngurus sidang ulang, deh," jawab Suho, membuat Luhan terharu. Sempat terpikir olehnya kalau Suho akan menjawabnya dengan tatapan jangan-tanya-tanya-kamu-nggak-bakal-ngerti atau semacamnya, tapi kemudian Luhan ingat kalau dia bukan Sehun.

Luhan menatap Suho simpati. "Semoga cepat selesai ya, urusannya."

" _Gomawo_ ," Suho tersenyum—yang Luhan balas dengan senyum manisnya juga—lalu menatap sekeliling. "Ziyu mana?"

"Masih tidur," Chanyeol menjawab dengan mulut penuh sereal. "Ngomong-ngomong, kapan kita sarapan? Udah laper, nih."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Chanyeol tak habis pikir. "Itu bukannya lagi sarapan?"

"Sarapan yang bermutu," tambah Chanyeol. Luhan mencibirnya, lalu mengirim sinyal SOS kepada Sehun yang pura-pura tertarik kepada TV.

Luhan sedang melangkah ke kulkas untuk mengambil telur saat ponsel Suho berbunyi nyaring. Luhan tahu itu ponselnya dari nada deringnya yang kelewat standar dan ketinggalan zaman satu dekade. Tapi, ia mencoba maklum. Suho mungkin terlalu sibuk untuk mengurus yang begituan.

Lagipula, mengingat ponsel yang Luhan miliki, ia tidak seharusnya mengomentari ponsel orang lain.

Suho segera mengangkatnya. " _Yeoboseyo_? _Ne._ Sekarang? _Geuraeyo,_ Kim-ssi. _Arraseo_."

Mereka semua mendengar percakapan singkat itu walaupun tidak disengaja. Suho sendiri tampak kebingungan setelah memutus sambungannya.

" _Nugu, hyung_?" tanya Chanyeol, mewakili rasa penasaran mereka semua.

"Klienku. Dia minta aku datang sekarang juga," jawab Suho, lalu melangkah buru-buru ke dalam kamarnya. Luhan memandangnya kasihan sekaligus kagum. Suho sering meninggalkan rumah pagi-pagi sekali. Dia benar-benar berdedikasi pada pekerjaannya.

Tak berapa lama, dia keluar, lengkap dengan setelan kemeja dan jasnya.

"Nggak mandi dulu, _hyung_?" tanya Sehun.

"Nggak sempat," Suho mengancingkan lengan kemejanya sambil berderap ke arah ruang tamu.

"Tunggu!" seru Luhan, membuat Suho menengok. Luhan menyambar ponselnya yang tertinggal di meja makan, lalu menyerahkannya.

"Ah, _gomawo,"_ Suho menyambut ponselnya sambil tersenyum. Dasinya terpasang miring.

"Aku betulin dulu." Luhan refleks menarik dasi Suho dan membenahi bentuknya. Dulu, ia sering memasangkan dasi ayahnya, jadi mestinya Luhan tak punya banyak kesulitan melakukannya.

Dari sudut mata, Luhan menangkap gerakan tidak biasa dari Suho. Dia menelan ludahnya, lalu detik berikutnya, dia menarik diri dan mencengkram dasinya sendiri.

"Ah, ini nggak apa-apa," Suho berkata jengah, lalu melirik ke arah Chanyeol dan Sehun yang sedang menatap mereka berdua lekat-lekat. " _Hyung_ pergi dulu, _ne._ Mungkin agak lama."

Setelah mengatakan itu, Suho melesat ke pintu. Luhan menatap kepergiannya dari balik jendela dengan tatapan bingung. _Kenapa dia seperti tidak nyaman dan gugup saat aku membenarkan dasinya?,_ tanyanya dalam hati.

Setelah Suho benar-benar hilang dari pandangannya, Luhan kembali masuk ke ruang tengah dan mendapati Sehun dan Chanyeol di sofa memberinya tatapan tajam. Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu buru-buru melangkah ke dapur seolah tak ada yang terjadi.

"Kok beda gitu sih reaksinya?" cecar Chanyeol dengan nada tak terima. Luhan menatapnya bingung, tak paham dia bicara apa. "Tadi Suho _hyung_ nggak mandi juga."

Oh.

"Dia sih beda," seloroh Luhan sambil memecahkan telur dan mengocoknya di dalam mangkuk dengan garpu.

Chanyeol mendengus. "Kamu pilih kasih!"

Luhan teramat ingin balas menyahutnya dengan 'aku pasti sudah gila kalau pilih mengasihi orang yang mandi seminggu sekali', tapi ia menahannya. Jadi, Luhan hanya memberi Chanyeol tatapan sengit.

Tapi, seperti biasa, musibah selalu menimpanya. Telur dadarnya langsung gosong begitu Luhan menuangkannya ke wajan. Sepertinya api yang ia nyalakan tadi terlalu besar karena Luhan sibuk menatap Chanyeol sengit.

"Bau apaan nih!" Suara cempreng Ziyu tahu-tahu berkumandang. "Kebakaran ya?"

Luhan membalik badan, lalu menyeringai ke arah Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Ziyu yang sudah menatapnya ngeri. Sehun bangkit dan berderap ke arahnya. Saat Luhan pikir dia mau membantunya memasak seperti waktu itu, dia malah mengeluarkan setumpuk buku dari laci dapur dan menjejalkannya ke pelukan sang pemuda manis.

Tanpa repot-repot menunggu reaksi Luhan, Sehun melangkah ke arah pintu. "Aku beli _bibimbap_ aja."

"Ikut!" seru Chanyeol, dan seperti yang Luhan duga, Ziyu juga mengintil kedua kakaknya.

Luhan menatap tiga bersaudara itu sampai mereka menghilang di balik sekat ruang tengah, lalu meletakkan buku-buku tadi ke meja dan mengambil salah satunya yang berjudul '100+ Tip Pilihan Antigagal Memasak'. Luhan sedang berpikiran untuk membantingnya ke meja ketika pintu depan kembali terbuka dan Sehun muncul lagi di ruang tengah. Ia buru-buru memeluk buku itu.

Sehun menatap Luhan curiga, lalu mengambil dompetnya yang tertinggal di sofa. Sebelum meninggalkan ruang tengah, dia berhenti.

"Soal Suho _hyung,"_ katanya dengan suara rendah. Dia kemudian menatap Luhan sungguh-sungguh. "Tolong jangan mengharapkan dia."

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, tapi dia sudah melengos pergi sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya lebih lanjut.

 _Apa maksudnya?_

 **...**

Perkataaan Sehun tadi pagi berhasil membuat Luhan melamun seharian. _Kenapa Sehun mengatakan itu? Apa dia berpikir aku menyukai Suho? Atau apa? Apa dia mengalami syndrome brother-complex?_ , pikir Luhan seraya melirik setumpuk buku di ujung tempat tidur, lalu menggigit bibir. _Apa maksudnya dia memberiku buku-buku itu? Apa karena aku tidak bisa masak, makannya aku tidak boleh mengharapkan Suho? Lagipula, aku tidak mengharapkannya..aku bukan gay,_ batin Luhan.

Tapi, daripada buku-buku itu dibiarkan sia-sia, lebih baik untuk membacanya sedikit. Mungkin, tingkat memasak Luhan akan meningkat setelah membaca buku-buku itu. Luhan meraih tumpukan buku itu. Berhubung judul '100+ Tip Pilihan Antigagal Memasak' terasa kelewat menghunjam hatinya, Luhan menyingkirkannya dan mengambil 'Menu Sehat Alami untuk Batita dan Balita.'

Luhan membuka halaman yang ditandai label _pink_ bertuliskan nama Ziyu, lalu sampai pada resep cah brokoli. Seseorang—yang Luhan yakini adalah Sehun—menggarisbawahi bagian yang menjelaskan info gizi brokoli dan menambahinya dengan tulisan tangan bahwa brokoli bagus untuk pertumbuhan.

Setelah melihat resep-resep lain, Luhan menutup buku itu, lalu meraih 'Hidangan Berkuah Favorit'. Buku itu ditempeli lebih banyak label berwarna-warni. Label-label hijau yang bertuliskan nama Sehun segera menarik minatnya. Luhan penasaran apa saja makanan yang disukai oleh remaja tampan bersifat sensitif itu. Ia membuka salah satunya, _doenjang-jjigae_. Oh, ternyata selera nya sederhana juga.

Luhan melirik jam dinding. Sudah pukul sebelas malam, tapi Suho belum juga pulang. Ia menutup buku itu, lalu melangkah ke luar paviliun menuju rumah utama. Lampu-lampu sudah dimatikan, jadi Luhan berjingkat ke arah dapur untuk membuat cokelat hangat sembari menunggu Suho pulang.

Tahu-tahu, pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Dia nyengir begitu melihat Luhan.

"Belum tidur?" tanyanya, membuat Luhan menggeleng. Chanyeol mengangguk-angguk dan melangkah ke arah dispenser untuk mengisi _tumbler_ Pororo-nya. Setelah terisi penuh, dia menoleh ke arah Luhan dan menatapnya lekat-lekat. Luhan sampai harus mengalihkan perhatian dengan meneguk cokelatnya yang sialnya, kelewat panas untuk ukuran cokelat hangat.

Luhan menjulurkan lidah yang terbakar, lalu mendelik Chanyeol yang terkekeh. " _Mwo?"_

Chanyeol bersandar di meja dapur, lalu kembali mengamati Luhan. "Kamu lagi nggak nunggu Suho _hyung_ , kan?"

Sebelum Luhan menjawab, pintu kamar Sehun tiba-tiba terbuka, membuat Luhan menoleh. Sehun muncul dari sana dengan muka masam seperti biasa, tapi dengan kadar keasaman yang lebih tinggi karena melihat Luhan.

"Mau cokelat, Hun?" Luhan mencoba ramah, tapi remaja tampan itu cuma melengos ke kamar mandi. _Tuhan, tolong beri aku kesabaran..._ —batin Luhan kesal bercampur sedih.

"Sehun ngomong sesuatu ya tadi siang?"

Kata-kata Chanyeol membuat Luhan menatapnya dengan mata terbuka lebar. Bagaimana Chanyeol bisa tahu?

"Sehun biasanya nggak sesepet itu. Pasti dia ngomong sesuatu pas balik ngambil dompet," kata Chanyeol lagi dengan tangan mengelus dagu, seolah dia Sherlock Holmes. "Dia bilang apa soal Suho _hyung_?"

Luhan tahu ia ternganga, jadi ia segera menutup mulut dan meneguk ludah. "Itu..dia bilang...supaya aku nggak berharap."

Chanyeol tak berkomentar apapun dan hanya menatap Luhan simpati. Luhan pun bersimpati pada dirinya sendiri. Apa dosanya sih, sampai dikatai begitu oleh remaja tujuh belas tahun?

"Besok kamu nggak ada acara kan?" Chanyeol tahu-tahu mengalihkan topik. "Besok kita pergi ke suatu tempat."

"Nggak ah, _gomawo,"_ tolak Luhan, setengah keki karena dia dengan sok tahu mengatakan ia tidak punya acara. Kesannya ia tidak punya kehidupan selain beres-beres rumahnya.

Yah, memang tidak punya sih.

"Besok jam sebelas, _ne._ " Chanyeol sepertinya tidak mendengarkan Luhan, karena setelah mengatakan itu, dia meraih _tumbler_ nya lalu menghilang ke kamarnya.

Tepat setelah pintunya tertutup, terdengar suara pagar terbuka. Luhan segera melompat ke ruang tamu dan membukakan pintu untuk Suho yang terlihat kaget.

"Lho, kamu belum tidur, Lu?" tanyanya dengan wajah kuyu. Dia pasti sangat lelah setelah bekerja seharian.

"Belum. Mau aku bikinin cokelat hangat?" tawar Luhan, tapi Suho segera menggeleng.

" _Gomawo,"_ katanya dan melewati Luhan begitu saja, tanpa senyumnya yang biasa. Apa pekerjaannya benar-benar berat?

Luhan berniat menanyakan itu, tapi Suho sudah keburu masuk ke kamarnya, seperti enggan berlama-lama ngobrol dengannya. Sehun keluar dari kamar mandi dan memberi Luhan tatapan apa-kubilang sebelum akhirnya menghilang ke kamarnya sendiri.

Ruangan ini terlalu sunyi sehingga membuat Luhan merasa kesepian.

* * *

Luhan memang sudah menolak untuk pergi, tetapi kenyataannya, disinilah ia berada, di bus kota berwarna hijau, bersama si tiang listrik berjalan yang menyebalkan! Sebut saja Chanyeol!

Sepanjang jalan Luhan menyesali keputusannya untuk ikut dengan Chanyeol. Seharusnya ia dirumah saja bersama Sehun dan Ziyu. Setidaknya mereka bakal sibuk dengan kegiatan masing-masing, bukannya mengajak diskusi di dalam bus soal kebijakan baru Menkominfo. Memangnya Luhan paham? Ia cuma pengguna Google!

"Kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya Luhan diantara deru mesin bus, mencoba untuk menghentikan Chanyeol yang sekarang mengajarinya perbedaan HTML dan HTTP.

"Ah, sebentar lagi sampai!" seru Chanyeol sambil menepuk tangan (Luhan bersyukur menanyainya di waktu yang tepat), lalu bangkit dan turun dari bus. Luhan mengekor di belakangnya.

Menit berikutnya, mereka sudah berdiri di seberang bangunan besar bernuansa biru muda. Luhan mengenali bangunan ini sebagai Asan Medical Center (Rumah sakit terbesar di Korea).

Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah Chanyeol. "Kamu sakit?!"

Alih-alih menjawab, Chanyeol malah menggamit lengan Luhan dan membawanya menyebrang jalan, masuk ke kompleks rumah sakit yang ramai. Luhan cuma menurut sambil mengamatinya, kalau-kalau dia mendadak kejang-kejang atau bagaimana. Maksudnya, dia kan jarang mandi, mungkin saja dia kena infeksi kulit atau apa.

Tapi, dia melewati bagian pendaftaran dan berbelok ke bangsal rawat inap. Dia mengangguk sopan kepada seorang _ahjussi_ penjaga gerbang bangsal itu, seolah sudah kenal sebelumnya. Para perawat yang berpapasan dengan mereka pun tersenyum manis kepada Chanyeol, yang dibalas dengan anggukan yang—mungkin menurutnya—penuh karisma. Luhan menatapnya heran.

"Yeol? Kita mau kemana?" tanya Luhan bingung. Chanyeol berhenti di depan sebuah kamar dan melepaskan tangan Luhan. Luhan menatap pintu kamar itu, lalu kembali menatap Chanyeol. "Ini kamar siapa?"

"Dengar," Chanyeol membalik badan, lalu balas menatap Luhan serius. Jarang sekali Luhan melihatnya punya ekspresi seperti ini, jadi Luhan sedikit merinding. "Yang ada di dalam sini adalah alasan kenapa Sehun ngomong seperti itu ke kamu. Menurutku, lebih baik...kamu tahu semuanya dari awal."

"Eh?" gumam Luhan, tak paham. "Tahu...apa?"

Chanyeol menghela napas sejenak, lalu membuka pintu kamar itu. Wangi mawar langsung terhirup indra penciuman Luhan, membuat otaknya seketika terasa kosong. Chanyeol masuk terlebih dahulu, lalu kembali menggamit tangan mungil Luhan begitu tahu ia tak mengikutinya. Dia menarik Luhan ke arah sebuah ranjang di tengah ruangan yang di dominasi warna putih.

Seorang lelaki muda yang terlihat cantik terbaring di sana, tidur dengan damai seperti Snow White. Lelaki itu bernapas dibantu dengan alat-alat pernapasan berat dari hidung dan mulutnya, juga infus di tangannya. Di samping tempat tidur, terdapat beberapa tangkai bunga mawar merah segar di dalam vas bening yang terisi air. Luhan melirik papan nama yang terpasang di sisi depan tempat tidur lelaki itu dan membacanya: Zhang Yixing, 25 tahun.

"Ini...siapa, Yeol?" tanya Luhan. Chanyeol memberi Luhan tatapan simpatik tadi malam, hanya saja kali ini ada kilat pahit di matanya.

"Perkenalkan, ini Yixing _hyung..."_ Chanyeol mengambil jeda sejenak. "Tunangan Suho _hyung_."

Luhan mengerjap beberapa kali, lalu detik berikutnya menatap Chanyeol tidak percaya. Suho ternyata... _gay_?

"Sepuluh tahun lalu, _Appa_ dipindah kerja ke sini dari Gyeonggi," kata Chanyeol, membuat Luhan paham mereka tidak punya keluarga disini. "Yixing _hyung_ magang di kantor _Appa_. _Appa_ yang mengenalkan dia ke Suho _hyung_."

Chanyeol terus bercerita. "Dia terlibat kecelakaan bareng orangtuaku dua tahun lalu," jelas Chanyeol. "Mereka baru dari sanggar pengantin waktu ditabrak truk di Gangnam. Kedua orangtuaku yang duduk di depan meninggal di tempat, tapi Yixing _hyung_ koma."

Luhan ingin meminta Chanyeol untuk berhenti bercanda, tapi matanya yang menerawang jauh sementara dia menatap wajah pucat Yixing membuat Luhan sadar kalau dia serius. Dia tidak akan pernah bercanda mengenai hal sepenting ini.

"Yixing _hyung_ sudah koma dua tahun dan belum bangun juga," Chanyeol meneruskan. "Dokter pernah menyarankan untuk merelakan dia. Keluarganya sudah setuju, tapi Suho _hyung_ belum rela. Jadi, Suho _hyung_ yang bertanggung jawab dan membiayai perawatannya. Karena itu juga, kami tetap tinggal disini. _Appa_ dan _eomma_ juga dimakamkan disini."

Informasi ini terlalu deras, tiba-tiba, dan menghantam Luhan seperti ombak. Ia tidak siap, sehingga dadanya terasa luar biasa sesak. Jadi, ini sebabnya Suho selalu perhitungan. Selain menghidupi adik-adiknya, dia harus membiayai perawatan tunangannya.

"Sehun ngomong seperti itu karena dia tahu kalau kamu suka sama Suho _hyung_ ," kata Chanyeol lagi, lalu menatap Luhan dalam-dalam. Luhan mengernyit bingung. "Makannya sekarang aku bawa kamu ke sini—"

Sebelum Chanyeol selesai dengan perkataannya, Luhan memotong. "Kalian pikir aku suka sama Suho?"

Sekarang, gantian Chanyeol yang mengernyit. "Lho? Bukannya sikapmu kemarin ke Suho _hyung_ itu kan karena kamu menyukainya—"

" _Aniyo_ , bukan seperti itu," potong Luhan lagi sambil memijat dahinya. "Aku hanya refleks membenarkan dasinya yang miring itu. Dan untuk nada manis yang selalu aku buat saat ngomong dengannya, karena aku mengaguminya dan dia baik padaku. Dan lagi, kemarin memang aku menunggunya pulang, hanya karena aku khawatir. Tidak ada perasaan suka atau cinta atau apapun. Aku hanya mengaguminya."

Tahu-tahu pintu kamar terbuka, membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan sama-sama menoleh ke pintu. Suho berdiri di ambang pintu, satu tangannya memegang kopi kalengan, tangan yang lain memegang beberapa tangkai mawar merah segar. Dia menatap Luhan dengan wajah tidak percaya.

"Jadi...kamu nggak menyukaiku?" tanya Suho kepada Luhan yang balas menatapnya yakin, lalu mengangguk.

Chanyeol ikut menatap Luhan dengan mulut menganga. "Jadi...semua ini salah paham?" tanyanya bego.

Luhan mendengus, ingin menertawakan kebodohannya yang sudah kelewat batas. "Ya iyalah. Aku ini normal, bukan _gay._ Yah, aku sempat terkejut sih, saat menyadari kalau ternyata Suho itu _gay..."_ kata Luhan lalu melirik ke arah pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu yang sedang melangkah ke arah Yixing. Suho terkekeh.

"Ternyata salah paham. _Mianhae_ , Lu. Karena sikapmu yang seperti _yeoja_ remaja yang sedang dilanda jatuh cinta jadi membuatku salah mengartikan sikapmu itu," kata Suho sambil mengganti mawar merah yang di vas tadi dengan mawar yang dipegangnya.

Luhan mendelik ke arahnya. " _Ya!_ Aku ini _namja_! Aku ini _manly_!" sahut Luhan dengan bibir mengerucut kesal. Suho dan Chanyeol sama-sama tertawa melihat sikap Luhan yang menggemaskan itu.

"Ya sudah _hyung_ , kita pulang dulu, _ne,"_ kata Chanyeol, lalu bangkit dari kursi yang tadi diduduki nya dan melenggang ke arah pintu kamar. Luhan bangkit dan bermaksud mengikutinya, tapi Suho terlebih dulu mencegahnya.

"Tunggu," cegah Suho, membuat Chanyeol dan Luhan menoleh bersamaan. "Yeol, kamu bisa pulang duluan," kata Suho, yang membuat Chanyeol mengernyit. Chanyeol melirik Luhan sebentar, lalu mengangkat bahunya.

"Oke kalau gitu," Chanyeol lalu berbalik dan menutup pintu kamar pelan.

Luhan menatap Suho dengan dahi berkerut. "Ada apa, Ho? Kamu mau ngomong sesuatu?"

"Duduk dulu," perintah Suho. Luhan menurut. Ia menarik kursi yang tadi ia duduki, lalu mendudukinya. Suho juga ikut duduk, tapi di sisi lain tempat tidur Yixing. Suho menatap Luhan lembut.

"Lu, tahu nggak?" ucap Suho, membuat mata rusa Luhan beralih kepadanya.

Luhan menelengkan kepalanya. "Apa?" tanya Luhan.

"Kamu dan Yixing itu berbeda," katanya lagi. Dari segi pandang Luhan, Suho tampak lelah, tapi tetap mengusahakan senyum. "Yixing mungkin lebih sabar dan keibuan, tapi kamu ceria dan menghibur. Sudah begitu lama semenjak rumah jadi terasa...seperti rumah."

Mata Luhan melebar saat mendengarnya. Suho sendiri mengambil kopi kalengannya yang tadi dia letakkan di meja samping tempat tidur Yixing, lalu meminumnya sedikit.

"Setelah kecelakaan itu, semua orang selalu mengurung diri di kamar, sibuk masing-masing. Setiap makan pun jarang ada yang ngobrol. Tapi, semenjak kamu datang, semuanya jadi senang nongkrong di ruang keluarga lagi. Semuanya jadi berisik." Sudut bibir Suho terangkat saat mengingat momen itu.

Luhan sama sekali tidak tahu soal ini. Ia pikir, mereka memang senang berkumpul. Ia pikir, mereka memang berisik.

Suho menepuk bahu Luhan pelan. "Semua itu karena kamu, Lu. Jadi, aku seharusnya berterima kasih kamu sudah mau bertahan di rumah kami."

Luhan menatapnya lama, lalu mendengus geli. "Ini jebakan Suho lagi, kan?"

Dulu, Luhan pernah terjebak rayuannya. Sekarang, sepertinya semuanya terulang lagi. Walaupun begitu, kali ini Luhan mengizinkannya melakukannya. Pemuda berwajah _angelic_ itu butuh bantuan, dan tidak tahu kenapa, Luhan ingin membantunya.

Suho tertawa lepas. "Makannya aku jadi pengacara."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju, lalu menatap Yixing yang masih terpejam. "Kapan-kapan aku boleh ke sini lagi?" tanyanya kepada Suho yang segera mengangguk dan tersenyum. Senyuman lebar tanpa pretensi yang Luhan rindukan.

Melihat senyuman itu, pundak Luhan jadi terasa ringan. Jadi, Luhan meninggalkan ruangan itu dengan hati yang lapang. Rasanya, mulai sekarang ia bisa bekerja di rumah itu tanpa beban. Sebenarnya Luhan ingat soal skripsinya sih, tapi saat ini, ia benar-benar tidak mau memikirkannya.

Setelah menutup pintu, Luhan menghela napas dan menghembuskannya mantap, bermaksud pulang. Tapi, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat Sehun sedang bersandar di dinding samping kamar. Satu tangannya diselipkan ke saku celana _jeans_ nya, tangan yang lain mengenggam beberapa tangkai mawar merah.

Luhan hanya bisa terpaku sampai Sehun menoleh ke arahnya. Dia menatap Luhan lama, cukup lama sehingga membuat Luhan menyadari sesuatu: dia mempunyai perasaan pada salah satu yang ada di dalam kamar itu.

Sehun menyodorkan mawar yang dipegangnya kepada Luhan. Luhan menerimanya walaupun bingung. "Ayo pulang," katanya, lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi.

Luhan menatap punggung Sehun yang kurus dan tampak rapuh. Mawar yang ia genggam seperti menusuk telapak tangan, padahal Luhan tahu durinya sudah tidak ada.

Mungkin, Sehun jauh lebih dewasa dari yang ia duga.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

 **DUN DUN DUN DUN TUNANGAN SI HOLKAY MUNCUL DUAR (?)**

 **IIIH SEHUN BIKIN GREGETTTT SAYA JUGA MAU DIGITUIN MZ *nangis kejer***

 **4-5 chapter lagi mungkin udah ada hunhan moment, ditunggu ya~**

 **Nb: salah satu yang ada di dalam kamar itu: Yixing. Jangan ada yang berpikiran itu Suho okay.**

 **So...mind to RnR? :3**


	8. What is school for?

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 8: What is School for?**

Tentang kejadian di rumah sakit, Luhan dan Sehun tidak pernah mengungkitnya. Mereka seperti berbagi satu rahasia besar dan menyimpannya untuk saat-saat yang tepat—yang Luhan harap tidak akan pernah tiba. Walaupun begitu, Sehun bersikap biasa-biasa saja dan masih suka menyindir Luhan kalau ia melakukan kesalahan, seperti saat ini misalnya.

"Kamu tahu dadu nggak, sih?"

Luhan meletakkan pisau, lalu meniup poninya kesal. Untuk meredakan amarah, Luhan mencoba teknik yang ia baca di artikel _anger management_ tadi malam. Tarik napas lima detik, embuskan perlahan lewat mulut.

Setelah melakukannya beberapa kali dan merasa cukup tenang, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang masih mencermati kentang yang Luhan potong. Bentuknya memang mirip jajargenjang, tapi yang penting bisa dimakan, kan?

"Mau ngajarin?" tanya Luhan manis, tapi Sehun malah mencemplungkan kembali potongan itu ke baskom dan melengos pergi. Luhan menelan kekesalannya bulat-bulat, lalu berkonsentrasi pada resep _Jjimddak_ yang ia dapat di internet dan ia tempel di meja dapur. Mendadak Luhan ingat ibunya, Meili, yang selalu membuat masakan ini setiap keluarganya berkunjung ke rumah neneknya di Jeju. Dia pasti terkejut kalau melihat Luhan sekarang.

"Ziyu mana, ya?"

Suara Suho membuat Luhan refleks menengok. "Di kamar Chanyeol," jawab Luhan.

Suho membuka pintu kamar Chanyeol dan menyuruh mereka keluar. Menit berikutnya, keempat kakak beradik itu sudah mengelilingi meja makan. Luhan memperhatikan mereka dari dapur sambil mengiris cabai. Tentang apapun, pasti ini sangat penting. Tidak biasanya Suho mengumpulkan mereka di meja makan pagi-pagi begini.

"Ziyu, kamu tahu kan, tahun ini kamu lima tahun," Suho memulai diskusinya dan kalau seperti ini, Luhan merasa dia lebih cocok jadi ayah Ziyu daripada kakaknya. "Tahun depan kamu harus masuk SD."

Topik ini sepertinya sensitif bagi Ziyu, karena anak itu langsung merosot dari kursinya. Mulutnya manyun, kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada. Dia terlihat seratus kali lebih defensif daripada saat Luhan mengusulkannya dulu.

"Kamu harus membiasakan diri dengan masuk TK," Suho seperti tidak peduli dengan aksi merajuk Ziyu.

"TK nggak asyik. Isinya anak-anak."

"Kamu juga anak-anak," Suho mengingatkan sementara Luhan mengangguk-angguk setuju. Sehun dengan segera meliriknya, jadi Luhan pura-pura sibuk dengan cabainya. Apa-apaan sih dia, Luhan kan Cuma setuju dengan konten omongan Suho?

"Tapi nggak asyik. Mereka berisik," tukas Ziyu lagi. "Tontonannya aja _Barney_."

"Memang seharusnya _itu_ tontonan anak umur empat setengah tahun," sambar Sehun sementara Chanyeol dengan cepat menatap langit-langit.

"Pokoknya aku nggak mau!" Ziyu mulai menjerit, tapi Suho sepertinya tidak ambil pusing karena berikutnya, dia mengeluarkan beberapa berkas dari tasnya dan meletakkannya di meja. Luhan menatapnya ngeri dari dapur. _Mau apa dia dengan balita? Mengancamnya dengan hukuman penjara kalau tidak mau sekolah?!_ , pikir Luhan ngeri.

Luhan sudah berniat mencegahnya saat Suho berbicara, " _Hyung_ sudah daftarkan kamu ke PAUD Ceria."

Oh. OH. Luhan pikir...

" _Shireooo!_ " Ziyu menjerit lebih kencang sehingga Luhan harus menutup telinganya dengan dua tangan yang baru ia gunakan untuk mengiris cabai. Akibatnya, telinganya sekarang terasa panas. Sepertinya cuma Sehun yang sadar karena dia sekarang menatap Luhan kasihan.

"Tidak ada kata tidak," Suho berkata tegas. "Kamu akan mulai sekolah besok."

Setelah mengatakannya, Suho bangkit dan masuk ke kamarnya, meninggalkan Ziyu yang hanya menekuri kertas-kertas di meja makan dengan wajah merah. Matanya sudah berkaca-kaca.

"Kamu masih beruntung bisa sekolah," kata Sehun sebelum masuk ke kamarnya sendiri. Luhan rasa tadi dia bermaksud menghibur, tapi dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi begitu, tidak seorang pun akan merasa terhibur.

Satu-satunya harapan, Chanyeol, malah cuma menepuk pundak Ziyu dan masuk ke kamarnya dengan muka mengantuk tanpa mengucap sepatah kata pun. Luhan pasti melemparnya dengan kentang kalau tidak sedang kesakitan.

Setelah semua orang masuk ke kamar masing-masing, ruangan itu jadi senyap dan itu lebih terasa menyakitkan dari telinga Luhan. Jadi, ia menghampiri Ziyu dan duduk di sampingnya.

"Ziyu," panggil Luhan, tapi bocah itu membisu. Matanya masih menatap nyalang berkas sekolahnya. "Besok aku temani, _ne?_ Dari masuk sampai pul.."

Ziyu sudah beranjak pergi sebelum Luhan sempat menyelesaikan kata-katanya. Dia membuka pintu belakang, lalu berjongkok dan memperhatikan sarang semut yang ada di dekat tiang jemuran. Luhan menatapnya dari balik jendela, lalu melirik tiga pintu yang tertutup rapat di belakangnya.

Kenapa ia merasakan urgensi untuk berbuat sesuatu tentang ini?

* * *

Esoknya, seperti yang sudah Luhan duga, Ziyu sama sekali tidak bersemangat untuk ke sekolah. Karena pura-pura tidur, Suho membangunkannya dengan paksa dan menyeretnya ke kamar mandi sementara dia menjerit-jerit. Sehun seolah tidak mau tahu dan berangkat ke sekolahnya sendiri. Sementara itu, Chanyeol hanya diam di dalam kamarnya, seperti paham penderitaan adiknya tapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana.

Luhan sendiri cuma bisa bantu menyetrika seragam PAUD Ziyu yang sebenarnya agak konyol dengan warna oranye dan pola kotak-kotak. Tapi, itu belum seberapa sampai Ziyu mengenakannya. Luhan dan Chanyeol harus berjuang menahan tawa melihatnya dalam balutan seragam itu. Ziyu sendiri sudah terlalu lelah untuk menangis atau bahkan sekedar berdebat.

Di antara mereka semua, ada satu orang yang tampak benar-benar serius. Orang itu adalah Suho, yang sekarang mencengkram dua lengan mungil Ziyu dengan tampang sungguh-sungguh.

"Kamu bakal ditungguin Luhan," katanya, tapi sepertinya informasi itu cuma memperparah suasana hati Ziyu karena bibirnya maju kira-kira sepuluh centi lagi. "Jadi jangan coba-coba kabur, _ne_."

Ziyu tidak menjawab dan melangkah ke pintu tanpa membawa tas bekalnya. Luhan meringis ke arah Suho dan Chanyeol, lalu meraih tas itu dan menyusulnya. Tanpa bersuara, Luhan mengikutinya sambil memperhatikannya menendang-nendang batu kecil.

PAUD Ceria berlokasi di samping jalan XOXO, tepat di depan sebuah minimarket. Karena Ziyu sering ke minimarket untuk membeli apapun yang Chanyeol suruh belikan, dia sudah pasti sering melihat PAUD itu.

Setelah lima menit berjalan kaki, mereka sampai di depan sekolah itu. Namun, Ziyu tidak langsung masuk dan malah berhenti di depan pagarnya. Di dalam, anak-anak dengan seragam serupa tampak asyik bermain kejar-kejaran. Ziyu mengamati mereka dengan wajah cemberut, tidak tampak punya niat untuk bergabung.

Luhan mendesah, lalu ikut mengamati anak-anak itu. Detik berikutnya, ia sadar kalau mereka juga anak-anak yang berusia empat sampai lima tahun. Mereka seumur dengan Ziyu dan tampak imut berbalut seragam berwarna ceria itu. Kenapa Luhan tadi merasa geli melihat Ziyu dalam seragamnya?

"Ziyu," Luhan meraih bahu Ziyu dan membalik tubuhnya hingga menghadapnya. Luhan juga sengaja berlutut, sadar benar letak kesalahannya. " _Mianhae,_ tadi pagi..."

"Kamu pulang aja," Ziyu memotong kata-kata Luhan. "Nggak usah nungguin."

Ziyu merebut tas bekal yang Luhan bawa, lalu melangkah tanpa semangat ke dalam gerbang PAUD. Guru-guru yang melihatnya segera menghampiri anak itu, ternyata sudah mengenalinya karena Ziyu memang sering terlihat di jam-jam sekolah. Mereka tersenyum lebar-lebar menyambut Ziyu, lalu mengangguk ke arah Luhan yang cuma bisa balas nyengir kaku.

Walaupun Ziyu menyuruh Luhan pulang, Luhan tidak ingin meninggakannya di sini. Jadi, ia melangkah dan duduk bersama para _ahjumma_ yang sedang sibuk jual-beli pakaian. Sambil sesekali menolak dagangan mereka, Luhan mengamati Ziyu yang melakukan semua yang guru-gurunya suruh tanpa semangat.

Melihat pemandangan itu, Luhan jadi sedih. Harusnya, anak berumur empat setengah tahun tidak seperti ini.

* * *

Sudah hampir seminggu, Ziyu bersekolah di PAUD Ceria. Selama itu pula, Luhan setia menungguinya dan mengamati perkembangannya di sekolah. Namun, tidak ada perkembangan dari bocah itu. Dia masih sinis, masih tidak suka bersosialisasi, masih sibuk dengan dunianya sendiri.

Walau demikian, di banding teman-teman sebayanya yang lain—dan mungkin kebanyakan anak umur empat setengah tahun di dunia—dia memang lebih pandai membaca dan berhitung. Ziyu bahkan bisa membaca Kamus Besar Bahasa Korea (ini authornya ngarang) tanpa kesulitan berarti, meskipun Luhan tak yakin memberi informasi ini kepada guru-gurunya.

Luhan sudah melaporkan ini kepada ketiga kakaknya—yang sepertinya kesulitan dalam memberi reaksi yang tepat. Suho hanya mengangguk-angguk walaupun terlihat seperti memikirkan hal lain, Chanyeol bersyukur setidaknya Ziyu mau sekolah, sementara Sehun cuma berkata ini hanya sebuah fase yang harus Ziyu lewati.

Karena Luhan orang luar, ia berusaha bersabar sambil mengerjakan apa yang bisa ia kerjakan, seperti kostum singa yang akan dipakai Ziyu untuk lomba _storytelling._ Ziyu kebagian menceritakan Lion King, dan untuk suatu alasan yang tidak bisa Luhan pahami, hal ini membuat ibu-ibu lainnya iri.

Luhan tidak mengerti kenapa mereka harus merasa iri. Di saat cerita yang lain—seperti _Golden Axe Silver Axe_ misalnya—bisa dilakukan hanya dengan baju adat (kemungkinan kecil Ziyu mempunyainya), Luhan harus susah payah menjahit kostum singa ini.

"Apaan itu?" tanya Chanyeol yang membawa seember _popcorn_ ke sofa.

"Kostum singa punya Ziyu," jawab Luhan sambil melirik panduan yang sempat ia unduh dari internet. Karena meleng, ia menusuk jari telunjuknya sendiri.

"Singa..?" gumam Chanyeol tak yakin, matanya tertancap ke gundukan kain cokelat dalam berbagai gradasi di pangkuan Luhan. Karena Suho tidak punya bujet untuk membeli kostum jadi, Luhan memotong beberapa handuk mereka yang sudah tidak terpakai (warnanya cokelat dan Luhan tidak mau tahu apa itu warna aslinya atau bukan) untuk kemudian dijahit jadi satu.

"Yeol, kamu lagi nggak pengen bikin aku marah. _Trust me,"_ tukas Luhan dengan segala kesinisan yang ia punya, lalu mengemut telunjuknya yang mengeluarkan setitik darah.

"Oke," Chanyeol menurut dan segera menyumpal mulutnya dengan _popcorn._ Bukannya Luhan tidak tahu kalau dia masih curi-curi pandang ke arah pekerjaannya, tapi Luhan sedang tak punya waktu untuk mengurusinya.

Sehun tahu-tahu muncul dari kamar mandi dan lewat sambil melirik ke arah kostum singa yang sedang Luhan buat. Berikutnya, Suho keluar dari kamarnya dan tertarik dengan kerumunan kecil itu.

"Kostum singa," Luhan memberi tahu sebelum mereka sempat berkomentar. "Untuk lomba _storytelling_ di sekolah Ziyu. Kalian semua harus nonton, _ne."_

"Nggak usah dateng!" Ziyu tiba-tiba melesat keluar dari kamar Chanyeol, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan dua tangannya. "Nggak usah ditonton, nggak penting!"

Suho terkekeh melihat kelakuan adiknya itu. " _Hyung_ pasti dateng. Nanti _hyung_ rekam."

"Nggak usah direkam!" jerit Ziyu, wajahnya tampak horor. Chanyeol menertawainya, membuatnya buru-buru masuk kamar sambil menggerutu.

Setelah menabok paha Chanyeol keras-keras, Luhan bangkit ke kamarnya untuk mengingatkan Ziyu tentang naskah _storytelling_ -nya. Saat Luhan mengintip ke dalam, anak itu tampak sedang serius di kursi depan komputer. Bukan karena sedang berkonsentrasi mencari posisi untuk menaruh bom, tapi karena dia sedang membaca naskah _storytelling_ itu. Harusnya, para orangtua membimbing anaknya untuk menghafal, tapi karena Ziyu sudah lancar membaca, dia bisa melakukannya sendiri.

"Butuh bantuan, Zi?" tawar Luhan, membuat Ziyu tersentak.

"Nggak usah, nggak penting juga!" Ziyu melayangkan naskah itu ke tempat tidur dan pura-pura sibuk dengan komputer.

Luhan terkekeh geli, lalu meletakkan kembali naskah itu ke mejanya dan menepuk kedua bahu Ziyu pelan. " _Hwaiting,_ Zi!"

Luhan buru-buru keluar dan menutup pintu sebelum dilempar _mouse_.

* * *

Hari ini adalah hari lomba _storytelling_ Ziyu. Halaman PAUD Ceria sudah dihiasi panggung, di depannya terpasang dua tenda besar yang menaungi puluhan kursi untuk para wali murid dan penonton. Para orangtua yang menggandeng anak-anaknya dalam balutan berbagai kostum sudah mulai memenuhi halaman.

Berhubung posisi menentukan prestasi, Luhan segera melesat dan menduduki kursi terdepan walaupun harus rela ditatap sengit _ahjumma-ahjumma_ yang lain. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mengacuhkan mereka, karena ia bertekad untuk mendapatkan gambar yang bagus dengan kamera Suho.

Ngomong-ngomong soal Suho, dia dan kedua adiknya belum muncul juga, padahal sebentar lagi acara dimulai. Di rumah, Luhan selalu mengingatkan mereka setiap sempat, tapi sepertinya tiga _namja_ itu tetap lupa. Luhan bermaksud mengirimkan pesan lagi kepada mereka, tapi ponselnya mati sebelum pesan itu sempat terkirim.

Denging _mic_ memekakkan telinga yang terdengar dari _speaker_ besar persis di depan Luhan membuatnya menjatuhkan ponsel itu sehingga berserakan di tanah. Sepertinya, kali ini riwayat ponselnya benar-benar tamat.

Luhan buru-buru memunguti serakan itu, lalu memasukkannya ke dalam tas. Ia tak punya waktu untuk berkabung karena Ziyu sebentar lagi tampil.

Eunkyung _saem,_ salah seorang guru, ternyata sudah berdiri di depan panggung, membuka acara tersebut dengan suara yang menenangkan hati dan senyum lebar. Di belakang panggung, anak-anak tampak sudah berbaris dengan nomor urut terpasang di kostum mereka. Luhan tidak kesulitan menemukan Ziyu, karena bocah itu mengenakan kostum yang sebenarnya tampak menyedihkan dibanding yang lain. Tadi pagi, Ziyu sempat mengangkat kostum itu dengan 2 jari dan berkomentar ' _Ige mwoya_?' tapi dia memakainya juga. Ini benar-benar membuat Luhan terharu.

Ziyu mendapat nomor urut kedua. Artinya, setelah anak perempuan yang menceritakan kisah _Kongji Patjwi_ sambil gemetar ini, dia akan maju. Luhan mengamati Ziyu yang tampak komat-kamit sambil memejamkan mata.

"..Peserta nomor dua, OH ZIYU!"

Pengumuman itu membuat Luhan dan Ziyu sama-sama tersentak. Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin bertepuk tangan kencang-kencang, tapi di saat yang bersamaan, ia harus mengabadikan momen ini. Jadi, Luhan mengangkat kamera yang dipinjamkan Suho sambil meneriakkan kata-kata penyemangat, lalu menyorot Ziyu yang naik ke panggung dengan langkah kikuk. Wajahnya yang digambari kumis singa oleh gurunya tampak tegang, tapi dia memberanikan diri untuk menatap penonton. Senyumnya perlahan terkembang, tapi pada saat dia mengedarkan pandangan dan tak menemukan satupun kakaknya di bangku penonton, bahunya melorot. Senyumnya lenyap.

Selama beberapa saat, dia membatu sampai Eunkyung _saem_ memanggil namanya dari sisi panggung. Ziyu menoleh ke arahnya, mendesah, lalu mulai membacakan kalimat demi kalimat naskah yang dihafalnya dengan nada lurus-lurus. Cerita tentang kelahiran Simba yang seharusnya merupakan kabar gembira jadi terdengar seperti tragedi. _Ahjumma-ahjumma_ di belakang Luhan langsung sibuk mengomentarinya.

"Kok kayak gitu? Nggak sopan," kata salah seorang _ahjumma_.

"Iya ya," timpal _ahjumma_ yang lain.

Mereka lalu mulai menduga-duga alasan yang membuat Ziyu tumbuh seperti ini. Luhan bisa mendengar nama ketiga kakaknya disebut. Daerah sekitar Jalan XOXO rupanya terlalu kecil hingga semua orang tahu kehidupan orang lain dan membicarakannya seolah tidak punya kehidupan sendiri untuk diurusi. Luhan kembali mengamati Ziyu melalui layar kamera, yang masih berbicara seperti robot singa rusak.

Di sepanjang perjalanan pulang, Ziyu menolak berbicara. Dia tidak memenangkan apapun, tapi Luhan tahu bukan itu yang membuatnya murung. Luhan menatap ransel yang berayun-ayun di punggung kecilnya. Tas bekalnya diseret di sepanjang jalan.

Hati Luhan sakit melihatnya seperti ini.

"Ziyu," panggil Luhan, membuat Ziyu berhenti dan menoleh. "Tadi kamu keren banget, lho."

Ziyu menatap Luhan sejenak sebelum akhirnya berkata, "Biasa aja."

Luhan meringis sementara Ziyu kembali melangkah. " _Neo gwaenchana?"_

" _Gwaenchana,"_ jawabnya lagi, tapi tidak dengan nada superior biasanya.

"Mau gandengan?" tanya Luhan iseng sambil mengulurkan tangan yang penuh terbalut plester hasil kerja keras semalam.

Ziyu kembali menghentikan langkahnya dan menoleh, memperhatikan tangan Luhan untuk sejenak. Di luar dugaan, dia menghampiri Luhan, meraih kelingking kanannya lalu menggenggamnya.

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak tersentuh dan sebagainya, tapi hatinya yang sepertinya terbuat dari kerupuk ini benar-benar kelewat rapuh. Tangan mungil nan hangat yang mengenggam jarinya ini membuatnya benar-benar sadar kalau Ziyu sama seperti anak-anak seusianya pada umumnya. Dia juga membutuhkan perhatian walaupun mulutnya terus mengatakan tidak.

"Nggak usah mewek," kata Ziyu ketus, membuat hati kerupuk Luhan tadi hancur jadi serbuk atom.

Bergandengan dengan Ziyu membuat perjalanan pulang jadi terasa sesaat. Tahu-tahu saja, mereka sudah sampai di depan pagar rumah. Saat Sehun terlihat muncul dari arah berlawanan, Ziyu segera melepas tangan Luhan dan berlari masuk. Sehun memperhatikannya sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu rumah, lalu menatap Luhan curiga.

"Kok bisa?" tanya Sehun. "Kamu beliin apa?"

Luhan hanya mendengus lelah mendengar tuduhannya, sedang tak ingin menanggapinya. Ada hal lain yang lebih penting.

"Kamu kenapa nggak dateng?" tanya Luhan.

"Ada kerja kelompok," jawab Sehun ringan, lalu mengayunkan tungkai kurusnya menuju rumah.

Ketika Luhan sedang mengikutinya, suara berdecit dari pagar berbunyi, menarik perhatian Luhan. Luhan segera menoleh ke arah pagar, dan Suho muncul tergopoh-gopoh ke arahnya. Matanya tertuju ke arah tas kertas berisi kostum singa yang sedang Luhan jinjing.

"Barusan aku ke PAUD, tapi udah selesai," kata Suho sambil terengah. "Tadi ada masalah sama klien."

Luhan cuma menatapnya pasrah, lalu melengos masuk ke rumah, malas mendengar penjelasannya lebih lanjut. Di ruang keluarga, Chanyeol tampak sedang nonton TV sambil mengemil _popcorn_. Di sampingnya, Ziyu duduk dengan bekas-bekas kumis yang masih terlihat samar.

Darah Luhan langsung naik ke kepala.

"Kalau kamu kenapa?" hardik Luhan sambil menunjuk Chanyeol, tak tahan lagi. "Kenapa nggak dateng ke lomba adikmu sendiri?"

"Ketiduran," jawab Chanyeol kelewat kasual. Ketika melihat dahi Luhan berkedut, barulah dia sadar kalau masalahnya gawat. Jadi, dia segera menatap Ziyu dengan tatapan bersalah. "Sori, Zi. Semalem ada _website_ yang harus—"

"Kalian semua itu kenapa sih?!" pekik Luhan sambil menatap sengit Suho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun secara bergantian. "Susah payah Ziyu mau masuk sekolah. Giliran dia ikutan lomba pertamanya, nggak ada satu pun dari kalian yang dateng. Menurut kalian gimana perasaan Ziyu, hah?!"

Ketiga _namja_ itu menatap Luhan ngeri, tapi Luhan tak peduli. Apa-apaan sih mereka bertiga ini? Niat tidak sih mengurus adik?

"Lu," suara Ziyu membuat semua perhatian teralih padanya. "Kan udah aku bilang nggak apa-apa. Nggak penting."

"Ziyu..." Air mata Luhan mulai menggenang, teringat senyum penuh harap Ziyu di panggung tadi, yang menguap di detik pertama dia sadar kakak-kakaknya tidak datang.

Luhan mendelik lagi ke arah tiga _namja_ yang ia anggap bertanggung jawab, lalu berderap ke arah mereka. Luhan mengeluarkan kamera dari saku dan menjejalkannya ke tangan Suho, dan tas berisi kostum singa ke tangan Sehun.

"Aku nggak mau tahu lagi!" seru Luhan, lalu berlari ke paviliun.

 _Masa bodoh dengan EXO._

 **...**

Luhan sedang membaca-baca silabus kuliahnya (Rivalitas Hubungan Jepang-Amerika) saat mendengar suara ketukan di pintu. Sebenarnya ia malas membukanya karena tahu itu pasti salah satu dari EXO, tapi karena ini rumah mereka, ia harus melakukannya.

Jadi, dengan malas-malasan, Luhan menyeret kaki ke arah pintu dan membukanya. Wajah Sehun yang tak pernah bisa membuatnya bahagia muncul dari baliknya.

" _Mwo_?" semprot Luhan, masih terngiang pertanyaan 'kamu beliin apa' begonya tadi siang.

"Dipanggil Suho _hyung,_ " Sehun memberi tahu, lalu berbalik pergi. Luhan baru mau mengikutinya saat tiba-tiba dia berhenti dan menoleh. "Maaf soal tadi siang."

Luhan tak tahu harus bagaimana kalau remaja tampan itu tiba-tiba minta maaf seperti ini, jadi ia cuma bisa mengucap, "Eh..."

"Kamu pasti nggak mampu beliin apa-apa," tambahnya dengan nada simpatik sebelum menghilang di balik pintu belakang rumah utama. Sehun beruntung tidak kena lemparan sendal Luhan.

Dengan perasaan keki, Luhan masuk ke rumah itu. Semua orang sudah duduk mengelilingi meja makan. Luhan bergabung sambil berhati-hati supaya tidak bertemu pandang dengan Sehun, karena kalau itu terjadi, Luhan bisa membalik meja ini.

"Jadi?" tanya Luhan setelah duduk dan melipat kedua tangan di depan dada.

"Kami sudah nonton videonya," kata Suho, membuat lipatan tangan Luhan sedikit melonggar. Suho sekarang menatap ke arah Ziyu yang sedang pura-pura tertarik kepada pistol air di tangannya. "Maaf ya Zi, _Hyung_ tadi nggak bisa dateng."

" _Hyung_ juga minta maaf," Chanyeol buru-buru menimpali. " _Hyung_ nggak sengaja ketiduran. Nggak lagi-lagi deh, Zi."

Setelah Chanyeol selesai bicara, semua orang menoleh ke arah Sehun yang tampak berpikir keras. Luhan tahu, Ziyu juga menunggu permintaan maafnya. Setelah dua menit berlalu dan dia tak kunjung mengatakan apapun, Luhan menendang kakinya. Sehun memelototinya sebentar, lalu akhirnya menatap Ziyu.

"Aku nggak bisa bolos kerja kelompok," katanya, sama sekali tidak terdengar seperti permintaan maaf. "Tapi..lain kali aku usahakan datang."

Semua perhatian sekarang tertuju kepada Ziyu yang masih menunduk dan memainkan pelatuk pistol airnya. Luhan akan membuang benda itu begitu sempat.

"Nanti _Hyung_ beliin es—"

"Saat-saat kayak begini baru dia diperlakukan kayak anak kecil?" Luhan memotong omongan Chanyeol sehingga semua orang menatapnya. "Kalau dia marah, dibeliin sesuatu? Begitu kan, cara ngambil hati anak kecil?"

Suho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun saling lirik sementara Luhan mengatur napas. Dadanya tiba-tiba terasa sesak.

"Saat dia butuh bacaan, saat dia butuh tontonan, apa kalian ingat dia anak kecil?" seru Luhan lagi, lepas kendali.

Luhan tahu kata-katanya tepat sasaran dari perubahan air muka ketiga _namja_ di depannya ini.

"Lu, kita memang nggak tahu apa-apa soal membesarkan anak," Suho membela dirinya dan dua saudaranya yang lain. "Kami udah berusaha, tapi kami juga punya keterbatasan."

Luhan menatap Suho lama hingga matanya berair, lalu melirik kedua saudaranya yang hanya menatap kosong meja makan. Mungkin Suho ada benarnya. Umur mereka semua terpaut jauh dari Ziyu. Yang paling dekat adalah Sehun, itu pun jaraknya dua belas tahun dan di antara semuanya, justru dia yang paling tidak akrab dengan Ziyu.

Selain itu, ketiga _namja_ ini memiliki perangai yang berbeda-beda. Suho terlalu tegas, Chanyeol terlalu santai, sementara Sehun terlalu dingin. Tidak ada yang bisa mendidik Ziyu secara netral layaknya orangtua. Perlakuan mereka kepada Ziyu yang berbeda inilah yang mungkin membuat Ziyu bingung dan akhirnya punya sifat sekarang ini. Luhan tidak pernah menyadari ini sebelumnya. Atau mungkin sadar, tapi tidak berusaha mencari tahu lebih jauh.

"Udahlah," Ziyu tahu-tahu angkat bicara. "Aku nggak usah sekolah lagi. Gampang, kan."

"Itu bukan jalan keluar," tolak Suho mentah-mentah. "Kamu harus tetap bersekolah."

"Buat apa?" Ziyu mulai berteriak. "Nggak penting!"

"Penting!" Suho balas berteriak. "Sekolah itu penting, Ziyu!"

"Sekolah cuma buang-buang duit!" seru Ziyu lagi, air matanya mulai merebak. "Nggak penting!"

Jantung Luhan terasa mencelus begitu ia paham jalan pikiran Ziyu. Ternyata ini yang membuatnya enggan bersekolah. Menurutnya, sekolah hanya akan membuang uang, yang seharusnya bisa dipakai untuk hal lain yang lebih penting. Luhan menekap mulutnya, berusaha untuk tidak menangis.

Luhan yakin Suho, Chanyeol, dan Sehun juga menyadari hal ini. Mereka sekarang terdiam memandang meja makan yang bersih, sibuk dengan pikiran masing-masing.

"Sekolah itu nggak buang duit, Zi." Akhirnya Suho memecah keheningan. "Sekolah itu sama dengan menabung."

Ziyu menatap Suho bingung. Luhan rasa akhirnya ada juga sesuatu yang Ziyu tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya?" tanyanya, terlihat benar-benar penasaran.

"Kamu akan bisa mengerti itu hanya kalau kamu bersekolah," jawab Suho lagi, menutup diskusi malam itu.

Luhan senang Suho yang menjadi anak pertama keluarga ini.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **AKHIRNYA BISA SELESE JUGA SUBHANALLAHHHH. Maaf telat update T-T lagi sibuk latihan buat pensi, doakan saya ya~ (?)**

 **Dek ziyu leh ugha dipeluk :'''))) sini mbak peluk (?)**

 **Balasan review chap kemaren.**

 **Zahranisa351: Iya, sehun ada rasa sama yixing, tapi ga lama karna udah ada lulu kekeke~~**

 **rydeer: yep. Sehun kepo juga ya haha**

 **Arifahohse: iyaa~~**

 **So...mind to RnR? :3**


	9. Let's Know Each Other Better

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 9: Let's Know Each Other Better.**

Hari Minggu pagi, Luhan tak menemukan seorang pun di ruang utama. Suho mengunjungi Yixing, Chanyeol menemani Ziyu nonton lomba Tamiya, sementara Sehun jalan pagi seperti biasa. Luhan sih senang rumah ini akhirnya sepi (tak ada mulut-mulut bawel yang minta makan), tapi rasanya malah sedikit aneh. Mungkin ini karena ia sudah terlalu terbiasa dengan keributan itu, tapi kemudian Luhan ngeri kepada dirinya sendiri.

Supaya tidak berpikiran aneh-aneh, Luhan memutuskan untuk mencari-cari bahan skripsi di internet sambil menonton E!News. Luhan sedang membuka laptop Chanyeol—yang _password_ dan gambar latarnya sudah ia ganti dengan yang lebih bisa diterima hati nurani—saat pintu depan mengayun terbuka.

Sehun muncul dalam setelan _training_ -nya yang biasa, dengan handuk kecil terlilit di leher. Tanpa repot-repot menyapa Luhan, dia melangkah ke dispenser dan minum banyak-banyak. Luhan harap setelah ini dia masuk ke kamarnya untuk mengarang Bahasa Korea atau apa, karena saat ini Luhan sedang tak ingin ngobrol dengannya.

Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar ingin mengobrol dengannya, sih.

Walau demikian, Luhan mengawasi punggungnya. Tinggi anak itu paling tidak seratus delapan puluh senti (atau lebih, yang jelas Luhan harus mendongak setiap berhadapan dengannya). Tidak seperti saudara-saudaranya yang punya mata bulat, matanya lebih kecil. Mungkin karena dia terus-terusan menyipit setiap melihat orang lain. Rambutnya mempunyai warna yang sama dengan Chanyeol, hitam kelam—yang sangat pas dengan kulit seputih porselennya itu—dengan _style_ belah sebelah yang poninya yang agak menutupi mata kanannya. Kata Chanyeol, Sehun mendapatkan dispensasi rambut dari sekolah karena selalu jadi ranking satu dan sering mengharumkan nama sekolah dalam berbagai lomba ilmiah.

" _Mwo?_ " tanyanya begitu memergoki tatapan Luhan.

Luhan segera nyengir. "Nggak apa-apa. Cuma..."

"Cuma apa?" tanya Sehun lagi sambil menanggalkan handuk dan jaketnya, menyisakan kaus V- _neck_ putih yang membalut tubuhnya. Sepasang tulang selangka mengintip dari kaus itu ketika Sehun menunduk untuk meletakkan _tumbler_ di meja. Luhan harus mengalihkan pandangan begitu ia berpikir kalau tulang selangka itu seksi.

 _Tidak seharusnya aku punya pikiran kalau tulang selangka anak umur tujuh belas tahun itu seksi! Maksudku, eww!_ —batin Luhan dalam hati sambil menepuk-nepuk pipinya yang terasa panas.

Sehun mengempaskan tubuhnya ke samping kiri Luhan, membuat Luhan hampir terlempar karena tekanan bantalan sofa. Sebelum Luhan sempat bertanya, dia menjulurkan tangan ke arah Luhan, mencondongkan tubuhnya melewati pangkuan Luhan dan dengan sekali gerakan gesit, dia meraih _remote_ yang tergeletak di samping kanan Luhan. Sehun mengganti _channel_ ke National Geographic seolah tak ada yang terjadi sementara Luhan membeku dengan dada berdentam-dentam.

Bukan, bukan masalah National Geographic-nya yang membuat Luhan panik. Kenapa sih, ABG ini tidak berbau? Maksud Luhan, sehabis olahraga, _namja_ seumurannya normalnya akan mengeluarkan bau-bau tidak enak, kan? Kenapa Sehun malah berbau _peppermint_?

Dan kenapa juga dia melakukan hal tadi tepat setelah Luhan berpikir kalau dia punya tulang selangka yang seksi?

Vertigo Luhan langsung kumat.

" _Wae?_ " tanya Sehun begitu melihat Luhan memijat dahi. Luhan bermaksud memberinya lirikan maut, tapi yang pertama ia lihat malah sepasang tulang selangka tadi. Kenapa juga harus pakai V- _neck_ sih!

Luhan merosot turun dari sofa, lalu duduk di lantai sambil memandangi layar laptopnya—laptop Chanyeol, terserahlah. Saat ini, ia harus fokus pada skripsinya yang tidak kunjung dimulai, bukannya tersipu-sipu karena sepasang tulang selangka sialan. Sehun sepertinya setuju karena dia juga sudah serius mengamati Cesar Millan menjinakkan seekor Rottweiler yang kelewat galak.

"Kebijakan Ekonomi Amerika?"

Luhan sedang menyusuri hasil pencarian Google dalam damai ketika suara berat itu terdengar tepat di samping telinganya. Secara refleks Luhan menoleh, dan terlonjak mundur begitu melihat pipi Sehun hanya berjarak lima senti dari hidungnya.

Sehun sepertinya tidak memerhatikan kekagetan Luhan. Matanya menyipit ke arah laman yang sedang Luhan buka. "Kamu mau bikin skripsi tentang ini?"

"Re-Rencananya sih begitu." Luhan menggeser posisi duduk sambil berusaha menentramkan jantungnya yang berdebar tak karuan. Luhan melirik TV yang sedang menayangkan iklan. Pantas saja Sehun tiba-tiba mau tahu urusannya.

"Kenapa harus Amerika?" tanya Sehun lagi. "Kenapa nggak Korea Utara?"

"Kenapa harus Korea Utara?" Luhan balas bertanya.

"Mereka kan sedang dikecam dunia karena ancaman nuklir, kamu bisa cari tahu pengaruh tekanan itu terhadap perekonomian mereka," kata Sehun lagi. "Kamu bisa juga meneliti kebijakan Cina yang selama ini memegang kendali perekonomian Korea Utara."

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak menganga, tapi rasanya sia-sia.

Sehun menyandarkan punggung, matanya kembali tertancap ke TV. "Nggak berarti aku mau bantu juga, sih."

Luhan mengatupkan mulutnya lalu melirik Sehun sebal. "Terus kenapa tadi repot-repot ngusulin Korea Utara?" semprot Luhan.

Sehun cuma mengangkat bahu dengan wajah lempeng, jadi Luhan menarik laptopnya sejauh mungkin dari Sehun (sejauh mungkin itu cuma satu meter) dan kembali berkonsentrasi pada hasil-hasil penemuan Google. Satu hal yang Luhan tahu pasti tentang Sehun: dia menyebalkan. Luhan tak yakin apa ingin mengenalnya lebih jauh.

Luhan sudah tenggelam dalam artikel Transformasi Ekonomi Amerika Mengancam Eropa tulisan Peter Morris saat mendengar sesuatu yang janggal. Suara itu seperti suara tercekik, tapi saat Luhan mengalihkan pandangan ke TV, anjing-anjingnya tidak sedang dicekik.

Jadi, Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang asyik menonton. Setiap kali dadanya naik, suara itu terdengar. Luhan melebarkan mata rusanya begitu sadar bahwa suara tadi adalah suara napas Sehun. Luhan sering mendengarnya, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar memikirkannya.

Sehun sadar sedang kembali diperhatikan, jadi akhirnya dia melirik Luhan. "Apa lagi?"

"Asma kamu...parah?" tanya Luhan hati-hati. Sehun kan labil dan sebagainya.

"Lumayan," jawabnya, pandangannya kembali ke TV. " _Wae_? Suara napasku berisik?"

" _Ani,"_ Luhan buru-buru menatap laptop, menahan diri supaya tidak banyak tanya lagi. Sebelum Luhan sadari, ia sudah memasukkan kata kunci 'penyakit asma' ke kolom pencarian Google dan lupa sama sekali tentang Wallstreet. Jutaan hasil pencarian muncul. Luhan membuka _website_ yang berada di urutan teratas.

Luhan seperti mendapat pencerahan setelah membaca-baca beberapa artikel di _website_ itu. "Oh, jadi gitu!"

"Jadi apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Kalau kamu terlalu emosi, asmamu bisa kambuh," Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun, tapi dia tampak tak keberatan. Jadi, Luhan meneruskan hipotesisnya. "Kamu juga nggak tahan debu jadi pakai masker, kamu olahraga pagi-pagi supaya paru-parumu kuat, kamu nggak bisa pakai parfum jadi pake esensi _peppermint,_ kamu nggak bisa sembarang makan..."

Luhan berhenti bicara, sadar kalau ada terlalu banyak hal yang Sehun harus lakukan dan hindari sebagai penderita asma. Perlahan, Luhan menoleh lagi ke arah Sehun yang tampak menerawang. Sejurus kemudian, pandangan Sehun kembali naik ke mata rusa Luhan. Dia tersenyum miring.

"Ciri-ciri pria idaman, kan?" katanya, tidak membuat Luhan tertawa. Menurut Luhan, kata-katanya barusan lebih terdengar sinis daripada lucu.

"Ah, tapi di sekolah kamu tetap populer, kan?" goda Luhan sambil mendorong lutut kanannya, tapi kemudian ia teringat kejadian di rumah sakit. Sehun juga sepertinya begitu, karena tatapannya kembali kosong untuk beberapa detik.

"Populer nggak ada artinya kalau nggak sehat," kata Sehun sebelum meraih handuk dan jaketnya, lalu menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya.

Walaupun Luhan tidak tahu rasanya punya penyakit, sedikit banyak, ia bisa memahami kalimat Sehun barusan. Anak itu pasti sudah kehilangan banyak kesempatan karena asmanya. Maksud Luhan, mungkin saja nilai olahraganya tidak cukup memuaskan karena dia bahkan tidak bisa olahraga selain jalan pagi...

Luhan mendesah, lalu memutuskan untuk terus mencari ide judul skripsi supaya tidak berpikir macam-macam. Setelah menutup laman tentang asma, Luhan baru sadar bahwa acara TV-nya sudah kembali ke E!News.

* * *

Sekarang, setiap hari kerja, Luhan punya aktivitas baru: mengurusi Ziyu dan segala keperluan sekolahnya. Semenjak dia mengiyakan untuk pergi ke sekolah secara sukarela (dia mau tahu apa pentingnya sekolah), dia berlagak seperti anak kecil hanya di depan Luhan. Selain minta dipakaikan baju, dia juga minta dipasangkan sepatu, disisiri, dibawakan bekal...Intinya, dia memperalat Luhan! Kalau sudah begini, dia persis Suho.

Si tiang listrik berjalan (Chanyeol) juga masih sama tidak bergunanya seperti dulu. _Namja_ itu masih setia bangun pagi hanya untuk sarapan, tidur berjam-jam setelahnya dan baru bangun menjelang makan siang, untuk alasan yang sepertinya tidak akan pernah Luhan pahami. Yah, selain sibuk pasang ranjau virtual dan iseng membajak akun Twitter orang lain, memangnya dia ngapain lagi?

Bukannya Luhan mengeluh capek mengantar-jemput Ziyu dan mengurusinya—itu memang kewajiban Luhan—tapi berkat kontrak sialan dulu, Luhan harus mengerjakan banyak pekerjaan lain yang sebagian besar adalah hasil perbuatan _namja_ jorok itu. Saat pulang dari sekolah Ziyu, ada saja hal-hal yang tidak pada tempatnya. Majalah _K Wave_ terbaru di meja makan, bungkus Pocky menyumbat wastafel, biji-biji _popcorn_ di balik bantalan sofa...maksudnya, tidak apa-apa kalau Chanyeol tidak mau bantu, tapi setidaknya jangan bikin susah!

Karena hari ini Luhan menemukan kaus kaki bekas pakai di meja makan, Luhan memutuskan untuk membuat perhitungan dengan Chanyeol. Tanpa banyak bicara lagi, Luhan mendobrak pintu kamarnya, membuatnya terlonjak beberapa senti dari kursinya.

"Kaget aku," kata Chanyeol sambil mengelus dada, tapi Luhan tak peduli dan melemparnya dengan kaus kaki yang ia bawa dengan pinset. Chanyeol meraih kaus kaki yang mendarat di kepalanya itu, lalu menatapnya seolah menemukan harta karun. " _Aigoo_! Aku cariin ke mana-mana! Tadi kan ya, aku kebelet pipis, udah nggak tahan lagi jadi buru-buru lepas kaus kaki, terus yang ini terbang entah kemana!"

" _Dude_!" seru Luhan, jijik membayangkan adegan itu. " _Too much information_!"

Chanyeol cuma mengedikkan bahu. "Aku pikir kamu mau tahu kronologinya."

" _Aniya_!" seru Luhan lagi, benar-benar jengkel. "Bisa nggak sih kamu nggak berantakin rumah?"

"Bisa nggak ya..." Si pemuda tinggi bergumam sambil memakai kaus kaki itu ke salah satu kakinya yang telanjang. Dia lalu menatap Luhan menyelidik. "Kamu lagi PMS ya?"

Luhan melongo sejenak. Sedetik kemudian, kedua alisnya bertaut dan mata kirinya berkedut kesal. " _YA_! AKU INI NAMJA! AKU NGGAK MENSTRUASI!" pekik Luhan keras, membuat Chanyeol mengorek telinga panjangnya yang sepertinya agak pengang gara-gara pekikan Luhan.

"Pokoknya kalau habis pakai sesuatu balikin ke tempatnya!" omel Luhan. "Dan jangan nyampah! Tempat sampah ada di bawah bak cuci piring!"

Setelah mengatakannya, Luhan membalik badan dan berderap ke pintu. Ia bisa mendengar Chanyeol terkekeh.

"Kamu mirip ibuku deh," katanya, membuat Luhan menghentikan langkah dan kembali menatapnya. Chanyeol tampak menerawang. "Jadi kangen."

Sejenak, dia tampak seperti _namja_ normal. Di antara remang kamarnya, Luhan bisa melihat raut wajahnya yang muram dan penuh kesepian. Raut wajah yang belum pernah Luhan lihat sebelumnya.

Komputernya tahu-tahu berbunyi 'ting!'. Seketika, dia kembali bersemangat dan mengatakan sesuatu tentang panen koin dan _zombie_. Jadi, Luhan keluar dengan membanting pintunya. Daripada gila mengurusinya, lebih baik Luhan menyiapkan makan malam.

Hari ini, semua orang makan malam di rumah. Suho sedang tidak lembur, jadi dia senang akhirnya bisa makan bersama lagi. Kasus kliennya sudah berakhir bahagia, begitu pula dengan perekonomian keluarga ini (Suho mendapat tip yang besar). Gaji di muka Luhan yang dulu raib pun sudah diganti dan ia tabungkan untuk biaya skripsi nanti.

"Untuk saat ini kita aman, tapi jangan terlena," Suho mewanti-wanti semua orang, lalu menatap Sehun. "Hun? Persediaan _inhaler_ masih aman?"

"Nggak pernah dipakai," jawab Sehun sambil menyendok cah brokoli yang tadi berhasil Luhan buat ke piring Ziyu. Ziyu mengerang lemah di tempat duduknya.

Suho mengangguk-angguk, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol, "Listrik dan internet masih bisa di- _handle_ , Yeol?"

"Tenang," Chanyeol mengacungkan ibu jari, membuat Luhan mendengus.

"Komputermu kan nggak pernah mati," protes Luhan. "Apanya yang tenang?"

Perkataan Luhan barusan membuat semua orang menatapnya sampai ia merasa gerah sendiri. Memangnya barusan ia salah ngomong?

"Chanyeol _hyung_ kan yang bayar tagihan listrik dan internet," kata Ziyu akhirnya.

"HA?" seru Luhan ke arah Chanyeol yang tersedak minumnya. "Pengangguran kayak dia dapat duit dari mana?"

"Kok pengangguran sih," sungut Ziyu. "Chanyeol _hyung_ kan jago bikin _website,_ jago bikin konten, sering menang _game online,_ lagi."

Luhan kembali menatap ke arah Chanyeol yang cuma cengengesan. Ia benar-benar tidak percaya. _Namja_ jorok dan pemalas ini, bisa membayar tagihan internet dan listrik hanya dari depan komputernya? _Omona_!

Kepala bersurai madu Luhan segera tertunduk. Luhan malu terhadap prasangkanya terhadap si pemuda tiang listrik itu. Tidak seharusnya Luhan meremehkannya. Dia mungkin suka bangun siang, tapi bukan berarti malamnya dia tidak begadang, menyelesaikan _website_ apalah itu, kan?

" _Mian,_ " sesal Luhan kepada Chanyeol yang segera menepuk pelan puncak kepala Luhan.

"Santai aja," kata Chanyeol, lalu bangkit dan bergerak ke sofa, meninggalkan piring bekas makannya begitu saja di meja. Dia mungkin bisa membayar listrik dan sebagainya, tapi dia tetap saja pemalas!

Luhan membereskan peralatan makan miliknya dan Ziyu (yang jelas-jelas mewarisi sifat buruknya), lalu membawanya ke bak cuci piring. Sambil mencuci piring-piring itu, pikiran Luhan melayang ke perkataan Chanyeol tadi siang, saat dia mengatakan Luhan mirip ibunya.

 _Sebelum kedua orangtua mereka meninggal, kira-kira seperti apa ya, keadaan rumah ini? Apa hangat? Apa ayah mereka selalu menanyakan kabar mereka setiap makan malam? Apa ibu mereka selalu mengingatkan mereka untuk meletakkan piring kotor ke bak cuci piring? Dan apa mereka menurutinya?_ —tanya Luhan dalam hati berkali-kali. Kepalanya tiba-tiba dipenuhi keinginan untuk mengetahui semua tentang keluarga ini. Semuanya, sampai hal terkecil sekalipun.

Lamunan Luhan buyar ketika seseorang muncul dari belakangnya dan meletakkan piring kotor di bak, lalu mencuci tangan tanpa menyuruh Luhan minggir. Karena Sehun harus merunduk supaya kepalanya tidak terbentur lemari gantung, dagunya hampir menyentuh bahu mungil Luhan.

Wangi _peppermint_ yang tercium dari tubuhnya benar-benar membuat Luhan linglung, jadi Luhan berinisiatif untuk bergeser ke samping. Tepat pada saat itu, Suho ikut masuk ke dapur untuk juga mencuci tangan. Mendadak, lorong ini jadi menyesakkan. Kenapa sih _namja-namja_ ini harus harum dan enak dilihat? Dulu dikasih makan apa sih sama ibunya?

Yang jelas bukan ikan gosong, sih.

Ngomong-ngomong tentang ibu mereka, Luhan jadi kembali teringat kepada keinginannya tadi. Jadi, ia meraih kaus Suho dan menariknya. Suho menoleh, lalu menatap Luhan ingin tahu.

"Boleh nggak, kalau aku...pergi ke makam orangtua kalian?" tanya Luhan hati-hati, membuat semua orang menatapnya, termasuk Chanyeol dan Ziyu yang rupanya mendengarkan dari sofa.

Suho tampak berpikir sesaat sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan. "Boleh," katanya, lalu menoleh ke arah adik-adiknya. "Memang kebetulan sebentar lagi genap dua tahun. Kita ke sana bareng-bareng aja nanti."

Luhan segera menyambut ajakannya dengan gembira. Sekilas, ia melirik Chanyeol yang tersenyum, Sehun yang menatapnya dengan mata menyipit seperti biasa, dan Ziyu yang tidak tampak paham-paham amat.

 _Aku mau tahu soal kalian, EXO. Aku tidak tahu kenapa, tapi aku mau tahu._

* * *

Hari ini tepat dua tahun semenjak kecelakaan nahas yang merenggut nyawa kedua orangtua Suho, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Ziyu, juga membuat Yixing koma. Sepulangnya Suho dari kantor, mereka naik taksi menuju taman pemakaman umum yang berada di dekat kompleks Universitas Myongji. Di sepanjang jalan ke sana, tak seorang pun yang berbicara. Bahkan Chanyeol yang biasanya ceria pun tampak menerawang jauh ke luar jendela.

Sesampainya di sana, mereka langsung berjalan beriringan menuju dua nisan abu-abu muda yang berdampingan. Salah satunya bertuliskan Oh Jung Hwa, satu lagi bertuliskan Kim Min Jong. Pada tanggal wafat, terpahat tanggal yang sama.

Betapa pemandangan ini membuat Luhan tersentuh. Maksudnya, tidak semua orang bisa meninggal bersama orang yang dicintai, kan? Bukannya Luhan menyumpahi kedua orangtuanya supaya meninggal bersama atau apa, tapi entah mengapa Luhan merasa kedua orangtua empat bersaudara ini benar-benar berjodoh.

Sehun berjongkok, lalu mencabuti rumput yang tumbuh di sekitar tanah di bagian dalam petak makam. Setelah cukup bersih, Suho menaburi dua nisan tersebut dengan bunga, lalu Chanyeol menyiramnya dengan air. Sementara itu, Ziyu berdiri di samping Luhan dengan ekspresi yang tidak bisa ditebak. Sepertinya, dia masih belum mengerti tentang konsep kematian ini.

Suho memimpin doa sementara mereka semua berjongkok di sekeliling dua makam itu. Luhan benar-benar berdoa dalam hati, agar mereka bisa diterima di sisi Tuhan. Ia juga berjanji dalam hati, untuk sebisa mungkin menjaga anak-anak mereka, walaupun ia tidak yakin kenapa.

Setelah selesai berdoa, mereka duduk di sana dan terdiam selama beberapa saat. Jadi, Luhan mengambil kesempatan ini untuk bertanya.

"Sewaktu hidupnya, orangtua kalian orangtua yang seperti apa?" tanya Luhan. Luhan tahu mereka saling mengerling satu sama lain, tapi Luhan memilih untuk menatap lurus ke arah kelopak-kelopak bunga mawar di atas makam.

"Seperti orangtua kebanyakan," jawab Suho akhirnya. " _Appa_ orangnya tegas, pekerja keras, tapi nggak pernah absen untuk menanyakan perkembangan kami setiap malam."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, bisa membayangkan sesosok pria paruh baya yang intelek, berdedikasi dengan pekerjaannya, tetapi tetap memperhatikan keluarganya.

Suho melanjutkan. "Kalo _eomma_..."

"Suka ngomel," Chanyeol menyambar sambil nyengir jail ke arah Luhan.

"Yah, _eomma_ orangnya ibu rumah tangga banget," Suho tidak menyanggah omongan Chanyeol dan tersenyum seperti teringat sesuatu. "Suka ngomel."

"Terutama kalau ada yang cari perhatian," Sehun melirik ke arah Chanyeol yang balas menjulurkan lidah.

Jadi, Chanyeol suka membuat rumah berantakan untuk mencari perhatian? Kalau Luhan ibunya, mungkin ini semacam _aww-moment_ , tapi Luhan bukan ibunya jadi jangan cari perhatian dengan cara itu!

Jaket Luhan yang terasa ditarik membuat Luhan urung menyemprot Chanyeol. Luhan menoleh cepat ke arah kanannya—setengah mati berharap ada orang disana—dan mendapati Ziyu yang berjongkok dengan wajah tanpa ekspresi. Walaupun demikian, tangannya mengenggam erat ujung jaket Luhan. Tak satupun dari kakak-kakaknya yang tampak sadar karena mereka tenggelam dalam kenangan masing-masing.

Mendadak, Luhan seperti memahami sesuatu. Mungkin, tidak seperti ketiga saudaranya, Ziyu tidak punya kenangan apapun untuk digali. Mungkin, Ziyu bahkan tidak ingat kepada kedua orangtuanya karena saat kejadian itu, dia masih berusia dua setengah tahun dan memori awalnya masih samar. Mungkin, sama seperti Luhan, Ziyu ingin tahu lebih banyak soal orangtua mereka.

Luhan menatapnya tanpa berkedip selama beberapa saat, lalu berdeham. "Terus, orangtua kalian punya hobi?"

" _Appa_ suka baca ensiklopedi, menurun ke yang satu itu," Suho mengedikkan dagu ke arah Sehun. "Kalau _eomma_ , dia suka menjahit dan merajut. Dulu, baju-baju bayi Ziyu dia bikin sendiri."

Tarikan Ziyu di jaket Luhan tiba-tiba menguat. Sebisa mungkin, Luhan menjaga agar raut wajahnya tak berubah.

"Dulu pas Ziyu lahir, mereka senang banget. Padahal mereka berdua udah tua-tua," tambah Suho, sudut bibirnya tertarik ke atas. "Kita semua menganggapnya keajaiban. Tapi ada yang cemburu gitu karena jadi nggak bungsu lagi." Mereka semua menatap Sehun yang segera salah tingkah.

"Siapa juga," sergahnya, lalu melirik Ziyu. "Aku malah seneng nggak jadi korban _bully_ lagi."

"Emang siapa yang _bully_ kamu?" tanya Chanyeol, merasa tertuduh. Luhan sendiri hampir terkikik kalau tidak ingat Ziyu masih mengenggam ujung jaketnya.

Luhan mengerlingnya yang hanya diam seribu bahasa semenjak menjejakkan kaki di tempat ini. Saat Suho akhirnya berdiri dan mengomando semuanya untuk pulang, Ziyu melepas genggamannya dan beranjak pergi.

Luhan menatap tubuh mungil itu. Rasanya ia ingin memeluknya, tapi ia tahu Ziyu tak akan mengizinkannya.

.

.

.

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **YEHET HAPPY 100 REVIEW~~! *TEBAR TISU* (?)**

 **DUH MAKASIH BANGET BUAT READERS YANG UDAH MERELAKAN UNEK-UNEKNYA DI REVIEW BOX FF INI, WISH YOU ALL THE BEST DEH :'''DDDD**

 **SAYA NGGAK TAHU MAU NGOMONG APA LAGI SAYA TERLALU SENENG *sumpel hidung***

 **Untuk A/N chapter ini, saya sediakan spoiler karena kalian udah mereview di review box. *bisik* Hunhan moment akan muncul di chapter selanjutnya OK! *ketawa setan***

 **BALASAN REVIEW~~~**

 **hunhanismfkskanxl: iya ini teh sehun suka sama yixing. Tapi mungkin karena udah ada keberadaan luhan, dia akan bergeser keke~ eung..saya kalo update ga tentu yah :')) sesuai mood aja, kalo lagi capek dan banyak pikiran, saya berhenti dulu. Hunhan yang melting...hm...gimana ya? :v**

 **deerLu200490: jangan jotos sehun nak (?) :v nanti muka gantengnya bonyok terus neng lulunya ga tertarik deh~ /apaan/**

 **Ludeer's: TARA DI A/N UDAH ADA SPOILERNYA YA. KEKE.**

 **Zahranisa351: kalo tertarik sih, gatau ya :3 /lah. Tapi dia kayaknya suka sama bau badannya sehun disini :vvv**

 **Sekali lagi maafkanlah—eh.**

 **Sekali lagi, terima kasih semua! Read dan review lagi ya! :DD**

 **NB: Style rambut sehun disini sama kayak di mv EXO Love me Right Korean ver.**

* * *

 **So...mind to RnR? :3**


	10. The Confession

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 10: The Confession.**

Hari ini, Luhan masuk rumah utama sedikit lebih pagi, tepatnya setelah Subuh. Biasanya, ia baru akan ke rumah itu setelah tidur lagi sejenak, tapi kali ini ia begitu bersemangat untuk mencoba resep baru yang semalam ia unduh di internet.

Rumah itu masih sepi dan gelap, jadi Luhan berjingkat masuk, berusaha untuk tidak membuat suara. Luhan sedang membuka pintu kulkas untuk mencatat bahan apa saja yang masih tersedia saat mendengar suara pintu dibuka. Luhan memutar tubuh, lalu melihat Sehun muncul dari kamarnya diiringi berkas cahaya, membuat ilusi seperti Gandalf yang baru dipromosikan jadi Penyihir Putih.

"Pagi," sapa Luhan dengan suara berbisik, sambil melambaikan daun bawang yang sudah layu.

Sehun cuma memberinya tatapan mengantuk sebelum melengos ke arah kamar mandi. Mungkin harusnya Luhan menyapanya dalam bahasa peri.

Tak berapa lama, Sehun keluar. Luhan baru menyadari kalau Sehun sudah siap dalam setelan _training_ -nya. Selama tinggal disini, tidak pernah sekali pun Luhan melihat kepergiannya untuk jalan pagi.

Mendadak, Luhan mendapat ide.

"Sehun-ah," panggil Luhan, membuat Sehun yang sedang memakai sepatu mendongak. "Aku ikut jalan pagi, _ne_?"

Sehun menatap Luhan horor. Tanpa menunggu jawaban, Luhan segera melesat ke paviliun untuk memakai _hoodie_ dan sepatu. Setelah beres, ia kembali ke rumah utama, tapi Sehun sudah pergi.

Suara pagar yang berderit membuat Luhan segera berderap keluar. Sambil merapikan surai madunya yang berantakan, Luhan menyusul Sehun yang sudah duluan berjalan menyusuri jalanan. Luhan mengikuti dan mengamatinya dari belakang dalam diam.

Luhan senang melihat Sehun yang tidak memakai masker dan bisa menghirup udara pagi dengan bebas seperti ini. Sehun memang mengidap asma yang cukup parah. Luhan pernah sekali membuatnya masuk rumah sakit setelah memberinya kabar tentang Ziyu yang terserang maag. Asmanya kambuh begitu dia berlari.

Karena hal itu (dan, ahem, beberapa hal lain), Luhan jadi merasa bersalah padanya. Luhan ingin membantunya sebisa mungkin, juga ingin menjadi akrab dengannya sebagaimana dengan tiga saudaranya yang lain.

Tanpa terasa, Luhan sudah mengekori Sehun hingga ke luar jalan XOXO, menyusuri kawasan sekitar Universitas Yonsei. Luhan baru menyadarinya saat melihat kampus Peternakan Universitas Yonsei. Sehun menyebrang tanpa menunggunya, lalu berbelok ke arah perpustakaan kampus.

"Mau ke mana, Hun?" tanya Luhan, yang memang tidak tahu alur jalan paginya. "Kamu biasa jalan sampai mana?"

"Lembah," jawab Sehun, membuat Luhan manggut-manggut. Selama berkuliah di Yonsei, Luhan tidak pernah benar-benar masuk ke Lembah. Paling-paling, ia cuma lewat di depannya.

Setelah melewati kampus Hukum dan Filsafat, mereka sampai di jalan masuk Lembah Yonsei yang tampak sepi. Luhan mengikuti Sehun menuruni lembah, lalu mengamati sekitar. Selain mereka, di sana hanya ada sepasang orangtua yang berjalan santai sambil menggerak-gerakkan tangan dan seseorang yang sedang mengajak jalan _golden retriever_ -nya.

Sehun berhenti di tengah lapangan basket, lalu mulai melakukan gerakan-gerakan pemanasan. Berhubung Luhan jarang olahraga, Luhan menirunya dengan kagok. Sendinya berderak-derak nyaring, tapi Sehun sama sekali tidak terganggu dan hanya melakukan apa yang mungkin dilakukannya setiap hari.

Setelah selesai senam ringan selama lima belas menit, Sehun akhirnya memutar tubuh, lalu kembali melangkah mendaki jalan masuk lembah yang tadi. Luhan membuntutinya lagi sambil memijat lengan kanan bagian atasnya, berharap Sehun sudah selesai dengan acara jalan paginya dan berniat pulang. Walaupun tadi Luhan cuma meregangkan sedikit ototnya, tapi sepertinya ada yang salah urat.

Sehun tahu-tahu berhenti, lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Mau kukenalin sama temen-temenku?"

Luhan melotot. Sehun punya teman? Ini baru berita.

Begitu Luhan mengangguk, Sehun berbelok ke suatu tempat dan membuka sebuah pagar besi. _Ini mencurigakan. Dia tidak bermaksud mengajakku melihat got, kan?_ —batin Luhan curiga.

Walaupun begitu, Luhan tidak menanyakannya dan ikut berbelok masuk ke balik pagar. Sehun menyapa seorang pria beruban yang sedang duduk di bangunan serupa pos jaga tak jauh darinya, yang balik menyapanya dengan ramah. Luhan ikut mengangguk kepada _ahjussi_ itu. _Ahjussi_ itu balas mengangguk sambil menyunggingkan senyum.

Tepat pada saat Luhan mau bertanya apa _ahjussi_ itu yang dia maksud sebagai teman (itu akan menambah poin kesuramannya), Sehun membalik badan, lalu mengedik ke kanan Luhan. Luhan menoleh ke arah yang ditunjuknya, lalu membelalak saat melihat pemandangan di depannya.

Belasan rusa dengan punggung berbintik putih balas menatap Luhan ingin tahu dari balik pagar besi. Beberapa dari mereka asyik mengunyah rumput, sisanya tidur di semacam gazebo di ujung kandang. Luhan memang tahu kalau Yonsei memiliki beberapa binatang, tetapi ia tidak tahu kalau letaknya begitu dekat dengan fakultasnya! Apa saja sih yang ia lakukan di kampus ini?

" _Neomu kiyowo_!" seru Luhan, sambil menunduk untuk mengamati rusa-rusa itu dari dekat. Walaupun hari belum begitu terang, Luhan bisa melihat mata mereka yang bening dan mengerjap dengan penuh semangat.

"Nih." Sehun menyodorkan sejumput rumput, yang Luhan terima dengan senang hati. Luhan lalu mengulurkannya melalui pagar, yang segera dikunyah oleh rusa-rusa itu. Luhan terkikik, geli sekaligus takut jarinya akan ikut termakan.

"Yang cokelat di sebelah sana Rusa Jawa." Sehun menunjuk kandang di samping, lalu mengedik yang sedang makan di tangan Luhan. "Yang ini Rusa Totol. Asalnya dari India."

Luhan menggangguk-angguk imut, akan berusaha mengingat info tersebut.

Selama beberapa saat, Luhan asyik memberi makan teman-teman Sehun. Ketika ia menoleh, Sehun sudah tidak ada di sampingnya. Sehun tampak berjalan ke arah pos _ahjussi_ tadi. Jadi, Luhan bangkit, melambai ringan ke arah para rusa, lalu menyusulnya.

 _Ahjussi_ tadi mengerling ke arah Luhan. " _Yeoja-chingu_ mu, Sehun?"

Luhan menyangka Sehun akan membantahnya dengan keras, tapi _namja_ tampan itu cuma tersenyum simpul seraya terus melangkah. _Ahjussi_ itu terkekeh, mengambil topi dari mejanya, lalu memakainya sambil berjalan ke arah Luhan.

"Baru kali ini Sehun datang sama orang lain." Dia memberi tahu, lalu berjalan melewati Luhan ke arah pagar.

Sebenarnya Luhan heran dengan reaksi Sehun tadi (dia tidak mungkin tidak paham kalau _ahjussi_ itu menyangka Luhan pacarnya, plus Luhan itu _namja_ ), tapi Luhan tetap mengikutinya, sampai dia akhirnya berhenti di depan sebuah kolam besar yang menyerupai danau. Luhan pernah melihat danau ini sekilas kalau sedang menuruni lembah ke arah kampus, tapi tidak pernah benar-benar menjejakkan kaki disini. Sekarang, melihatnya terbentang di depannya, airnya yang biru tua tampak tenang dikelilingi pohon rindang, Luhan jadi takjub sendiri.

Luhan menghela napas sambil berjongkok, memperhatikan semacam kotak sarang burung yang tertancap di tengah danau. Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun untuk untuk bertanya mengenai tempat ini, tapi terpaku sejenak begitu melihat Sehun berdiri dengan mata menerawang, kedua tangannya masuk ke saku celana _training_.

"Kamu sering ke sini?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun terdiam selama beberapa saat sebelum menjawab, "Kalau lagi banyak pikiran."

Luhan menatapnya ingin tahu. "Sekarang lagi banyak pikiran?"

Pandangan Sehun sejenak turun, tapi dia kembali menatap lurus dan cuma bergumam sambil mengangguk kecil.

"Masalah apa?" tanya Luhan lagi, benar-benar penasaran walaupun cukup yakin tidak akan bisa membantunya.

Mata Sehun bergerak-gerak gelisah. "Masalah yang aku sendiri belum paham."

Lagi-lagi, Luhan dikejutkan oleh sisi Sehun yang ini. Ada masalah di dunia ini yang dia tidak pahami? Luhan sebenarnya ingin bertepuk tangan, tapi tangannya saat ini sedang lumayan sibuk.

"Sehun-ah," kata Luhan sambil menggaruk kening. "Nggak bermaksud menghina tempat pelepasan stres kamu, tapi...banyak nyamuk."

Luhan sadar kalau dari tadi tubuh mungilnya terasa gatal-gatal, tapi ia pikir itu karena ia belum mandi. Namun, setelah sembarang menggaruk dan menemukan darah di jemarinya, Luhan tahu kalau ia sedang dikerubungi nyamuk ganas.

Walaupun demikian, Luhan masih tak tahu kenapa Sehun tampak santai-santai saja. Sehun pun sepertinya memikirkan hal yang sama, karena dia melirik Luhan dengan tatapan raja kepada rakyat jelata, seolah mempertanyakan kaum Luhan biasa mandi tanpa campuran kelopak bunga lavendel.

Tahu-tahu, matanya melebar ke arah kaki Luhan. Luhan mengikuti arah pandangnya, lalu membelalak saat melihat sekompi semut rangrang sedang memanjati sepatunya dengan giat. Ada apa sih dengan danau ini?

"AAAAKK!" Luhan segera bangkit berdiri, lalu mengibas-ngibaskan kaki dan menandak-nandak untuk mengusir semut itu. Saat sedang melakukannya, Luhan menginjak tali sepatunya sendiri dan dengan segera kehilangan keseimbangan. Tubuh mungilnya melayang bebas ke arah danau.

Hal terakhir yang Luhan lihat sebelum tercebur adalah ekspresi datar Sehun. Pada saat ia sudah berada di dalam danau pun, rautnya tak berubah. Ia yang sibuk megap-megap.

"Tenang!" sahut Luhan sambil mengibaskan tangan. "Aku bisa renang, Hun! Tenang!"

"Kamu yang tenang," tukas Sehun, membuat Luhan tersadar. Luhan tahu cara berenang. Luhan hanya terkejut. Selain itu, danau ini juga ternyata tidak dalam-dalam amat.

Setelah akal sehatnya kembali, Luhan mengayuh ke tepian, ke arah Sehun yang tangannya masih di saku celana _training._ Karena tepi danau itu terbuat dari tembok yang agak tinggi, Luhan kesulitan mengangkat dirinya sendiri. Berkali-kali, ia kembali terjatuh ke air.

Setelah beberapa lama mengawasi perjuangan Luhan, Sehun akhirnya mendesah dan mengulurkan tangannya juga. Luhan menatap tangan kurus itu, lalu meraihnya, menyangka bisa naik dengan bertumpu pada berat badannya. Namun, yang terjadi adalah, malah Sehun yang terbawa beban berat badan Luhan. Tanpa ampun, dia tercebur ke samping Luhan.

Luhan sudah siap menertawakan kejadian itu begitu Sehun muncul ke permukaan. Akan tetapi, detik berikutnya, dia segera kembali tenggelam. Serta-merta, rasa geli Luhan langsung lenyap dan digantikan oleh panik yang hebat.

"Sehun!" sahut Luhan ngeri.

Namun, Sehun tidak langsung merespons panggilan Luhan. Jantung Luhan seperti melorot ke kaki. Sehun tidak bisa berenang dan ini artinya, mereka sedang berada dalam situasi gawat darurat.

Tahu-tahu, kepala bersurai kelam Sehun kembali muncul. Luhan segera menarik jaket _training-_ nya, lalu mengangkat tubuhnya. Sehun akhirnya sadar kalau danau itu dangkal dan dia bisa berdiri pada kakinya sendiri, tapi dari tubuhnya yang gemetar hebat, sepertinya dia panik. Luhan menoleh ke sekeliling untuk minta bantuan, tapi teringat kalau _ahjussi_ tadi sedang pergi.

Saat sedang mengendarkan pandangan, Luhan melihat tepian yang lebih rendah beberapa meter di sampingnya dan Sehun. Jadi, dengan sisa-sisa kekuatannya, Luhan membawa Sehun ke sana.

Begitu menemukan tempat berpijak, Luhan menjejakkan kakinya disana sambil menghela Sehun naik. Sehun mendorong tubuhnya sendiri dengan susah payah, merangkak di lantai semen, lalu terduduk di samping Luhan.

Dia menyugar rambutnya yang basah, sehingga Luhan bisa melihat wajahnya yang pias. Bibir tipisnya pun ikut pucat. Sehun mencoba bernapas, tapi napasnya pendek-pendek. Sebentar saja, dia sudah terbatuk-batuk hebat.

"Sehun..." gumam Luhan, sekarang benar-benar takut.

Sehun merogoh sakunya, mencari-cari sesuatu. Luhan langsung sadar kalau dia mencari _inhaler-_ nya, tapi dia tak bisa menemukannya. Secepat kilat, Luhan menoleh ke arah danau. _Inhaler_ itu terapung disana.

Tanpa perlu berpikir dua kali, Luhan segera menceburkan diri lagi, lalu berenang ke arah alat itu dan meraihnya. Kemudian, ia membawanya kembali ke arah Sehun yang masih megap-megap. Sehun segera meraih alat itu, mengocoknya, lalu memasukkannya ke mulut. Berikutnya, dia menekan bagian atas dan bawah alat itu secara bersamaaan dan menghirupnya dalam-dalam.

Sehun memejamkan mata, berusaha untuk bernapas normal. Sementara itu, Luhan menatapnya dengan jantung berdebar kencang, dalam hati berharap Sehun akan baik-baik saja.

Ketika akhirnya napasnya mulai teratur, Sehun membuka mata. Dia lalu melirik Luhan, yang sepertinya sudah berlinang-linang. Luhan tidak tahu sejak kapan ia mulai menangis. Mungkin sejak asma Sehun kambuh, atau bahkan sejak dia tercebur dan tidak segera muncul.

Melihat kondisi Sehun yang membaik, Luhan mulai terisak tanpa kendali. Di luar kesadarannya, Luhan meraih dan memeluk tubuh kurus Sehun erat-erat, lega setengah mati. Luhan tahu kalau ia baru saja berusaha membunuhnya untuk kali kedua.

Selama beberapa saat, Sehun membiarkan Luhan menangis di pelukannya. Namun, tahu-tahu saja, dia mendorong kepala Luhan menjauh sehingga membuat Luhan melepaskan diri. Lagi-lagi, Sehun tampak kesakitan; napasnya kembali pendek-pendek, kali ini malah disertai bunyi _ngik_ yang membuat ngilu.

Buru-buru, dia meraih _inhaler-_ nya, sekali lagi menghirup isinya dalam-dalam. Setelah tenang, dia mendelik Luhan tajam. Kalau matanya pisau, mungkin Luhan sudah tercacah.

" _Mianhae,_ Sehun-ah." Luhan tiba-tiba teringat pandangan serupa yang Sehun keluarkan ketika dia dirawat di rumah sakit beberapa minggu lalu. " _Mian._ "

Luhan sudah pasrah Sehun akan kembali mengusirnya seperti saat itu, tapi dia tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Sehun hanya mendesah berat, lalu kembali menerawang ke arah danau sambil menjambak rambut. Entah apa yang dipikirkannya.

Luhan harap, Sehun tidak sedang menyusun rencana untuk membunuhnya.

 **...**

"Huatsyiii!"

Luhan menggosok hidung bangirnya dengan tisu, lalu merapatkan jaket. Gara-gara tragedi danau lembah Yonsei tadi pagi, seharian ini ia mengigil. Untungnya, ia dan Sehun berhasil pulang tanpa membuat curiga siapapun, karena pada saat itu tak ada siapa-siapa di ruang tengah.

" _Kamu lagi pilek, Lu_?"

Suara Ibunya membuyarkan lamunan Luhan. Barusan, Meili, ibunya, menelepon ke rumah Keluarga Oh, berhubung Luhan belum punya ponsel pengganti semenjak yang lama rusak. Oh, dan Luhan sudah memberitahu orang tuanya semua tentang pekerjaannya dan empat bersaudara itu. Ayahnya, Hangeng, sempat _shock_ berat, tapi karena ditenangkan dan dijelaskan oleh Suho dan anak kesayangan mereka (Luhan dan keempat bersaudara itu bertemu orangtua Luhan yang sedang berkunjung ke Korea), dia bisa mengerti dan memberi izin Luhan untuk sementara tinggal di rumah empat bersaudara itu. Sementara ibunya, Meili, sepertinya santai-santai saja asalkan empat bersaudara itu tidak mengapa-apakan Luhan. Akhirnya, mereka setuju Luhan bekerja dan tinggal di rumah itu, asalkan Luhan mengerjakan skripsinya selama satu semester. Satu lagi, ayah Luhan akhirnya mendapatkan pekerjaan.

Luhan hampir kena serangan jantung saat tahu ibunya menelepon, karena yah, ia tidak pernah menelepon kecuali situasinya benar-benar gawat. Namun, ternyata ia hanya mengabarkan kalau baru saja mengirim uang saku ke rekening Luhan. Kalau saja Luhan tidak terlalu sibuk menahan bersin, mungkin ia sudah menangis terharu. Keluarganya ternyata sudah benar-benar berubah.

"Ya sudah, kalau gitu kamu istirahat dulu ya," kata Meili lagi.

Andai saja bisa begitu. Masalahnya, Luhan punya makan siang untuk dibuat. Walaupun demikian, Luhan tidak mengatakannya kepada ibunya karena ibunya pasti akan menyampaikan kepada Ayahnya, dan ayahnya akan membuat drama mengenai diri anak sulung kesayangannya yang kembali dipekerjakan di rumah ini.

" _Arraseo, eomma,_ " kata Luhan. "Sampein sama _Appa_ , _gomawo,_ gitu."

" _Ne,_ nanti begitu dia pulang, _eomma_ sampein. Udah ya, Lu, nggak enak sama pamanmu."

Baiklah. Ternyata beliau menelepon dari rumah paman Luhan. Beberapa hal memang tidak berubah.

Setelah menutup telepon, Luhan bergerak ke arah dapur dan lanjut mengiris bawang sambil berusaha untuk tidak membuatnya terbang karena bersinnya. Ziyu sudah duduk di sofa, sibuk dengan laptop, menyetel lagu "* _Gom Se Mari_ " keras-keras. Tadi di sekolahnya, seorang anak menyanyikan lagu "*Rice Song ( _Bap_ Song)". Jadi, dia merasa tertantang untuk mencari lagu lain yang lebih sulit.

Satu jam kemudian, semangkuk * _Mapo Dubu_ dan * _Gyeran Mari_ jadi. Saat Luhan sedang membawanya ke meja makan, pintu depan terbuka. Sehun muncul, disusul oleh Suho. Sepertinya, mereka pulang bersama lagi. Kadang, kalau waktunya tepat, Suho akan sengaja melewati sekolah Sehun dan menunggunya keluar supaya Sehun bisa hemat ongkos bus.

"Yuk, makan," ajak Luhan, disambut anggukan bersemangat Suho. Chanyeol pun muncul dari kamar kedap suaranya, seolah punya sensor kata 'makan'. Ziyu juga sudah melepaskan diri dari laptop dan mengamati Mapo Dubu buatan Luhan dengan saksama.

Saat makan siang pada khususnya, kakak-beradik ini memang jadi seperti pengungsi. Luhan maklum, berhubung jam makan siang keluarga ini lebih telat daripada keluarga kebanyakan. Ini karena mereka punya kebiasaan makan bersama dan saling menunggu.

Akan tetapi, ada satu orang yang tidak pernah kelihatan semangat-semangat amat. Luhan mengerling Sehun, yang masih bergeming beberapa meter dari meja makan, menatapnya lama. Seperti Luhan, dia juga mengenakan jaket. Dia bahkan tetap berangkat ke sekolah setelah mengalami pagi terburuk dalam sejarah.

Tahu-tahu, Luhan bersin lagi. Semua perhatian segera teralih kepadanya.

"Sakit, Lu?" tanya Suho, tampak khawatir. "Butuh ke dokter?"

" _Ani_. Cuma pilek sedikit," kata Luhan, membuat ekspresi Suho berubah lega. Kelewat lega sih, sebenarnya.

"Minum obat, Lu." Ziyu menyahut. Luhan sudah mau menggangguk penuh haru, tapi Ziyu menambahkan, "Aku nggak mau ketularan."

Selain keluguan, sikap kurang ajar agaknya juga menurun secara genetis.

Suara derak kursi yang digeser membuat Luhan menoleh. Luhan mengamati Sehun yang duduk sambil meletakkan bukunya ke meja tanpa mengatakan apa-apa. Melihat kebisuannya ini, Luhan menggigit bibir. Tadi pagi, sesaat sebelum masuk halaman, Sehun bilang Luhan tak perlu memberitahu apapun kepada saudara-saudaranya. Bukannya Luhan punya nyali untuk melakukannya, sih...

Sehun tahu-tahu menoleh ke arah Luhan. Dia menatapnya, tapi tidak dengan sorot tajam yang seharusnya dia lakukan terhadap orang yang sudah dua kali melakukan percobaan pembunuhan. Tatapannya ini lebih terasa...apa ya. Luhan ingin mengatakan 'hangat', tapi tentu saja, itu gila.

Sepertinya barusan ia mendengus, karena semua orang menoleh serentak ke arahnya dengan dahi mengerut. Luhan buru-buru berdeham, duduk, lalu menyumpit nasi dan mulai makan siang.

Setelah lima belas menit yang cukup menegangkan (tak seperti biasa, Ziyu mendominasi pembicaraan dengan celotehan tentang Jesper, anak yang menyanyikan "Rice Song ( _Bap_ Song)" yang dianggapnya sebagai rival), makan siang berakhir. Luhan bilang menegangkan karena selama itu pula, Sehun tidak membaca bukunya dan malah mengunci pandangan padanya tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun. Luhan harus berusaha keras memaksa otot kerongkongannya untuk menelan nasi dalam keadaan itu.

Barangkali, ini cara baru Sehun untuk menunjukkan kemarahan level tinggi: tatap saja terus-terusan, sampai dia mengaku salah. Setelah ini, sepertinya Luhan harus minta maaf lagi kepadanya, sambil bersujud kalau perlu.

Luhan sedang berjalan ke dapur, hendak meletakkan piring-piring kotor ke bak cuci saat tak sengaja melihat ke luar jendela. Mendung tampak sudah menggelayut. Jadi, Luhan memutuskan untuk mengangkat jemuran terlebih dahulu sebelum mencuci piring. Luhan meletakkan piring-piring itu di bak, lalu segera melangkah ke halaman belakang.

Selagi menarik jemuran, pikiran Luhan mengembara. Apa harusnya ia mengatakan soal tadi pagi kepada Suho, Chanyeol, dan Ziyu? Karena bagaimanapun juga, mereka adalah saudara-saudara Sehun. Luhan perlu meminta maaf kepada mereka karena lagi-lagi membahayakan nyawa Sehun. Kalau mereka tidak menerima permintaan maafnya, Luhan harus maklum. Sehun kan ada di depannya—HAH?

"HUA!" jerit Luhan, begitu menemukan wajah—tampan—Sehun di antara seragamnya yang tergantung. Baju-baju di pelukan Luhan melorot dan hampir jatuh ke tanah kalau ia tidak segera berjongkok.

Sehun tidak bereaksi atas teriakan Luhan. Malah, dia melepas jepit jemuran dan menarik seragamnya dengan santai. Luhan sendiri masih melongo, terlalu kaget dengan kehadirannya yang begitu tiba-tiba.

Ketika akhirnya yakin kalau dihadapannya ini memang Sehun, Luhan bangkit sambil menebak-nebak motif kemunculannya. _Mungkin dia mau mencekikku dengan kawat jemuran? Lalu nanti dia akan mengatakan kepada saudara-saudaranya kalau aku mengalami insiden saat mengangkat jemuran?_ —Luhan menebak-nebak dalam hati, parno sekaligus takut.

"Aku udah tahu masalahnya," kata Sehun kemudian.

"Eh?" sahut Luhan. Ia belum menyelesaikan hipotesisnya, jadi ia menjaga jarak darinya.

"Masalah yang tadi pagi kubilang," kata Sehun lagi. "Aku udah tahu."

"Ah..." gumam Luhan, walaupun masih merasa agak waswas. "Apa masalahnya?"

Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Angin dingin mulai berembus, menerbangkan daun-daun kering dan baju-baju yang tergantung di antara mereka berkelepak. Rambut Sehun ikut tertiup, membuat Luhan bisa melihat jelas kedua mata sipitnya yang memancarkan sorot yang tadi ia bilang itu: hangat. Namun, lagi-lagi, itu hal yang gila. 'Hangat' adalah kata sifat terakhir yang bisa tercantum di dalam daftar karakteristik seorang Oh Sehun.

"Aku suka kamu."

Oh, begitu.

Tunggu. _Mwo_?!

"HA?!" sahut Luhan. Mungkin barusan Sehun mengatakan hal lain—sesuatu yang oleh angin dikaburkan menjadi sesuatu yang khayali.

"Kamu denger, kan," tandasnya, kemudian lanjut menarik lepas jemuran yang tersisa, seolah barusan hanya mengomentari cuaca.

Luhan termenung beberapa saat, mencoba memutar ulang kata-kata Sehun tadi. Berhubung ia sering melamun, ia tidak bisa sepenuhnya mempercayai pendengarannya. Namun, sebanyak apa pun Luhan putar, 'aku suka kamu' yang dikatakan Sehun secara kelewat kasual tadi terus menggema.

Karena kata-kata itu begitu lucu dan sulit dipercaya, Luhan tertawa keras-keras. Namun, begitu Sehun meliriknya judes, Luhan mengatupkan mulut dan balas menatapnya ngeri. "Kamu nggak mungkin serius."

Sehun mengerutkan dahi. "Memang aku pernah nggak serius?"

"Pernah, waktu aku pertama kali telepon ke rumah ini," kata Luhan, entah kenapa bisa mengingatnya. Mungkin karena itu satu-satunya candaan Sehun yang pernah ia dengar.

"Ah." Sehun sepertinya juga masih ingat soal 'melamar kakak saya' itu.

Selama beberapa saat, Luhan lanjut terperangah sementara Sehun terus mengangkati jemuran seperti tak ada yang terjadi.

" _Geundae...wae_?" tanya Luhan lagi, benar-benar tidak paham.

Sehun menatap ke arah lain, tampak sungguh-sungguh berpikir. " _Mollaseo_. Teori psikologi mungkin bisa menjelaskan. Mungkin *Plato. Tapi, aku belum belajar."

Luhan yakin sekarang tampangnya tampak dungu dengan mata dan mulut terbuka lebar serta otot pipi jatuh. Plato...?

"Yah, cuma mau ngomong itu." Sehun menghampiri Luhan, lalu menumpuk baju yang tadi diangkatnya ke atas baju-baju yang sedang Luhan peluk. Setelah melirik sang pemuda bersurai madu sekilas, Sehun berlalu begitu saja ke rumah utama.

Sepeninggalnya, Luhan terlongong-longong, menatap nanar deretan jepit jemuran warna-warni yang berputar-putar di kawat tertiup angin. Titik-titik air hujan mulai turun, tapi Luhan bergeming di tempatnya, belum bisa berpikir jernih.

Yang barusan itu apa?!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 ***Gom Se Mari & Rice Song (Bap Song): Lagu anak-anak di Korsel.**

 ***Mapo dubu: Tumis tahu ala Korea.**

 ***Gyeran mari: Telur gulung korea.**

 ***Plato: seorang ilmuwan dari Yunani.**

* * *

 ***tarik napas panjang* *embuskan lewat mata* (?)**

 **Yeay. Ini akhirnya selesai juga. Yeaaay. (authornya lagi nggak semangat -_-)**

 **Duh, ada yang mau mijetin ini bahu nggak? Dibayar deh, 500 perak #ditabok huhu lagi bokek TwT**

 **OKE AKHIRNYA SEHUN CONFESS KE LUHAN. LEH UGHA (?) Maap kalo nggak memuaskan, karna ini remake, harus ngikutin alurnya ugha :'v**

 **Yang berharap ada chanbaek, neomu neomu mian. Kayaknya Cuma dikit deh. Soalnya si bebek (maafkan daku baekhyun ganteng) cuma kadang-kadang kan berkunjung ke rumah 4 kam—bersaudara itu. apa harus saya hapus tag chanbaek nya? Haha. *nangis di pojokan***

 **Salam HHS dari Ann, makasih.**

* * *

 **So...mind to RnR? :3**


	11. What to do?

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 11: What to do?**

" _Maldo andwae_."

Luhan menggumamkan kata-kata itu untuk kesekian kalinya hari ini. Setelah kejadian luar biasa kemarin siang, ia terus coba merenungkannya sampai tidak bisa tidur semalaman. Namun, dipikir sebanyak apapun, sedalam apapun, akalnya tetap tidak bisa menjangkaunya.

Sehun, bocah genius itu, menyukai Luhan, _namja_ yang kurang genius—okelah, tidak genius—ini? Dua kata: apa-apaan?

Apakah harus diperjelas lagi kalau Luhan itu _namja_ tulen? Yah, walaupun tampangnya mungkin lebih cantik dari _yeoja_ lain (Luhan tidak bermaksud membanggakan wajahnya atau apa), tapi ia tetap saja _namja_! Kalau Sehun itu genius, harusnya dia tahu itu!

Berbagai kemungkinan melayang-layang di otak Luhan sejak kemarin. Mungkin, Sehun salah mengisi _inhaler_ -nya dengan pengharum ruangan. Mungkin, dia terlalu stres belajar. Atau mungkin, dia hanya menjajal candaan terbaru versi robot rusaknya.

Kemungkinan terkini yang ia pikirkan pagi ini adalah: mungkin, air danau kemarin itu mengandung halusinogen.

"JESPER!"

Atau mengandung Jesper.

"Eh?" Luhan tersadar begitu pikirannya melantur. Seorang wanita lewat di depannya dengan kecepatan maksimum, meninggalkan wangi parfum yang bikin sesak napas.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang menunggui Ziyu dan sepertinya, kelasnya baru saja bubar. Meskipun begitu, Luhan tak paham kenapa _ahjumma_ itu harus menyambut anaknya sedemikian heboh.

"Jesper! Kenapa kamu, Nak?"

Luhan menyipitkan mata ke arah kelas Ziyu. Jesper tampak mengucek mata di pintu kelasnya, sementara ibunya berlutut di depannya. Perasaan Luhan tiba-tiba jadi tidak enak.

" _MWO_? ZIYU?"

Mendengar nama Ziyu, punggung Luhan langsung menegak. Sejurus kemudian, Ziyu muncul dari dalam kelas, memandang dingin Jesper yang ternyata sedang menangis. Jangan bilang...

"Luhan _-ssi_!" panggil Sooyoung _saem_.

Luhan segera mengumpat dalam hati, tapi tetap memasang senyum. Dengan langkah kaku, ia menghampiri mereka. Di dalam, teman-teman sekelas Ziyu sudah mengerubungi pintu, tampak penasaran pada Jesper yang masih tersedu-sedu.

"Tadi, Ziyu sama Jesper bertengkar," kata Sooyoung _saem_ hati-hati.

Luhan menghindari tatapan sengit ibunya Jesper, lalu berlutut di depan Ziyu. "Zi. Ada apa?"

Ziyu balas menatap Luhan tanpa ekspresi. "Aku cuma kasih pinjem ini," katanya sambil menunjukkan sebuah benda warna-warni. Sebuah kubik-rubik tiga kali tiga. " _Geundae,_ dia nggak bisa mainnya."

Luhan menatap kubik-rubik itu, lalu mengerjap ke arah Ziyu. _Well_. Anak umur 4,5 tahun mana yang bisa main kubik-rubik?

"Terus...pas Jesper mau minjem lagi, Ziyu nggak ngebolehin dan bilang itu karena Jesper..." Sooyoung _saem_ tidak meneruskan perkataannya dan menatap Ziyu ragu. Luhan bisa melihat arah pembicaraan ini dan bersyukur Sooyoung _saem_ tidak melanjutkannya, tapi tentu saja, kenyataan tidak selalu sejalan dengan rencana.

"Karena Jesper bodoh," cetus Ziyu, mungkin mengira Sooyoung _saem_ menyuruhnya untuk melanjutkan kalimat tadi.

Luhan memejamkan mata, lalu menoleh takut-takut ke arah ibunya Jesper yang sudah balas menatapnya dengan mata berkilat-kilat. Sebelum beliau sempat mengamuk, Luhan menganggukkan kepala. " _Jeosonghamnida_."

"Kenapa minta maaf?" tanya Ziyu, membuat Luhan kembali menatapnya. "Aku nggak sopan?"

"Nah, itu tahu," sambar ibu Jesper. Wanita itu mendelik Luhan judes, lalu kembali menatap Ziyu. "Dasar anak nggak tahu sopan santun!"

Ibu Jesper bangkit, lalu menggendong anaknya pergi. Di belakang Luhan, para ibu yang lain ternyata sudah berkumpul dengan tampang sama sengitnya. Luhan minggir untuk membiarkan mereka menjemput anak-anak mereka, lalu melipir bersama Ziyu ke arah ayunan.

Ziyu duduk di ayunan sambil mengamati kubik-rubik di tangannya. Luhan menatapnya, lalu duduk di ayunan sampingnya. Mulut anak itu sudah mengerucut. Kakinya bergoyang-goyang.

"Zi," kata Luhan setelah menarik napas panjang. "Kamu bukan nggak tahu sopan santun. Kamu cuma...belum tahu. Kita bisa belajar. _Ne_?"

Ziyu mengutak-atik kubik-rubiknya. "Tadi aku salah?"

Luhan menatap anak itu lama. "Ziyu. Kadang...walaupun ada hal-hal yang menurutmu benar, lebih baik kamu simpan di dalam hati. Atau sampaikan dengan cara yang lebih baik."

Ziyu akhirnya menoleh ke arah Luhan. Wajahnya tampak bingung.

"Misalnya yang tadi. Kamu tahu kalau Jesper nggak bisa main kubik-rubik. Tapi, kamu nggak harus kasih tahu alasannya di mukanya," kata Luhan lagi. "Sebaliknya, kamu bisa bantu ngajarin dia. Itu jauh lebih sopan."

Ziyu berkedip-kedip, mungkin sedang mencoba mencerna ucapan Luhan. Luhan sendiri bisa memahami perasaan Jesper, berhubung ia juga pernah mengalaminya. Ia tahu ia bodoh, dan ia tidak perlu orang lain untuk memberitahunya juga. Mungkin ada beberapa orang yang secara reguler mengingatkannya—ya, Sehun dan anak di sampingnya ini—tapi karena Luhan sudah mengenal mereka, ia tidak sakit hati. Namun, Jesper? Dia pasti sakit hati, apalagi ibunya. Lebih-lebih, Jesper tidak bodoh. Ziyu saja yang jauh lebih pandai untuk anak-anak seusianya.

"Jadi, aku harus gimana?" tanya Ziyu lagi.

Luhan mengamati Ziyu lagi, lalu tersenyum. "Besok, minta maaf sama Jesper. Terus, ajarin dia main kubik-rubik. _Otte_?"

Ziyu manyun. "Tadi dia juga nggak ngerti-ngerti. Percuma."

"Atau nggak, cari mainan lain yang lebih gampang dimainin?" usul Luhan, membuat Ziyu berpikir.

"Ah." Wajahnya berubah cerah. "Besok aku bawa Scrabble."

"Nggak, nggak Scrabble," kata Luhan segera, nyaris putus asa. "Gimana kalau...Tamiya?"

Ziyu mengerutkan dahi, lalu mengangguk. "Sasisnya harus diganti dulu tapi."

Luhan ikut menggangguk-angguk, walaupun tak yakin mengetahui apa yang Ziyu maksud.

 _Kenapa untuk permainan sesimpel mobil-mobilan saja ada istilah rumit begitu, sih?_

 **...**

Permasalahan Ziyu-Jesper tadi membuat Luhan hampir lupa dengan pernyataan cinta Sehun, sampai ia melihatnya di rumah sebelum makan siang. Luhan sedang memanaskan sup saat dia muncul di ruang keluarga, lengkap dengan maskernya.

Luhan segera terpaku, teringat kejadian Plato di jemuran itu. Setengah mati, Luhan berharap Sehun membuka masker itu lalu mengatakan 'kemarin aku mimpi buruk' karena Luhan pasti bakal langsung mengamininya, tapi itu tidak terjadi. Setelah membuka maskernya, Sehun tersenyum ke arahnya.

Luhan ulangi, _ter-se-nyum_.

Yah, walaupun tidak seperti yang orang normal lakukan (dia hanya mengangkat sedikit salah satu bibirnya), tetap saja, dia tersenyum.

Di luar kendali Luhan, ia merinding. Sehun adalah orang paling serius yang pernah Luhan temui. Sehun tidak pernah bicara kecuali mengenai hal yang menurutnya penting. Kalau dia tegas mengatakan dia menyukai Luhan, artinya, dia memang menyukai Luhan (walaupun dia butuh belajar teori Plato untuk mengetahui alasannya).

Luhan kewalahan _. Maksudku, aku tidak pernah ditaksir orang genius (apalagi seorang namja), yang cukup tampan (meski terlalu muda), yang kebetulan tinggal di rumah yang sama denganku. Yah, memang secara teknis kami tinggal di bangunan yang berbeda, tapi tetap saja,kami harus bertemu setiap ha—_

" _Wae_?"

Suara berat Sehun menghentikan racauan-dalam-hati Luhan dan membuatnya berjengit. Kepalanya tiba-tiba terasa tak bermassa. Luhan tidak tahu harus menjawab apa—ia bahkan mungkin akan bingung kalau ditanyakan nama.

"Em...itu.." Luhan melotot melihat Sehun menghampirinya, lalu segera menyingkir secara sangat tidak santai dari jalannya. Dalam usahanya itu, Luhan menyenggol panci sup. Nyaris saja mereka gagal makan siang kalau ia tidak sigap menangkap gagangnya.

Sehun yang ternyata hanya mau mengambil gelas, sekarang menatap Luhan bingung. Luhan sendiri menggaruk keningnya yang tak gatal, lalu cepat-cepat memindahkan isi panci itu ke dalam mangkuk sayur.

Selagi ia pura-pura sibuk dengan sup, Sehun melangkah ke dispenser. Luhan pikir situasi sudah aman dan ia bisa menghela napas lega, tapi ia malah mencium wangi _peppermint_. Begitu ia menoleh, Sehun sudah ada di sampingnya, berjarak kurang dari setengah meter, menatap mata rusanya lekat-lekat.

Luhan hanya bisa membatu, sampai akhirnya Sehun mengulurkan tangan dan mematikan kompor yang ternyata masih menyala. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa lagi, dia meletakkan gelas bekasnya di bak cuci, lalu meninggalkan Luhan yang masih menahan napas.

Luhan sadar benar kalau barusan, ada yang aneh dari sikap Sehun. Alih-alih mengkritiknya seperti biasa, dia mematikan kompor itu untuknya tanpa banyak omong.

Harusnya Luhan merasa senang seorang Oh Sehun bersikap sopan kepadanya, tapi kenyataannya, ia malah merasa ngeri.

 _Sebenarnya, Plato mengajarkan apa sih?_

* * *

Hidup Luhan setelah ditembak Sehun praktisnya tidak sama lagi. Ia jadi merasa canggung tiap kali berada seruangan dengannya. Belum lagi, Luhan harus berakting seolah tidak terjadi apa-apa di depan saudara-saudaranya. Dan itu melelahkan.

Satu-satunya hal yang bisa menghibur Luhan dalam beberapa hari terakhir ini adalah Ziyu dan Jesper. Ziyu sukses minta maaf kepada Jesper walaupun kelewat _chic_ (dia bilang ' _mian'_ tanpa nada, lalu melengos sebelum mendengar jawaban Jesper). Akan tetapi, Jesper yang masih lugu tidak menyimpan dendam. Begitu Ziyu menawarkan diri untuk membantunya meningkatkan perfoma Tamiya-nya, Jesper langsung setuju. Sejak itu, mereka jadi akrab.

Yah, kalau Ziyu menjelaskan nama seluruh _spare part_ Tamiya dan Jesper cuma manggut-manggut dengan pandangan kosong bisa dibilang akrab, sih.

Di sekolah Ziyu, perhatian Luhan mungkin bisa teralihkan. Namun, begitu sampai di rumah dan tiba saatnya makan siang atau malam, Luhan akan kembali merasa cemas.

Seperti saat ini misalnya, saat mereka sedang makan malam. Sehun sesekali meliriknya sembari membaca buku (Luhan harap bukan Plato), sementara Luhan berusaha keras untuk tidak menatapnya. Luhan bahkan tidak menatap mata siapapun kecuali mata ikan kembung goreng yang ada di piringnya.

"Pokoknya misinya tambah seru."

Sedari tadi, Chanyeol mengoceh soal _game_ yang tidak Luhan pahami. Hanya Ziyu yang bisa terhubung dengannya secara sempurna. Suho cuma sesekali mengangguk sambil makan dengan gayanya yang berkelas.

"Lu." Chanyeol tahu-tahu memanggil, membuat Luhan refleks menoleh. "Kamu mau main Halo, nggak? Nanti aku ajarin."

" _Hello...mwo_?" gumam Luhan, tak tahu apa yang dibicarakannya. Tepat pada saat itu, sudut mata Luhan menangkap pandangan Sehun. Cepat-cepat, ia kembali menunduk.

"Oh iya, Lu," kata Suho, membuat Luhan mendongak. "Kemaren aku bantuin pedagang keripik singkong yang dituduh bawa lari _handphone_ polisi, dan tadi dia ngasih keripik banyak banget. Tadi pas aku pulang kamu nggak ada, jadi aku simpen di lemari dapur yang atas, _ne._ Siapa tahu kamu mau."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, tidak tahu apa-apa soal keripik. Memang, sudah beberapa hari ini, ia sedapat mungkin meminimalisir kehadirannya di rumah utama. Luhan masih belum tahu bagaimana harus bersikap terhadap remaja tampan bin genius yang menyukainya.

"Eh, Lu." Sekarang, giliran Ziyu yang memanggilnya. Sedapat mungkin, Luhan menoleh ke arahnya tanpa mencuri-curi pandang ke arah Sehun. "Nanti cariin '* _Pom Na Tu Ri_ ', _ne_."

Sesaat, Luhan merasa itu permintaan yang konyol, tapi ia segera sadar kalau dia sedang membicarakan judul lagu.

"Ah. Oke." Sang pemuda manis menyanggupi, lalu kembali pura-pura sibuk dengan ikan kembungnya yang terasa hambar.

Atau mungkin itu hanya ia yang tidak bisa masak.

"Luhan."

Seluruh bulu roma Luhan meremang ketika suara berat itu akhirnya terdengar. _Kenapa dia harus ikut-ikutan memanggilku, sih?_ , gerutunya dalam hati.

Walaupun sungkan, Luhan mengangkat kepalanya. " _N-ne_?"

Serentak, Suho, Chanyeol, dan Ziyu menengok ke arahnya. Luhan tahu, barusan ia menjawab Sehun kelewat formal, tapi ia sedang kebat-kebit dan itu membuatnya tidak bisa berpikir jernih.

Seperti memahami itu, Sehun meletakkan bukunya, lalu menatap Luhan lurus-lurus. "Skripsinya gimana?"

"Aah, skripsi," kata Luhan cepat-cepat, lalu membasahi bibir plumnya begitu sadar kalau ia tidak punya jawabannya. "Skripsi, yah..."

Begitu Sehun mengangkat alis, Luhan mengalihkan pandangan. Sebenarnya, ia ingat soal skripsi. Ia ingat, tapi ia kehilangan semangat untuk mengerjakannya setelah urgensi itu tiada. Maksudnya, sekarang perekonomian keluarganya sudah membaik. Luhan juga bisa tinggal dan makan gratis di rumah ini. Intinya sih, ia terlena. Luhan tidak pernah bilang ia anak teladan, kan?

"Aku pernah janji untuk bantuin kamu skripsi," kata Sehun lagi. "Jadi, ayo dikerjain."

"Nggak usah," tolak Luhan segera, merinding membayangkan momen-momen berdua saja dengannya. "Kamu sebentar lagi ujian, kan? Kamu belajar aja.."

Tanpa sengaja, Luhan membaca judul buku yang sedang Sehun baca. _Molecular Physics and Elements of Quantum Chemistry_. Luhan memang tidak cerdas, tapi ia tahu itu bukan buku pelajaran anak SHS.

Sehun sepertinya mengetahui isi kepala Luhan. "Setelah ini, _ne_."

 _Tidak. Tidak setelah ini, tidak kapan pun. Tidak selama dia masih menyukaiku dan aku masih belum tahu bagaimana harus menyikapinya!_ —batin Luhan panik.

"Minggu depan!" sahutnya, terlalu stereo sehingga membuat Chanyeol tersedak nasi. "Sekarang, kamu belajar aja dulu—terserah belajar apa. Belajar tentang molekul-molekul itu juga boleh. Minggu depan, baru deh."

Sehun tidak langsung menyetujui ide Luhan dan malah mengamatinya dengan dahi berkerut. Luhan sendiri berjanji dalam hati untuk menemukan cara menghadapinya sebelum minggu depan.

Di sampingnya, Chanyeol masih terbatuk sambil memijat tenggorokan. Wajahnya tampak merah dan matanya berair. Mereka menatapnya, tapi tak satupun bertindak karena siapapun tahu dia suka bikin heboh.

"Du..Duri." Chanyeol memberi tahu di sela batuknya, membuat Luhan melebarkan mata, sadar kalau dia sedang tidak bercanda. Ia segera bangkit, meraup nasi dari mangkuk, mengepalkannya, lalu tanpa basa-basi lagi, menjejalkannya ke dalam mulut Chanyeol yang sedang terbuka.

"Telan!" perintah Luhan. "Jangan dikunyah, langsung telan!"

Chanyeol sepertinya malah mau muntah, tapi Luhan membekap mulutnya dan memaksanya untuk menelan nasi itu. Setelah dia berhasil menelannya dengan susah payah, Luhan melepas mulutnya. Chanyeol segera menyambar gelas dan minum banyak-banyak. Luhan menepuk-nepuk punggungnya simpati.

" _Gwaenchana_?" tanya Suho, yang seperti biasa tampak khawatir kalau menyangkut kesehatan adik-adiknya.

Chanyeol mendesah lega setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya. " _Aigoo_ , kupikir aku mau mati."

"Lebay," komentar Ziyu, membuat Chanyeol menoleh ngeri ke arahnya. Chanyeol lalu menggeleng-geleng, matanya terpejam.

"Aku sudah gagal melindunginya," ucap Chanyeol sambil memegang kepala, seolah ada kamera yang sedang menyorotnya. "Akhirnya dia tahu juga kata itu."

Luhan bisa paham perasaan Chanyeol. Teman-teman Ziyu (terutama si Jesper) mengenalkannya beberapa kata yang mereka dapatkan dari Drama. Ziyu, si mesin fotokopi unggul, menyerap semuanya tanpa terkecuali.

Tahu-tahu, mereka dikagetkan oleh suara kursi yang didorong secara kasar. Sehun bangkit, tampak tak peduli dengan segala sesuatu itu dan membawa mangkuk dan piring kotornya ke bak cuci. Saudara-saudaranya melanjutkan makan sambil mengobrol soal liga-sesuatu, tapi Luhan menoleh cemas ke arah Sehun. Sehun tidak pernah selesai makan duluan.

Luhan mengangkat mangkuknya, lalu menghampiri Sehun yang sedang mencuci piringnya.

"Aku aja, Hun." Luhan mengulurkan tangan, bermaksud mengambil alih piringnya. Namun, dia malah bergeser dengan gerakan menyentak.

Luhan menatap Sehun bingung, tapi dia menghindari tatapannya. Setelah beres mencuci piring, dia meraih lap dan mengeringkan tangan, lalu pergi begitu saja. Luhan memandanginya sampai dia menghilang di balik pintu kamarnya. Ada apa dengan bocah itu?

Luhan menelengkan kepala, lalu memutuskan untuk mulai mencuci piring. Tepat pada saat itu, tahu-tahu saja, ia mengerti apa masalahnya. Luhan sudah sering menyusahkannya, bahkan dua kali mencoba membunuhnya, tapi saat dia menawarkan diri untuk membantunya, Luhan malah menolaknya.

Luhan menatap pintu kamar Sehun, lalu melirik tiga saudaranya yang sudah selesai makan dan sedang bergerak ke sofa untuk menonton bola. Luhan menggunakan kesempatan ini untuk membuat secangkir cokelat hangat.

Sementara Suho, Chanyeol, dan Ziyu asyik memprediksi pertandingan, Luhan mengendap membawa cokelat itu ke kamar Sehun. Ia mengetuk pintunya pelan, lalu membukanya sambil menarik napas dalam-dalam. Wangi _peppermint_ membantu menenangkannya sedikit, tapi begitu Luhan melihat punggung tegap Sehun, ia kembali deg-degan.

" _Wae_?" tanya Sehun tanpa menoleh.

Luhan melangkah masuk, lalu menutup pintunya. Setelah memantapkan hati, ia mendekati Sehun. Dia ternyata masih membaca buku molekul-apalah-itu yang tadi.

Dengan sekali gerakan cepat, Luhan meletakkan gelas yang dibawanya ke meja belajar Sehun, lalu segera melangkah ke tempat tidur dan mengambil bantal—berjaga-jaga kalau Sehun melemparnya dengan gelas itu. Namun, Sehun tidak memberi reaksi apa-apa dan tetap fokus ke bacaannya.

Luhan mengamatinya selama beberapa saat, lalu duduk di ranjangnya. Melihat Sehun membaca buku serius dalam sikap sempurna di meja belajar membuatnya sakit punggung, selain tentunya sakit kepala.

Kemudian, ia teringat masalah yang harusnya ia bahas.

" _Mianhae_ , Sehun-ah," kata Luhan, lalu menyadari kalau ia selalu mengatakan itu setiap berada di kamar ini. "Bukannya aku nggak mau ngerjain skripsi, tapi...minggu depan. Aku janji."

Sehun bergeming. Mata elangnya masih tertancap pada buku yang terbuka, dahinya berkerut dalam. Meskipun begitu, kakinya mulai bergoyang-goyang. Kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, tempo hari dia juga pernah terlihat gelisah seperti ini. _Sindrom menjelang ujian? Atau betulan karena halusinogen?_ , pikir Luhan.

"Sehun—"

"Bisa, kamu nggak masuk ke kamar ini lagi?" cetus Sehun tiba-tiba, menghentikan Luhan dari pemaparan teori danau-mengandung-halusinogen.

Luhan terdiam sebentar untuk mencerna ucapannya tadi, tapi ia tak memahami apapun. Karena mungkin salah dengar, Luhan bertanya, "Gimana, Hun?"

Sehun menarik napas dalam-dalam, dan pada saat itulah, Luhan sadar kalau dia belum membalik halaman bukunya dari sejak ia masuk. "Jangan masuk ke kamarku lagi."

" _Geundae..._ _wae_?" tanya Luhan, bingung. "Kamu marah karena aku nggak mau ngerjain skrip—"

" _Aniya,_ bukan itu," potong Sehun lagi, masih tanpa membalas tatapan Luhan. "Sekarang...bahaya."

"Bahaya apanya?" Luhan mulai merasa takut Sehun sudah benar-benar kehilangan kewarasannya karena ujian—atau halusinogen, terserahlah. " _Neo gwaenchanayo_?"

"Aku nggak baik-baik aja," jawab Sehun. "Makannya, jangan bikin tambah parah."

Oke. Mungkin ini bukan semacam obrolan yang biasa terjadi di debat Fisika, tapi tetap saja Luhan tidak mengerti.

"Maksudnya apaan sih?" desak Luhan.

Sehun sendiri berhenti menggoyangkan kaki. Dia mengenggam pinggiran bukunya erat-erat. Rahangnya mengeras.

"Kamu...terlalu banyak makai oksigen," katanya akhirnya.

"Ha?"

Hanya itu yang bisa keluar dari mulut Luhan setelah beberapa lama keheningan.

Akan tetapi, Sehun menolak untuk menjelaskan lebih lanjut. Luhan seperti diharapkan untuk memecahkan sandi dalam kalimatnya tadi, tapi tentu saja, ia TIDAK bisa. Harusnya Sehun yang paling tahu itu.

"Sehun. Mungkin kamu harus periksa ke dokter?" saran Luhan. "Atau psikolog?"

Sehun mendesah keras-keras, seperti menyesal sudah mengajak ngobrol orang dungu.

"Pokoknya," kata Sehun lagi, dengan nada setengah mengancam, "Jangan masuk-masuk kamarku lagi."

Luhan menatapnya lama, lalu akhirnya mengedikkan bahu. " _Geurae_. Terserah kamu aja."

Sehun tidak bergerak sedikit pun saat Luhan berderap ke arah pintu. Luhan melempar tatapan sebal padanya sebelum keluar, lalu menutup pintu kamarnya keras-keras. Ia pun tidak mengindahkan protes orang-orang karena ia lewat tepat pada saat terjadi gol keseratus dalam karier pencetaknya. Masa bodoh dengan gol itu, Luhan cuma ingin segera sampai ke paviliun dan berteriak.

 _Kenapa sih aku harus berurusan dengan seorang remaja labil? Aku sendiri belum cukup stabil!_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 ***Pom Na Tu Ri (Springtime outing): lagu anak-anak korsel.**

* * *

 **Say hello to sehun yang jadi labil. ;)))**

 **Saya kelamaan ga sih updatenya? Kalo kelamaan, saya minta maaf. Sebentar lagi uts, jadi saya harus belajar yang rajin n tekun :'''3 #yakali. Ini kehitung sebagai hunhan moment ga? kalo enggak, saya minta maaf sekali lagi. Saya ga mungkin update dua chap sekaligus—bukannya ga mungkin sih, mlz sebenernya hehe *senyum innocent*.**

 **Disini ga bakal ada kaisoo, mian. Dan insiden (?) adek luhan itu...sebenernya saya juga mikir setelah ada readers yang review 'bungsunya ziyu kan~', dan saya baru nyadar pas nge post chapter 3, kayaknya ada yang aneh. Terus saya balik baca chapter 1, dan saya nyadar kalo saya malah nulis haowen adek nya luhan. :''''))) yah, karena saya udah terlanjur nge post, saya biarin deh. Udah terlanjur, hiks. Beda itu baik kan, heuheue. Soal mereka jadian atau enggak, ditunggu aja ya~**

 **Salam HHS,**

 **-Ann**


	12. Disturbing Behavior

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! Chanbaek and SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 12: Disturbing Behavior.**

Biasanya, Luhan suka hari Minggu. Namun sekarang, ia benar-benar berharap setiap hari adalah Senin, supaya para pelajar bisa selalu pergi ke sekolah.

Semalaman, Luhan memikirkan sikap Sehun yang seperti bunglon. Baru beberapa hari lalu dia menyatakan perasaan kepadanya, kemarin dia mengusirnya. Harusnya Luhan tidak perlu memikirkan sikap superlabil itu, tapi Sehun benar-benar membuatnya jengkel.

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya ke atas untuk menerbangkan poni madunya, lalu teringat kata-kata Sehun kalau ia terlalu banyak menggunakan oksigen. _Jangan-jangan itu memang benar? Aku kan sering melakukan terapi pernapasan...terlalu sering malah. Jangan-jangan, dia kesal karena harus berebut udara denganku? Cukup masuk akal sih, karena dia kan penderita asma._

 _Namun kemudian, bukannya oksigen di dunia ini masih cukup banyak? Apa dia cuma berlebihan dan cari-cari alasan untuk marah kepadaku? Atau ini hanya karena dia remaja labil?_ —Luhan begitu sibuk berkontemplasi sampai tidak sadar kalau Sehun sudah berada di sampingnya. Luhan baru menoleh saat aroma khasnya sampai ke hidungnya.

" _Mwo_?" semprot Luhan begitu melihatnya menatap curiga buncis di baskom. Saat ini, Luhan sedang bersiap membuat tumis buncis untuk makan siang.

Sehun melirik Luhan sekilas, lalu minum dari gelasnya dengan mata terpancang ke buncis. Luhan mendengus sebal, lalu meraup buncis itu dan meletakkannya ke talenan. Tanpa mengindahkan kehadiran si remaja, Luhan mulai memotong sebatang.

" _Ya_!" seru Sehun tiba-tiba, sambil menyambar tangan kanan Luhan yang memegang pisau.

Si empunya tangan menoleh kaget, tapi Sehun masih mencengkram tangannya. " _M-Mwoya_?"

"Jari kamu," kata Sehun, membuat Luhan menatap jemari kirinya yang sepenuhnya menutupi ujung buncis. Kalau Sehun tadi tidak mencegahnya, mungkin tumisnya akan berbonus kuku telunjuk Luhan.

Luhan segera menarik tangannya, bersyukur belum sempat mengiris apapun. Walaupun demikian, ia malas berterima kasih kepada Sehun karena masih keki soal kemarin. Jadi, Luhan melepas genggamannya, lalu berkonsentrasi memotong.

"Memang selama ini kalau motong buncis begitu ya?"

Luhan mendengus keras-keras. Sehun yang dulu sudah kembali. Anak itu mungkin sudah menyadari kalau menyatakan perasaan kepada Luhan adalah hal paling tolol yang pernah dia lakukan dan dia menyesalinya.

"Sini," katanya lagi, sambil menggeser tubuhnya mendekati Luhan. Sebelum Luhan sempat melakukan apapun, Sehun mengubah posisi buncis yang tadi Luhan letakkan mendatar jadi tegak lurus. Setelahnya, dia mengenggam tangan Luhan yang memegang pisau, lalu menggerakkannya ke atas buncis itu dan memotongnya miring.

Luhan tahu, selama ini metode pengirisan buncisnya bukan yang paling hebat di dunia, tapi metode milik remaja tampan ini benar-benar praktis. Luhan jadi tidak perlu mengangkat kedua sikunya dan memiringkan tangannya ke dalam sudut yang hampir mustahil supaya hasil potongannya bisa ikut miring.

Harusnya _itu_ yang Luhan pikirkan, tapi kenyatannya, saat ini, ia tidak bisa memikirkan apapun kecuali cara untuk memperlambat detak jantungnya yang sialan ini.

 _Kenapa aku harus berdebar-debar hanya karena diajari memotong buncis oleh seorang remaja berusia tujuh belas tahun?! Labil, lagi!_ —Luhan merutuk dalam hati, mata cantiknya terpejam gemas.

Sehun mengajari Luhan dalam diam, sehingga Luhan bisa mendengar napasnya yang mengiringi suara pisau yang beradu dengan talenan. Luhan lantas tersadar kalau bukan hanya kali ini Sehun berada di dekatnya seperti ini. Dulu, dia sering membasuh tangan saat Luhan sedang mencuci piring tanpa pernah menyuruhnya minggir.

Namun, saat itu Luhan hanya menganggapnya bocah, seperti halnya Ziyu.

Namun kemudian, bocah apa yang tingginya 180 sentimeter dan punya aroma menyenangkan seperti ini? Belum lagi, Luhan lupa kalau dia punya sepasang tulang selangka itu!

Tepat ketika Luhan tak sengaja menoleh dan dihadapkan langsung dengan tulang selangkanya (vertigo Luhan langsung kumat), Sehun memisahkan diri. Ternyata, buncisnya sudah terpotong dalam ukuran seragam yang sempurna. Luhan melirik Sehun yang bersandar di bak cuci, seperti menunggunya untuk mengulang metodenya dengan batang buncis yang lain.

Namun, Luhan masih sedikit kewalahan. Pipinya terasa panas dan tangannya sedikit bergetar. Untuk mendapatkan kembali akal sehatnya, Luhan melakukan terapi pernapasan. Saat melakukannya, ia teringat sesuatu.

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Kamu udah nggak marah lagi?"

Yang ditanya menelengkan kepala. "Siapa yang marah?" tanyanya balik, membuat Luhan membelalak tak percaya.

"Nggak inget kemarin ngusir-ngusir?"

Sejenak, Sehun terdiam. "Aku memang nyuruh kamu untuk nggak masuk ke kamarku lagi. Tapi aku nggak marah."

Luhan benar-benar tak habis pikir. Jadi, kemarin itu dia tidak marah? Terus, kenapa dia mengusirnya kalau dia tidak marah? Ini benar-benar membingungkan.

"Jadi, kamu masih suka sama aku?" tanya Luhan lagi, tergelincir begitu saja.

Sehun sepertinya agak terkejut, tapi mungkin itu hanya perasaan Luhan saja karena berikutnya dia menjawab kalem, "Masih."

Luhan tahu harusnya ia tidak terkejut—berhubung ia yang bertanya duluan—tapi nyatanya, ia seperti tersetrum belut listrik. Sementara itu, Sehun mengambil gelas dan mengisinya di dispenser dengan santai.

"Bisa, kamu jawabnya nggak datar begitu?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun menengok, lalu tersenyum miring. "Kamu nanyanya juga datar."

Setelah mengatakannya, Sehun membawa gelas yang sudah penuh ke kamarnya dan menghilang disana. Luhan sendiri hanya bisa menatap kepergiannya tak habis pikir. Apa Plato menulis teori rumit mengenai perasaan yang hanya bisa dipahami orang-orang ber-IQ tinggi?

Tuhan, Luhan harap hanya Sehun orang yang memiliki perpaduan rumit antara genius dan labil di dunia ini. Maksud Luhan, kan kasihan orang-orang simpel sepertinya.

Ketika ia masih sibuk berpikir, pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Pemiliknya muncul, meregangkan tangan dengan rambut awut-awutan. Tak lama, Ziyu menyusul sambil membawa ponsel Chanyeol dan langsung duduk di sofa.

"Makan siangnya udah?" Chanyeol menghampiri Luhan dengan riang, tapi segera mendesah kecewa begitu tak mendapati apapun di kompor. " _Geundae.._ kemampuan masakmu sudah meningkat, ya."

Luhan menoleh ke arahnya, yang sedang menatap takjub irisan buncis di talenan. Luhan meringis, lalu buru-buru memotong batang buncis yang lain.

"Mungkin ini yang dimaksud dengan ramalan dengan 'akan ada peningkatan karier'?" komentar Chanyeol lagi, membuat Luhan mendeliknya. Namun, dia sudah meluncur ke sofa dan bergabung dengan Ziyu, menyanyikan lagu ' _Pom Na Tu Ri'_ dengan lirik yang sama sekali kacau.

Luhan menggeleng-geleng, tidak habis pikir mengapa Chanyeol masih membicarakan ramalan minggu lalu. Namun, Luhan tiba-tiba teringat akan ramalan asmaranya sendiri: 'akan ada perkembangan berarti'.

Seperti ditampar, ia menengok ke arah pintu kamar Sehun. Jantungnya kembali berdetak tak karuan.

Perkembangan inikah yang dimaksud ramalan itu?!

 **...**

"Oke. Mulai sekarang, aku janji, nggak akan percaya ramalan lagi."

Ucapan Chanyeol membuat mereka semua memberi perhatian kepadanya. Saat ini, mereka sudah berkumpul di meja makan untuk makan siang, setelah Luhan akhirnya berhasil menyelesaikan tumis buncisnya. Chanyeol sempat masuk kamar lagi saking lamanya waktu yang Luhan butuhkan untuk memasaknya.

"Nggak setelah aku gagal menyelamatkan Marines untuk kesekian kalinya..." Chanyeol berkata geram, lalu mengangkat sumpit penuh buncis yang tampak lembek dan pucat. "Dan setelah Luhan gagal masak untuk yang kesekian kalinya."

Luhan menyeringai. Setelah diajari Sehun tadi, kemampuan memasaknya malah jadi berantakan. Selain terlalu banyak memasukkan santan, irisan buncis yang Luhan hasilkan tidak karuan dan sepenuhnya menenggelamkan mahakarya Sehun. Belum lagi, ia menumisnya terlalu lama.

Luhan mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun yang sedang menatapnya seolah dirinya membuat Sehun malu, lalu segera menunduk. Di samping Luhan, Chanyeol masih terus misuh-misuh. Kalau dipikir-pikir, baru kali ini Luhan melihatnya sesewot ini. Ia tidak tahu apa-apa soal Marines yang tadi Chanyeol sebut-sebut, tapi mungkin itu cuma tokoh _yeoja_ di dalam _game_ yang sedang dimainkannya.

Luhan menyuap pure, maksudnya, tumis buncis itu tanpa semangat. Sebenarnya, rasanya tidak buruk-buruk amat, tapi hey, seleranya kan rendahan.

Dari sudut mata, Luhan mengawasi Sehun yang sedang menyumpit dua buah buncis dan mengamatinya lekat-lekat, seolah sedang menimbang resiko apa saja yang bisa terjadi kalau dia memakannya. Luhan tidak menyalahkannya. Dia boleh membuangnya kalau dia mau, Luhan tidak akan marah.

Di luar dugaan, Sehun melahapnya. Setelah mengunyah beberapa kali dengan ekspresi lempeng, dia pun menelan masakan si pemuda cantik.

Selama sekian detik yang menentukan, Luhan menunggu dengan hati berdebar. Namun, tak terjadi apa-apa. Dia tidak batuk, tidak muntah, tidak pula berkomentar dan hanya menyumpit beberapa butir nasinya.

 _Wow._ Sehun memakan sesuatu yang Chanyeol anggap sebagai kegagalan? Seseorang, tolong catat itu di buku rekor dunia.

Oh, tunggu. Tambahkan catatannya. Sehun bukan hanya memakannya, tapi dia juga tidak menyentuh bukunya (sama sekali!) dan intens menatap Luhan. Ini benar-benar tidak masuk akal. Cinta bisa membuat orang tergenius sekalipun jadi gila!

Ziyu sepertinya juga menyadari hal itu, karena saat Luhan tak sengaja mengerlingnya, dia sedang menatap Sehun dengan mata terbuka lebar. Pandangan bocah itu beralih ke arah Luhan, lalu kembali lagi ke Sehun. Sementara itu, si tiang listrik (Chanyeol) masih mengoceh (kali ini soal para _gamer_ yang suka menggunakan _cheat code_ —ahem) dan Suho anteng menghabiskan makanannya seolah tumis buncis Luhan itu _foie gras._

Sehun akhirnya menyadari tatapan Ziyu. Dia balas menatap adiknya itu tajam, lalu menyumpit banyak-banyak tumis buncis ke mulutnya. Dari ekspresinya, Ziyu jelas sudah tidak tampak bernafsu makan. Dan Luhan yakin itu bukan karena tumis buncisnya.

Sebenarnya, Luhan ingin memberitahunya tentang Plato itu, tapi ia tidak tega. Siapa tahu citra Sehun di kepalanya jadi runtuh atau bagaimana.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, makan siang berakhir. Chanyeol dan Suho segera masuk kamar untuk menyelesaikan urusan masing-masing, sementara Ziyu duduk di sofa, mengawasi bergantian Luhan yang sedang mencuci piring dan Sehun yang masih di meja makan.

Secepat mungkin, Luhan berusaha menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini, tahu kalau Sehun bisa muncul kapan saja untuk mencuci tangan. Namun, bocah tinggi itu tetap lebih cepat. Tahu-tahu saja, dia sudah berdiri di samping Luhan, membasuh tangannya tanpa menyuruh Luhan minggir seperti biasanya.

Lengannya yang menempel di bahu Luhan membuat Luhan risi. Saat Luhan sedang berusaha bergeser tanpa kentara, Sehun menjulurkan tangan kanannya melalui Luhan, membuatnya mendapat pandangan sebening kristal ke arah sepasang tulang selangka si remaja tampan itu.

Karena terlalu kaget, Luhan mundur selangkah ke belakang, memberinya jalan. Ternyata, dia cuma mau mengambil lap untuk mengeringkan tangan. _Sok aksi banget sih! Kenapa tidak pakai tangan kiri, coba?_ —batin Luhan kesal.

Tidak sepertinya, Sehun tampaknya tidak ambil pusing. Dia malah sengaja menyenggolnya lagi saat bergerak menuju dispenser.

Rasanya, Luhan mau gila. Dapur ini memang sempit, tapi tidak bisakah dia tidak menyenggol-nyenggolnya seperti ini? Pakai gaya ala iklan susu pelangsing itu!

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang sedang minum, bermaksud memberinya tatapan judes. Akan tetapi, niat hanya tinggal niat. Begitu Luhan melihat jakunnya yang bergerak naik-turun, niat itu menguap ke udara.

Kenapa sih pria punya jakun? Ini tidak adil!

Oh, tunggu. Luhan juga pria. Ia juga memiliki yang namanya jakun.

Tetapi miliknya tidak terlalu menonjol seperti punya Sehun...ah, sudahlah. Kalau terus membahasnya, ia hanya akan terdengar seperti orang aneh.

Sehun meletakkan gelasnya di bak cuci piring, lalu menangkap basah Luhan yang masih mengamatinya. Dia menaikkan dua alisnya dan memberi Luhan tatapan bertanya-tanya, sebelum akhirnya mengangkat sudut bibirnya dan melangkah pergi begitu saja.

Luhan tidak yakin dengan apa yang baru saja terjadi, tapi mata cantiknya tidak bisa berhenti mengikuti sosok Sehun. Ketika dia akhirnya menghilang dari pandangan, Luhan mendesah berat, lalu mendapati Ziyu yang melongo dengan sorot mata nyalang. Bocah malang itu menyaksikannya.

"Ziyu, yang tadi itu..." Luhan memeras otak. "Kerjaan Plato."

Ziyu berkedip, tapi mulut mungilnya masih terbuka. Sebenarnya, Luhan mau menjelaskan siapa Plato ini, tapi ia sendiri tak tahu apapun tentangnya kecuali dia adalah filsuf zaman dulu. Mencoba menjelaskan sesuatu yang tidak benar-benar ia pahami hanya akan membuatnya tampak semakin kurang intelek, maka ia tidak melakukannya.

"Jadi, kamu udah pilih lagu untuk pertunjukan seninya?" Luhan buru-buru mengganti topik, tapi tentunya, Ziyu tidak memakan umpannya. Sorot matanya malah berubah penuh selidik.

Suara ketukan di pintu mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Sambil bersyukur karena ada penyelamat, Luhan meninggalkan bak cuci, lalu melangkah ke pintu depan. Ia membukanya dan mendapati seorang pemuda bertubuh mungil di teras depan. Kedua tangannya terlipat di depan dada.

"Hei," sapanya.

Seumur hidupnya, Luhan tidak pernah sesenang ini melihat Baekhyun.

 **...**

"Sebenernya, aku ke sini mau nanyain perkembangan skripsimu karena aku nggak pernah liat kamu sekalipun di kampus buat bimbingan. Ternyata, yang berkembang malah hal lain."

Luhan meringis ke arah Baekhyun, yang sekarang duduk memangku sebelah kaki di tempat tidurnya. Luhan sendiri bersimpuh di lantai di hadapannya, seolah sedang disidang. Setelah sekian lama tidak bertemu (Luhan sudah tidak mengambil mata kuliah apapun dan belum punya ponsel lagi), Luhan akhirnya punya kesempatan untuk bercerita banyak, hingga ke detail-detailnya.

"Aku memang nyangka kamu bakal naksir dari salah satu dari mereka." Baekhyun lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Tapi DUA?"

"Aku nggak naksir Suho, apalagi Sehun," sangkal Luhan. "Dia yang nembak aku. Walaupun butuh Plato untuk tahu alasannya."

Baekhyun sepertinya tidak butuh Plato. "Alasannya ya karena dia suka sama kamu."

"Baek, yang aku nggak paham itu alasan dia suka sama aku," kata Luhan, lalu mengambil jeda sejenak. "Aku takut."

"Takut dia.." Luhan memutar telunjuknya di samping pelipis, berharap Baekhyun menangkapnya.

Baekhyun mengangkat alis. "Kamu takut dia gila, atau kamu takut kamu kurang _worthy_?"

Pertanyaan Baekhyun menyambar Luhan seperti petir di siang bolong. Tentu saja ia takut Sehun kehilangan akal sehatnya. _Kenapa aku harus takut aku kurang layak bagi Sehun?_ , pikirnya.

"Lu, kamu oke," kata Baekhyun dengan raut wajah sungguh-sungguh. Luhan akan senang kalau dia mengatakannya di waktu-waktu tertentu, tapi bukan saat ini.

"Bukan gitu, Baek..."

"Lagian, kenapa sih, kamu repot-repot pengin tahu alasan dia suka sama kamu?" tanya Baekhyun lagi. "Pernah denger 'cinta nggak butuh alasan'?"

Pernah, tapi membayangkan hal seindah itu yang terjadi pada Sehun membuat Luhan geli.

"Oke, katakanlah aku nggak mau tahu alasan dia suka sama aku," kata Luhan, lama-lama capek juga. " _Geundae,_ terus aku sekarang harus gimana? Aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?" Baekhyun balas bertanya. "Biasanya kamu juga suka cuek sama senior-senior yang suka sama kamu."

Yah, senior-senior yang suka sama Luhan ini ada yang _namja_ dan ada juga yang _yeoja_. Tapi, karena Luhan ingin fokus sama kuliah dulu, jadi dia menolak semua senior yang sudah menyatakan perasaannya kepadanya. Anak teladan.

Luhan menatapnya datar. "Aku kan nggak tinggal sama senior-senior itu."

" _Good point._ " Baekhyun mengakui. "Tapi kamu tetep bisa cuek."

"Baek, aku baru aja jadi bagian dari keluarga ini. Aku nggak bisa nyuekin dia begitu aja," kata Luhan. "Lagipula, keluarga nggak semestinya punya perasaan suka, dalam artian...suka, suka,kan?"

Baekhyun mengerjap dua kali. "Aku nggak yakin aku paham maksudmu, Lu."

"Maksudku." Luhan menggaruk kepalanya, putus asa. "Aku nggak siap sama perasaan suka dia yang, kamu tahu, dalam artian, suka terhadap lawan— _ani,_ mungkin sesama jenis."

Baekhyun mengangguk-angguk, sepertinya paham—akhirnya. "Kamu sendiri, nggak ada perasaan suka-terhadap-sesama-jenis sama Sehun?"

Jantung Luhan seperti dibetot keluar. "Ke-Kenapa aku harus punya perasaan suka-terhadap-sesama-jenis sama Sehun?"

"Barusan kamu gagap, Lu." Baekhyun mengingatkan, membuat Luhan ingin menampar mulutnya sendiri.

"Aku cuma kaget kamu tanya begitu," sergahnya. "Kenapa aku harus suka sama bocah SHS, coba?"

Baekhyun mengangkat bahu, lalu balas bertanya. "Kenapa kamu harus salah tingkah kalau dia nyenggol-nyenggol kamu?"

"Mungkin...karena dia nggak biasa melakukan hal-hal manis." Luhan mencoba menganalisis permasalahannya sendiri. "Jadi, pas dia begitu, aku jadi kayak 'ooh...Sehun _kiyo_ banget', terus aku jadi _excited_ sendiri, gitu?"

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata. "Kamu tuh...apa, _ahjumma-ahjumma_?"

"Sial," umpat Luhan.

"Perasaan, kamu yang aku tahu nggak senorak ini," tambah Baekhyun, seolah komentar sebelumnya belum cukup tajam. "Kamu nganggep disenggol-senggol itu hal yang manis.."

Setelah Baekhyun mengatakannya, Luhan jadi sadar kalau ia memang norak. Ya Tuhan, apa yang terjadi padanya, sih?!

"Baek...kamu nggak mikir kalau aku suka sama Sehun, kan?" tanya Luhan, benar-benar berharap dia bilang 'tidak'.

Namun, tentu saja dia bilang, " _Ne._ Aku mikir begitu."

" _MALDO ANDWAE_!" Luhan bangkit sambil menekap kedua pipinya keras-keras, ngeri sendiri.

"Emangnya kenapa?" tanya Baekhyun, membuat Luhan membuka mata lebar-lebar.

"Emangnya kenapa?" ulang Luhan. "Aku sama dia beda lima tahun, Baek. Lima tahun! Itu kriminal! Aku yakin masalah ini ada di undang-undang perkawinan!"

Baekhyun memberinya tatapan nyaris jijik. "Lu, kamu tuh kadang-kadang berlebihan ya. Undang-undang perkawinan? _Seriously?"_

Tahu-tahu saja, Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Rasa panik mulai merayapi tubuhnya.

"Kalau beneran ada di undang-undang, aku bisa dituntut Suho..." gumamnya, lalu menggeleng-geleng. "Aku nggak mau masuk penjara, Baek!"

Baekhyun memutar bola matanya. "Drama."

Luhan sendiri tidak mengacuhkannya dan sudah kembali terduduk lemas. Masalah ini bisa membuatnya kehilangan segalanya. Mimpinya, gelarnya, masa depannya...lebih dari apapun, ia tidak ingin kehilangan ikatannya dengan keluarga ini.

Luhan harus tegas terhadap Sehun. Ia harus memberinya pengertian dan tidak boleh memberinya harapan. Luhan harus menolak perasaan Sehun, demi dirinya sendiri, dan juga keluarga ini.

"Lu?"

Tak mendengar panggilan Baekhyun, Luhan mengangguk mantap. Ia harus menyelesaikannya, hari ini juga.

 **...**

Segera setelah Baekhyun pulang, Luhan mengetuk pintu kamar Sehun. Rumah utama saat ini sedang lengang karena Suho sedang mengajak Ziyu berjalan-jalan, sementara Chanyeol mengurung diri di kamarnya semenjak usai makan siang, mungkin masih sibuk menyelamatkan si Marines. Tuhan seperti memberinya kesempatan ini, maka Luhan akan menggunakannya sebaik-baiknya.

Sehun membuka pintu. Hari ini, dia kembali mengenakan kaus _V-neck_ yang menampakkan tulang selangkanya. Serius deh, memangnya dia anggota _boyband_? Tidak bisakah dia pakai kaus yang biasa-biasa saja?

" _Wae_?" tanyanya acuh tak acuh—yang sedikit mengejutkan Luhan. Tidak ada tanda-tanda dia sedang tergila-gila kepada Luhan. Maksudnya, normalnya, dia akan menyambut Luhan dengan nada penuh cinta, kan?

Ih. Geli.

Luhan tak tahu apa yang Plato ajarkan kepadanya, tapi ia tak boleh membuang-buang waktu.

" _Na halmari isseo_ ," kata Luhan, setelah berhasil mengumpulkan keberanian.

Sehun mengerjap, lalu melangkah keluar sambil menutup pintu kamarnya. "Silakan."

" _Yeogi_?" tanya Luhan, merasa tak aman.

"Nggak ada orang. Chanyeol _hyung_ pasti lagi sibuk sama _game-_ nya." Sehun bersandar di pintu, lalu menyelipkan dua tangannya ke saku celana. "Jadi?"

Luhan menatapnya tak habis pikir. Dia seperti punya banyak waktu-waktu tertentu untuk menunjukkan atau tidak menunjukkan perasaannya kepada Luhan.

"Emang gini ya, sikap orang kalau lagi jatuh cinta?" tanya Luhan.

Sehun mengedikkan bahu. "Tergantung. Banyak variabel."

Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu mengembuskannya, berusaha tidak terpancing kelakuan Sehun. Kelakuan yang, kalau dipikir-pikir lagi, mungkin muncul karena ada konflik internal di dalam dirinya. Di suatu waktu dia akan mendekati Luhan karena merasa menyukainya, tapi dia akan segera menyesal begitu sadar kalau dirinya yang maha pintar itu sudah mendekati _namja_ bego. Akan tetapi, dia tidak bisa mencegah dirinya sendiri untuk mengulanginya. Jadi, sebagai gantinya, dia akan menghukum dirinya sendiri—juga Luhan—dengan kembali bersikap brengsek.

Luhan harap tidak ada asap keluar dari telinganya.

Ia melirik Sehun, yang sudah mengangkat alisnya tinggi-tinggi, menunggu apapun yang akan Luhan katakan.

Luhan berdeham. "Oke, Sehun. Jadi begini." Ia mengambil napas. "Aku..berterima kasih kamu udah suka sama aku. Walaupun aku sendiri nggak yakin kenapa."

Sehun tampak mendengarkan dengan penuh minat. Entah kenapa, itu malah membuat Luhan ciut. Rasanya seperti sedang menjelaskan rumus gravitasi kepada seorang Einstein.

" _Hajiman...mian,_ aku nggak bisa menerima perasaan kamu itu."

Oke. Luhan sudah mengatakannya.

Selama beberapa detik, Sehun hanya menatapnya lurus-lurus. Tidak ada perubahan ekspresi di wajahnya. Itu membuat Luhan ngeri. Bagaimana kalau Sehun selama ini benar-benar cuma mengerjainya? Bagaimana kalau kata-kata yang keluar dari mulutnya setelah ini adalah, 'April Mop!'?

"Aku nggak ingat pernah minta kamu menerima apa-apa," kata Sehun akhirnya, membuat Luhan mengerjap.

"Ha?" sahut Luhan.

"Aku cuma ngasih tahu kalau aku suka sama kamu," lanjut Sehun. "Nggak perlu diterima. Nggak perlu ditolak. Cukup untuk kamu ketahui."

Rahang Luhan rasanya seperti lepas. Luhan cukup yakin Sehun barusan menggunakan bahasa Korea, tapi anehnya, mengapa ia kesulitan memahaminya?

"HA?" sahut Luhan lagi, setelah yakin dengan apa yang ia dengar. Mendadak, Luhan jadi berharap Sehun tadi mengatakan 'April Mop' saja.

Sehun melepaskan punggungnya dari pintu. "Ada lagi?"

Ada lagi? Ada lagi, katanya? Selain dia adalah remaja paling labil dan menyebalkan di seluruh dunia? Tidak ada lagi, kok. Luhan selesai.

"Nggak ada lagi." Luhan mengatakannya dengan geraham rapat.

Sehun mengangguk-angguk, lalu memutar tubuh untuk kembali ke kamarnya. Luhan sudah bersiap mencibirnya tanpa suara ketika dia tiba-tiba menoleh.

"Daripada mikirin yang macem-macem, mending skripsinya dipikirin," katanya sebelum menutup pintunya dari dalam.

Begitu dia tak tampak lagi, Luhan terhuyung ke sofa. Kepalanya terasa pening.

Ada yang salah dengan Baekhyun kalau menyangka Luhan bisa menyukai seorang Oh Sehun.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **WHO WANTS SOME UPDATE?! /dibakar/**

 **Saya minta maaf dengan keterlambatan update chapter. *bungkuk 360 derajat (?)* saya sedang mengalami sindrom uts, duh, mengerikan sekale. Saya bisa pusing 5x dalam sehari. Thumbs up buat saya. /gaadayangmau. Saya bener-bener minta maaf.  
**

 **Terus sebelah saya anak kelas 9, cowok, badannya bantet, mukanya kek tempe—astaga, pokoknya is so sick. Btw, ini saya masih uts dua hari lagi loh. Terus habis uts gaada libur sama sekale. Bakar aja yuk, sekolahnya? Bareng-bareng biar seru. :))) #curcolAuthor**

 **Dan tentang sehun ngusir luhan dari kamarnya itu, emang kayaknya iya, sehun ga tahan sekamar sama luhan. Nanti kalo lama-lama sekamar sama luhan mungkin dia bakalan ngeluarin sifat liarnya. Lol.**

 **Oke, next chapter saya USAHAKAN update cepet. Saya mau terapi otak dolo pake neko atsume.**

 **H-3 Sehun's birthday :3**

 **-Ann**


	13. Hope and Action

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 13: Hope + Action.**

Luhan benci mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau tidak seharusnya ia jadi kacau karena ulah seorang anak SHS, tapi kenyataannya, ia cukup kacau. Semalam, Luhan tidak bisa tidur karena terlalu sibuk berkonsentrasi menahan diri untuk tidak membuat boneka _voodoo_.

Seakan semua masalah ini belum cukup menjengkelkan, suara tawa Baekhyun terdengar membahana di ujung telepon.

" _Dia bilang begitu?"_ tanyanya, lalu kembali tertawa. " _Lu! What the heck are you going through?"_

Luhan meneleponnya untuk mencurahkan perasaannya, tapi rupanya itu keputusan yang salah. Bukannya bantu mengangkat beban yang mengimpit dadanya, dia malah duduk dan lompat-lompat di atasnya.

"Baek, kalau aku tahu, aku nggak akan telepon kamu."

Baekhyun kembali terbahak. " _Ajaib banget, bocah itu._ "

"Daripada ajaib, dia lebih kayak punya gejala _superior complex_ ," sungut Luhan. "Mentang-mentang pinter, seenaknya aja memperlakukan orang begitu."

Baekhyun tahu-tahu terdiam, membuat Luhan mengira dia sudah kembali jatuh tertidur. Ini belum pukul tujuh, soalnya.

" _Lu, kamu paham cara orang-orang pinter mikir?"_

Belum pukul tujuh pagi, ia sudah dilecehkan. Hebat.

"Menurutmu?" sahut Luhan, dengan suara melengking.

" _Itu dia,_ " kata Baekhyun, membuatnya mengernyit. " _Mungkin, memang begitu cara pikir mereka? Maksudku, Sehun mungkin nggak bermaksud mempermainkanmu. Bisa jadi, dia juga nggak tahu cara kita—manusia biasa—berpikir._ "

Gantian Luhan yang terdiam. Mungkin, Baekhyun ada benarnya. Mungkin, begitulah sifat alamiah Sehun. Dia tidak pernah berusaha memulai obrolan dengan siapapun. Sekalinya angkat bicara, ucapannya kelewat jujur dan tak jarang menyakiti hati yang mendengar. Salah satu sifat yang juga muncul di dalam diri Ziyu.

Mendadak, Luhan kembali merasa buruk. Soal boneka _voodoo_ itu dan sebagainya.

Setelah berterima kasih kepada Baekhyun dan menutup telepon, Luhan melirik pintu kamar Sehun. Penghuninya tentu saja sudah berangkat ke sekolah. Luhan menarik napas dalam-dalam, mengembuskannya, lalu membuka pintu itu.

Seperti biasa, ia disambut harum menyegarkan khas Sehun dan seberkas sinar menyilaukan dari jendela kamarnya. Luhan melangkah masuk, lalu mengedarkan pandangan ke sekeliling. Rasanya sudah lama ia tidak masuk ke sini, padahal baru beberapa hari lalu ia diusirnya. Kamar ini masih sama; masih polos dan terlalu rapi hingga rasanya suram. Kalaupun ada sesuatu yang tidak pada tempatnya, itu adalah sebuah kotak CD yang tergeletak di atas _player_. Mungkin, dia lupa mengembalikannya ke rak setelah mendengarkannya.

Luhan mengambil kotak itu— _The Masterpiece Collection: Chopin_. Mau tidak mau, ia jadi bertanya-tanya. Akan seperti apa jadinya jika ia dan Sehun benar-benar berpacaran? Kompatibilitasnya sudah pasti nol, kalau tidak ada nilai minus. Maksudnya, mereka tidak memiliki kesamaan dalam hal apapun. Luhan bahkan tidak tahu lagu klasik kecuali "Für Elise"—itu juga digunakan sebagai bel rumah.

Luhan sedang bermaksud mengembalikan CD itu ke tempatnya ketika matanya menangkap sesuatu di sudut cover nya: tulisan JH '98 yang disertai tanda tangan. Seketika, Luhan tahu kalau CD ini, juga CD-CD lain di rak itu, adalah milik Oh Jung Hwa, ayah para EXO. Mungkin Sehun adalah satu-satunya anak yang dituruni kegemarannya mendengarkan lagu-lagu klasik, makannya koleksi itu sekarang ada disini.

Mendadak, Sehun jadi tidak terasa suram lagi. Dan mendadak, Luhan merasa murung karena ternyata, ia baru mengetahui sedikit tentang anak ketiga keluarga ini. Rasanya seperti baru melihat puncak gunung es dari kejauhan. Dinginnya sudah terasa, tapi ia tak tahu apa-apa selain yang terlihat.

Sambil mendesah, Luhan menempatkan CD itu ke rak koleksi CD klasik Sehun. Ia lalu memutar tubuh dan melangkah ke arah meja belajarnya yang juga rapi, tanpa debu sedikit pun. Sehun terlalu paham cara menjaga dirinya sendiri sampai-sampai Luhan merasa tidak dibutuhkan. Di rumah ini, hanya dia yang tidak pernah meminta bantuan Luhan. Kalau Luhan memberi bantuan secara sukarela, saat itu pula tragedi akan terjadi.

Pandangan Luhan tahu-tahu tertumbuk pada sebuah alat familier berwarna hijau di samping kalender duduk. Ia meraihnya. _Ini inhaler Sehun. Kenapa alat ini ada disini?,_ pikirnya.

Serasa dibanjur air dingin, Luhan membeku. Seperti Doraemon dan kantong ajaibnya, Sehun dan _inhaler_ adalah sesuatu yang tidak boleh terpisahkan. Oke, bukan contoh yang tepat, tapi yang jelas, kalau dia lupa membawa _inhaler_ ini, akibatnya bisa fatal.

Tanpa banyak berpikir lagi, Luhan segera keluar membawa alat itu, lalu menyerbu masuk ke kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak masih terkapar bersama Ziyu di tempat tidur.

"Yeol!" Luhan menggoyang-goyangkan tubuhnya. "CHANYEOL! BANGUN!"

"Emmh..." Tubuh besar Chanyeol menggeliat, tapi matanya masih terpejam.

"Kamu anterin Ziyu dulu ya hari ini!" seru Luhan. "Aku mau ke sekolah Sehun, nganterin _inhaler_!"

"Nyam," jawab Chanyeol, yang Luhan anggap sebagai kesanggupan.

Dengan segera, Luhan berlari ke luar kamarnya dan berderap ke pekarangan. Ini hari Senin. Sehun bisa saja pingsan di tengah lagu "*Aegukga" begitu sadar kalau dia tidak membawa _inhaler_ -nya.

Kali ini, Luhan tidak akan membiarkan tragedi apapun terjadi lagi.

 **...**

Luhan sampai di sekolah Sehun tepat setelah upacara bendera berakhir. Ia mengintip melalui pagar. Dari pintu lobi depan, Luhan bisa melihat para siswa yang berlalu-lalang di halaman bagian dalam. Ia menatap pemandangan itu cemas, tanpa menyadari kehadiran satpam di sampingnya.

"Adiknya cari siapa?" tanyanya, mengagetkan Luhan.

Luhan mengernyit. _Adik...?_

"Ng..cari Sehun, _ahjussi_. Oh Sehun."

"Oh...Sehun." Satpam itu mengangguk-angguk, tapi lalu menyipitkan mata penuh selidik. "Adiknya ini siapa ya?"

Luhan tidak menghiraukan 'adik' yang dimaksud satpam ini. "Saya Luhan, _ahjussi,_ " jawabnya, spontan.

Satpam itu mengerjap-ngerjap, mungkin sedang berpikir apa harusnya dia kenal siapa Luhan ini. "Luhan, _ne..._ tapi Nak Luhan ini siapanya Sehun?"

Luhan mau menjawabnya dengan "bagian dari keluarga", tapi saat ini, ia sedang tak punya waktu untuk menjelaskan. Kepalanya dipenuhi bayangan Sehun yang megap-megap di UKS.

" _Ahjussi_!" seru Luhan, sambil mengacungkan _inhaler_ ke depan hidung satpam itu dengan penuh tekad. "Sehun sangat membutuhkan ini, _ahjussi_! Dia bisa saja kambuh dan anfal! Saya mohon!"

Satpam itu menatap Luhan dan _inhaler_ bergantian dengan sorot mata ngeri. Luhan rasa dia tahu riwayat kesehatan Sehun, karena berikutnya, dia meraih bahu Luhan dan menggiringnya masuk ke sekolah itu. Walaupun bingung, Luhan mengikutinya. Apa ini artinya ia harus mencari Sehun sendiri?

Luhan mau menanyakannya, tapi satpam itu sudah keburu kembali ke luar pagar untuk menghampiri seorang pengendara motor yang hendak masuk. Luhan menatapnya ragu, lalu menoleh ke arah pintu masuk salah satu sekolah SHS negeri paling prestisius di distrik ini.

Setelah mengingatkan dirinya sendiri kalau Sehun mungkin sedang diburu waktu, Luhan memantapkan hati dan melangkah ke arah pintu berpilar empat itu. Ia berharap menemukan guru untuk ia titipkan _inhaler_ di lobi, tapi ia tak melihat apa-apa kecuali deretan piala di rak-rak kaca. Mungkin orang-orang masih beristirahat setelah upacara. Jadi, Luhan meneruskan langkah ke arah dalam, tapi lalu mengerem mendadak.

Di hadapannya, beratus-ratus anak berseragam tampak hilir-mudik, mengobrol sebelum bel pelajaran pertama dimulai. Beberapa membawa laptop, beberapa yang lain membawa tumpukan buku, sisanya malah membawa tas. Luhan sudah terlalu lama tidak menginjakkan kaki di SHS, jadi pemandangan ini sedikit membuatnya ciut.

Seorang anak laki-laki kurus yang memapasi Luhan dengan ekspresi heran membuat Luhan kembali teringat kepada Sehun. Dia mungkin sedang kesakitan, jadi Luhan harus bergegas.

" _Jeogiyo_." Luhan menghentikan langkah seorang gadis yang kebetulan lewat.

Gadis itu menoleh dengan gerakan anggun. " _Ne_?"

Selama beberapa detik, Luhan terpana. Selain berambut lurus sepinggang dan hitam ala model iklan sampo urang-aring, gadis di depannya ini memiliki mata bulat yang bersinar-sinar. Kulitnya yang putih tampak halus dan kencang tanpa sedikitpun sentuhan kosmetik. Tubuhnya molek berbalut seragam sweater abu-abu, dasi hitam dan rok kotak-kotak khas sekolah ini. Seolah itu belum cukup mendeskripsikan kualitasnya, dua tangannya mendekap buku-buku tebal. Di _nametag_ -nya tertulis 'Bae Joo Hyun'.

Kalau dia mengaku sebagai anak artis, Luhan akan percaya di detik pertama.

"Ng...itu." Luhan menatap manik matanya yang sehitam rambutnya. "Kenal Sehun? Oh Sehun?"

Gadis itu langsung mengangkat alisnya yang rapi, lalu menatap Luhan dari atas ke bawah dengan sekali sapuan tak kentara. "Kami satu kelas."

"Apa dia baik-baik aja?" tanya Luhan segera. "Nggak kumat?"

Tatapan gadis itu berubah bingung. "Dia baik-baik saja," katanya, membuat Luhan mendesah lega. " _Agasshi_ ini siapa ya?"

Dua kali ditanyakan hal yang sama, bedanya dia menyebut _agasshi_ , Luhan menjawab, "Saya _namja_. Saya Luhan."

Reaksi gadis ini tidak jauh berbeda dengan satpam tadi, mungkin agak sedikit salah tingkah. Namun, detik berikutnya, dia berhasil tersenyum.

"Saya Joo Hyun. _Jeosonghamnida,_ tentang _agasshi_ tadi," katanya, dengan aksen merdu khas Korea. "Ada yang bisa dibantu, Luhan- _ssi_?"

Luhan merasakan _inhaler_ di tangannya, sedang menimbang untuk menitipkan alat itu kepadanya. Tepat pada saat itu, beberapa anak perempuan yang sedang lewat berhenti begitu melihatnya, lalu buru-buru menempel kepada Joo Hyun.

" _Nuguya,_ Joo Hyun-ah?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Luhan- _ssi_ ," jawab Joo Hyun, membuat teman-temannya mengernyit.

"Luhan _nugu_?"

Joo Hyun menggeleng pelan, lalu kembali menatap Luhan. "Luhan- _ssi,_ ada perlu apa ya sama Sehun?"

Saat Joo Hyun menyebut nama Sehun, sontak semua kepala terarah kepada Luhan. Tatapan mereka menyiratkan rasa ingin tahu sekaligus curiga.

"Ada yang mau saya kasih," kata Luhan. Meskipun Sehun melewati upacara dengan selamat, dia masih membutuhkan _inhaler_ ini.

Gadis-gadis itu saling lirik, lalu secara otomatis membentuk barisan di kanan kiri Joo Hyun. Joo Hyun sendiri tetap di tempatnya, tapi tatapannya menajam.

"Kalau ada yang mau dikasih, bisa lewat saya saja," katanya. Kalem, tapi sekaligus terasa dingin. Tengkuk Luhan sampai merinding.

Mendadak, Luhan menyadari sesuatu. Jangan-jangan, mereka ini tergabung dalam semacam laskar pembela Sehun—dengan Joo Hyun sebagai ketuanya. Ia jadi ingat kelompok gadis populer di sekolahnya yang dulu selalu ia hindari.

Saat Luhan sedang menatap mereka, tanpa sengaja ia melihat Sehun di kejauhan, yang tampak mencolok karena tinggi tubuh dan kulit pucatnya. Dia belum melihat Luhan, tapi dia sepertinya memang baik-baik saja dan tampak sedang serius mengobrol dengan seorang guru.

Luhan melirik kembali barisan gadis di depannya ini, yang sedang dengan seksama memindainya dari ujung kaki sampai ujung kepala. Tahu-tahu saja, ia jadi punya keinginan untuk menggoda mereka. Maksudnya, ia tak pernah punya kesempatan itu saat ia di sekolah SHS dulu.

"Kalian tahu nggak, kalau Sehun punya orang yang dia suka?" Luhan melempar umpan. Namun, para gadis itu malah tertawa.

"Tahu dong," jawab mereka, lalu menoleh serempak ke arah Joo Hyun yang tersenyum samar. "Joo Hyun."

Sebenarnya, Luhan agak terkejut, tapi ia segera pasang tampang santai. " _Aniyo,"_ katanya, membuat mereka mengernyit. Luhan lantas meletakkan tangan ke dadanya sendiri. "Saya."

Setelah ia mengatakannya, terjadi keheningan panjang. Di antara banyak murid yang berseliweran, Luhan tak bisa mendengar apapun selain tawa kemenangannya sendiri di dalam hati. Para gadis di depannya ini terdiam sekian lama dengan tampang tercengang, sampai akhirnya salah seorang dari mereka menoleh sedikit ke arah Joo Hyun.

"Masnya ini sinting atau gimana?" katanya, membuat Luhan melotot.

Kata-kata apaan itu? Dia pikir Luhan tidak mengerti artinya? Memang sih IQ-nya tidak seberapa tinggi, tapi apa perlu dia menggunakan kata 'sinting'? Kepada orang yang lebih tua pula?

Mengetahui betapa parahnya sopan santun anak-anak zaman sekarang, mendadak Luhan merasa pengap. Sebisa mungkin, ia menahan diri untuk tidak mengisap _inhaler_ Sehun.

Joo Hyun sepertinya juga terkejut dengan pilihan kata temannya tadi karena dia menyikutnya pelan. Setelah temannya itu tutup mulut, dia kembali menatap Luhan. " _Mian,_ Luhan- _ssi_ , tapi Luhan- _ssi_ ini...sebenarnya siapa ya?"

Temannya yang lain menimpali, " _Ne._ Kok ngaku-ngaku, sih?"

 _Oh, jadi aku mengaku-ngaku?_

"SEHUN!" seru Luhan, sambil melambai ke arah Sehun yang dengan segera menengok. Dari jarak segini, ia bisa melihat matanya melebar. "SINI!"

Para gadis itu menoleh dengan cepat ke belakang, lalu kembali menatapnya tak percaya. Semantara itu, Sehun memohon diri kepada gurunya dan melangkah kaku ke arah mereka. Luhan sendiri sudah menatap para gadis itu puas sekaligus geli. Tampang mereka saat ini benar-benar tak ternilai.

"Ngapain kamu ke sini?" adalah kata-kata yang dilontarkan Sehun begitu dia di samping Luhan.

Wah. Senang melihatmu juga, Sehun.

Luhan mengacungkan _inhaler_. "Ketinggalan di rumah."

Suara para gadis yang terkesiap masuk ke telinga Luhan, membuatnya setengah mati menahan tawa. Kebalikannya, Sehun tidak bereaksi sama sekali dan hanya menatap _inhaler_ yang Luhan pegang.

"Isinya sudah habis. Alatnya juga rusak."

Oh. OH.

Perlahan, Luhan melirik ke arah para gadis itu, tapi mereka tampak tidak peduli dengan _inhaler_. Mereka melempar Sehun tatapan menuntut.

"Mas ini siapamu, Sehun?" tanya salah satu dari mereka.

"Pengasuh adikku," jawab Sehun lancar, nyaris tanpa perlu berpikir.

Serentak, para gadis itu menoleh ke arah Luhan, lalu mengangguk-angguk dengan wajah paham. "Ooh...pengasuh," koor mereka, seolah seorang pengasuh tidak layak disukai. Dan itu membuat Luhan kesal.

Jadi, ia menoleh ke arah Sehun. "Sehun-ah, bilang dong sama mereka."

Sehun malah mengerutkan dahi. "Bilang apa?"

"Bilang kalau kamu suka sama aku," kata Luhan, merasa sudah melempar bom. Namun, lagi-lagi, Sehun tidak membiakan reaksi yang berarti. Dia hanya memegang bomnya dengan ekspresi yakin kalau bom itu tak akan meledak, sehingga laskar pembelanya merasa harus turun tangan.

"Mas! Masnya jangan macem-macem, dong!" seru salah seorang dari mereka.

"Nggak mungkin Sehun suka sama sesama _namja_!" seru yang lain, membuat Luhan seolah terkena bom yang tadi.

"Mirip _ahjumma-ahjumma_ lagi," timpal yang lain. Rasanya, Luhan nyaris kena darah tinggi.

"Ayo." Sehun menggamit lengan Luhan, lalu menggiringnya pergi sebelum Luhan benar-benar kejang. Luhan menatap sengit ke arah para gadis itu, menahan segala sumpah serapah yang sudah di ujung lidah.

"Kamu apa-apaan?" sembur Sehun begitu mereka sampai di lobi depan, di samping piala besar juara umum Olimpiade Matematika.

"Ooh..." Luhan mengangguk-angguk dengan kepala panas. "Kamu malu, kalau ketahuan suka sama sesama _NAMJA_ YANG MIRIP _AHJUMMA-AHJUMMA_?"

Sehun mendesah. "Kamu sendiri nggak malu, dateng ke sekolahku dengan dandanan begini?"

"Dandanan apa maks—" Luhan segera terperanjat ketika menyadari sesuatu. Secepat kilat, ia menunduk dan merekap penampilannya saat ini: sandal kebesaran, celana pendek, kaus usang, dan rambut yang acak-acakan.

Satu kata: PARAH.

Luhan mengangkat wajah, menatap Sehun ngeri. Sehun sendiri hanya membalasnya dengan tatapan simpati. Luhan pasti benar-benar terlihat kurang waras, makannya gadis-gadis itu mengatainya demikian. Ia malah heran kenapa satpam tadi bisa meloloskannya dan tidak melaporkannya ke Dinas Sosial.

Tunggu. Jangan-jangan, dia membiarkannya masuk DAN menelepon ke Dinas Sosial? Ini artinya...seseorang akan menjemput Luhan dan membawanya pergi menggunakan mobil bak terbuka?

"Sehun!" serunya, mengagetkan Sehun. "Aku harus pergi sekarang."

Sehun menatapnya bingung, tapi tak mencegahnya pergi. Setengah berlari, Luhan meluncur ke luar, melewati dua guru yang memandangnya curiga—salah satunya memegang ponsel—lalu melempar senyum kaku kepada satpam yang tadi sebelum berbelok ke jalan Camellia.

Begitu sekolah itu tak terlihat lagi, Luhan berhenti berlari dan menoleh ke belakang. Tidak ada yang mengerjarnya. Itu bagus.

Namun kemudian, ia teringat kalau tadi ia memberikan nama. Hanya tinggal masalah waktu sampai ia ditemukan.

 **...**

Tidak ada orang Dinas Sosial yang datang. Luhan yang terlalu banyak nonton film-film Amerika.

Tentunya, hal ini patut ia syukuri. Selain itu, Luhan juga bersyukur karena Sehun menyimpan kejadian tadi sebagai rahasia sehingga tidak ada orang rumah yang tahu—meskipun dia jadi terlihat selalu menahan tawa setiap melihat Luhan. Luhan sih, pasrah. Sepertinya, ia sudah digariskan membuat kekacauan setiap ingin menolong Sehun.

Luhan mendesah. Barangkali, di depan Laskar Pembela Sehun, ia memang seperti punya kelainan jiwa. Sesahih apapun fakta bahwa Sehun menyukainya, penampilannya saat itu jelas-jelas tidak bisa mendukungnya.

Namun, soal ' _ahjumma-ahjumma_ ', nanti dulu.

Saat ini, Luhan sedang duduk di depan laptop, mencari tahu apakah usia 22 tahun sudah bisa dikategorikan _ahjumma-ahjumma_. Walaupun tidak ada teori yang bisa membenarkan dugaannya—ia pun berjenis kelamin laki-laki, tentu saja, ia tahu jawabannya TIDAK. Baekhyun dan Laskar Pembela Sehun salah. Ia bukan ( _namja_ yang mirip) _ahjumma-ahjumma_. Demi Moore, itu baru _ahjumma-ahjumma_!

Gara-gara Demi Moore, Luhan jadi menemukan artikel tentang pasangan-pasangan beda usia. Dengan segera, perhatiannya tertarik pada daftar pasangan selebritas yang usia wanitanya lebih tua. Salah satu yang paling terkenal adalah Demi Moore dan Ashton Kutcher (sudah kandas), lalu Madonna dan Guy Ritchie (kandas juga), ada lagi Courtney Cox dan David Arquette (tebak apa?—kandas).

 _See_? Wanita tidak seharusnya berpacaran—walaupun Luhan _namja_ —atau malah menikah—dengan pria yang lebih muda. Itu salah. Mereka hanya akan menyakiti diri mereka sendiri, mengusahakan segalanya untuk tetap terlihat muda sambil menyaksikan pasangan mereka yang selamanya akan lebih muda. Pria muda sudah sewajarnya berpasangan dengan gadis muda pula.

Tahu-tahu, Luhan teringat sosok Joo Hyun tadi pagi. Tanpa sadar, ia mengelus pipinya sendiri. Ia bangkit, lalu beranjak ke meja—sejenis meja belajar—dan mengeluarkan seplastik masker bengkuang dari laci. Luhan membawanya ke kamar mandi, lalu mencampurinya dengan air dan menjepit poninya. Sambil mengoleskannya ke wajah, ia memperhatikan daerah di sekitar mata dan bibirnya.

Bagaimana Joo Hyun bisa punya kulit wajah sekencang dan sehalus itu? Apa itu semata-semata karena usianya yang belia? Apakah sudah terlambat bagi Luhan untuk merawat diri supaya bisa terlihat seperti dirinya?

Astaga. Di usianya yang ke-22, Luhan mengalami kegelisahan tentang kulit-kurang-kencang. Memang dirinya apa, seorang remaja _yeoja_? Luhan segera menggeleng cepat. Ia bahkan merasa simpati kepada Demi Moore, yang mungkin akan selalu berada dalam kondisi dilematis setiap mau bercermin—takut kalau-kalau menemukan garis baru.

Umur fisiknya mungkin belum cukup untuk dikatai sebagai _ahjumma-ahjumma_ (walaupun dirinya namja), tapi umur mentalnya jelas-jelas sudah.

Ini menyedihkan, tapi Luhan tidak punya waktu untuk berkabung. Ia tetap harus membuat makan malam. Jadi, ia membasuh wajahnya bahkan sebelum masker itu kering, lalu melangkah ke luar paviliun menuju rumah utama.

Begitu masuk rumah itu, Luhan langsung dipertemukan dengan Sehun yang baru keluar dari kamarnya. Ruang keluarga sepi karena Suho dan Ziyu sedang ke rumah sakit, sementara Chanyeol menggua di kamarnya.

Tiba-tiba teringat Demi Moore, Luhan segera menunduk sambil menurunkan poni. Dengan pandangan terus terarah ke lantai, ia melangkah cepat ke arah dapur. Sehun mengamatinya lewat dan mendengus saat Luhan tak sengaja menyaruk meja dapur.

Luhan mencoba untuk tidak memedulikannya—juga rasa sakit di jempol kakinya—dan membuka kulkas untuk mengambil terung. Ia mau mengolahnya menjadi terung balado. Ibunya, Meili, yang kemarin mengusulkannya di telepon, karena dia bilang terung murah dan enak.

Dari keheningan mencurigakan di belakangnya, Luhan tahu Sehun masih mengawasinya.

"Terung bagus lho, untuk menangkal penuaan dini." Dia memberi tahu, membuat Luhan harus menarik napas dalam-dalam untuk melapangkan dada. Selain bikin keki, dia memberinya info dari ibunya seperti info ecek-ecek.

"Makasih banyak lho, infonya," kata Luhan sebal, lalu kembali fokus mencuci terung. Terung yang malang, karena ternyata ia menggaruk kulitnya sampai terkelupas. "Ngomong-ngomong, yang namanya Joo Hyun itu, cantik, _ne_."

Luhan nyaris menyumpal mulutnya sendiri dengan terung setelah mengatakannya. Kenapa ia malah mengungkitnya, sih? Ini kan hanya membuatnya tampak semakin jelas mengidap sindrom _ahjumma-ahjumma_!

Setengah mati, Luhan berharap Sehun tidak mendengar perkatannya tadi, tapi sayangnya pendengaran Sehun setajam anjing.

"Dia sainganku," kata Sehun setelah beberapa saat. "Peringkat kedua."

Luhan menoleh ke arah Sehun yang duduk di kursi makan, siap membaca buku. Remaja tinggi itu tampaknya santai saja soal _yeoja_ muda, cantik nan kencang itu dan malah memberi tanggapan yang tidak relavan.

"Joo Hyun itu suka sama kamu," kata Luhan, entah kenapa malah membahasnya. "Kamu tahu?"

"Tahu," jawab Sehun datar, membuat Luhan mengangkat alis.

"Kalau tahu, terus kamu diem aja gitu? Pura-pura nggak tahu?"

Sehun mengangkat bahu. "Kalau nggak ditanya, kan nggak harus jawab."

"Seenggaknya dijelasin dong," kata Luhan lagi, teringat Joo Hyun yang tampak begitu percaya diri saat teman-temannya mengatakan kalau Sehun menyukainya.

"Repot," tandas Sehun.

Memang sih, akan sangat repot menjelaskan kepada satu per satu gadis yang menyukainya—kecuali dia mau sekalian mengumumkannya setelah membaca undang-undang di upacara bendera—tapi Joo Hyun jelas-jelas menyukainya, bahkan yakin kalau Sehun juga menyukainya.

" _Geundae..._ kalau kamu diem aja, bisa-bisa kamu dianggap ngasih harapan palsu, kan?"

"Apa salahnya berharap?" Sehun balik bertanya, membuat Luhan melebarkan mata. "Berharap bikin kita lebih bersemangat hidup, kan? Tentunya, sambil disertai usaha yang konkret."

Baekhyun benar. Cara pikir Sehun terlalu rumit hingga Luhan, yang cuma orang awam, tak bisa memahaminya. Kata-kata mutiara barusan mungkin bagus kalau diterapkan dalam situasi lain, tapi situasi seseorang yang berharap perasaannya dibalas? Itu kan menyiksa banget, tahu seseorang yang diharap-harapkan selama ini ternyata tidak memiliki perasaan yang sama (apalagi kalau disertai usaha konkret, seperti membuatkan bekal setiap pagi, misalnya).

Setidaknya bagi Luhan, sih. Orang di depannya ini santai saja perasaannya tidak dibalas.

"Tapi kalau kamu kasih kepastian, dia kan jadi bisa _move on_ ," kata Luhan lagi, kali ini menempatkan diri sebagai Joo Hyun. Gadis itu mungkin tidak akan mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menemukan orang lain dan melanjutkan hidup terus-terusan berharap Sehun akan membalas perasaannya. Kan, kasihan.

"Kata Einstein, tidak ada yang pasti selain ketidakpastian," balas Sehun.

Luhan menatapnya tanpa berkedip. "Terus, dia harus berharap sampai kapan?"

"Yang tahu cuma yang punya harapan, kan?" kata Sehun lagi. "Menurutmu?"

Luhan tidak paham kenapa Sehun malah melemparkan pertanyaan itu kepadanya. Memangnya, ia sedang punya harapan apa kepada siapa?

Percakapan level *Kim Byung Hoo ini membuat Luhan pusing. Ia tidak mau tahu lagi soal Joo Hyun. Gadis malang itu bisa berharap sesukanya; itu bukan urusannya. Urusannya adalah terung-terung ini, yang ia harap bisa bersih dan masuk ke wajan dengan sendirinya. Masa bodoh dengan usaha konkret.

Luhan sedang mencuci terung kedua ketika Sehun muncul di sampingnya. Luhan tidak menyadari kehadirannya sampai dia menundukkan kepala dan mengintip melalui poni Luhan. Luhan menoleh, lalu melihatnya tersenyum samar.

Sebelum ia sempat bereaksi, Sehun sudah menyibak poninya dan menahannya di udara. "Kamu juga bisa berharap untuk kembali ke umur tujuh belas tahun," katanya. "Berharap aja seseorang menemukan mesinnya."

Teorinya, Luhan mengamuk karena perkataan Sehun. Akan tetapi, tatapannya mematahkan teori itu. Darah Luhan yang tadinya siap mendidih malah berdesir, menimbulkan sensasi asing yang merambat ke sekujur tubuhnya.

Selama beberapa saat, mereka saling tatap, hingga Sehun melepas poni Luhan sambil mendengus. Dia lalu berbalik dan melangkah pergi begitu saja. Luhan sendiri butuh waktu cukup lama untuk mendapatkan kembali kesadarannya.

Ketika akhirnya bisa berpikir normal, tanpa sengaja Luhan melihat pantulan dirinya sendiri di tutup panci yang tergantung. Ia mencondongkan tubuh untuk melihat apa pipinya sudah memerah—karena itu bakal memalukan sekali—tapi ia malah mendapati sesuatu yang lain, sesuatu yang jauh lebih memalukan: serbuk putih sisa masker di sudut-sudut matanya.

Buru-buru, Luhan meraih tisu, lalu menyerka serbuk itu sambil mengumpat dalam hati. Ini hari apa sih? Hari Mempermalukan Diri Sendiri?

Setelah wajahnya bersih, Luhan mencuri pandang ke arah Sehun, yang sudah duduk di kursi makan, membaca buku dengan ekspresi geli. Luhan mengamatinya beberapa lama.

"Masih suka sama aku, Sehun?" tanya Luhan, membuatnya menoleh.

Luhan sendiri hanya mengangkat bahu. Kalau dia masih menyukainya setelah semua yang terjadi hari ini, Luhan yakin benar-benar ada yang salah dengan otaknya. Plato tidak akan bisa membantunya. Dinas Sosial mungkin bisa.

Kali ini, Sehun tidak langsung menjawab. Dia menatap Luhan lama, seolah sedang merasa-rasa. Entah mengapa, ini cukup membuat Luhan frustasi. Ia harap Sehun bilang tidak, tapi di saat bersamaan, ia juga takut mendengarnya.

Terima kasih, sindrom _ahjumma-ahjumma_.

Tahu-tahu, telepon berdering, membuatnya dan Sehun menengok berbarengan ke arah meja telepon. Walaupun demikian, mereka sama-sama tidak bergerak. Luhan malas mengangkatnya karena Sehun lebih dekat dengan telepon itu.

Tak lama, pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Dia berderap ke kamar mandi, tapi mengerem dan menoleh bingung ke arah mereka, yang tak kunjung mengangkat telepon yang masih terus berdering.

Sehun akhirnya bangkit, lalu melangkah ke arah telepon dan mengangkatnya. Luhan sendiri kembali mencuci terung.

"EH? APA, HYUNG?!"

Serta-merta, Luhan memutar kepala ke arah Sehun. Chanyeol juga melongokkan kepala dari pintu kamar mandi, tampak penasaran.

Akan tetapi, Sehun tidak mengucapkan apapun lagi. Dia hanya berdiri kaku, memandang lurus ke arah dinding di hadapannya. Tangan kirinya terkepal keras di samping paha. Karena khawatir, Luhan buru-buru menghampirinya, tapi langkahnya langsung terhenti begitu melihat wajah Sehun yang kehilangan rona. Luhan bahkan ragu apa dia bernapas.

Lambung Luhan mendadak terasa seperti diremas. Apa terjadi sesuatu dengan Ziyu?

Sebelum ia sempat menanyakannya, gagang telepon di genggaman Sehun terlepas, lalu jatuh begitu saja ke lantai. Sehun akhirnya bernapas, tapi segera tersengal. Kepalanya bergerak-gerak, tapi tatapannya tidak fokus.

"Sehun?" panggil Chanyeol, terdengar ngeri. " _Wae_?"

Namun, Sehun tidak menjawab panggilan Chanyeol. Dia mundur perlahan, lalu tanpa mengucapkan sepatah kata pun, dia segera membalik badan dan berderap ke arah pintu depan. Tidak seorang pun dari mereka yang sempat mencegahnya keluar dari rumah.

Chanyeol, yang sadar terlebih dahulu, memungut gagang telepon. " _Yeoboseyo_? Suho _hyung_? Ada apa, _hyung_?"

Luhan menatap Chanyeol cemas, tapi reaksinya tidak jauh berbeda dari Sehun. Dia membatu, seolah Suho memantrainya dengan apapun yang dikatakannya. Setelah beberapa detik yang terasa selamanya, Chanyeol akhirnya menurunkan tangannya yang memegang telepon, lalu menatap Luhan dengan sorot nanar. Karena Luhan tidak pernah melihat Chanyeol seserius ini, rasa takut mulai menggerayangi tubuhnya.

"Yixing _hyung_..." kata Chanyeol, membuat jantung Luhan seperti berhenti berdetak. Ia segera menunduk dan memejamkan mata rapat-rapat, tidak sanggup mendengar lanjutannya.

"Yixing _hyung_ siuman."

Eh?

Luhan membuka mata, lalu segera mendongak, menatap Chanyeol nyalang. Chanyeol juga sepertinya belum benar-benar memercayai perkataannya sendiri, tapi dia menggesernya untuk lewat.

"Aku harus nyusul Sehun," katanya, lalu masuk ke kamar Sehun dan keluar dengan _inhaler_. Dia menoleh ke arah Luhan sebelum melangkah ke pintu. "Kamu jaga rumah, _ne_."

Di antara kebingungannya, Luhan berhasil mengangguk. Ia menatap punggung Chanyeol hingga dia menghilang di balik pintu depan, lalu terduduk di sofa. Ia menoleh ke arah gagang telepon yang masih tergeletak di meja.

Dan memandanginya hingga beberapa jam ke depan.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 ***Kim Byung Hoo: seorang psikologi di Korea.**

 ***Aegukga: Lagu kebangsaan Korsel.**

* * *

 **Dun dun dun im back~**

 **Baru nyadar kalo saya belom update sejak 6 hari yg lalu :'v doh kelamaan ga sih. Ini 4k words loh. Dan akhirnya icing siuman.**

 **Saya masih kelas 2 SMP, jadi saya masih berkutat dengan persiapan ukk dan segalanya. Btw, ini tag chanbaek nya saya apus, karna ternyata saya kurang berpengalaman dengan pairing chanbaek huhu maafin saya :'''3**

 **(Dan saya baru nyadar kalo di setiap author note saya selalu minta maaf...duh.)**

 **Oke, segitu aja, sekali lagi, maaf buat chanbaek nya.**

 **-Ann.**


	14. Miracles do happen

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 14: Miracles do happen.**

Luhan pikir hidupnya sudah merupakan keajaiban, tetapi apa yang terjadi kemarin adalah sesuatu yang benar-benar di luar jangkauan daya pikirnya. Yixing siuman setelah koma selama dua tahun lebih. Kenyataan itu jauh lebih sulit dipercaya daripada ada miliaran galaksi lain di luar sana.

Luhan baru benar-benar memercayainya semalam, ketika Chanyeol pulang bersama Ziyu. Dengan wajah berseri-seri, Chanyeol mengatakan Yixing sudah sadar sepenuhnya dan dapat mengenali Suho dengan segera. Katanya, keajaiban itu terjadi tiba-tiba saja; Suho sedang menggenggam tangan Yixing, tangan tunangannya itu balas menggenggam dan matanya mengerjap-ngerjap.

Luhan benar-benar terharu saat Chanyeol menceritakannya. Ia sampai bisa membayangkan kejadiannya; bagaimana Suho terkejut, merasa salah lihat tapi jemari Yixing tetap bergerak, lalu panik menekan bel perawat dan menunggu dengan hati berdebar, kemudian akhirnya mendengar pernyataan bahwa kesadaran Yixing sudah kembali. Rasanya seperti menonton film bergenre drama yang harusnya berakhir tragis, tapi memiliki _plot twist_.

Walaupun demikian, Ziyu melewatkan semua kejadian luar biasa itu karena dia tertidur di sofa rumah sakit. Sayang sekali.

"Luhan?"

Langkahnya terhenti ketika mendengar suara itu. Saat ini, Luhan sedang berada di rumah sakit, di koridor ruang rawat inap dalam perjalanan ke kamar Yixing. Di hadapannya, berdirilah Suho, yang tampak _angelic_ seperti biasa walaupun sedikit berantakan.

Oke, setelah ini, ia akan benar-benar berhenti melabelinya dengan kata yang satu itu.

"Hei," sapa Luhan sambil nyengir. Suho membalasnya, tapi bukan dengan senyum sejuta dolar yang biasa. Dilihat dari lingkaran gelap yang menghiasi sekeliling matanya, _namja_ ini pasti belum tidur dari kemarin.

Suho mengerling mawar yang Luhan bawa. "Lagi ada perawat yang mandiin."

"Oh? Ya udah, aku tungguin," kata Luhan.

Sementara Suho mengangguk-angguk pelan, Luhan mempelajari ekspresinya. Ada yang aneh disini. Memang sih, Luhan tidak berharap dia menyambut orang-orang yang datang menengok dengan kalung bunga, tapi dia tidak tampak bahagia untuk orang yang tunangannya baru sadar dari koma berkepanjangan.

"Mau duduk di taman dulu, sambil nunggu?" ajaknya kemudian.

"Oke," kata Luhan, lalu mengikutinya ke arah taman rumah sakit yang tampak asri. Dari belakang, ia mengamati siluetnya yang tertimpa sinar matahari. Entah kenapa, ia nyaris menangis karenanya. Meski sebagian besar bebannya baru terangkat, bahunya tidak terlihat tegap.

"Suho," panggil Luhan, membuatnya menoleh dengan senyum yang tadi. "Selamat, _ne_."

Senyuman Suho sesaat memudar, tapi kembali mengembang. " _Gomawo,_ Lu."

" _Aniya,_ Suho," tukas Luhan. " _Selamat._ "

Kali ini, senyuman Suho benar-benar lenyap. Dia menatap Luhan nanar selama beberapa saat, lalu mengalihkan pandangan sambil menarik napas panjang. Ketika dia kembali menatapnya, Luhan bisa melihat matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Aku selalu berharap ini terjadi, tapi aku nggak pernah benar-benar berpikiran kalau ini akan terjadi, Lu," katanya dengan suara bergetar. "Aku berpikiran sebaliknya, karena itu lebih mudah buat kujalani."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, bisa memahaminya. Kadang, ia juga mengalaminya. Kadang ia mengharapkan suatu hal, walaupun di saat yang sama, ia berpikiran sebaliknya untuk menghindari rasa sakit yang mungkin timbul jika ia tidak mendapatkannya. Seringnya, ia tetap akan merasa sakit tanpa mengetahui bagaimana rasanya jika ia berpikiran positif.

"Ketika akhirnya ini benar-benar terjadi, aku...aku takut, Lu." Suho menyugar poninya, lalu menjambaknya dengan mata terpejam. "Aku takut kalau ternyata ini cuma—"

"Ini bukan mimpi, Ho," potong Luhan, membuatnya membuka mata. "Ini terlalu kejam untuk jadi sekedar mimpi. _Geuraeji_?"

Suho menoleh dan menatap Luhan lama tanpa berkedip, membuat setetes air mata jatuh ke pipinya. Luhan jadi teringat Sehun dan perkataannya tentang harapan dan usaha kemarin. Sehun mungkin akan kecewa kalau tahu bahwa selama ini kakaknya ternyata tidak seoptimis yang dia duga, tetapi Suho juga manusia. Dia memiliki ketakutan-ketakutannya sendiri.

Selama ini, pasti tidak mudah bagi Suho untuk menjalani hidup dengan terus mengharapkan sesuatu yang hampir mustahil untuk terjadi. Pertahanan diri yang dia bangun pasti sudah sedemikian tebal sehingga begitu harapannya terkabul dan meruntuhkan pertahanan itu, dia malah terguncang hebat.

"Kamu percaya keajaiban, Lu?" tanyanya kemudian.

"Aku percaya," jawab Luhan, tanpa perlu berpikir. "Kamu juga harus percaya, karena keajaiban memang sudah terjadi. Tuhan sudah memberikannya. Kamu hanya harus memercayainya."

Suho memandangnya, lalu kembali memejamkan mata dan menutupinya dengan tangan. Dari balik tangan itu, air matanya mengalir deras.

Selama Suho menangis, Luhan hanya berdiri diam di sampingnya. Saat melihatnya tampak kacau tadi, Luhan tahu kalau dia masih belum sepenuhnya menerima kenyataan. Luhan rasa dia membutuhkan seseorang untuk mengatakan kalau semua ini bukanlah mimpi, tapi di saat yang sama, dia tak mampu memperlihatkan sosoknya yang seperti ini kepada adik-adiknya.

Luhan menatap Suho yang terisak sambil bersyukur dalam hati.

 _Aku bersyukur Suho tidak pernah berhenti berharap_.

 **...**

Suasana rumah jadi berbeda semenjak Yixing siuman. Suho nyaris tidak pernah ada di rumah karena menunggui Yixing. Chanyeol mengurung diri di kamar, sepertinya masih mengurus Marines-apalah-itu. Sehun juga jarang terlihat karena beberapa hari ini, setiap pulang sekolah, dia selalu ke rumah sakit dulu dan baru kembali larut malam.

Omong-omong soal Sehun, waktu itu Chanyeol sempat menyusulnya dan menenangkannya sebelum asmanya kumat. Setelah itu, Luhan tidak tahu kabarnya. Setiap ia mau mencari tahu, ia merasa Sehun butuh istirahat dan ia hanya akan menganggunya.

Orang yang sedang ia pikirkan itu tahu-tahu muncul di ruang tengah. Luhan menatapnya takjub, karena ini masih pukul dua siang. Sehun menghentikan langkah saat mendapati Luhan di dapur, lalu menatapnya.

"Hei," sapa Luhan, lama tidak melihatnya. "Udah makan siang?"

Sehun tampak ragu sejenak, tapi lantas mengangguk tanpa menatapnya dan melanjutkan langkah ke kamarnya. Luhan terus menatap pintu kamarnya, bahkan setelah lama tertutup.

Luhan tahu kalau selain Suho, Sehun adalah orang yang paling terguncang oleh perkembangan kondisi Yixing. Luhan berharap dia bisa membaginya dengannya (seperti Suho saat itu), tapi tentu saja, kecil kemungkinan dia akan melakukannya.

Saat ia sedang mendesah, tanpa sengaja pandangannya bertemu dengan Ziyu yang mengamatinya dari sofa. Dengan segera Luhan melempar senyum, lalu meletakkan lap di meja dapur dan menghampirinya. Dia pasti kesepian karena rumah jadi tiba-tiba senyap dan kakak-kakaknya jadi sibuk dengan urusan mereka masing-masing.

"Kemarin belajar lagu apa lagi?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Olchaengi," jawab Ziyu singkat.

Luhan mengangguk-angguk, dalam hati kagum dengan kemampuan Ziyu menyerap informasi baru dalam waktu singkat. Dalam dua minggu terakhir, dia sudah menghafal lebih dari dua puluh lagu anak-anak dan ini jauh lebih banyak dari yang Luhan hafal. Rasanya ia ingin mendaftarkannya ke Mensa—perkumpulan masyarakat dunia yang mempunyai IQ tinggi. Walaupun belum pernah dites, ia yakin IQ Ziyu tidak akan kurang dari 150.

"Kamu jangan sedih, Lu."

Luhan menoleh, mata rusanya terbuka lebar-lebar. "Sedih kenapa?"

"Karena Yixing _hyung_ bangun," jawab Ziyu.

Samar-samar, Luhan bisa merasakan hatinya seperti tertancap duri-duri halus. "Aku nggak sedih."

Ziyu menatapnya lurus-lurus. "Masa?"

Luhan balas menatapnya bingung, lalu menyandarkan punggung ke bantalan sofa. Ia tatap layar televisi yang merefleksikan bayangannya sendiri. Gelombang sunyi tahu-tahu memantul-mantul di dinding rumah ini, menusuk pendengarannya.

Mungkin, bukan hanya Ziyu yang kesepian. Luhan juga. Rumah ini jadi terlalu sepi, terlalu hampa, terlalu bersih, dan itu nyaris membuatnya gila.

"Mau main sesuatu?" tanya Ziyu tiba-tiba,membuat Luhan kembali menengok. Dia meraih sesuatu dari balik bantalan sofa, lalu mengeluarkan sebuah kubik-rubik tiga kali tiga, kubik-rubik yang sama dengan yang membuat Jesper menangis. Ziyu lalu menyodorkannya kepada Luhan. "Bisa?"

Parah. Dia pikir Luhan apa, keledai?

Luhan merebut kubik-rubik itu, lalu coba menyelesaikannya. Di menit-menit awal, ia masih bersemangat untuk menjawab tantangan Ziyu. Namun, begitu sepuluh menit berlalu dan ia belum menyelesaikan satu sisi pun, ia mulai berkeringat dingin. Luhan melirik Ziyu yang menguap.

"Ini baru tiga kali tiga lho, Lu," katanya bosan.

" _Changkkaman_." Luhan memutar-mutar kubus itu. Dulu rasa-rasanya ia pernah memainkan kubik-rubik ini, tapi kemudian ia ingat kalau ia melemparnya karena frustasi. Mainan ini tidak seharusnya bikin frustasi, kan?

"Oke, aku nyerah," kata Luhan setelah dua puluh menit menahan diri untuk tidak membantingnya ke lantai. Sekarang, ia paham mengapa Jesper menangis. Ia sendiri rasanya ingin meraung.

Ziyu mendengus, lalu membuka mulut untuk mengatakan sesuatu, tapi mengurungkannya. Jadi, sekarang, mulutnya mengerucut dan bergerak-gerak seperti mulut ikan.

Ini membuat Luhan bingung. Dia kan hanya melakukannya kalau dimarahi kakak-kakaknya atau tidak setuju terhadap sesuatu..

"Ah," gumam Luhan, begitu menyadari alasannya. " _Gomawo_ , _ne,_ Ziyu."

Ziyu meliriknya. "Buat apa?"

"Karena kamu nggak ngatain aku bodoh," kata Luhan lagi, setengah mati menyembunyikan senyuman.

Ziyu menatap Luhan, kerutan di mulutnya mengendur. Dia lalu mengangguk. "Cuma di dalam hati."

 _Dia mengataiku bodoh dalam hati. Betapa mulianya._

Tentu saja, Luhan juga mengatakannya dalam hati. Luhan mengelus rambutnya yang halus. Walaupun sedikit bikin keki, ia tetap menghargai usahanya. Setidaknya, Ziyu mulai memikirkan perasaan lawan bicaranya.

"Aku mau lihat kamu main dong." Luhan menyodorkan kubik-rubik itu, mau tahu sehebat apa dia memainkannya.

Ziyu menerimanya. Setelah sejenak mengamati keenam sisinya, dia langsung memutar-mutar mainan itu seperti seorang ahli. Jemari mungilnya dengan cekatan menggeser letak kubus warna-warni itu, begitu cepat sehingga mata Luhan tak sanggup mengikuti. Sepertinya ia sudah menganga tanpa ia sadari.

Satu menit berikutnya, kubik-rubik itu sudah beres, semua sisinya kembali ke warna semula. Luhan menatap benda itu takjub, lalu beralih ke arah Ziyu yang tampak santai, seolah memang sewajarnya anak belum genap berusia lima tahun menyelesaikan kubik-rubik dalam waktu semenit.

Luhan tak peduli apakah sebutan itu ada, atau ada yang sudah pernah mendapatkan gelar itu sebelumnya: Ziyu adalah seorang _rubik's cube prodigy._

"Ziyu!" jerit Luhan, membuat Ziyu terlonjak. Luhan merangsek ke arahnya, lalu memeluknya erat sampai dia tertindih. "Kamu memang genius!"

Ziyu memberontak, tapi dia tidak sekuat dugaannya. Perlawanannya terlalu imut-imut dan malah membuat Luhan geli. Jadi, ia balas menggelitiknya. Ziyu tertawa keras-keras—tawa pertama yang alasannya bukan untuk merendahkannya—dan itu membuat suasana hatinya langsung membaik.

 _Setidaknya, kami punya satu sama lain_.

* * *

Hari ini, Luhan mengunjungi Yixing lagi. Beberapa hari lalu saat ia datang ke rumah sakit untuk menengoknya, dia masih harus dievaluasi tim dokter. Jadi, waktu itu Luhan pulang tanpa menemuinya.

Luhan kembali datang membawa beberapa tangkai mawar—kali ini hasil tanamannya di pekarangan rumah. Bunga itu mengeluarkan wangi manis yang menyenangkan.

Saat ia sedang menghirupnya, perkataan Ziyu kemarin terngiang-ngiang di telinganya.

" _Kamu jangan sedih, Lu._ "

Luhan segera menggeleng. Mungkin, ia sempat merasa kesepian di rumah, tapi ia tidak sedih Yixing bangun. Ia malah merasa senang, karena ia tahu selama EXO bahagia, ia juga ikut bahagia.

Dengan pikiran itu, langkahnya terasa lebih ringan. Ziyu sudah aman di rumah bersama Chanyeol yang akhirnya selesai bertapa. Dengan demikian, ia bisa lebih lama berada disini.

Tak lama kemudian, Luhan sampai di depan kamar rawat Yixing. Ia mengintip melalui celah kaca, tapi tak bisa melihat apapun karena kacanya agak buram. Ia lantas mengetuk pintu pelan dan mendorongnya.

Luhan baru membuka mulut untuk mengucapkan permisi, tapi sekelebat bayangan membuatnya urung melakukannya. Alih-alih masuk, ia terhenti di depan pintu, dengan kepala setengah melongok ke dalam.

Di dalam, Yixing terlihat sedang berbaring lemah di tempat tidurnya. Di sampingnya, berdirilah...Sehun.

Luhan mengira akan melihat Suho, jadi ia tak siap dengan pemandangan ini. Sehun tampak sedang menatap Yixing dengan ekspresi paling lembut yang pernah ia lihat.

Yixing mengangkat tangannya yang kurus. "Tolong.." katanya dengan suara lirih.

Dengan segera, Sehun menyambut tangan Yixing dan menariknya untuk membantunya bangkit. Akan tetapi, Yixing masih terlampau lemah sehingga tubuhnya oleng ke kiri. Sehun meraihnya dengan sigap dan Yixing pun jatuh ke dalam pelukannya.

Napas Luhan segera tertahan. Selama beberapa detik yang terasa panjang, ia melihat banyak hal. Ia melihat air muka Sehun yang tegang perlahan berubah rileks. Ia melihat tangannya yang tadi mengambang, akhirnya menyentuh punggung Yixing. Ia melihatnya perlahan membenamkan wajah di pundak Yixing.

Luhan tidak tahu mengapa pemandangan itu begitu menyesakkan. Ia juga tidak tahu mengapa ia malah bergerak mundur, seperti diempas ombak, menjauhi kamar itu.

Luhan tersentak ketika punggungnya membentur sesuatu. Ia menoleh ke belakang dan membelalak saat mendapati Suho ada disana. Suho tersenyum, tapi segera mengernyit begitu melihat raut wajah Luhan yang mungkin menunjukkan kengerian.

" _Wae irae,_ Lu?" tanyanya. "Kenapa nggak masuk?"

Buru-buru, Luhan mengatur napas dan ekspresinya. " _N-Ne_ , ini baru mau masuk."

Suho memamerkan senyum sejuta dolarnya, yang tampak lebih lebar dari biasa. Melihat senyuman ini, Luhan tahu dia sudah bahagia sepenuhnya.

"Yuk," ajaknya sambil mengulurkan tangan untuk menyentuh pintu, membuat Luhan segera tersadar.

"AHHH!" seru Luhan keras-keras, walaupun setelahnya menyesal karena ia bisa saja menganggu pasien lain. Akan tetapi, ia tidak bisa membiarkan Suho melihat apa yang barusan ia lihat. Tidak setelah senyuman barusan.

Suho melebarkan mata ke arahnya. " _Wae,_ Lu?"

"Eh? Mm..." Luhan segera memutar otak. " _Amugeotdo_. Cuma keinget jemuran di rumah. Cuacanya kan.."

Luhan melambaikan tangan ke arah langit, yang sialnya, sedang kelewat cerah. Kenapa sih, selalu begini? Bukannya ini musim hujan?

Suho melirik langit, lalu mengerjap beberapa kali sampai akhirnya bergumam, "Oh." Sepertinya, dia sudah terbiasa dengan segala kelakuan aneh Luhan dan memilih maklum.

Akhirnya, Suho mendorong pintu. Luhan harap, Sehun menggunakan otak encernya saat mendengar pekikannya tadi. Ia ikut melangkah masuk sambil memejamkan mata, takut akan menemukan mereka masih berpelukan.

Namun, Sehun sudah duduk, di sisi Yixing yang bersandar di tempat tidurnya yang ditegakkan. Sehun mengangguk sambil tersenyum ke arahnya. Senyum yang tidak miring, senyum yang tidak cuma samar, tapi benar-benar senyuman yang tulus. Sebuah perasaan anonim menggerayangi tubuh Luhan dari dalam, tapi segera ia tepis saat Sehun akhirnya menoleh dan mendapati mereka di pintu.

"Oh, kamu udah dateng, Hun?" tanya Suho, membuat Sehun bergumam mengiyakan. Sehun kemudian melirik ke arah Luhan, dengan sorot mata...entahlah. Yang jelas bukan hangat.

Luhan segera mengalihkan pandangan ke arah Yixing. " _Annyeong_."

Yixing melebarkan mata, lalu menoleh ke arah Suho. Luhan baru menyadari betapa cantik (ganteng, terserahlah) dirinya dalam keadaaan terjaga seperti ini. Matanya tampak bersinar-sinar, meski cekung. Wajahnya tirus, tapi terawat dengan baik walaupun baru terbangun dari tidur berkepanjangan.

"Ini Luhan, Xing. Yang pernah aku ceritakan." Suho memberitahu dengan nada lembut.

"Ah," gumam Yixing dengan susah payah. " _Annyeong_."

Tadi sebelum berangkat, Luhan diwanti-wanti Chanyeol untuk tidak kaget melihat kondisi Yixing, karena orang yang baru bangun dari koma biasanya harus memulai semuanya dari nol termasuk dalam hal berbicara. Namun, tampaknya, Yixing sudah mengalami perkembangan yang lumayan pesat. Luhan cukup yakin ini karena Suho selalu ada di sisinya bahkan dari sebelum dia siuman dan selalu mengajaknya mengobrol.

"Oh, iya." Luhan teringat soal mawar, lalu menyodorkannya kepada Yixing. Dia menerimanya dengan sukacita. "Katanya _Hyung_ suka mawar."

Yixing mengangguk. " _Go..mawo_."

" _Ne,_ " kata Luhan, membuat Yixing melengkungan senyum. Luhan tidak menyadari kalau dia ternyata mempunyai lesung pipit yang dalam.

Ini benar-benar ganjil; betapa seorang lelaki bisa tampak semenarik ini setelah koma selama dua tahun. Luhan tidak heran mengapa Suho menunggu. Juga mungkin Sehun.

Tanpa sengaja, Luhan mengerling Sehun yang sedang menatapnya. Senyumnya sudah lenyap tak berbekas. Sepertinya dia sebal dengan kehadiran Luhan, terutama setelah jeritannya yang tadi menganggu momennya.

Sehun tahu-tahu bangkit, membuat semua orang menoleh ke arahnya. "Sebentar lagi jadwal Yixing _hyung_ terapi, kan," katanya kepada Suho. "Aku mau pulang dulu. Nanti ke sini lagi."

"Kamu di rumah aja, Hun," kata Suho, tapi Sehun segera menggeleng.

"Aku _stand by_ disini. Jadi kalau Suho _hyung_ ada hal-hal mendesak, aku bisa gantian jaga Yixing _hyung_."

"Belajar." Kali ini, Yixing yang angkat bicara. "Ujian."

Sehun menatap Yixing dengan dahi berkerut dalam, seolah Yixing baru saja menyuruhnya membaca tabloid bola alih-alih buku pelajaran.

Yixing membalasnya dengan senyum kalem, lalu mengulurkan tangan dan meraih jemari Sehun. " _Nan...gwaenchana._ "

Sehun memandangi tangannya yang digenggam Yixing, raut wajahnya berubah keruh. Walaupun tampak benar-benar tidak rela, Sehun akhirnya mengangguk kecil. Sementara itu, Luhan menatap tangan Yixing yang terlepas dari jemari Sehun dengan isi perut seperti diaduk-aduk.

Semilir wangi _peppermint_ membuatnya tersadar. Sehun baru saja melintasinya ke arah pintu dan menghilang di baliknya.

"Duduk dulu, Lu," kata Suho, membuat Luhan menoleh ke arahnya.

Ia buru-buru mengangguk, lalu melangkah kaku ke arah kursi yang tadi diduduki Sehun. Kursi itu masih terasa hangat, tapi Luhan segera mengalihkan perhatiannya dari hal-hal sentimentil tak penting semacam itu dan fokus kepada Yixing.

"Suho cerita apa aja tentang aku, _Hyung_?" tanya Luhan kemudian, padahal tadinya mau bertanya soal kabarnya.

Namun, sepertinya Yixing tidak keberatan dengan kelakuan Luhan dan malah terkekeh pelan. "Banyak."

Luhan meringis. "Semoga nggak termasuk tentang ikan gosong atau komputer meledak, ya."

Yixing terkekeh lagi. "Semuanya."

Punggung Luhan menegak. Ia melirik ngeri ke arah Suho yang membalasnya dengan tatapan menenangkan, tapi ia sama sekali tidak bisa tenang. Itu kan memalukan banget!

Seolah mendapatkan sinyal SOS darinya, seorang perawat mengetuk pintu dan masuk. Luhan berusaha untuk tidak mengembuskan napas lega terlalu keras, tapi sepertinya gagal karena Suho melempar senyum simpul ke arahnya.

"Yixing- _ssi_ , kita terapi bicara dulu, _ne_ ," kata perawat itu ramah. Dia lalu menoleh ke arah Luhan. "Eh, Masnya ini yang dulu pernah ke sini kan, ya?"

Luhan tak ingat perawat ini, tapi ia mengangguk juga. Saat Yixing masih koma, ia memang pernah datang untuk mencurahkan perasaan soal EXO.

"Temannya Yixing- _ssi_ , _ne_?" tanyanya lagi, membuat Luhan terdiam.

Luhan sadar kalau ia tidak pernah punya jawaban untuk pertanyaan-pertanyaan semacam ini, sehingga pada akhirnya, ia menjawab dengan jawaban standarnya, "Saya Luhan, Sus."

Perawat itu mengangguk-angguk, walaupun sejenak tampak bingung. "Luhan- _ssi,_ _ne_..."

Luhan bangkit sebelum perawat itu bertanya lagi. "Kalau gitu, aku juga pulang dulu ya," katanya kepada Yixing dan Suho. "Aku bakal ke sini lagi nanti. Yixing _hyung_ , cepet fit lagi ya."

Yixing mengangguk pelan. " _Gomawo..._ Luhan."

Luhan balas mengangguk, lalu melambai singkat ke arah Suho. Saat Suho membalasnya, sekilas Luhan melihat sesuatu yang berkilauan di antara jemarinya. Suho sudah kembali mengenakan cincin pertunangannya, dan itu membuat hatinya terasa hangat.

Begitu Luhan berada di luar kamar, ia menarik napas. Tepat pada saat itulah, ia mencium harum familier. Dengan curiga, ia menoleh.

Luhan berhasil menekap mulut sebelum menjerit begitu mendapati Sehun di sebelahnya. Luhan pikir dia sudah pulang duluan, tapi dia ada disini, bersandar di dinding samping pintu, nyaris membuat Luhan kena serangan jantung. Kenapa dia selalu muncul tiba-tiba seperti ini, sih?

Luhan jadi seperti mengalami _deja vu_. Sekitar sebulan lalu, hal ini juga pernah terjadi. Saat itu, Sehun tak jadi memberikan mawar yang dibawanya untuk Yixing, karena Suho sudah lebih dulu berada di dalam membawa mawar baru. Sehun lalu memberi bunga itu kepadanya.

Karena mengingatnya membuat Luhan jadi merasa tak karuan, ia melanjutkan langkah untuk pulang. Ia tahu Sehun mengikutinya dari suara sol sepatunya yang beradu dengan lantai rumah sakit dan menimbulkan decit lirih.

"Luhan."

Panggilannya membuat langkah Luhan terhenti. Ia menengok, menatapnya yang juga sudah berhenti, menyisakan jarak dua meter darinya.

"Kamu tadi...lihat?" tanyanya, membuat mata Luhan melebar. Walaupun dia tak melanjutkan pertanyaannya, Luhan tahu dia merujuk ke adegan pelukannya dengan Yixing. Ternyata, dia menangkap sinyal tanda bahaya Luhan tadi.

Tadinya Luhan mau berbohong, tapi Sehun tak akan percaya. Lagipula, ia tak tahu kenapa harus berbohong.

Jadi, Luhan hanya mendesah lelah. "Rahasiamu aman kok, Sehun."

Tatapan Sehun berubah nyalang, tapi Luhan enggan membalasnya. Luhan memutar tubuh, lalu melanjutkan langkah kaki yang terasa berat. Air mata mulai menggenang di pelupuk mata cantiknya, membuat penglihatannya mengabur.

Seluruh keajaiban yang terjadi terhadap keluarga ini harusnya membuat Luhan ikut bahagia, tapi ia baru sadar kalau sedari tadi, hanya ia yang tidak tersenyum.

 _Mungkin, sekarang aku yang membutuhkan keajaiban._

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**

* * *

 **NYESEK MOMENNYA DIMULAIIIII #plak**

 **Im back setelah seminggu. Yeay. Senin-selasa saya libur asek. Freedom. Duh saya ngelantur. tbh, sori klo kependekan.  
**

 **Ada yang mau meluk Luhan? Bayar 1m sama saya ya. :))))))))**

 **Salam Hunhan,**

 **-Ann.**


	15. ATTENTION

**[ATTENTION]**

 **Cerita Four Brothers akan hiatus selama beberapa bulan ke depan. Saya tidak tahu akan berapa lama, tapi mohon perhatiannya untuk ini. Karena kegiatan sekolah dan saya berada di kelas 9, saya harus fokus UN. Awalnya saya sudah tidak mendapat feel lagi untuk menulis ff ini, tapi saya tidak mau membuat kecewa kalian para readers, saya minta maaf. Tapi alhamdulillah saya mendapat feeling lagi. ^^**

 **Chapter 15 akan di post secepatnya dan Four Brothers akan tetap berlanjut sampai tamat. Kemungkinan besar akan ada season 2. You ready? :D**

 **Readers-nim, tetap dukung author dan Four brothers ini ya! Terima kasih!**

* * *

 **From Author,**

 **Ann.**


	16. Let it Wither

**Four Brothers**

Remake _The Chronicles of Audy: 4R_ by **Orizuka.**

 **Character(s):** Oh Sehun, Lu Han, and EXO members.

 **Pairing:** SehunxLuhan, slight! SuLay

 **Rating:** T

 **Genre:** Romance, Family, Drama, lil bit Humor, Yaoi

 **[Warn!]** Bahasa amburadul, typo(s), boyxboy, dll.

 **I own nothing but this fanfic! Semua milik Tuhan Y.M.E** — **EXO** teteup milik **SM**.

 **Enjoy!**

 **Chapter 15: Let it Wither.**

Luhan masih ingat ekspresi Sehun sebulan lalu, saat dia memberikan mawar yang sudah tinggal kelopak-kelopaknya saja ini.

Saat itu, dia tampak tak berdaya, begitu rapuh, juga sedih. Dia seperti ingin terus berharap sekaligus berhenti karena pada saat itu, Yixing tidak menampakkan tanda-tanda akan siuman. Kalaupun keajaiban itu terjadi, lelaki itu sudah memiliki Suho. Saat itu juga, Luhan tahu kalau Yixing adalah cinta pertamanya.

Namun, saat itu Luhan hanya bersimpati kepadanya. Sekarang? Ia tak tahu lagi. Ia tak tahu mengapa ia mencari-cari kelopak mawar ini begitu bangun pagi tadi dan berlama-lama memandanginya.

"LU!"

Luhan terlonjak dari tempat tidur, kelopak-kelopak mawarnya melayang jatuh ke lantai paviliun. Di pintu, Ziyu sudah berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, tampak siap dengan ransel dan tas kotak bekalnya.

"Ngapain, nanti telat!" semprotnya, membuat Luhan meringis.

Luhan buru-buru memungut kelopak-kelopak mawar yang sudah menghitam itu dan membungkusnya ke dalam tisu, lalu menyelipkannya ke saku _hoodie_. Ziyu mengamati perbuatannya itu, tapi tidak berkomentar apa-apa. Ia sendiri merutuki diri dalam hati, mengapa di hari sepenting ini ia malah sok melankolis mengingat hal-hal yang semestinya tidak ia ingat.

Ini adalah hari ulang tahun PAUD Ceria dan tentunya, mereka tidak ingin terlambat untuk pertunjukan seninya. Jadi, setelah menyambar dompet, Luhan menghampiri Ziyu dan menutup pintu paviliun. Bersama-sama, mereka bergerak ke arah pekarangan depan dan melangkah cepat ke sekolah.

 **...**

Semua orangtua murid sudah berkumpul di depan panggung kecil di tengah lapangan, panggung yang sama dengan lomba _storytelling_ dulu, hanya saja kali ini tidak ada kursi. Acara ini dibuka untuk umum, sehingga para warga sekitar yang ingin mencari hiburan pun ikut hadir.

Setelah Luhan beri semangat, Ziyu buru-buru berlari ke arah guru dan teman-temannya. Luhan sendiri melipir ke belakang para orangtua murid, menyapa mereka dengan senyuman canggung. Ia tidak bisa tidak teringat dengan insiden Jesper-menangis-karena-Ziyu-mengatakan-dia-bodoh setiap melihat para ibu itu dan selalu merasa bersalah karenanya.

Tak lama kemudian, acara dimulai. Seusai sambutan dari Kepala Sekolah, sekarang waktunya pertunjukan seni. Luhan menyiapkan kamera, menunggu-nunggu Ziyu yang akan menyanyikan " _Pom Na Tu Ri"_. Dia memutuskan untuk membawakan lagu tersebut setelah berkata kalau _chord progression_ -nya paling baik diantara semua lagu anak-anak yang dipelajarinya. Walaupun dia menjelaskan apa arti kata itu, Luhan tetap tak paham.

Setelah sepuluh anak selesai tampil, giliran Ziyu pun tiba. Begitu naik panggung, dia langsung berjinjit dan melihat sekeliling dengan raut cemas. Jadi, Luhan melambaikan tangan sambil melompat-lompat. Ziyu menemukannya, dan seketika ekspresinya berubah lega. Luhan senang Ziyu menganggap kehadirannya cukup untuknya, padahal dulu, dia hanya mau kakak-kakaknya yang hadir.

Ziyu pun mulai menyanyi diiringi dentingan piano gurunya. Untuk ukuran balita, pelafalannya sudah benar-benar baik walaupun suaranya masih tetap tidak sebagus penyanyi cilik. Sepertinya, dia juga gugup karena sempat salah masuk di _reff_ yang kedua.

Walaupun demikian, Luhan bertepuk tangan keras-keras setelah dia selesai bernyanyi. Para orangtua murid di depannya menoleh dan mengernyit ke arahnya, tapi ia tak peduli. Luhan benar-benar bangga pada bocah di depan itu, yang dengan bersemangat masih mau mempelajari lagu anak-anak meski sempat dicekoki Demi Lovato dan teman-temannya.

Ziyu tahu-tahu berlari turun dari panggung. Dia menyeruak diantara para orangtua murid, lalu menghambur ke arah Luhan dan memeluk kakinya erat-erat.

Selama beberapa saat, Luhan membatu, tidak memercayai apa yang baru saja terjadi. Ia pikir Ziyu hanya merasa terlalu malu sehingga harus membenamkan wajahnya di kakinya, tapi setelah ia berjongkok untuk melihatnya, matanya sudah basah.

"Aku salah..." isak Ziyu. " _Reff_ -nya...Maaf..."

Di sekeliling Luhan, para orangtua murid saling lirik, meski tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Beberapa malah tersenyum, seolah bisa memahami perasaan Ziyu. Luhan sendiri sibuk mengusap-usap kepala anak di depannya ini, sambil menahan diri supaya tidak ikut menangis.

"Kamu udah berusaha, Ziyu," kata Luhan, lalu segera memeluknya erat. "Aku bangga."

Tangisan Ziyu pun semakin jadi.

 **...**

Luhan mengelus kepala Ziyu yang sedang pulas. Semenjak di sekolah, dia terus menangis selama beberapa waktu hingga akhirnya tertidur karena kelelahan. Mungkin dia kecewa setelah berhari-hari mempersiapkan diri untuk menyanyi, tapi tetap membuat kesalahan. Mungkin juga dia merasa malu, walaupun dia tidak seharusnya merasa begitu. Dia sudah melakukan yang terbaik, dan Luhan sudah memastikan dia tahu itu.

Luhan mencium puncak kepalanya yang beraroma sampo bayi, lalu melangkah keluar dari kamar Chanyeol. Chanyeol tampak sedang serius bermain Wii di ruang keluarga, jadi ia tidak mengganggunya. Tiang listrik itu sudah cukup bingung dan merasa bersalah saat Luhan menjelaskan apa yang terjadi di pertunjukan seni itu, dan Luhan rasa sekarang dia sedang menghibur diri.

Luhan melangkah ke pintu depan, lalu keluar dan berbelok ke taman mawar di bawah jendela kamar Suho.

Selama beberapa saat, ia menatap kosong taman mungil itu, sampai ia teringat sesuatu. Ia mengeluarkan tisu yang berisi kelopak bunga mawar dari saku _hoodie_ , lalu mengamatinya. Dengan segera, adegan Sehun memeluk Yixing terlintas di benaknya.

Sekarang, Yixing sudah sadar. Jadi, apakah Sehun masih menyukainya?

Kenapa Luhan harus peduli Sehun masih menyukainya atau tidak? Toh, Luhan tidak menyukainya.

Kalau begitu, kenapa hatinya sakit karena Sehun terlihat bahagia memeluk Yixing, tapi terlihat ngeri saat Luhan memeluknya di danau?

Luhan bukannya tidak sadar kalau yang barusan itu adalah dialog internal yang terjadi di dalam dirinya; ia hanya terlalu pening. Mungkin, tanpa sepengetahuannya, kelopak bunga mawar busuk punya efek yang membahayakan untuk kesehatan jiwa. Ia harus melakukan sesuatu terhadap benda ini.

"Lagi apa?"

Suara berat itu membuat jantung Luhan nyaris seperti melompat keluar dari rongga dada. Ia berhasil menggenggam tisu tadi erat-erat sebelum menoleh. Sehun sudah berdiri di jalan setapak menuju pintu rumah, baru pulang sekolah.

"Mm...inspeksi," jawab Luhan asal, sambil menunjuk taman mawar di depannya. "Bagus, kan?"

Tatapan Sehun sekilas teralih ke deretan tanaman mawar itu—yang tidak banyak bunganya karena beberapa baru Luhan potong untuk Yixing—tapi langsung kembali kepadanya. "Skripsimu?"

" _Whoa,_ " tahan Luhan. "Kamu OOT."

Sehun menatapnya datar selama beberapa saat. "Aku mau ke rumah sakit dulu sebentar, habis itu bantuin kamu skripsi."

Luhan tidak langsung menanggapinya. Kemarin, saat di perjalanan pulang dari rumah sakit, mereka tidak bicara sama sekali. Setibanya di rumah pun, mereka menganggap seperti tak ada yang terjadi karena mereka tahu kalau salah satu dari mereka menyinggungnya, suasana pasti akan semakin canggung.

"Nggak usah, Sehun. Aku bisa sendiri," kata Luhan akhirnya. Sehun memberinya tatapan skeptis, jadi ia menambahkan, "Oke, mungkin nggak sendiri. Tapi aku akan usaha. Aku bisa ke perpustakaan."

Sehun mendesah. "Nanti sore."

Setelah mengatakannya, dia mengayunkan tungkai kurusnya ke rumah dan segera menghilang. Luhan ikut mendesah, lalu kembali menatap kelopak-kelopak mawar di genggamannya.

Sedari awal, mawar-mawar ini bukan untuknya. Ia tak bisa memilikinya.

Jadi, ia menyebarkannya di antara tangkai-tangkai tanaman mawar, berharap mereka bisa pergi dengan semestinya.

 _Begitu pula dengan perasaan asingku ini_.

 **...**

Sejak pukul tiga hingga pukul tujuh, tercatat sudah 138 kali Luhan melirik ke arah jam dinding. Chanyeol sampai ikut-ikutan mendongak setiap kali ia menoleh ke arah jam itu.

Ketika Luhan melirik lagi untuk kali ke-139, Chanyeol akhirnya bertanya, " _Wae_? Lima jam lagi kereta kudanya datang?"

Pandangannya teralih ke arah Chanyeol. Saat ini, dia sedang mengemil _tteokbokki_ di sofa. Luhan belum juga selesai memasak untuk makan malam gara-gara kegiatan sambilan 'melirik-jam-dinding' yang begitu menyita waktu.

Luhan lantas menyadari sesuatu. Walaupun sudah waktunya makan malam, Chanyeol tidak mengeluh. Biasanya, dia akan meneriakkan 'kapan makan' atau 'masih lama, nggak', tapi hari ini dia begitu tenang. Dia malah menyempatkan diri membeli _tteokbokki_ itu di depan kompleks. Sepertinya, dia begitu merasa bersalah soal Ziyu dan memutuskan untuk tidak membuatnya kesal. Keputusan yang bagus.

Luhan menyendok nasi dari wajan ke mangkuk besar, lalu membawanya ke meja makan. Dengan segera, Chanyeol menyingkirkan _tteokbokki_ -nya dan melompat dari sofa.

"Ziyu?" tanya Luhan sambil duduk di sampingnya.

"Tidur lagi," jawab Chanyeol. "Tapi tadi udah sempat makan _tteokbokki_."

Luhan mengangguk-angguk. Sekilas, ia melirik ke arah bangku Sehun yang kosong, tapi kemudian segera menggeleng. Ia tidak boleh memikirkannya terus.

"Kamu nggak usah merasa bersalah terus, Yeol, soal Ziyu," kata Luhan, mencoba mencari bahan obrolan. "Dia anak yang kuat. Pasti bisa bangkit."

Chanyeol tidak menanggapi. Saat Luhan pikir dia terlalu sibuk makan, ternyata dia sedang mengamatinya. Luhan baru menyuap nasi ke mulut saat menyadarinya. Ia balas menatapnya dengan alis terangkat.

Chanyeol menatapnya lekat-lekat. "Sehun nembak kamu, ya?"

Spontan, Luhan menyemburkan nasi di mulutnya, yang sukses mengotori wajahnya. Ia lantas meminum banyak-banyak sementara Chanyeol mengelap wajahnya sendiri dengan tisu. _Rasakan. Siapa suruh bikin kaget?_ —umpat Luhan dalam hati.

Setelah menghabiskan isi gelasnya, ia kembali menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. "Kamu tahu dari..."

"Aku denger obrolan kalian waktu itu, yang di depan kamar Sehun." Chanyeol lalu buru-buru menambahkan, "Nggak sengaja. Pas aku mau keluar."

Luhan mengurut dada yang tiba-tiba terasa sempit, tak menyangka kalau Chanyeol mendengar percakapan memalukan itu. Maksudnya, ia kan ditolak saat sedang menolak Sehun!

Tahu-tahu, kepalanya seperti ketindihan sesuatu yang berat. Luhan menengok, menatap Chanyeol yang sudah menempatkan tangan di puncak kepalanya dan memberinya senyum bersahabat. Tanpa mengatakan apa-apa, dia mengacak rambut Luhan pelan.

Luhan tahu kalau ini Chanyeol, dan kalau dia mungkin belum mencuci tangan setelah entah apa yang sudah dilakukannya dengan tangan itu, tapi entah mengapa, ia membiarkannya. Ia membutuhkannya. Ia sedang membutuhkan orang yang bisa menghiburnya, seperti apapun caranya.

"Mau main Halo?" tanya Chanyeol kemudian. "Lumayan lho, buat ngusir stres."

Kalau jiwa Luhan sedang dalam kondisi waras, mungkin itu ide yang buruk. Namun, berhubung saat ini ia sedang sedikit kacau, ia segera mengangguk. Chanyeol menyengir, lalu segera menyelesaikan makan malamnya dengan kecepatan turbo, meski nasi goreng _kimchi_ itu benar-benar kemanisan.

Sepuluh menit berikutnya, Luhan sudah menemukan dirinya sendiri di dalam kamar Chanyeol, duduk di sampingnya yang sudah sibuk mengoperasikan komputer. Ziyu tampak lelap di tempat tidur, bergelung di bawah selimut.

"Jadi, pada dasarnya _game_ ini tentang USMC— _United States Marine Corps_ —di Halo Universe, yang harus memerangi Covenant, sekelompok ras alien yang muncul di permukaan bumi."

Luhan menengok ke arah Chanyeol. Rupanya dia sudah mulai menjelaskan. Ekspresinya tampak benar-benar serius, seolah dia sedang melakukan presentasi mahapenting di depan para petinggi Microsoft.

"Nah USMC punya banyak senjata, begitu pula Covenant. Ada _Battle Riffle,_ M6C Pistol, SMG, _Sniper Riffle,_ ada juga _Grenade, Rocket Launcher_..."

"Yeol," tegur Luhan, sambil mengangkat alis tinggi-tinggi. Menurutnya Luhan akan ingat meski dia menjelaskan sampai berbusa-busa?

Chanyeol balas menatapnya. "Alasan kenapa Covenant ini ada...kamu juga nggak perlu tahu?"

"Menurutmu?" Luhan balik bertanya, membuatnya mengangguk paham.

" _Arraseo. Let's just got into the business,"_ katanya. "Jadi ini cara untuk nembak. Yang ini untuk lepasin granat. Lebih bagus kalau ditaruh di pantatnya."

"Naruh granat di pantat alien." Luhan mengulangi petunjuknya, nyaris takjub. " _Daebak_."

Chanyeol menyeringai, lalu menggeser bangkunya sedikit ke pinggir sehingga Luhan bisa mengambil tampuk kekuasaannya. Ia meletakkan tangan kanannya di _mouse_ dan tangan kiri di _keyboard_ , siap untuk meledakkan alien di pantatnya.

"Oke." Luhan menatap monitor penuh tekad. " _Let's do this_."

Belum satu menit permainan dimulai, ia sudah tertembak beberapa kali oleh sinar-sinar laser, lalu mati begitu saja. Alien sialan!

"Woah, yang tadi itu pasti rekor baru." Chanyeol berkomentar, tapi segera berdeham begitu Luhan meliriknya judes. "Sabar, sabar. Alah bisa karena biasa."

Harusnya Luhan terkesan karena Chanyeol menggunakan peribahasa, tapi berhubung saat ini fokusnya hanya untuk menghancurkan alien-alien itu, ia tak ambil pusing. Segera setelah Chanyeol mengulang permainannya, ia berkonsentrasi penuh untuk menyelesaikan misi menempelkan bom di pantat alien coklat.

"Mampuuuuss!" Luhan menekan tuts _keyboard_ keras-keras dan membanting-banting _mouse_ ke meja, walaupun tentunya, itu tidak berpengaruh. Tetap saja ia yang mati, malah lebih cepat dari yang tadi.

Luhan mendesah kesal, lalu menoleh ke arah Chanyeol. Punggung _namja_ itu menempel ke sandaran kursi, ekspresinya tampak ngeri.

"Ng...kita main Plants vs Zombies aja deh ya," katanya, sambil meluncur ke arah sang pemuda cantik.

Luhan menepis tangannya yang terulur ke _mouse_. " _Aniya_. Aku nggak mau _zombie_. Aku mau alien."

Chanyeol hanya bisa menatapnya pasrah sementara Luhan mengulang permainan itu dan kembali mencurahkan kembali seluruh perhatiannya untuk meletakkan granat. Akan tetapi, alien itu jauh lebih cepat darinya dan senjatanya juga terlihat jauh lebih canggih. Siapa butuh granat kalau punya _lightsaber_?

"Sini, aku ajarin," kata Chanyeol akhirnya, mungkin gemas, atau cuma menyesal telah mengenalkan Luhan _game_ ini dan ingin agar ia segera pergi setelah mengebom pantat alien itu. Dia bangkit, lalu berdiri di belakang Luhan dan menempatkan kedua tangannya di atas kedua tangan Luhan.

Mungkin Luhan cuma sedang terfokus pada alien, tapi ia tidak merasa tidak nyaman saat Chanyeol berada di dekatnya—tidak seperti waktu Sehun melakukannya. Sepintas, ia mencium aroma sabun bayi, tapi saat ia menoleh ke arah Ziyu, dia masih nyenyak.

"Kamu harus ambil jarak, berlindung dan segera bergerak ke belakang aliennya sambil terus nembak, kayak begini." Chanyeol menggerakkan _mouse_ dan menekan _keyboard_ secara silmutan. "Terus, pencet ini."

Sebuah granat yang bersinar-sinar biru muncul, lalu tertempel begitu saja di bagian belakang alien. Tanpa harus menunggu lama, alien tersebut meledak. Luhan sampai bertepuk tangan kagum. Chanyeol membuat tugas itu terlihat mudah, padahal Luhan tak punya ide tombol apa saja yang tadi dipencetnya.

Chanyeol menarik leher kausnya seperti orang penting, lalu bergeser ke dekat Luhan untuk menghentikan permainan sementara. Tepat pada saat itulah, ia mencium semilir harum bayi itu lagi. Ia mengamati Chanyeol, lalu terkesiap saat menyadari asal harum itu.

"Kamu kok wangi bayi, Yeol?" tanya Luhan, curiga.

"Karena mandi pakai sabun bayi," jawab Chanyeol kalem.

"Kenapa kamu mandi pakai sabun bayi?" Luhan kembali bertanya, siap mengerang jijik kalau dia menjawab dengan 'karena aku juga bayi' atau semacamnya.

"Soalnya 2 _in_ 1," jawabnya, membuat Luhan mengernyit.

"Memangnya kenapa kalau 2 _in_ 1...AH!" pekik Luhan, terlalu kencang hingga Chanyeol terlonjak. "Jangan-jangan kamu keramas pakai sabun bayi juga?"

Chanyeol mengangguk dengan alis tertaut, seolah memang itulah yang semestinya terjadi. Luhan sendiri hanya melongo.

"Kenapa kamu keramas pakai sabun bayi?" seru Luhan lagi. "Jelas aja kamu jadi ketombean!"

Chanyeol menggaruk-garuk kepalanya—yang sudah pasti gatal. "Kamu punya fobia, Lu?"

Luhan berpikir sesaat. "Punya. Fobia ketinggian. _Acrophobia_."

"Hmm." Chanyeol bergumam panjang, lalu dengan raut serius, dia berkata, "Aku fobia sampo."

Oke.

"Yeol, kamu tahu betapa nggak kerennya fobia kamu itu?" tanya Luhan kemudian. Maksudnya, di antara penyebab fobia lainnya seperti ketinggian, gelap, ruangan sempit...sampo? Menakutkan sekali.

Mata Chanyeol menerawang, seakan sedang mengenang sesuatu yang menyakitkan. "Waktu masih kecil, aku pernah iseng keramas pakai sampo Ayah dan samponya masuk mata. Mataku iritasi dua minggu dan hampir buta."

"Oh," gumam Luhan, tidak tahu kalau alasannya sekompleks itu. " _Mian_."

Chanyeol menggeleng. "Setelah orangtua kami meninggal, aku mulai pakai sabunnya Ziyu yang tidak pedih di mata." Dia mengacungkan jempolnya. "Penemuan terpenting abad ini."

Oh. Luhan pikir Youtube. Namun, hei, itu kan menurut pendapatnya yang cuma orang awam. Seorang _hacker_ saja berutang banyak pada sabun bayi, jadi ia tak perlu merasa malu.

"Jadi, sebelumnya kamu nggak pernah keramas?" tanya Luhan lagi, merinding membayangkannya.

Chanyeol terkekeh. "Sebelumnya, aku nggak pernah pake sampo. Kalau ketahuan Ibu, dia pasti ngomel-ngomel. Nggak jarang, dia ngeramasin aku kalau udah gemes. Kayak di salon-salon gitu."

Luhan tahu ia memandang Chanyeol dengan mata membelalak dan mulut menganga. " _What are you, a giant baby_?"

Chanyeol tergelak. "Cocok banget istilahnya, Lu!"

Luhan tidak tergelak. Chanyeol ini mungkin adalah makhluk teraneh yang pernah ia temui. Maksudnya, laki-laki dewasa mana yang masih dikeramasi oleh ibunya? Dan mengakui dengan enteng kalau dia bayi raksasa?

Akan tetapi, di sisi lain, ia lumayan lega Chanyeol tidak sejorok yang ia duga. Setidaknya dia masih keramas walaupun menggunakan sabun bayi.

"Ayo dicoba lagi," kata Chanyeol, menyadarkannya. Luhan menoleh ke arah yang dimaksudnya, lalu teringat soal alien buduk tadi.

Luhan membenahi posisi duduknya, lalu menempelkan jemari ke _keyboard_ serta _mouse_ dan menatap monitor dengan semangat baru. Ia bisa melakukan ini. Ia bisa meledakkan alien itu, lalu hidup bahagia selamanya.

Luhan mengingat-ingat cara bermain Chanyeol tadi, lalu ia tiru sedemikian rupa. Secara membabi buta, ia menembak alien itu sambil berlari ke belakangnya, lalu melempar granat yang dengan gemilang tertempel di bokongnya. Tak lama berselang, alien itu meledak.

" _YESS!_ " Luhan bangkit sambil mengepalkan tangan. Di sampingnya, Chanyeol juga sudah gaduh. Dalam kehebohan itu, Luhan menyambut _high-five_ -nya, lalu memeluknya sambil melompat-lompat—yang ia pikir merupakan selebrasi ala _gamer_.

Tepat pada saat ia berpikir _gamer_ tidak akan bersikap senorak ini hanya karena berhasil meledakkan satu alien, pintu kamar Chanyeol terbuka. Sehun nongol dari sana, langsung mengenyit begitu melihat mereka yang masih menempel satu sama lain.

Serta-merta, Luhan melepaskan diri dari Chanyeol. Chanyeol sendiri tampak santai dan melempar cengiran ke arah Sehun yang terlihat kusut.

"Udah pulang, Sehun?" sapa Chanyeol, yang dibalas Sehun dengan anggukan singkat.

Sehun melirik ke arah monitor komputer, lalu menatap Luhan tajam. "Skripsinya?"

Seperti biasa, Luhan pura-pura bloon. "Skripsi apa ya?"

Mendengar jawabannya, Sehun menelengkan kepala sambil mengerutkan dahi. Kemudian, tanpa berkata-kata lagi, dia menggeleng-geleng, mendengus, dan pergi begitu saja.

Benar-benar menjengkelkan. Memangnya siapa yang berjanji mau membantu skripsi tapi tidak kunjung datang? Memangnya pukul delapan malam masih bisa dibilang sore? Kenapa malah dia yang pasang tampang kecewa begitu?

Namun, Luhan hanya meneriakkannya dalam hati. Akibatnya, sekarang tampangnya pasti persis banteng yang melihat kain merah dan siap menyeruduk.

"Lu...?"

Panggilan Chanyeol membuatnya ingat kalau ia masih punya banyak alien untuk ditumpas. Jadi, Luhan memutar tubuh, mengenyakkan diri keras-keras ke bangku, lalu berkonsentrasi untuk menempelkan bom ke pantat para alien itu.

Semuanya ia namai 'Sehun'.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **To be Continued...**


End file.
